The World of the Old Republic
by slp263
Summary: The events which took place during a pivotal time in the Old Republic and an insight into the inner workings


Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic

The following is my thoughts on what in the galaxy or what Revan was trying to achieve through the actions, he took on his quest for the Star Forge. Some actions may be considered dark side options but at the end of the quest, Malak states Revan is neither light nor dark but something in between. It's why I think Revan will choose the option that he believes will cause the best outcome even if that choice might be considered the dark side option.

**Taris**

A world located in the Outer Rim which was known as the Coruscant of the Outer Galaxy due to the planet being covered by one giant city, except for where the ocean lay. Taris had been able to grow into metropolis due to its location on the nexus of ancient trade routes in the Outer Rim. The trade brought wealth and many flocked to Taris to capture some of it. Within a short period, it quickly became known as the wealthiest planet in the Outer Rim. Taris did not discriminate and allowed for any type of commercial operation to happen within its orbit. This action helped to dissuade any raider attacks as to do so would anger other raiders. Taris also had enough wealth to pay off any potential attack. Taris refused to join any galactic organisation, such as the Republic, as it would mean they had to sacrifice their independence which brought their prosperity. Taris thought their prosperity would continue forever but new trade routes were discovered and Taris was no longer the focal point of trade in the Outer Rim.

Taris entered economic decline and social unrest gripped the planet. Taris attempted to remedy this by trying to become a production centre of the Outer Rim to bring the traders back but it ended up doing more harm than good. Taris become polluted and soon there were not enough resources for everyone. Civil Wars broke out which devastated the planet. The wars came to end with the nobility the victors and they instituted an Aristocracy. The nobles also blamed aliens for all Taris's problems and began a campaign of prejudice against them. In the chaos and decline of Taris the criminal elements of Taris expanded their reach over the world and, they exerted the most influence over the planet. The Exchange rose to become the main criminal element of Taris.

Many thought Taris would become a den of criminality, like worlds in Hutt Space, but its fortunes were changed by a group of influential businessmen. The businessmen used their influence and wealth to campaign on Taris joining the Republic, arguing that membership would help to end their economic decline. The population of Taris no longer cared about their independence and it could not be denied membership in the Republic would bring them into a larger market. The campaign was successful and Taris joined the Republic which helped to alleviate some of their economic misfortunes.

Taris enjoyed Republic membership as many goods and services became available to the people but implementation all the laws of the Republic were slow on Taris. The Nobles and Criminals used their influence to ensure their influence would not be removed thanks to Republic law. Even though it had not implemented all their laws the Republic valued Taris as it helped to secure their interests in the Outer Rim and Taris was also a major source of labour for the Republic.

In the Mandalorian Wars, Taris was seized early on and the Mandalorian Occupation was a brutal affair. Numerous deaths, countless suffered while many others were taken by Mandalorian recruiters. It was the latter which made Taris valuable to the Mandalorian War effort. The Nobles and most of the criminal element seemed to be on the side of the Mandalorians and aided the Mandalorians in keeping control of Taris. After a while, some sections of Taris began to embrace the Mandalorians. Taris was liberated by Revan in the final stages of the Mandalorian Wars and what Revan attempted shocked the people of Taris.

Revan had been angered by what he saw on Taris and attempted to change Taris society. He did not believe the nobles had been forced to obey the Mandalorians and had most of them arrested. Revan ordered his forces to round up the top criminals of Taris and execute them as enemy combatants. Revan forced Taris to implement Republic law so that the bigotry and slavery practices would end. Revan also wanted to install a different government on Taris, but word had gotten back to the Senate of what Revan was doing and they ordered him to stop. It was the first time Revan had shown a wiliness to install reforms on a planet's society and violate the authority of the Senate. Revan apologised and was forgiven as most in the Republic knew what Taris was like and did not blame him for his actions. Thanks to the Senate's intervention the nobles were released and quickly resumed their control over Taris. The criminals were also no longer being rounded up by Republic forces and those that had survived quickly took control. Taris reverted into its pre-Mandalorian War state with bigotry and other nefarious elements. There were sections of Taris which came to revere Revan and believed he would have changed Taris for the better.

During the Jedi-Civil War Taris remained loyal to the Republic due to the nobles and criminals dislike of Revan. Even though it was in the Outer Rim Taris was relatively untouched by the Sith advance under Darth Revan, but it increasingly found itself cut off from the rest of Republic Space as most of the Outer Rim had fallen and the Sith were advancing into the Mid and Inner Rim. It came to light latter that Darth Revan planned to have Taris surrender once it became cut off from the rest of the Republic but not before scoring another major blow to the Republic. The Republic decided that Taris would serve as the staging ground for the re-taking of the Outer Rim and serve as the bastion of defiance against the Sith in the Outer Rim, so the Republic decided to send more troops and equipment to prepare for this campaign. The Republic could send resources to Taris as a few supply routes to Taris were still untouched by the Sith, a ploy by Darth Revan to make the Republic send resources towards Taris and away from other important sectors. A change in Sith leadership prevented this Sith strategy from being implemented but the Republic continued to send supplies towards Taris. The Endar Spire was one of the ships in a supply flotilla that had been sent to prepare Taris, but it also had been sent by the Jedi under Bastila to serve in their secret mission to use the amnesic Revan against the Sith Empire. The supply flotilla came under attack by the Sith under Darth Malak who proceeded to destroy the flotilla and use the might of the Sith armada to crush Republic resistance on Taris. Luckily the Republic was only around 30% complete in their mission to prepare Taris for the Outer Rim campaign so it was not a catastrophic loss of resources but still dealt a setback to the Republic. Taris now found itself under the control of the Sith but it was the beginning of Revan's return to the galaxy.

Life on Taris was never idealistic and a class structure existed. The Upper Levels were home to the wealthy and they controlled near everything on the planet. The Upper Levels were also home to the racial and classist elements of Taris that meant this structure would remain in place. The Lower Levels were plagued by gang violence giving no sense of peace for its residents making it nothing more than a slum. Below them the Under levels existed where only by living off scrap could one remain alive. Aliens on Taris could only find a life free from xenophobia on the lower levels but many tried to live among the good areas of Taris.

Crime was also rife across Taris and in truth it had no intention of letting anything change on Taris as the current status-quo meant they enjoyed power, wealth and influence. The criminal organisation The Exchange was the major influence over the affairs of Taris.

The nobles attempted to curry favour with the Sith while the criminal gangs attempted to either fight or deal with them. Neither fully trusted the Sith but they knew they did not have the resources to stand against them.

During his time on Taris Revan and his party would go on to do a great many deeds that would have gone on to change the lives of the people and outcome of Taris.

Revan and his party stood up for the rights of aliens in the Upper City helping them out against any of the bigotry that the upper citizens had. The aliens across the Upper Levels from seeing that a human could be on their side and speak up for their right to belong motivated them to believe that perhaps they could change the attitude of the Upper Citizens and be done with the bigotry policies. Revan also stood up for the rights of merchants against the takedowns by the Exchange thugs helping to maintain the operations of the merchants. If the merchants could operate freely from crime it meant that the economy of Taris could move in the direction of being beneficial to Taris and not just the criminals.

Revan would go on to help Dia, Largo and Matrik escape from their unjust bounties helping them to have the option of a better life. The actions of Revan inspired folks that there were decent people in the world who would care about their predicament in life and would not just hunt someone down for some credits.

Revan would bring down the bounty hunter Selven and the notorious killer Bendok Starkiller and claim their bounties for himself. With the deaths of these two well-known executioners, it meant that perhaps justice did exist as it did not matter where you hid someone would always come to make you answer for your crimes. Revan rose to become the new Duelling Champion of Taris in the process, again making the people of Taris in awe of him, but they thought it was someone different.

Revan would even help any person no matter their stature in life such as the lowly dancer looking for her big break. By aiding those around Taris Revan was beginning to make others question the status-quo as if others could climb out of their rut than perhaps there was hope after all.

The Underdwellers were given a new hope of life as they had an idea of how to reach their fabled promise land. Many even owed Revan and his party a debt as they were responsible for healing or saving them from the dreaded Rakghouls. These helped to reduce the number of people living off scrap and perhaps there would be hope for everyone on Taris not matter where you stood in the class structure.

Revan even gave a supposed cure for the deadly Rakghoul virus to the doctor Zekato allowing for it to be mapped by Taris doctors and for eventual mass production. With the supposed cure in their hands, it meant it would be an item that anyone could purchase which meant the Rakghoul problem would reduce significantly.

The gang violence that plagued the Lower City was ended by Revan and his party. The Hidden Beks had managed to win the swoop race thanks to Revan, and Revan had decimated the leadership and numbers of the Black Vulkars. The Black Vulkars had even lost their impressive base depriving them of their greatest asset, any slave that they had own now found freedom. The Black Vulkars were decimated and since they had near eliminated every other major gang in the Lower Levels it meant there were few rivals left for the Hidden Beks.

The Sith governor and his forces inside the Sith base were dealt a crushing defeat by Revan's party removing the central hub for the Sith on the planet. Any captives of the Sith quickly rushed to safety rather than be recaptured. The loss of the central hub caused disarray in the Sith operations on the planet and it meant they would have to find another location for their central authority as they had been compromised.

Revan would have also decreased the amount of grip the Exchange had upon the planet. During his stay there, he dealt with their thugs and the contacts they had across Tarisian society depriving them of manpower and influence. The Exchange also would have been without a leader as King fell to Revan, allowing for what remained of his lieutenants to fight each other. The infighting of the largest criminal organisation would likely spiral out and prevent stable operations.

Revan has managed to give hope to those that needed it on Taris and showed that their lives could become better. Revan had also given strength to the Hidden Beks who had no love for the Sith and preferred the Republic. He had removed the central hub for the Sith meaning any armed resistance to the Sith now had the chance of succeeding. The Hidden Beks could now engage in a long campaign of guerrilla warfare against the Sith occupation which would have bogged down Sith resources on Taris. The loss of influence of the Exchange would have allowed Taris to break free of the criminality that for so long had held Taris back from being able to reach its true potential.

However, for all the good Revan and his party had managed to achieve during their time on Taris it was all for nothing as the Sith bombardment reduce Taris to little more than rubble. The Sith bombardment of Taris sent shockwaves through the galaxy as if the Sith can destroy a mega-city with millions of people what chance was there of stopping them. Many planets and system now openly surrender to the Sith to be spared of the same fate as Taris. After Taris, if the Republic could not stop the Sith it meant the war was lost for the Republic as fear of the Sith would drive the remaining systems to their Empire.

Only a few people and documents managed to survive the bombardment and most of it was transferred into Republic databanks when they eventually came to Taris to help. Overtime Taris become known as the home of the species Rakghouls as they were the only visible species on the planet and Taris was quickly quarantined for the time being.

**Dantooine**

The idyllic grass world in the Outer Rim served as the place where Revan reconnected to the force. Dantooine was known as a Jedi World as even though it was a member of the Republic it was the Jedi that served as the administrators. The Jedi had built an Enclave on Dantooine a century before the Jedi Civil War as they discovered it was a peaceful world with a strong connection the force. Others came as they thought a world watched by Jedi would be safe. The planet was mostly farmland and as such was a major exporter of foodstuffs to the wider Republic. Dantooine was untouched by war and only had to contend with a few raiding parties until the rise of the Jedi Civil War.

The Jedi Council decided that Dantooine would become the new headquarters for the Jedi Order during the War as to remove the threat from Coruscant. The Jedi did this as if the Sith launched a full-scale assault on the Temple on Coruscant many innocents would die as a result and turn the public against the Jedi, and fear of an assault like this also had the potential to turn the public against the Order. By relocating their headquarters, the Jedi helped to ensure the public would not direct their full anger at them, which could prevent them from focusing on the Sith.

Even though it was home to the Jedi Order it remained untouched by the Sith throughout most of the Jedi Civil War. Some thought perhaps the Sith did not know of it but it was painfully obvious to anyone, especially since both Revan and Malak had been students at the Enclave. Others thought that perhaps the Sith were too scared to attack a planet home to many Masters. What is known is the Sith, mainly under Revan, were not interested in killing Jedi but more interested in turning Jedi to their side. They wanted the Enclave open, so they could continue to turn Jedi from the Order and further weaken it as the more Jedi that turned away from the Order it would further weaken the Order more than any outright slaughter would achieve as that would only make martyrs out of the Jedi. Under Malak, he waited for the right opportunity to strike as he wanted the Jedi to be the last hope then strip that all away with one stroke. This stroke would all but remove the hope that the Republic could stop him.

As with near every place he visited Dantooine felt the actions of Revan.

Revan returned Juhani to the light side of the force removing the taint she had placed across the grove. This allowed for the Kath Hounds to return to their normal behaviour, and while still violent was nothing like before. With the threat of coordinated Kath Hound gone it meant the settlers could go back to their normal lives as they were no longer fearful to venture outside their barricaded homes or remain on the planet.

Returning Juhani to the Light Side of the Force also helped to strengthen numerous Padawans faith in the Jedi Order. Juhani had been one of them and many had felt the same desires as Juhani and were fearful that if the Jedi became aware, they would be hunted down. This fear could lead them to the Dark Side and into the arms of the Sith but seeing that the Jedi were merciful and understanding it only strengthen their dedication to the Order.

Revan and his party also removed the Mandalorian threat to the farms and settlers of Dantooine, giving them they much needed peace they needed to operate. Revan decimated the raider's numbers and killed their merciless commander Sherruk in combat which prevented whatever remained from regrouping. With the threat of raiders significantly diminished it meant the farms could continue to operate which meant Dantooine could have continued to export foodstuffs to the wider Republic and the security of Dantooine would have been no longer threatened.

Revan would also help the people of Dantooine in their issues such as allowing Elise to move on from her husband death to create a new life with someone else. Revan would unite a family once again when he returned the little girl that had stowaway on the Ebon Hawk back to Dantooine. He would also help solve the murder case of Calder Nettic and bring both guilty parties justice. These actions proved that the Jedi could always be called upon the aid those that needed it. It also meant the Jedi had not turned away from their duties as the planet administrators which meant peace and order could be maintained across the planet.

The feud between the Sandral and Matale families was finally ended by Revan. Revan had informed the Sandral family of the truth of what had happened to their member Casas. He also convinced both families to come together and allow for their children Shen and Rahasia to marry and unite their feuding houses. A united house would also mean that there was no chance of the feud returning as now the future of both houses would reside in the one family which aligned their interests.

During his period on Dantooine Revan had managed to restore the faith of the populace for the Jedi. With faith in the Jedi, it meant it would be easier for the Jedi to focus on the Sith and find a way to end the war or at least prevent further Sith advances. Revan had managed to ensure that the people now could see their lives improve as they no longer had to worry about unprovoked animal attacks, raiders or war between the most powerful families and they could again trust the Jedi to fairly solve the issues of Dantooine. If the people of Dantooine could prosper it meant the Republic and Jedi could also benefit.

The coming together of the Matale and Sandral families would also see the two most powerful families on Dantooine putting aside their differences and now only focusing on improving their new home planet. With their impressive resources combined there would be no limit to what could be achieved across Dantooine.

However, all the good that Revan had achieved all was swept aside when Malak and his forces came to Dantooine. Not many escaped the carnage in the Sith assaulted and those that did quickly fled off-world. The blow against the Jedi at Dantooine crushed all hope that the Jedi could hold back the Sith advance. Most of the Jedi Masters and other renown Jedi had been at the Temple and if together they could not prevent the planet's fall to the Sith what hope did the Jedi have of protecting other worlds. After Taris, the Jedi were considered the only hope the Republic had and with the defeat at Dantooine many thought it was now inevitable the Sith would conquer the galaxy.

Dantooine would not be abandoned for long but many groups now fight over its future by another would decide Dantooine's fate.

**Kashyyyk**

The heavy forested world located in the Mid Rim and was outside Republic Space. As the planet was outside the Republic anyone could claim it, but few wanted Kashyyyk as its violent flora and fauna made it unappealing. The planet in recent years had become home to a massive slave operation operated by Czerka Corporation as the local Wookie population made for excellent slaves, due to impressive strength and agility. Czerka Corporation was the first outside group to gain a foothold due to its alliance with one of the Wookie Chieftains, Chuundar of Rwookrrorro.

Czerka was a mega-corporation who had dealings with every faction in the galaxy to ensure that no matter what happens the company will continue to exist. Czerka caused controversy when it decided to sign an agreement with the Sith Empire and supply it with an endless amount of resources. The company used its influence to operate countless worlds across the galaxy and ensure governments mostly stayed out of their affairs, which is why the Republic could do little against Czerka for signing an agreement with the Sith. As the planet Kashyyyk was controlled by Czerka it meant neither faction in the Jedi Civil War took an interest in the planet.

Chuundar alliance with Czerka transformed Rwookrrorro into the strongest Wookie tribe and they dictated terms to the other tribes. It also helped to ensure Czerka's operation ran smoothly.

Revan's actions here would go on to change the future of the planet and the wider galaxy.

Revan removed the Mandalorian presence on the planet helping to ensure that no outside armed force, would threaten the planet. With no threat from an outside armed force it meant the planet could develop free from constant attacks. It also showed that the Wookiees could no longer rely on the dangers of Kashyyyk to deter outsiders as there were those brave enough to take on the dangers of the Shadowlands. This meant that they must take steps to better defend their world from possible armed incursions.

During his search for the Star Map Revan would come across a few bands of Czerka slavers. Most would meet an untimely demise either by the hands of Revan's party or by the creatures of the Shadowlands. This helped to disrupt slave operations during Revan's time on the planet forcing Czerka to change around operations and push back schedules. This was not good for their bottom line as it made key stakeholders questioned if Czerka was still a solid investment as delays are never good for business.

Revan would also go on to help the trapped Mutton Dasol and reveal the truth of what Eli Gand had done. Dasol soon embraced his freedom and ventured off world. This destroyed the independent trader sector on Kashyyyk as Eli Gand had been trying to prove to others to set up routes to Kashyyyk. With the loss of the independent traders, it did provide an opportunity for the Wookiees to develop their own traders rather than rely on outside expertsand ensured the Wookiees would not get cheated out of their valuable products.

Revan solved the algorithm of the computer by solving all its questions with ease unlocking the Star Map it was keeping safe. It proved that Revan's mind was still capable of seeing the bigger picture and knowing which answer would result in the best outcome, which may not always be the moral choice.

The truth behind the famed warrior Rorworr was revealed thanks to Revan investigating the issue, saving the life of Jaarok and bringing the fame warrior into disrepute. The Wookiees also appreciated than an outsider would stand up for their ways. Upon seeing that an outsider stood for their ways many began to question if all outsiders were as horrible as Czerka. The actions of Jaarok meant he earned the praise of Wookiee society and it would be his legacy that would outlast the legends of Rorworr as the honourable warrior who would not stand for crimes against his people.

The Czerka slave operations on the planet were ended thanks to Revan claiming the Bacca sword and giving it to Freyyr the former chieftain. The Bacca sword meant Freyyr could rally the Wookiees behind him and overcome the fear of Chuundar and his Czerka allies. Revan and his party helped to overthrow Chuundar and his supporters making Freyyr the undisputed Chieftain of Rwookrrorro. The Wookiees would go on to rebel across Kashyyyk after hearing Chuundar was no longer alive and Rwookrrorro was now on their side.

The loss of the planet sent a shockwave through Czerka as their operations there had proven to be quite profitable. Czerka would be forced to pull back on other operations until they once again returned to their profitable state. Many stakeholders began to question if Czerka should continue to engage in the slave trade as a loss like this was a wipe to profits which no investor enjoys.

The uneasiness in Czerka operations helped to undermine the Sith as Czerka was their main supplier of countless worlds. Without the needed supplies from Czerka, the Sith could not hope to maintain their authority. This caused friction between the Sith and Czerka Corporation. Sith leadership under Darth Malak were unmoved by Czerka's setbacks and demanded that the company continue to supply the Sith or face expulsion and seizure which only caused anger within Czerka as they were not accustomed to being ordered. Some within Czerka began to question if they should still abide by their agreement with the Sith rather than switch and help the Republic win the war. The loss of this mega-corporation support would cripple the Sith's economy which would prevent them from financing their campaigns across the galaxy.

Thanks to the actions of Revan and his party the Wookiees of Kashyyyk would go on to reclaim their planet and be able to forge their own future. Revan would also install a favourable view of the Jedi and the Republic within the Wookie society. With the Wookiees in control of the planet it meant that the eco-system of Kashyyyk could continue as to outsiders it looks like the planet should be terraformed but to the Wookiees, it is their home, no matter how dangerous it may appear.

Freyyr who once again was Chieftain of Rwookrrorro became the leader of the rebellion to reclaim their world. In part, to his leadership of the rebellion, the Wookie tribes across Kashyyyk chose Freyyr to be their Grand Chieftain. The Grand Chieftain was considered the leader of the Wookiees whose goal was to secure the future and prosperity of the Wookiees. The Grand Chieftain was a democratic position where all the tribes across Kashyyyk would elect who they believed to be worthy.

Kashyyyk under their next Grand Chieftain, after Freyyr, would go on to develop hyperspace drives and begin their accession into joining the wider Galactic Republic. Which was a benefit to the Republic as the Wookiees made for excellent warriors and were proving to be quite tech-savvy.

**Tatooine **

The desert planet in the Outer Rim had mostly been left alone by the rest of the galaxy as it appeared there was nothing of value on the world for a major galactic power. The planet was home to a diverse range of species, but it was the Sand People and Jawas who were considered the local indigenous inhabitants. The planet had change commercial ownership countless times from many previous attempts to develop the planet, and its current owner was the Czerka Corporation.

The world was not immune to actions of Revan and he would go on to bring some light to a much-needed inhospitable planet.

Revan would be remembered as one of the greatest hunters that ventured across Tatooine. It was not only for the fact that he and Komad were responsible for the killing of a Krayt Dragon earning him great honour in hunting lore, but also for other reasons. Revan saw fit to slay the Gammoreans that had been plaguing the hunting industry on Tatooine helping to ensure that hunting could continue without fear of being shaken down. Revan managed to free Tanis from his wife trap but not before he secured the promise that he would give up hunting in order to bring back the sportsmen ship and competition to the industry. Revan also earned praise for helping Sharina Ficark sell her dead husband Wraid plate as the revenue from the plate helped the family of a former hunter get back on their feet. This action began the custom of hunters looking after their own and their respective families which only furthered the reputation of the Tatooine hunting industry. Hunters would always flock to Tatooine in order to claim themselves a prize, enjoy one of the most realistic hunts that can be experienced and maybe finally become part of a fraternity that would help each other out.

Revan would go on to become the Swoop Champion of Tatooine helping to bring some legitimacy to Motta the Hutt growing industry. Revan's track time on Tatooine was one of the most impressive times in the Swooping World especially on such hostile terrain which only gave rise to the legend that the Tatooine Track was the hardest track and only the greatest could hope to beat the track. Revan also used his title to barter a better deal for Nico the upcoming swoop racer, who would go on to become a legend and earn both himself and Motta countless credits. Nico becoming a legend who had trained on Tatooine only further prove that the Swoop Industry on Tatooine was one that everyone needed to attend. Swoop racing would always have a home on Tatooine, and it evolved into one of the biggest attractions of Tatooine. Other forms of racing would also find a home on Tatooine and they too would become renowned tracks across the galaxy. However, these industries were also under the control of the Hutts with Motta the Hutt being the first to control the racing sector on Tatooine.

Motta also appreciated the delivery of the mysterious box that Revan brought him, and it would go on to help him rise in the Hutt underworld. A prison where one could hold all your enemies with little chance of escape came in handy across the Underworld and many rivals of Motta were never seen again.

Revan and his party rescued Czerka miners from Sand People attacks which ensured that the miners could return home. The saving of the Czerka personnel on Tatooine helped for them to spread the word of mouth that Tatooine was one place on the Czerka registry that you did not wish to be assigned. This meant more personnel were refusing to be sent to Tatooine which prevented Czerka from resupplying their efforts on Tatooine.

Revan also managed to procure water moisturisers for the Chieftain of the close Sand People tribe earning him their gratitude. Revan used this to free all captives of the Sand People. The Sand People were now able to move to any location on Tatooine as they no longer had to worry about their water supply making Anchorhead safe from immediate Sand People attack. As the Sand People threat had been dealt with Anchorhead could develop free from constant attacks. Czerka tried to use this to market that Tatooine was indeed a safe place to work but it was futile as many knew that Sand People attacks would continue, as there was more than just one tribe. Czerka by continuing to place an importance on Tatooine due to the removal of the close Sand People Tribe meant they would direct resources here instead of onto other sectors across the galaxy. This meant there was still nothing being done to address the friction they were experiencing with the Sith as their worlds still experienced shortages which only further inflamed the impatience the Sith were having with Czerka. While at the same time angering Czerka executives as they believed it was the Sith interfering with their independent operations.

Revan's actions with the Sand People had ensured that he secured the safety of the captive Jawas of Iziz tribe. This earned Revan the praise of the Jawas and they developed a new appreciation for outsiders and now would often deal with them.

Czerka would operate on Tatooine for a few more years but due to the difficult landscape on the planet they chose to abandon their costly operations on Tatooine as it became increasingly obvious that Tatooine offered no return on their investment. Czerka decided to focus on other more profitable endeavours especially given the changing landscape of the galaxy with the War over. Czerka pull out of Tatooine was celebrated by the shareholders as the company could ill afford another bust. However, with all the money, Czerka sank into Tatooine they would have to alter operations across the galaxy in order to recapture the loss.

Thanks to Revan's actions Tatooine was never the same again. The Sand People tribe that Revan had dealt with became the most powerful tribe, due to their water situation. This tribe would use their newfound prominence to encourage other tribes to procure or develop similar water technology. The Sand People could now settle any part of their planet and many settlements sprang up across Tatooine to the surprise of outsiders as most areas were deemed uninhabitable. But it was little surprise that the locals of Tatooine could survive in the inhospitable areas of their planet. The weapons seized from Czerka also encouraged the Sand People to continue to develop their arsenals and over time they quickly became a pressing danger to others on Tatooine.

The Jawas would claim any technology, or even bought it, that Czerka was willing to leave behind. The Jawas would claim the Sand-crawlers and would travel the deserts and trade with anyone who was willing to trade. It became known that in order to survive on Tatooine you should be near one of the many Jawa trade routes. Thanks to the Jawa trade routes it became easier for people to settle on Tatooine as before they had to be close to a space-port. It also helped that the Jawas knew how to repurpose technology in order to survive the environment of Tatooine which only increased the reliance people had on their trade routes.

Because of Revan's actions on Tatooine Motta the Hutt rose to become one of the most powerful Hutt crime lords in the Hutt underworld, and after Czerka left he was left basically in control of Tatooine. Motta was the first of many Hutts that would go on to control Tatooine and the planet became known as a Hutt world. The Hutts were less controlling then Czerka or those that came before as so long as people paid up to the Hutts they were happy to let them operate on Tatooine. Tatooine would now be continuously inhabited by outsiders as the Hutts found Tatooine to be a profitable endeavour which meant many Hutt Crime bosses vied to control the planet.

**Manaan **

A planet made up entirely of water located in the Inner Rim with the only land being the city of Ahto City, which has been built to cater towards outsiders. The planet was the only source of the cherished Kolta which was vital to the medical industry. With Manaan as the only source, it gave the native Selkath species the monopoly on the Kolta trade. Manaan used this influence to maintain their autonomy in the galaxy and the planet was famed for its neutrality. Manaan would deal with all factions across the Galaxy and it was one of the few regions where the Sith and Republic had to learn to co-exist.

Revan's travelled here in his quest to destroy the Star Forge and his actions here would go on to affect the planet's future.

Revan became involved in the murder trial of the Republic war hero Sunry and was made the arbiter responsible for Sunry's defence. In the course of his investigation, Revan learnt that the victim Elassa Huros was a Dark Jedi who was tasked with espionage against the Republic and was trying to use Sunry as her mole. Revan learnt the truth that Sunry had murdered Elassa Huros in order to protect the Republic, so Revan understood that the trial was more about the Republic vs the Sith and the people involved were merely pawns of a wider game. In the trial, Revan managed to secure the release of Sunry and blame the Sith for trying to frame him. The Sith earned the wrath of the Selkath for trying to frame the Republic for murder and as a result, the Republic was able to secure more Kolta exports while the Sith lost rights to some of their Kolta exports. The Kolta exports would mean the Republic would be able to provide extra medical care to their personnel across the galaxy currently engaged in military conflicts giving them the ability to reduce their casualty rate while the Sith would have the opposite effect and likely sustain a higher casualty rate. While Sunry had murdered someone in cold blood Revan understood that this was normal practice in the Espionage field, as while it was not moral it cannot be denied of the usefulness of espionage and counter-espionage.

Revan was asked by Nilko Bwaas, a representative of the Manaan government, to investigate the matter of why the Republic was hiring mercenaries across Ahto City. Revan eventually found the reason was the Republic was hiring mercenaries to investigate what had happened on their secret Kolta mining base. Even though it might have repercussions against the Republic Revan informed Nilko Bwaas of why the Republic hired mercenaries and was shocked when Nilko said he would keep the secret as he aligned with the Republic and did not wish to tarnish their reputation. The action of Revan during this investigation earned the Jedi praise in Selkath society as it helped to show that the Jedi would seek truth and help the population even at the expense of the Republic. The Selkath sent a delegation to the Jedi Order after the War had ended in order to develop a better relationship with the Jedi Order, as Revan had shown that they can act as an independent third party.

Revan would go on to help the Swoop Racer Queedle improve his times and he rose to become the Swoop Champion of Manaan but only for a little while. Revan himself would go on to claim the title of Swoop Champion of Manaan. However, thanks to the investment Revan had made Queedle found new self-confidence and embolden by his victory on Manaan he chose to become a professional Swoop Racer. Queedle for years would race across the different tracks and even managed to win a few championships. Many Swoop Racers would flock to Manaan to race as it was known as a tough water track and proved one was a capable racer. However, the Swoop Industry on Manaan would not last long as the Government believed it brought a criminal element to Manaan and decided to outlaw the industry. Revan would remain as the swoop racer with the best time on Manaan.

Revan found his way into the Sith Embassy on Manaan in order to progress in his search for the local Star Map. The Sith forces inside their embassy were decimated when Revan's party infiltrated and even the local Dark Jedi Master Commander of the Sith forces on Manaan fell to Revan's blade. The loss of the chain of command for the Sith threw their operations on Manaan into disarray which prevented them from organising their Kolta exports. Revan managed to secure everything of value in the embassy which revealed the inner dealings of the Sith on Manaan. Revan also stumbled upon the Selkath youth that he learned the Sith had been recruiting from a local Iridonian Mercenary. Revan managed to convince Shasa, who was something of a leader among the Selkath youth, that the Sith were not what they seemed and had even killed her friend Galas. The Selkath abandoned the Sith which freed the Selkath youth from the indoctrination into the Sith preventing a local indigenous revolt in favour of Sith Rule. The Selkath youth now aware of the nature of the Sith and no longer confined to the Sith Embassy allowed them to spread the truth of the Sith among the Selkath community.

Revan was arrested for his raid on the Sith Embassy, but this turned out to work against the Sith. During his trial, Revan produced documents he obtained from the quarters of the local Dark Jedi Master which outlined the Sith's plan for Manaan. The Sith planned to indoctrinate the Selkath youth and plotted to overthrow the Government of Manaan in favour of one that would make Manaan join the Sith Empire. The Ahto High Court were shocked of this development and were furious that the Sith would plot to conquer Manaan. The Sith were banned from Manaan, barred from any trade with Manaan and any Sith assets on Manaan were to be seized immediately. The Sith could do little to resist the local Manaan authorities as most of their forces on Manaan, including many commanding officers, had been slain during Revan's raid on their Embassy. For his actions, the Court pardoned Revan as he had shown he acted in the interests of Manaan and helped to maintain Manaan's autonomy which further increased a favourable view of the Republic and Jedi in the eyes of the Manaan government.

The Sith were already finding it difficult to export the desired amount of Kolta but now they had lost the direct source to Kolta with their expulsion from Manaan. This meant the medical industry, of the Sith would no longer be able to operate and would eventually collapse. With no medical industry the Sith would face an extremely high casualty rate which could give the Republic the advantage and they could not provide medical care to the populace under their control which in turn would turn the public away from them. The Sith would have to turn to indirect means to acquire Kolta but this was a costly measure as Kolta was a highly prized resource and traders knew that which meant the price would be high. This further placed pressure on the Sith Economy.

Revan came upon the underwater base of the Republic at Hrakert Rift which was their secret Kolta harvesting station and learnt that a massacre had taken place on the station. The Selkath who were working with the Republic had turned crazed and attacked the Republic personnel and any who tried to escape were torn to shreds by a swarm of Firaxan sharks that appeared over the station. Revan had come across a few lucky souls who had managed to survive the massacre of the station, including the Chief Scientist Kono Nolan, Revan could not take them back to the surface but informed them once he had dealt with the situation the Republic would come rescue them. Revan learnt that a giant Firaxan shark known as the Progenitor was responsible for the massacre of the station, as it somehow managed to turn the Selkath savage. Revan had options to deal with the Progenitor and end the chaos on the station. The station's harvesting equipment was destroyed by Revan in order to protect the Kolta from the other option of releasing toxins and keep the Progenitor alive. With the station harvesting equipment destroyed the Progenitor calmed and eventually returned to where it had come from, taking most of the Firaxan shark swarm with it. With the situation dealt with any soul that had survived the chaos was quickly rescued by the Republic after Revan's actions there. Revan was again taken before the High Court as they had become aware of disturbances on the Hrakert Rift. Revan informed the Court what had taken place at the Station and they praised the course of action Revan took as they too idealised the Progenitor. The Jedi and the Republic earned praised from the Selkath as they had shown they would destroy their own base rather than damage the ecosystem of Manaan.

Revan's actions on Manaan brought a new appreciation for the Republic and the Jedi and soon more favourable treaties were signed between the Republic and Manaan. The Republic would have unrestrictive access to the Kolta though in partnership with the Selkath and would now be given special treatment so Manaan neutrality laws would not affect them so greatly. The access to increased Kolta supplies meant the Republic medical industry would remain unrivalled and they could continue to provide the care needed to their wounded, something much needed in their wars. In return, Manaan would have access to wider galaxy trade and would be under Republic protection when dealing with outsiders. The protection of the Republic was greatly needed after they angered the Sith and were fearful of an invasion. While some in Manaan said this was subjugation this was not the case as Manaan would still be autonomous and the Republic was still barred from having any military assets on or over the planet except in case of invasion. Manaan also began to work with Republic scientist in order to better develop the Kolta and form synthetic versions which would decrease the demand for Kolta.

The idea of membership of the Galactic Republic began due to Revan actions and the appreciation for the Republic. While there was a growing movement on Manaan to join the Republic it never came to pass as the Selkath believed they gained more from being autonomous and use their monopoly to influence their independent policy, something they would lose under the Republic. However, due to the favourable view of the Republic and the Jedi, many Selkath would venture off-world and join these organisations as even though their government might favour isolation its people were inclined to galactic integration.

**Korriban**

The barren planet in the Outer Rim had a strong connection to the Dark Side of the force, this was due to Korriban being the home of the original Sith species. The planet was an important world of the Ancient Sith Empire but was more known for being the burial world of the ancient Dark Lords of the Sith. While it was their home world and held a high place in their society the Ancient Sith chose Ziost as their capital due to it being more burdened with resources. The planet had become abandoned when the Ancient Sith Empire was defeated in the Hyperspace War.

Korriban had risen once again to be the capital of the new Sith Empire and home of their main Academy, which spurred out countless Dark Jedi and Sith Lords. Unlike the Ancient Sith Empire Darth Revan and Malak made Korriban the public capital of their Sith Empire.

It was here that Revan again faced Sith teaching and operated behind enemy lines.

Revan was able to infiltrate the Sith world as everyone believed him to be dead so there was no way he was their former Dark Lord even if he bore a resemblance. It also helped that the Sith believed that Revan's party would not be able to reach Korriban, but they underestimated the abilities of the Ebon Hawk so had not properly informed the local Sith authorities. To hide his reason for coming to Korriban Revan decided to become known as a smuggler on the outpost. It became easier for him to maintain this cover after he was seen delivering Spice for the Exchange and taking a delivery job for the Hutts. It worked as most on the planet thought Revan was just another smuggler and one with a quick wit as he managed to make some of the Sith students laugh which made them leave his party alone.

Revan had to infiltrate the Sith Academy on the planet in order to find the local Star Map and in order to do this Revan had to stand out among the other hopefuls. Revan quickly stood out amongst the others at Dreshdae but not in the way the Sith were usually accustomed to. Revan secured the lives of the hopefuls that the student Shaardan was tormenting as he convinced the student that the hopefuls were not worth his time. Revan also convinced the remaining hopefuls that the student Mekel was mistreating to leave as the Sith were not for them. Revan cleverly acted in a way to secure the lives of the hopefuls while not acting like a morally upright Jedi as he did not wish to give away his cover. Whereas some of the Sith thought it was a weakness the way Revan behaved the teachers thought Revan acted as a Sith Lord as he did not waste his time in childish acts of cruelty and could clearly see if someone was worthy of joining the Sith. Those that thought Revan weak quickly learnt their mistake when a couple of students from the Academy were causing trouble in the settlement and decided to pick a fight with Revan's party thinking them easy prey. The ease of how they were quickly slain by Revan's group proved this man was more than capable of holding his own and had also shown he had a strong connection to the force. Taking a Sith Medallion off the slain students Revan first went around the settlement speaking to a few of the prospects and even successfully convinced a few to forget about joining the Sith. Revan eventually went up to Master Yuthura Ban who had ventured out into the settlement to check on the rumours of the Smuggler who was making a name for himself. Impressed with Revan's skill the Sith Master granted Revan access to the Sith Academy. Revan's infiltration was complete and while he still had to work towards finding his target, he could now begin to undermine the Sith.

During his stay at the Academy, Revan came across other students that were having doubts about joining the Sith. Revan sensed their doubt and hoping to prevent their accession into the Sith ranks decided to persuade them that perhaps there was a better option. Student Kel Algwinn was one of the students who doubted he made the right decision and thanks to Revan's advice decided to leave the Academy. Another student Dak Vesser was a former friend of Juhani's from their time at the Jedi Enclave and seeing her again brought back all his feelings. Dak questioned his choices so he decided to leave the Academy as he did not wish to be around Juhani as was fearful of what could happen to her. Revan by preventing these students from continuing the path of the Sith helped to prevent future Dark Jedi over the galaxy which would be a godsend to the Republic. Eventually, Kel would join and Dak would re-join the Jedi Order after the War had concluded.

In order to progress on his quest, Revan had to impress the Headmaster Uthar Wynn in order to be selected for the final trial which would be held where the Star Map was believed to be located.

Revan heard of some renegade students that had defied their orders to murder and had fled to the local caves. Revan came across the group when he ventured into the caves and convinced their leader Thalia May that he was on their side. To prove it to them Revan slew the Terentatek that blocked the rear exits of the cave system. With the beast dead, the renegade students could escape to the planet's surface and could maybe find a shuttle off-world. Revan informed the local Sith authorities of their demise which further meant there would be no one looking for them. The renegade students suggested they would seek out the Jedi when they managed to escape Korriban. Revan managed to bring some much-needed manpower towards the Jedi Order.

Revan heard of rogue assassin droid that had taken up in the tomb of Marka Ragnos, a Dark Lord of the Sith of the Ancient Sith Empire whose reign was considered the height of the Ancient Sith Empire. The rouge droid had built its own little robot militia and slaughter anyone who tried to enter the tomb, so Revan decided to investigate. Speaking with the droid Revan learnt that it had learnt cognitive awareness and did not wish to be a tool for the Sith as it valued life. Revan had always a soft spot for droids and decided to use his skills to reprogram the basic programming of the droid in order to help the droid maintain its new-found awareness. Revan was successful in his reprogramming efforts and the Droid thanked Revan. The droid used its jet-pack to flee from the Valley of the Dark Lords and escaped the planet. Revan earned the prestige for dealing with the Droid and for making the tomb of Marka Ragnos available again, though Revan had already taken most of the good items for himself. Revan also learnt of a new advance robotic system for assassin droids which he would later use to upgrade HK-47.

Revan heard of the tales of the legendary sword of the Dark Lord Ajunta Pall hidden inside his tomb. Ajunta Pall was the leader of the Dark Jedi that broke away from the Jedi who after their defeat found their way to Korriban. It was Ajunta that brought the Dark Jedi and native Sith species together and he started the Ancient Sith Empire becoming its first Dark Lord. After finding his way to the heart of the tomb Revan was shocked when he came upon the spirit of Ajunta Pall himself. The spirit was not angry and was remorseful which was not becoming of a Sith Lord. Pall wished for his sword to be taken from his tomb, though one had to solve which sword was his. Revan correctly deciphered which of the swords was Ajunta's and the spirit was glad that finally he would be rid of his sword. Before he left Revan asked why Ajunta's spirit remained in his tomb as it appeared, he was regretful over what he achieved in his life. Ajunta Pall spirit said there was nowhere for him to be and it appeared he despised what his Sith Empire and its emulators were. Revan persuaded Ajunta Pall to return to the Light Side and come to terms with his past actions. Ajunta Pall spirit faded from existence which gave the former Dark Lord some much-needed peace. If the creator of the Dark Jedi and Ancient Sith Empire could be found to consider his method an error and return to the Light Side, it could be used to show the fallacy of the Sith's teaching. Revan scored a major philosophical victory against the Sith which future Jedi would always use.

The student Shaardan lay in ambush at the entrance of Ajunta Pall hoping to take the blade for own. Revan did not give the blade to Shaardan instead choosing to give him one of the decoy blades. This led to Shaardan's death at the hands of Headmaster Uthar Wynn who was most displeased with Shaardan's action. Headmaster Uthar Wynn was impressed that Revan turned in the correct sword of Ajunta Pall and could see that Revan had tricked Shaardan with a false blade which led to the elimination of a rival. Revan giving up the blade of the famed Dark Lord Ajunta Pall puzzled many, but the blade was believed cursed and Revan could sense the Dark Side coming off the blade and knew it would only bring despair to its user so wanted nothing to do with it.

Revan decided to venture into the tomb of Tulak Hord, A Dark Lord renowned for his skill with a lightsabre and had expanded the frontiers of the Ancient Sith Empire during his reign, in the hopes of finding something of value the former Dark Lord left behind. During his time navigating the tomb, Revan was captured by Jorak Uln the former Headmaster of the Academy and a Sith veteran of the Exar Kun War who was believed to have gone crazy. Revan and another captured student Mekel were to be subjected to the former Headmasters game to see if they were worthy Sith. Revan chose to trick the former Headmaster by only answering some of the questions correct so that Mekel's plan of him breaking free could succeed. Mekel broke free and freed Revan and the two slew Jorak Uln. Revan used this opportunity to convince Mekel that they Sith were not for him as had a Sith come along they would have left Mekel for dead and cared little for his plan. Mekel decided to leave the Academy, taking another rival student out of the picture, and try to atone for his past actions beginning his path on the Light Side. Mekel would eventually join the Jedi after the War had concluded. Revan took what was of value from the former Headmaster and returned to Headmaster Uthar Wynn who was impressed that he now had the research his former Master had been working on. Revan actions had managed to remove a dangerous Sith lunatic from the galaxy and had turned another from the Dark Side in favour of the Light Side.

Taking the advice of Master Yuthura Ban Revan decided to get the other student Lashowe to trust him and let him on what she was planning to do to gain prestige. Lashowe planned to acquire an ancient Sith Holocron which had been swallowed by a Tuk'ata Brood Mother. Lashowe managed to lure out the Brood-Mother though with some of her brood but they proved no match for the might of Revan. Lashowe pried the Holocron from the Brood-Mother's corpse but now plotted to double cross Revan, such is the way of the Sith. Revan knew full well she plotted treachery so instigated a fight with Lashowe. Lashowe was no match for Revan and quickly lay dead in the Valley of the Dark Lords removing yet another rival student. The Sith authorities were pleased that Revan had not allowed himself to be double-crossed and secured the Holocron for himself as it furthered proved Revan to be a capable Sith.

Revan heard of a captured Mandalorian who the Sith were interrogating in order to discover the location of his weapons cache. Revan chose to interrogate the prisoner in the hope of securing some prestige. During the interrogation Revan convinced the Mandalorian he was on their side and wanted to help free them. The Mandalorian told Revan how to secure his release by placing him in shock so the Sith would think him dead. Revan successfully faked the prisoner's death but not before learning the location of the weapons cache. Revan used this information to inform Headmaster Uthar Wynn who was impressed that Revan had managed to find this information out and kept it as the Sith interrogators were renown for stealing information to take the credit. Revan being able to hold onto information and keep it out of the hands of others further proved he would make a formidable Sith. The Mandalorian prisoner eventually managed to escape from Korriban and he would always remember Revan and praise him, which only further increased Revan's standing in Mandalorian culture.

Revan was declared worthy of joining the Sith and ventured into the tomb of Naga Sadow for his final challenge. Naga Sadow was the Dark Lord responsible for the downfall of the Ancient Sith Empire when he attempted to conquer the Republic which ended in the Empire's defeat. Therefore, even though he had a tomb it was not his resting place and as such his tomb was used for testing the capabilities of potential Sith by the Academy. Revan overcame the perils inside the tomb and located the Star Map, but Revan still had one final task to accomplish before leaving Korriban. In his time in the Academy Revan had become involved in Master Yuthura Ban's plot to overthrow Headmaster Uthar Wynn and the counterplot of Uthar to slay Yuthura Ban at the final trial. Revan chose to side with Yuthura Ban and poison Headmaster Uthar Wynn before the final trial to weaken him. In his weakened state Uthar could do little to resist the might of Revan and Yuthura and he quickly lay dead inside the tomb. Yuthura's gratitude was not extended as she refused to share power with Revan and decided she needed to eliminate him. However, Revan proved more than a match for Yuthura who pleaded for mercy. Revan seeing that she had some Light inside her elected to spare her and convinced her to renounce the Dark Side and turn towards the Light. Yuthura soon left Korriban and joined the ranks of the Jedi.

Revan had cut a decisive blow to the Sith Academy on Korriban as he removed the entire leadership of the Academy. With no leadership, the Academy would descend into chaos preventing it from churning out more Sith Lords and Dark Jedi. Fighting broke out at the Academy and Revan had to fight his way out during the chaos.

Headmaster Uthar Wynn was also the local Sith Governor and with his death and no logical successor, it threw Sith operations on Korriban into disarray. With Korriban being the capital and no longer functioning it would have a wider effect on the Sith Empire which hampered them from continuing their advance against the Republic.

The actions of Revan on Korriban undermined the Sith as Korriban was meant to be one of their most secured worlds. This sent shockwaves throughout the Sith Empire as the capital Korriban itself was infiltrated by the Jedi which reduced the faith in the leadership of Darth Malak. The loss of many future Dark Jedi and Sith Lords would reduce their ability to operate. To make matters worse some students were now going over to the Light Side giving hope that maybe the Jedi are not defeated and the Sith teaching was wrong.

Czerka quickly chose to leave the planet due to Revan's actions as they knew the Sith would infight and they did not wish to be caught in the crossfire. Czerka leaving the planet meant it was even harder for the Sith to communicate with the remaining Sith forces on the planet which forced them to dispatch ships and resources taking them away from other campaigns. Czerka's departure did not sit well with the Sith which only furthered the divide between the two. The Sith were furthered enraged when they learnt that due to Czerka's connection to the smuggling trade they had allowed the Ebon Hawk to land on Korriban and worse they had not reported it to local Sith authorities. The Sith placed full blame on the events that happened on Korriban on Czerka and demanded they make reparations or else face nationalisation by the Sith. Naturally, this did not go well with Czerka who quickly broke their agreement with the Sith and withdrew from Sith Space. Czerka's actions led to the collapse of the Sith Economy which meant they had no way of continuing their War against the Republic without the Star Forge.

Revan would return eventually to the planet Korriban, after his actions at the Star Forge, but at the head of the Republic 20th Surface Group. Revan would drive what remained of the Sith force after all their infighting form the planet thus making Korriban once again abandoned.

**Lehon**

The home world of the 'Builders' situated in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy and on its surface was the sight of a ship graveyard making the planet a technological museum. Lehon was the sight of the true Capital of the Sith Empire as it was here the Star Forge was located. Revan's actions here would go on to change the galaxy and for its inhabitants.

For all the undermining Revan had done to the Sith across his journey throughout the Galaxy it would all be for nothing if the Star Forge still existed. The Star Forge was an immense factory fuelled by the force that could produce an endless amount of ships, droids, armour or other resources that the Sith would need to conquer the Galaxy. The loss of the Star Forge would be the crippling blow the Republic needed in order to destroy the immediate threat of the Sith Empire. However, the loss of the Star Forge was not the only factor needed to end the Sith as Darth Malak needed to be dealt with. Revan had caused a stir in the Sith ranks as high-ranking officials had been eliminated which caused some infighting amongst the Sith. However, Darth Malak as the reigning Dark Lord could have quickly dealt with this unrest and once again unite the Sith under a single banner. The loss of Darth Malak would remove the central authority of the Sith Empire which would cause it to fragment.

The inhabitants known as the 'Builders' were actually a race called the Rakata who long ago had been the rulers of the Galaxy. The Rakata were responsible for the construction of many grand designs across the galaxy including the Star Maps and the Star Forge. The Rakata had the natural ability could use the force and every one of their species could at one point. But now the species was a shell of their former selves as they lost their connection to the force and now behaved like any common violent tribal civilisation, except one with access to advanced technology thanks to the ship graveyard. The only Rakata who still knew and used the old technology of their past was a tribe known as the Elders, but they were far from the leaders of their people. The closest thing to a central authority on the planet was The One who had conquered countless tribes across the planet and was hoping to unify his people again.

While on the planet Revan's party came across others who also had become stranded but not all were friendly. A Mandalorian band had become trapped on the planet and had been raiding Rakata tribes causing no end of turmoil amongst the Rakata. Revan heard about these armoured off-worlders who attacked the Rakata and decided to track them down. When Revan found them, they were in no mood to talk so Revan proceeded to cut down the Mandalorian warriors on the world. Revan earned the praise of the Rakata people who the Mandalorians had longed preyed upon. The defeat of the Mandalorians also ensured that there would be no armed third party in the coming battle that might be able to swing the tide.

Revan once again became involved in the feud between the Elders and The One. The One wished for the Elders to be eliminated so that he could claim all their technology, while the Elders wished for their members to be rescued from The One's captivity and merely wait him out like they had with past conquerors. Revan decided to side with the Elders which made him an enemy of The One and his followers. Revan journeyed back to the camp of The One and soon The One lay dead cut down by the hand of Revan and his warriors were decimated. Throughout the lands, The One controlled rebellion was already a common theme but now with The One dead, more rebellions broke out. The Rakata again splintered into numerous tribes with no real central authority. The splintering of the Rakata would mean that this violent species would not be able to launch another crusade onto the Galaxy as they once again turned inward. While they were tribal, they still would cause a great deal of damage on an ill-prepared galaxy and could potentially use their long-forgotten technology that was scattered across the galaxy.

The Sith had made their headquarters on the planet at the Temple of the Ancients which they used to ensure that nothing could get close to the Star Forge. Revan had to take this Temple if there was any hope of the Republic getting close to the Star Forge. Thanks to the aid from the Elders Revan and his Jedi companions were able to infiltrate the Temple. Revan cut down the local Sith forces and took control of the facility. With the Sith no longer in control of the Temple, they had no hope of using measures from Lehon to disrupt the coming Battle of the Star Forge. The Republic would send a strike team to secure the Temple once they arrived in order to ensure the Sith forces could not regain control of the facility. The loss of their headquarters on Lehon meant any other Sith forces on the planet had no reliable means of communication. Remaining Sith Forces came under attack by local Rakata populations and with no means of outside reinforcements, they would eventually be slaughtered.

Darth Malak was slain, and the Star Forge destroyed over Lehon but the debris from the Star Forge rained down over the planet's surface. The debris caused devastation to Rakata tribes all around the planet. The loss of the Star Forge also had another effect as incalculable Rakata dropped dead when the orbital station was destroyed, suggesting that the construct still had an attachment with its builders. The Rakata again suffered an event of mass extermination but like before they would pull through but likely again would see a change in their behaviour.

The databanks of Rakatan biology that Revan acquired in the Temple of the Ancients was given to Ll'awa, a researcher within the Elders tribe. This information would go on to help the Elders learn about their species and what had happened to them and why they had lost their ability to use the force. Revan's actions meant once again the Elders could pursue their quest into knowledge uninterrupted by the rest of their violent species. The Elders became to contact the Republic and Jedi and were their only contact with Lehon. The destruction of the Star Forge had no immediate effect on the Elders as did on the rest of their species. The rest of the Rakata species became even more violent and savage making travel to Lehon a dangerous endeavour.

The Elders growing knowledge and insight into the force made them a great asset to the Jedi who had decided to form ties with them in order to learn more about the nature of the force. But the Elders knowledge would be a deadly threat if ever someone 'else' got a hold of them, for this reason, access to Lehon was very restrictive. Due to the restriction of travel over time, the people of the galaxy forgot that Lehon existed.

As the years passed the Elders learnt the dark secret behind their species. The Rakata had always been a violent race and due to how they had evolved they relied upon the Dark Side of the force in order to survive. Their species needed constant war and conquest in order to sustain itself as without conquest or battle they would wither. The Rakata would build constructs to aid them in their conquests and decided to use the force to fuel them as the force seemed limitless. But in order to fuel their grand constructs it needed a huge supply of the force and as the Rakata were strong in the Dark Side it would drain their force powers in order to function. As conquest and war required a huge amount of resources their constructs would further drain them in order to meet the greater demand. The Rakata became slaves to their constructs and were nothing more than walking fuel cells intertwined into the core of their constructs. It is why numerous Rakata died when the Star Forge was destroyed as they were nothing more than an extension of the Orbital Station.

The Elders saw that there was an endless cycle of death in their biology, as the more war they need to survive the greater amount of their life was drained in order to fuel it. If they chose to not engage in violence their bodies would wither, and they would die out. The Elders saw their species was too far gone down their evolutionary track to change this, so the Elders stored all their information and gave it to the Republic and gave the reformed Jedi a warning over the dangers of the force. Another discovery was their species was regressing back to basic instincts due to no longer being connected to the force and the only thing that had allowed for some sort of tribal civilisation to survive was the Star Forge but with it gone nothing could prevent the regression. The Jedi could not reverse this regression as if the Rakata were opened to the wider galaxy they would simply engage in violent and destructive behaviour harming others across the galaxy. The Elders who seemed to be immune to the withering effects of forsaking viciousness found that without the Star Forge they were no longer immune to the withering effects as they had also been an extension of the Star Forge. The Elders began to die out while what remained of the rest of their species reverted into a feral state who would openly attack anything alive. Lehon became abandoned by the rest of the galaxy and eventually, all life on the planet became extinct as the Rakata proceeded to destroy everything in order to sustain their lives but in truth only hastened their extinction.

**Companions**

**Bastila Shan**: Bastila was a Jedi Knight famed throughout the galaxy as many believed she had defeated Darth Revan. Bastila was strong in the force and had a unique ability of battle meditation which allowed for allies to fight at greater battle prowess.

Bastila had been given by her parents to the Jedi at a young age as they sensed potential in the young girl. Bastila would become the star pupil of the Jedi who became renown her devotion to the Order and its directions. The Masters believed with her strong connection to the force she would become one the best Jedi and signalled her out for further training under them. Bastila being trained by the members of the Jedi High Council made her well-known throughout the Jedi Order. Under the tutelage of the Jedi High Council Bastila became highly skilled in the force and with fencing. Bastila's devotion to the Council was proven when she spoke out against Jedi that joined Revan and Malak in the Mandalorian Wars saying they defied the Jedi High Council and the Jedi Code. Bastila would try to convince Jedi to stay loyal to Council and trust in their judgement. Bastila was credited with helping many Jedi get through the difficult time of the Mandalorian Wars and it helped she was not as militant as some other Jedi. The Masters' trust in Bastila grew due to her devotion to the Order consequently they allowed for her to take the trials where if she passed, she would be named a Jedi Knight. Bastila was overjoyed the Council trusted her enough to take the trials as she longed to become a Jedi Master.

Bastila had almost completed the trials when Revan and Malak returned as Sith Lords and ignited the Jedi Civil War. Bastila was thrust into a war and it annoyed her that she was not given a command in the early stages of the war. Bastila could be considered a Jedi Knight as they only thing she had yet to do was a formality so she could not understand why she had she was still denied command. Bastila was deployed to the frontlines where she watched countless engagements where the Sith appeared to be invincible allowing their conquest to go unchecked. Bastila had to watch as countless Jedi, including many of her friends, were slain in the Sith advance. But the hardest was watching numerous Jedi go over to the side of the Sith and embrace the Dark Side. The hardest was when a member of the Jedi High Council Master Urdor Quig defected to the Sith. Master Urdor Quig had been the main mentor of Bastila and she had come to see him as a father figure.

In one engagement against the Sith at Verna, a lush planet in the Expansion Regions, Bastila decided to test her battle meditation as before it had only been useful with those directly around her, but she wanted to try it on an entire battlefield. Bastila had a strong connection to the force, but what she was asking to do was thought impossible. Bastila centred herself and remain calm not allowing emotions to get the better of her. Bastila was in a state of pure peace and calm and she found she was able to sense the entire battlefield. Bastila used this to coordinate and motivated the Republic 18th Army on the planet which allowed for them to repulse the Sith assault. Republic and Jedi officials were amazed as it seemed the Sith victory at Verna was assured. The Jedi were amazed at Bastila's ability but wanted to tread carefully as they were uncertain if Bastila could maintain it.

The Sith returned to Verna but this time Dark Master Urdor Quig was in command the Sith attack. Bastila knew she would be tested but she was determined to remain true to the Jedi Code and forget her emotions. However, Revan had chosen Master Urdor Quig for a reason and he made straight for Bastila were he managed to get under Bastila's resolve which caused her to lose her composure. It was during these bouts of loss composure the Sith Forces were able to seize the water catchments over the planet which gave them effective control of the planet. Bastila managed to slay her former mentor Urdor Quig after a great and difficult duel but she was forced to retreat from the planet as not only had the Sith effective control of the world but the Sith 202nd Squadron had struck the supply lines to Verna to cut it off from the Republic. Bastila's actions on Verna made the Jedi High Council see her as their best asset in the fight against the Sith as even though the Republic lost at Verna Bastila had shown she was able to use her Battle meditation effectively. Bastila was promoted to Sky-General, a rank usually reserved for Jedi Knights. Bastila thought it was overdue she was named a Sky-General as she was basically already a Jedi-Knight. The truth was she had no real power over the battle orders as other officers would be responsible and she was only at the front for her battle meditation.

Bastila was immediately deployed to the Palanhi system in the colonies as the Sith 9th Fleet had advanced through the Inner Rim and was planning on making a breakthrough in the Colonies. If the Sith made another breakthrough into the Colonies, it would spell the end for the Republic. The Republic 33rd Army was stationed at Palanhi and they did not think Bastila would be able to stop the Sith invasion. In the Battle of Palanhi Bastila used her Battle meditation and everything the Sith tried was countered by the Republic. It was as if Bastila knew their plans before the Sith even knew what they were doing. The Sith 9th Fleet was forced to withdraw back to the Echani systems in the Inner Rim after so many failures. The Republic soldiers cheered as they had just saved the Republic and they christened Bastila as a hero. Bastila found she became well-known throughout the Republic.

Bastila was now deployed to other fronts, such as Rhommamool, to hold back their conquest of the galaxy. But it was never more than a delay tactic as Darth Revan's strategy would eventually overcome the Republic. Revan showed he could overcome Bastila, like he did at Verna, when he fooled the Republic into thinking he was attacking Vulta which allowed for Malak to seize Milagro system and the loss of the Rhommamool which Bastila had previously defended. Bastila could not be at every front.

The Jedi High Council knew that Revan had to be eliminated if there was to be any real chance of defeating the Sith. The Jedi High Council planned to use Bastila to set a trap for the Dark Lord. Bastila trusted the Council's plan but wondered why Malak was not included as he would simply assume Revan's position. The plan worked and Bastila's strike force was able to board Revan's flagship and she hoped Revan would surrender as she did not want to fight Revan in single combat. Only due to Malak betraying Revan by firing on Revan's flagship was Revan able to be removed from the Sith Empire. However, Bastila kept Revan alive and brought him back to the Jedi High Council, which forever sealed the force bond between Revan and Bastila. Bastila explained her actions saying they had the chance to learn from Revan and potentially learn a weakness against the Sith Empire. Bastila explained that the Sith Empire was not fracturing which proved Malak had simply assumed the position of Dark Lord of the Sith and the war would continue. Bastila was dismissed while the Council would decide the fate of Revan. Bastila hoped Revan would be spared as she did not wish for him to die.

Even though Revan had been removed the Sith Empire continued their conquest of the galaxy as Malak showed he had the ability. While Malak lacked Revan's strategic brilliance, he continued the conquest of the galaxy. Bastila was in the Denon system when the Sith tried to conquer it but Bastila was able to repulse all their attempts. While she had stopped their conquest of the Denon system the Sith had advanced elsewhere in the galaxy. With the Sith still advancing and the resources of the Republic declining rapidly, which prevented them from being able to sustain the war effort, it seemed a Sith victory was certain. The Jedi needed another plan if they were to save the Republic.

Bastila was told she had a new mission. Bastila was told by the Council had decided to spare Revan, mind-wipe him and use him against his former Sith Empire. She was to escort an amnestic Revan to places of his past in the hope it would bring back a memory which would provide a clue that would destroy the Sith. The first planet was Taris where Revan had defeated the Mandalorians in a grand battle and where he showed a willingness to defy the Republic. Taris was considered safe as it was still in Republic space and was where the Republic was gathering its reserves for a counter-attack. However, when her supply flotilla jumped into the system it came under attack from the Sith's Reckoning Fleet commanded by Darth Malak. Malak used a tractor beam to prevent the escape of Bastila's ship the Endar Spire and it came to be boarded. Bastila saw how the rest of the flotilla was destroyed and she prepared to escape to the surface. Bastila made it to the surface of Taris but she was disorientated from the battle and found herself captured by gangs of Taris. Bastila remained in captivity and learnt she was to be auction off at the Swoop Championship. At the Championship she managed to free herself but saw she was aided by the man she was meant to be escorting, Revan. Once she was freed, she was informed of what had happened and decided on a new plan to get off Taris. Together with the rest of Revan's party they found a way off Taris. This began their journey across the Galaxy in search of the Star Forge.

Bastila was annoyed as after she had done, she was still no closer to becoming a Jedi Master, something she had dreamed off. She came to see the mission with Revan as another chance to prove she was worthy of being a Master. However, after the quest and learning so much of the galaxy she came to forget this dream.

Bastila rubbed the other members of Revan's party the wrong way. They believed her to be arrogant, commanding without respect and a know it all. Bastila at first believed it was nonsense as she was a Jedi and shouldn't be bothered by such things. But after spending time with them Bastila came to see how her attitude was important and began to change her ways. Bastila was furious that she was assigned to fourth in command under Canderous and Carth as neither were Jedi, she found it intolerable to take orders from them when Revan was away. However, Bastila came to see why Revan had done this, as both men had experience in command and battle which would allow for Bastila to learn from them as well and grow as a person.

Never letting him on to who he really was Bastila began to become captivated by Revan. She was amazed at his command of the force and how easy he went about interacting with others, as it appeared, he never felt the pull to embrace the Dark Side fully. Bastila began to understand why so many had chosen to follow Revan as she herself now questioned if she could resist the call of Revan. Bastila also found herself beginning to question the rules of the Jedi Order as Revan had this way of getting under her skin, usually through flirtation, when they conversed which made her wonder if there was something else besides the Order. After one night of embracing Revan carnally Bastila went back to trying to follow the rules of the Order but in truth, this pull-back was what put her in danger.

During the quest, Bastila learnt the location of her mother Helena on Tatooine which sent a shockwave through her normal composure. Bastila blamed her mother for giving her to the Jedi which plucked Bastila away from her loving father. Bastila was saddened to hear of the death of her treasure hunting father and blamed her mother for his death and she was angry that it was over finding a Krayt pearl to pay for Helena treatment. Bastila did not believe her mother was sick but nevertheless, she and Revan searched for the pearl. Bastila felt conflicted over giving the pearl to her mother but thanks to Revan's guidance Bastila returned the pearl to her mother. This started the reconciliation between the two as Helena had always regretted giving her daughter up and only did so because she thought it would be a better life for Bastila. Bastila understood her mother's intentions and said she would meet her on Coruscant when her quest was over. Bastila amazement at Revan grew over this action as Revan had helped her through a difficult period. Not only that Revan had done in a way that made Bastila embrace her emotions and even so reached the desirable outcome that was good for everyone. This further made Bastila question he devotion to the Jedi Code.

Bastila's devotion to the Jedi was broken when she was captured by Darth Malak on the Leviathan, to ensure Revan's party escaped. Under torture and intense interrogation, Darth Malak began to corrupt Bastila towards the Dark Side. Darth Malak played on her discontent towards the Jedi Masters and how they would not grant her master status even though she was responsible for great deals across the galaxy and had a commanding use of the force. Malak also played on her emotions and how under the Sith she could embrace these emotions and become the woman she had always wanted to be. Bastila embraced the Dark Side and agreed to become the new apprentice for Malak. With Bastila at his side, Malak had all but assured himself of victory over the Jedi and the Republic. Bastila was not publicly announced as the new Shadow Hand as Malak wished to use her when the Republic would eventually come to the Star Forge thus surprising them. It was such a secret Bastila had joined the Sith that only a select few of the highest officials and officers knew.

However, Bastila still found she was pulled towards Revan, she thought it was the force bond they shared, but it was more than that. Bastila was near heartbroken when Revan refused her offer to overthrow Malak and rule the galaxy together while he was on Lehon. Bastila thought the next time she faced Revan she would have no such attachment to him. In their duel on the Star Forge Revan told Bastila he loved her and that she should not serve Malak. Bastila knew at that moment the reason she was drawn to Revan was that she too loved him and did not want to stand against him. Bastila was redeemed by Revan and she used her skills to aid the Republic fleet to defeat the Sith Home Squadron defending the Star Forge.

Bastila began to understand what Revan had been trying to teach her, that denying one's emotions is not the answer, but neither is letting emotions control you. The only way how one handles emotions is to embrace them and learn to live with them. As what matters is how you feel as a person and how you choose to interact with people. Bastila began to forget her devotion to the Jedi Code and embrace more of an outlook like Revan. Bastila brush with the Dark Side made it easier for her to deal with the constant pressures of life as she understood what the pull of the Dark Side was and how they were not what she wanted.

Bastila was Knighted for her actions during the Jedi Civil War and the Council said it was long overdue as she had shown she was one of the greatest Jedi. Bastila had longed to hear those words but after her time with Revan she no longer cared for the praise of the Council as she now wanted to create her own path and not be the will of the Council. Bastila knew this was not the beginning of returning to the Dark Side as she had no interest in destroying the Council, Jedi or any other malicious thoughts she merely just wanted to live a peaceful life her own way.

Bastila and Revan began to form a life together after the defeat of Darth Malak though Bastila was annoyed that Revan still concerned himself with matters of the galaxy, meaning Revan was away a lot of the time. Bastila had refused to join the campaigns against Sith holdouts as she wanted to see her mother on Coruscant. Bastila also wanted to record all those who died in the War including those that had served with the Sith, as just because they served the Sith did not mean they did not have someone who loved them out in the galaxy. Bastila travelled the galaxy in search to find their fates and she often dealt with people who wished to do her harm. Once she was done, she returned to Coruscant where she found Revan waiting for her. The two had kept contact during their time away and they embraced each other knowing this time they would not separate.

Revan began to remember more of his past each day and Bastila was worried that Revan would want to slip back into his former lifestyle. Though whenever she was around Revan, she saw he had no wish to return to his former life as he was finally happy and wished to begin his new life with Bastila. Revan and Bastila eventually married and Bastila was euphoric that her mother was there to give her away. Helena died not long after the wedding.

Bastila would get annoyed with Revan as he still showed an interest in the affairs of the galaxy, but he kept his promise to remain with Bastila. Bastila would surprise Revan when she would take him to system or event he had been thinking about as she wanted to support her husband. Revan would return the favour and support Bastila in the things she wanted to do, such as recovering lost treasures of the Jedi Order. However, the thing the two loved most was sending quiet time together and building their home.

The Jedi Council was annoyed that Revan started to speak of reforms to the Order as it meant he still defied them. The Council was even more annoyed when Bastila, who they still, considered their star pupil, sided with Revan and declared she not going to get involved between their squabble. Bastila knew that Revan would not rise to be a Dark Lord to destroy the Council, but she was worried what would happen to the Order. Bastila was stunned when Revan gave up on the calls for reform and he took no action against the Jedi as he was doing against others. Bastila asked why he had stopped Revan told her it was because if the Jedi fell than the Republic and galaxy would be doomed. Bastila knew Revan spoke the truth and she also decided to keep an eye on the Jedi Order.

Bastila became pregnant and they were overjoyed that they would create a family. But Bastila could see it in Revan's eyes that he had another galaxy saving quest to venture out on. Bastila would ask Revan what the matter was but he did not know only that he knew there was some darkness out in the galaxy, and it could spell the end. Bastila tried to persuade Revan that he would not be alone to meet this new threat as he had friends who would help him. Revan smiled at this as he knew she was right, as she usually was. Revan left saying he was going to visit old friends but returned in time to see the birth of his son Vaner. Bastila saw at the sight of their son something arose in Revan and she was fearful of what it was.

One day she found Revan had simply left, leaving only a note. In the note Revan explained that he could no longer ignore the darkness waiting in the galaxy. Revan explained he had remembered the darkness was the Ancient Sith Empire as it had never truly been destroyed and its Dark Lord threaten all life. Revan could do nothing as this threat would destroy the life he wanted for his family and he needed to keep them safe. Revan said he loved her, and he was a coward for leaving a note as he could not bear to face her. Revan said she would have been able to talk him out of it or worse joined him in his mission which he explained was likely a one-way trip. Revan said he would never stop thinking of Bastila and he hoped one day he could return. Bastila was heartbroken that Revan had left her and nearly had a complete breakdown. Bastila used all her strength to come to terms with what Revan had done and it was her love for Vaner that allowed for her to pull through. Bastila came to understand why Revan had left as if the Ancient Sith Empire still existed than everything was at risk, as the Republic did not have the means to resist another invasion and Bastila was likely the top priority for elimination as her battle meditation was their main defence.

Bastila embraced her life without Revan but she never stopped loving him and thought of him always. Bastila would search for signs of Revan and even sent others to look for him. But none of these ever turned up anything.

Bastila was content to focus on her family life and withdrew from the wider galaxy, many people thought she was somewhere within the Jedi Order or died when it was nearly destroyed in the Dark Wars. Bastila occasionally involve herself in the affairs of the galaxy and kept a close guard of the Jedi Temple during the Dark Wars. Bastila knew the knowledge there would be used to rebuild the Jedi Order. People came to learn Bastila had survived the Dark Wars, but she did not re-join the Order. While she did not join the rebuilt Jedi Order she did converse and advise some of its members including their Grandmaster.

Bastila maintained contact with her friends and other associates, such as Carth, and she found they often sought her advice which made her smile as without knowing it she had become a knowledgeable Jedi Master. Bastila raised her son and taught him about his father and who he truly was. The knowledge, wisdom and upbringing helped their son mould into a great man. Their son would rise to become the Supreme Chancellor one day and was remember for being one of the greatest Supreme Chancellors in Republic history. Bastila taught her grandchildren about their grandfather and imparted the same wisdom to them. One of her grandchildren was force-sensitive and Bastila trained them in the ways of the force and they become a renowned Jedi-Master while her other grandchild became a renown Naval officer. Bastila said her happiest times where when she was around her son and his family, but her family knew that was a lie as it was her time with Revan that was her happiest time. Even in her old age Bastila longed to see Revan but she knew he had never left her as the bond they shared was still strong and, in every dream, she was with Revan. The family that Revan and Bastila created would go on to shape the galaxy countless times and its members would be remembered throughout the ages

**Carth Onasi**: The famed Republic war hero from the Mandalorian Wars with an unrivalled skill as a pilot has risen to become a Captain in the Republic Navy by the end of the Mandalorians Wars. Carth would continue to serve in the Republic Navy and it became a second family to him.

Carth began his career in the Telos Security force where he was trained as a pilot. Carth proved to the best pilot in all the Telos Security force that his superiors recommended him to a Naval Academy of the Republic. Carth was reluctant to leave Telos as he began to form a family but the increase in pay and other social insurance meant the offer would be a tremendous help to his family.

Carth again proved to be one of the top students in the Naval Academy and graduated in a few years. Carth was assigned a starfighter and sent to the edges of Republic space.

Carth came to be stationed on the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith defensive line which was meant to deter Mandalorian aggressions into Republic space. The Jebble-Vanqo-Tarnith defensive line with reserves included was around a fifth of the standing Republic military strength. It did not have the desired effect and the Mandalorians launched an invasion of the Republic. Carth was at the Battle of Suurja where for 6 weeks the Republic managed to hold off the Mandalorians. In this battle, Carth proved to be an excellent pilot in combat situations and directed his fellow Starfighters to take out Mandalorian Basilisk Droids and boarding ships which were en-route to the Republic ships. Carth's actions made him a hero in the eyes of the Republic troops at Suurja as he had helped prevented the Mandalorians from using one of their most devastating tactics. Carth also came to the attention of Captain Saul Karath who was the commanding officer at Suurja. Saul recommended Carth for a promotion to Lieutenant and was assigned to serve in Saul's staff. Carth had become the protégé of Saul Karath and served the remainder of the War under Saul's command. Carth continued to direct his fighters to disrupt the Mandalorian Basilisk and Boarding parties from causing havoc to a Republic Fleet. This made Carth a hero to the entire Republic Navy. Later, in the war, Saul ensured Carth's promotion to Commander and assigned Carth to command a frigate where Carth proved it was not just Starfighters where he excelled. Carth would position his frigate in a support position to defend the Main cruisers of a Republic Fleet to still defend them against Mandalorian attacks. A saying in the Republic Navy was "if Onasi is watching out for you then you have nothing to worry about". Saul would recommend Carth for medals due to his actions and leadership during the Mandalorian War. By the end of the war, Carth found himself a Captain in the Republic Navy and was reassigned to the 13th Fleet.

Carth found the Republic Navy to be a good home for him so he continued to serve even after the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Due to his closeness to Admiral Karath Carth became familiar with near every top-ranking officer in the Republic Navy and wider Military.

Carth remained loyal to Republic when the Jedi Civil War broke out and fought in countless engagements against the Sith Navy. Carth was distraught that so many troops and officers had defected to the Sith at the start of the war including his mentor Saul Karath. Near a quarter of the 13th Fleet also defected to the Sith Empire. It was early in the conflict that Telos was destroyed by the Sith. Carth lost everything in that bombardment and all it did was solidify his cause to defeat the Sith at all cost.

Carth had to watch as the Republic was defeated countless times on many fronts, and he lost countless Ships under his personal commanded. The 13th Fleet was pushed back into the Mid Rim at half strength and Carth saw large sections of the Mid Rim fall to the Sith. The 13th became stationed at Malastare and increasingly found itself cut off from the rest of the Republic. Carth in this time of hopelessness proved his worth to the Republic as Carth never abandoned hope which helped for morale in the Republic ranks. It also helped that many knew Carth had lost everything due to the War but if he could still find something to make him fight on than others could as well. However, Carth knew that it would take a miracle if there was to be any hope of defeating the Sith as at the current rate the Republic was sure to lose.

Carth would become involved in the pivotal campaign to end the Sith Empire when he was assigned to command the Endar Spire. The Endar Spire was part of a supply flotilla for Taris to prepare for a Republic counterattack on the Outer Rim. Carth was sad to leave the 13th Fleet but he thought with his new assignment he would participate in the Republic counter-attack on the Outer Rim.

The chance reassignment to the Endar Spire meant that after a series of events Carth became involved in the quest to find the secret weapon of the Sith Empire and end their threat to the galaxy. Carth served as the pilot of the Ebon Hawk for Revan during the quest for the Star Forge. Carth proved he was still one of the best pilots in the galaxy countless times as he was always able to successfully navigate dangerous space and outmanoeuvre the Sith fighters and ships.

Carth was annoyed that while he was a Captain in the Republic Navy it was Canderous Ordo who was left in command of the Party whenever Revan ventured off a mission, however, Revan did say Carth was in command if Canderous was with him. Carth was unhappy that this made him third in command, but it still placed him on a higher rank than their Jedi party members which did give Carth some joy. Carth and Canderous would have disagreements from time to time both came to respect the other.

Carth would get on well with the other members of Revan's party and they respected Carth's behaviour and his determination even though he could get a little hot headed. Carth would sometimes argue with Bastila as he did not like her command style, but the two came to respect each other and quickly became friedns.

While Carth was shocked to learn the man, he was following was Revan, the man responsible for the war, it did not sway him to abandon the mission. Carth and Revan had conversed across their journey and the two had developed quite the comradeship. Seeing how Revan operated in the field and how he dealt with those under his command Carth understood why this man was a hero and why so many had flocked to join him when he began his campaign against the Republic.

Revan would always be held in high esteem by Carth but not because of his actions across the Galaxy but for the gift he gave Carth's family. Carth's family had been on Telos IV when the Sith bombarded it and his wife had died and his son was presumed dead. The man responsible for the order was Saul Karath who had risen to be the Grand Admiral of the Sith Empire. Carth was able to avenge his wife when he helped to end Saul Karath's life which allowed for Carth to finally let go of the past anger he had been carrying around. Carth also discovered his son Dustil was alive but had joined the Sith and worse was a student at their Academy on Korriban. When meeting his son Carth found he was unrelenting in his devotion to the Sith and refused to listen to anything his father had to say as Dustil blamed Carth for the events at Telos IV. Thanks to Revan who found evidence that the Sith had murdered Dustil friend they were able to convince him to leave the Sith. Dustil became more open to his father and promised to seek him out when the War ended. Carth would be able to have a family again and it was all thanks to Revan.

Carth was proud to have fought under Revan and played a pivotal part in ending the threat of the Sith Empire by destroying the Star Forge. Carth was decorated for his efforts and was immediately promoted to Commodore and given command of a Squadron of Republic Navy within the 13th Fleet. Carth bid his fellow Party members farewell and said he was honoured to have served with all of them. Carth cried when he had to leave as he was saddened to leave his comrades.

Commodore Carth was tasked with helping to clear out the remaining Sith holdouts that had refused to surrender to the Republic. Carth was ecstatic when he would once again serve under Revan when his squadron was assigned to help clear out Korriban and the rest of the Ancient Sith Empire Space. It was during this time that Revan and Carth began to discuss the future of the Republic. Revan was uneasy that the Republic would not have the means to defend itself and it might collapse but Carth argued that the Republic would not fall so long as he stood, and he would do anything to ensure that did not happen. Though whenever Revan asked Carth how he would manage to keep the Republic strong as merely meeting your opponents is not enough Carth never had an answer. This would be the last proper time Carth would spend with Revan as the only other time Carth saw Revan was for a moment when Revan told him to keep the Republic strong before Revan vanished.

Carth and Dustil would meet after the war and once again father and son began to bond. It did take some time as both men had been through so much that neither was the man the other used to know. Carth said to forget the past and only the future was important and that should be a future that the two shared together. Carth persuaded Dustil to keep quiet about his force-sensitivity as to ensure he would not join the Jedi, as Jedi cannot have families and Dustil deserved to have one. Dustil became involved in the Telosian Restoration Program that started not long after the War had concluded and would rise to become a political leader on the rebuilding world's council.

Carth would continue to rise in the ranks of the Republic Navy eventually reaching the rank of Admiral in command of the 13th Fleet during the Dark Wars. Carth would become one of the Navy's main leaders for the years to come. Carth was pivotal in the assimilation of the former Sith Fleets and personnel back into the ranks of Republic Navy, though not everyone was assimilated back. Carth knew that these people would make fine additions to the Republic Fleet and together they could build a better galaxy. While some were uneasy about working with former enemies and those that had defected already once Carth worked hard to mend old ties as he wished for one strong navy in the galaxy.

Carth was credited with ending the Dark Wars as the 13th Fleet played a pivotal role in the defence of Telos. The remains of the Sith Fleet were destroyed at Telos which meant they could no longer strike at the Republic. Carth ensured the Telosian Restoration Project was safe which made him happy as he was not there for Telos the first time but this time, he managed to save it.

Carth continued to serve in the Republic Navy and defended the interests of the Republic. Carth ended many other conflicts that sprang up across the galaxy, including the Mandalorians. Carth would one day rise to the position of Chief of Naval Operations which made him the highest-ranking officer in the Navy and head of the Admiralty Board.

Carth used his authority in the Republic Navy to push for a strong defence industry so the Republic would always have the means to defend itself. He also called for a capable military with intense training so that the Republic would be prepared for any threat. Carth open numerous Naval Academies and instituted programs that meant people from any background had the chance to become an admiral as he and his mentor Karath had done. Carth helped to ensure the Republic would have a strong Navy for well over a century before once again the politics of the Republic started to reduce the Republic military as there was no foreseeable threat.

**Mission Vao**: The Street Urchin from Taris who due to her upbringing had learnt how to get into any place. Mission arrived at a young age to Taris and she considered it to be her home as it was here, she met people that helped to mould her.

Mission early life had not been an easy life. She had no real means of a stable home having to relocate herself around the Lower Levels of Taris. She learnt from an early age that she would have to make her own way in life as no one in the Lower City was willing to help her out. Mission came across xenophobia as most of the humans of Taris detested aliens and they forced Mission to remain in the dangerous Lower Levels and some of them even attacked her. Mission also learnt quickly to remain out of trouble and avoid certain people but if needed how to defend herself from those that wished to do harm, as even though it got worse later the violence in the Lower City was still dominant. The skills Mission learnt from this environment made her into the highly capable thief and slicer.

The only people on Taris Mission had any leanings towards were the Hidden Beks. The gang's members had also been kind to Mission and even helped her out if she needed something, even giving her a place to stay. Mission came to admire the Hidden Beks and wanted to aid them and eventually join them one day. However, as she would learn later in her life the Hidden Beks never seemed interested in allowing her to join. While it may sound harsh they wanted to ensure that Mission did not become involved in the world of crime and live a better lifestyle.

Mission in her early life also came to witness the horrors of war. Taris was attacked by the Mandalorians in their War against the Republic and the ensuing battle caused chaos around Taris. Things did not get better when the Mandalorians occupied Taris. The criminals and gangsters were no match for the well-trained warriors of the Mandalorians and the Lower City quickly erupted into a bloodbath. Mission had to watch as countless people she knew were cut down by the Mandalorians. The Hidden Beks and other gangs tried to fight back but the Mandalorians proved to be too well-prepared and the gangs saw their numbers decimated. Mission tried to help during this brutal occupation, such as stealing supplies from the Mandalorians or bypassing their security systems but the Hidden Beks kept her away from the fighting as they did not want to see any more good people die. During this time Mission learnt how to escape from a well organised military force which would prove to be valuable later in her life. Mission celebrated when the Republic under the Command of Revan liberated her planet from the Mandalorians a few years later. However, she was saddened to see Taris simply reset to the ways how things were before the Mandalorians as if no one had learnt anything.

Even with all the harshness in her upbringing Mission did not let any of that get the better of her and she still chose to be optimistic and see the good in people. This good nature of hers is what led to her meeting Zaalbar which resulted in a partnership that would last a lifetime.

Mission was heartbroken when members of the Hidden Beks defected to the Black Vulkars, as she had known some of those that went. Worse was they started a violent gang war against the remaining Hidden Beks and any gang that refused to recognise them as the leader. The violence in the Lower City had been bad but this new gang war was brutal, and Mission found it hard to believe people she knew were the ones who created it.

Mission was further heartbroken when she yet again witnessed her planet Taris fall to another invading force, this time the Sith Empire. She believed the carnage she witnessed during the Mandalorian Wars would soon erupt all the Lower City again. Mission would have been happy to fight against the Sith occupation and would have gladly given her life.

Fate would come for Mission as she soon became involved in something that would lead her all over the galaxy. An amnestic Revan had returned, and he required Mission for a job he needed doing; she had already met the man a few times over the Lower City. Mission now found herself in the party of Revan. Mission caught a glimpse over who would become something of a mentor to her when Revan helped her overcome her doubts with the Hidden Beks and not be swayed over to the Black Vulkars side. Mission was taken off-world by Revan which ended up saving her life when the Sith destroyed Taris.

Mission was distraught when she saw the destruction of Taris as she thought such an event to be impossible. All the people she knew, except Zaalbar, were wiped from existence in a matter of minutes. Mission did not know if she could go on, but Revan consoled her during this time and began Mission on the path to moving on from this event. Mission vowed to see the Sith Empire defeated in order to avenge the people of Taris.

Mission quickly stuck out in Revan's party as her joyful optimistic nature was at odds with the rest of the party. While at the times the others found her to be annoying, they nevertheless came to see Mission as an integral part of the team. They told Mission that without her they would have never regained their hope as Mission always seemed to be hopeful.

Mission came to learn the where-about of her brother Griff who was her only family. Griff had left Mission on Taris not long after the Mandalorian Wars taking off with a new girl and seeking to start his fortune. Mission seeing a chance at reclaiming her family begged Revan to help her track Griff down. Revan managed to track Griff down and even freed him from his captivity in a local Sand People's tribe. However, during the tracking and upon meeting Griff Mission had learnt that her brother had decided to leave her behind on purpose and felt no remorse over his actions. Mission could not believe that he was still trying out some old tricks to get rich, but she and Revan helped him in his latest scheme to acquire a Tach gland to brew Tarisian Ale. Griff botched up the scheme and had even attempted to swindle Revan and Mission out of credits before he left once again. Mission's idolisation of her brother was finished and thanks to input from Revan she chose to be done with Griff. Mission would always love her brother, but she no longer would try to contact him, nor would she allow Griff to contact her.

The way how Revan interacted across the galaxy, conversed with her and even helped her in her times of need inspired Mission and she began to idolise Revan. Mission thought Revan as the father she never had and decided that she would try to live up to his example.

Mission was honoured to have helped bring the crippling blow to the Sith Empire and she believed the people of Taris had been avenged. The party of Revan began to break up after this and Mission did not know where she could go. Unlike the others, her home had been destroyed and there was no organisation she was a part of that would welcome her with open arms. Mission did not wish to join the Republic Military as she was done with violence. Revan consoled Mission over her distress of where she belonged and said she still had Zaalbar. Mission journeyed with her best friend Zaalbar to his home planet of Kashyyyk.

Mission quickly stood out on Kashyyyk as the Wookiees were sceptical of another outsider, but they were amazed at how Mission understood their language. Zaalbar spoke in favour of Mission and they consented to let her stay on Kashyyyk. Over time Mission proved to be quite popular among the Wookiees as her joyful nature could make near anyone her friend.

It was during this time on Kashyyyk that Mission decided to restart Griff's scheme of brewing Tarisian ale, but it would be her not Griff that would be operating it. Kashyyyk had all the ingredients needed to brew the ale it just took some time for Mission to get the recipe right. Once she had the recipe right Mission began to sell it to the local Wookie population, which only furthered her popularity among them. When Kashyyyk began to open to the wider galaxy and join the Republic, Mission found a larger consumer base to sell her product. The ale became known as Kashyyyk ale due to the planet being the base of brewing operations. Missions brewing business was quickly pulling in the credits and soon she had enough to purchase most things she had dreamed of. Griff attempted to contact Mission once she became a successful entrepreneur but thanks to strict visiting laws on Kashyyyk he was not allowed to stay long. Mission was not sad to treat Griff like this as the only reason he had come was to get a share of her hard-earned credits. Mission devoted herself to her business which would outlast her lasting for centuries.

**Zaalbar**: The quiet Wookie who never really wanted to bring harm to anyone and found it hard to interact with others. Zaalbar was born in the village Rwookrrorro on Kashyyyk to its chieftain Freyyr. Zaalbar had one brother Chuundar but he was considered a runt so Zaalbar was the perceived heir to his father. Zaalbar and his brother were never close, but they never hated each other but they did compete for their father's favour which caused some friction between them. Zaalbar was an excellent Wookiee as he quickly mastered the ability to climb any tree and how to navigate the Shadowlands. Zaalbar showed he had the makings of a great warrior and one that cared deeply about his people. Zaalbar was happy to see his brother master the abilities of the Wookiees as with him being a runt it meant it was harder for Chuundar. Chuundar even gathered respect in the village for rising above his birth defect.

One day Zaalbar was scouting for potential off-world incursions when he stumbled upon his brother Chuundar and some off-worlders. Zaalbar saw that his brother was selling captured Wookiees from a rival tribe in exchange for weapons. Zaalbar was enraged and waited for Chuundar to be on the journey home when Zaalbar ambushed him. Zaalbar was so enraged by what Chuundar had done he even attacked him with his claws, a taboo in Wookiee society. Zaalbar could not kill his brother which allowed for Chuundar to escape back to their village. When Zaalbar returned he was summoned before his father Freyyr where Chuundar accused him of being mad. Zaalbar tried to explain to his father what Chuundar was doing but everyone could see the marks on Chuundar and blood on Zaalbar's claws. Freyyr did not believe Zaalbar and agreed he had gone mad and attack Chuundar seeing him as a rival to being Chieftain. Freyyr declared Zaalbar a mad-claw and exiled him from Kashyyyk. Zaalbar became so emotional he let out a roar which could be heard across the shadowland. Zaalbar went into the Shadowlands until one day he found an off-world ship and stowaway on it.

The ship came to Taris which Zaalbar decided to settle on and let it be his new home. Zaalbar as an alien had to live in the Lower Levels of Taris which were plagued with violence and crime. Zaalbar became a target of this violence as due to his size many wanted to take him on to earn street credit. However, many found Zaalbar to be a daunting adversary as Zaalbar was a trained Wookiee warrior. Zaalbar mostly tried to live a pacifist lifestyle while on Taris and would rarely counterattack his attackers. It was during his time in the Lower Levels that Zaalbar came across Mission and soon the two were inseparable. Zaalbar acted as the protector to Mission while Mission helped to get Zaalbar accustomed to life in the lower levels and help him stay out of trouble. Zaalbar's friendship with Mission soon meant he would become swept up in the matters of the galaxy.

Zaalbar had been captured by Gamorrean slavers who were hoping to sell a valued Wookiee slave but thankfully Mission did not want to abandon her friend. Zaalbar was rescued by the hands of an amnestic Revan who Mission had asked for help. Zaalbar was so grateful to Revan for freeing him that he pledged a life-debt to Revan. Zaalbar now pledged to follow Revan and protect him from whatever dangers may come at him. Zaalbar soon found this meant going up against the Sith Empire which made him think he had made a terrible decision but was honoured bound to follow Revan.

Zaalbar's quiet nature meant the rest of Revan's party mostly left him alone. They were happy to have him onboard with them as he proved himself to be an excellent warrior numerous times and he showed why wookiees should be feared in battle. Zaalbar did come to see the rest of Revan's party as friends and would always hold their memory in his heart.

Travelling with Revan meant Zaalbar had to return to his home world Kashyyyk where all learnt the reasons he left. It turned out Zaalbar was the son of a Wookie Chieftain Freyyr and that his older brother Chuundar now reigned as the most powerful Chieftain on the planet. His brother had managed to rise to his position by making a deal with Czerka Corporation and allowing slavery. Zaalbar was detained by his brother whilst Revan ventured across the planet. During this time his brother Chuundar would speak of how useful the outsiders are and that opening Kashyyyk up was better for their kind. Revan eventually returned but with Freyyr wielding the famed Bacca sword symbol of legendary Chieftains in his hands. Zaalbar was conflicted over who he should side with but with Revan's guidance, he sided with his father. Zaalbar helped his father seize back leadership of their tribe and in the process see the death of his brother Chuundar. Freyyr asked Zaalbar to remain by his side as he began to seize back control of their home world but Zaalbar refused to break his life-debt to Revan. Freyyr understood as the life-debt was sacred in Wookiee tradition and wished his son well in his travels across the galaxy. Before he left Zaalbar asked to take the Bacca sword which Freyyr gladly accepted, signalling Zaalbar as his successor.

Zaalbar was glad he had pledged his life to Revan as he had manged to fix Zaalbar's family problems which allowed for him to eventually return to his homeworld. Zaalbar knew Revan to be a man of great character who would was willing to do the right thing.

When the Star Forge was destroyed Revan's, party disbanded. Revan told Zaalbar that he had full-filled his life-debt to Revan and he was released. Zaalbar said that even without a life-debt he would still follow Revan as he had come to idolise the man. Zaalbar returned home to Kashyyyk to reunite with his people and stand with his father. By the time he returned the Wookiees under Freyyr had secured their entire world which meant Zaalbar did not have to engage in combat against Czerka. Zaalbar would stand by his father Freyyr and would help him lead the Wookiees of Kashyyyk when his father was named the Grand Chieftain. Zaalbar would hand over the Bacca Sword to his father which became the symbol of the Grand Chieftain.

The legend of the Bacca sword grew thanks to Zaalbar as the Wookiees learnt he has used it against the Sith. The tale of how the sword saved the galaxy was now synonymous with the sword and in the aeons to come it meant the holder should strive to do good for all. This gave rise to the Wookiee culture of looking out for others.

The Bacca sword would eventually return to Zaalbar when he was elected to succeed his father as the next Grand Chieftain of Kashyyyk, after his father's death. Under Zaalbar's leadership, the Wookiees began to repurpose technology they had captured from Czerka including hyper-drives from captured freighters. Zaalbar did this as he had not forgotten his brother's words that strength comes from contact with outsiders but Zaalbar decided on a different approach. Zaalbar had seen the goodness of outsiders thanks to Revan and came to see that there was good in the wider galaxy. Zaalbar would lead Kashyyyk into membership of the Galactic Republic and contact with the wider galaxy.

**Canderous Ordo:** The Mandalorian Veteran who served in countless Mandalorian conquests and lived through the Mandalorian Wars. Canderous hailed from Clan Ordo of the planet Ordo and in his youth showed a natural ability to be a Mandalorian warrior.

Canderous showed he was gifted to combat situations during the Mandalorian conquest of independent systems in the Outer Rim. Canderous quickly master the use of the Basilisk War droid becoming one of the few to master it so quickly. Canderous was quickly named a crusader within the reorganised Mandalorians and was granted his blue armour. Canderous participated as the Mandalorians conquer numerous worlds and it appeared no one could stop them. The people they fought were not warriors and they proved no test to the Mandalorians so Canderous waited for the day that they would face true warriors. There were some that put up a decent fight and these battles were what Canderous lived for. Canderous rose through the Mandalorian ranks due to his natural ability to command and think of strategies. Canderous was Rally Master, equivalent of Captain, and had his red armour by the time the Mandalorians reached Althir. Canderous proved at Althir that he would seize an opportunity to further the Mandalorian cause when he ignored his own men and pushed an opening against the enemy fleet. After Althir Canderous was trusted by the highest ranking Mandalorians including Mandalore the Ultimate. For his actions at Althir Canderous was promoted to Prime, equivalent of a Major, and granted Orange armour.

Canderous continued to serve in the Mandalorian conquest of independent systems, but he did not participate in the conquest of Cathar. While the conquest of Cathar raged on Canderous was at Stheo, another system in the Outer Rim, where he helped to bring it into the Mandalorian sphere of influence. Canderous saw the Mandalorians become more powerful and wealthier than ever before and he believed whole heartily in Mandalore the Ultimate. Canderous believed Mandalore the Ultimate would be the one to fight the Republic and reclaim the honour they had lost under Mandalore the Indomitable.

The strangest thing to happen to Canderous in his journey across the outskirts of the galaxy was when he came across a weird asteroid. Canderous at this time was Paladin, equivalent Colonel or Commodore and had his bronze armour. Canderous had fought a band of pirates back to their base in an asteroid belt and had destroyed them. Canderous thought the strange asteroid could be hiding a secret base of the pirates and had explosives dropped onto it. The asteroid came alive revealing it was a ship. The ship fled the system and the Mandalorians did not have the speed to keep up. Canderous wondered what group could make such a fast and weird ship and why had they sent it into an asteroid belt. Canderous never found the answer.

Canderous rose to become a Tactical Commander just before the Mandalorian Wars, this rank was the equivalent of a Rear-Admiral or Major General in other militaries and he had been granted his silver armour. Canderous was in command of a Squadron of the Mandalorian Invasion Fleet and he commanded Mandalorian attacks at the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith Line. Canderous knew of Cassus Fett's plan to break-through the Republic defences and he thought it was brilliant plan. Canderous was at Tarnith where the Mandalorian broke through the line and his squadron laid waste to the Republic ships that were unlucky enough to be stationed there.

Around 75% of the Mandalorian Invasion Fleet had broken through at Tarnith and the Mandalorians poured into Republic Space. They moved quickly as they had only completed stage 1 of their plan. Canderous was a commander at the Mandalorian conquest of Taris serving under Cassus Fett. The reserves of the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith Line were at Taris and with the speed of the Mandalorian breakthrough none of the naval vessels were there. With minimal defences and caught off guard the Mandalorians were victorious inflicted heavy casualties. The Mandalorians killed or captured most of the top brass of the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line. The Mandalorians had inflicted a great defeat upon the Republic.

Taris was occupied by the Mandalorians and they planned to turn it into another Mandalorian world. The Invasion Fleet was divided into the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Fleets and Canderous wondered which one he would serve in. Instead Canderous was named a Planetary Prefect, this meant he oversaw Taris and would not participate in the next Mandalorian advance. Canderous was unhappy about his reassignment but he would perform his duty. Top priority for Canderous was removing the resistance in the Lower City, as if that could be removed there was nothing to stop Taris becoming a Mandalorian world. Canderous knew the gangs of the Lower City did not have the expertise to combat the Mandalorians but they did have local knowledge which could be deadly to the Mandalorians. The orders Canderous issued can only be described as brutal as entire sections were razed to the ground and countless supplies were destroyed to deny the resistance from using them. Canderous also set traps for the gangs by funnelling them into key locations which turned into a massacre. Canderous was successful in reducing the resistance the Mandalorians faced on Taris. Knowing that they had the most influence on Taris Canderous formed a deal with The Exchange, the main criminal organisation on the planet. The Mandalorians would allow The Exchange to operate and not interfere in their operations and in return The Exchange would not use their influence to undermine the Mandalorian Occupation. Canderous's deal with The Exchange meant the resistance was denied an immense amount of resources and support consequently that The Exchange was an enemy of the resistance. These actions made the Mandalorian Occupation of Taris easier which freed up more manpower for the front. However, Canderous was too skilled a Tactical Commander to be wasted on Taris and was soon reassigned back to the Mandalorian Front, much to his happiness.

Canderous was assigned to the Mandalorian Triumph Fleet that pushed out of Mandalorian space on the Outer Rim and cut through much of Republic Space scoring numerous victories. Canderous proved instrumental in these battles. Canderous came to have a low opinion of the Republic during the advance of the Triumph Fleet. The Republic soldiers would run away after a few shots or they would cower in anything including hospitals. Canderous saw the Republic soldiers were not warriors and he waited for the chance that the Jedi would intervene in the war. Canderous was surprised that the Jedi had yet to enter the war and he thought maybe the stories of them being warriors were false. The Triumph Fleet would take Canderous to the very Core of the galaxy and threaten the Republic's heartland. Canderous was sure the Mandalorians would win the war and was shocked to see how Revan prevented the Triumph Fleet from conquering the Core.

Canderous stayed in the Triumph Fleet but it was recalled to Mandalorian Space in the Outer Rim after its defeat in the Core to regroup. Canderous saw many of his friends leave when a significant portion of the Triumph Fleet was reassigned to the 1st or Beast Fleets. Canderous would not see many of these people ever again.

Canderous was shocked to hear that Revan had managed to turn the War around for the Republic and the Mandalorians were being pushed back. Canderous began to develop a respect for Revan as he had done what most thought impossible. Revan had turned the Republic soldiers into warriors and had got the Jedi into the field which meant Mandalorians were finally facing the ultimate test. Canderous saw how Revan would sacrifice entire system to a Mandalorian attack if it meant another one was defended. Canderous knew to defeat Revan would be difficult but to lose to such a man was an honour.

The Triumph Fleet was renamed the Guard Fleet and was tasked with meeting the inevitable Republic counter-attack in Mandalorian Space. Canderous fought and commanded bravely in the battles to defend Mandalorian space as the Republic launched its invasion. The Republic defeated the Guard Fleet at Vorzyd, Stennos and Elom which opened the Mandalorian heartland. However, the Guard Fleet was not defeated and managed to rally after its losses. Canderous proved pivotal in the victories against the Republic at Jaga's Cluster and Lucazec which repulsed Republic incursions into Mandalorian heartland and ensured there would be no quick end to the war. The Republic and the Mandalorians entered a stalemate within Mandalorian space as the Republic could not destroy the Guard Fleet which prevented their invasion of the Mandalorian heartland. Each Republic victory was followed by a Mandalorian one. Even after Revan destroyed most of their ground forces at Althir and Malak penetrated into Mandalorian heartland at Gol the Mandalorians continued the fight. Canderous was able to use the ships under his command to repulse a Republic attack on Sparg after the Mandalorian defeats at Althir and Gol.

Canderous knew the Mandalorians would have no hope of defeating the Republic unless a crippling blow could be landed against the Republic forces, which could turn the tide back into their favour. This chance soon presented itself and the Mandalorians brought forth all that remained of their might hoping to end the Mandalorian Wars in their favour. Canderous fought at the final battle of the Mandalorians at Malachor and he was one of the few thousand Mandalorians that survived the weapon that inflicted genocide on the Mandalorians. Canderous was mortified when he was forced to watch and participate in the disarmament of the scattered remains of Mandalorians to the victorious Republic forces. Canderous hard heard how the Republic ravaged the Mandalorian worlds, including his home-world, but Canderous knew that was irrelevant and it was that since Revan had seized the Mandalore mask, after killing Mandalore the Ultimate, there was no hope for his people to be united again. Canderous chose to leave the Mandalorians to their fate and venture off into the galaxy. Canderous knew what remained of the Mandalorians would fight each other and he was soon proven right.

After the defeat of the Mandalorians to Revan Canderous thought his days of glory as a crusader were over and tried to live out some sense of combat honour as a mercenary on Taris. Canderous chose Taris as he felt an attachment to the planet, as it was the only place, he was made a Prefect of. Near no one on Taris knew Canderous was the Prefect that was responsible for some of the brutal atrocities that had taken place during the Mandalorian Occupation they instead feared him due to him being a Mandalorian veteran. Canderous still had contacts with the local Exchange Outfit and while it had suffered a major setback in the Republic liberation it was still a major influence on the planet and was rebuilding. Canderous became involved with the local Exchange Outfit as it offered a steady line of employment but dealing with the criminal riff-raft on Taris was far from his past days in the Mandalorian Crusade. Canderous served as the top enforcer for the Exchange on Taris and everyone knew to stay out of his way. Canderous hated how dishonourable people such as Carlo Nord tried to prove they were better than him. When the Sith conquered Taris it did not worry the Exchange as they thought they could cut a deal with them.

Canderous luck would change as he became involved with the man responsible for the Mandalorian crushing defeat Revan. Canderous did not know it was Revan instead he saw a capable man who could aid him to get off Taris. Canderous knew there was no dealing with the Sith and he wanted to be off-world before things got worse. Canderous went on to journey with Revan in his quest to stop the Sith Empire as he knew it would pit him against worthy opponents and he would get to live in battle again.

Canderous did not mind when he learnt it was Revan. Even though Revan had been responsible for their defeat Canderous respected Revan as a warrior and by being near Revan he began to understand how this man was able to rally the Republic and crush the Mandalorians. Conversely, Revan respected Canderous and saw him as a warrior and an able commander. On their quest across the Galaxy whenever Revan ventured out without Canderous it was Canderous who was left in command of the Ebon Hawk and remaining party, much to the chagrin of Carth. Canderous proved to be an able commander for Revan's party and the rest of the party came to respect him as a commander. Canderous proved he could command Revan's party countless time such as when on the Leviathan he led the charge to the hanger bay to seize back the Ebon Hawk.

Canderous admiration of Revan only increased during their time together as he was taken aback of how Revan spoke to him and wished to learn the Mandalorian perspective on life and past deeds. It was from these talks that Revan was able to aid Canderous through his plight when his former comrade Jagi came back looking to settle an old score. Canderous had left Jagi and his fellow warriors for dead when he decided to change strategy to destroy the enemy fleet as an opening had appeared in the enemy fleet. Jagi wanted revenge against Canderous to avenge his fellow fallen comrades and Canderous believed he had to meet Jagi and end him or else let his honour be stained. During their confrontation on Tatooine Revan reminded both men what it meant to be a Mandalorian and that by Canderous taking advantage of the situation and defeating the enemy fleet was saving more Mandalorian lives and living up to the example of Mandalore the Ultimate who wanted Mandalorians to exhibit flexibility in combat. Jagi felt ashamed over his actions as he was going against the teachings of Mandalore the Ultimate and decided to take his own life so that he might die with some honour but not before acknowledging that Canderous had been in the right. The death of Jagi affected Canderous as he had never come to face with what it means to sacrifice warriors under his command in order to win the day.

Canderous was proud to have taken part in the quest that brought down the Sith Empire allowing for him to live like his earlier days of a battle crusade against a formidable opponent, even if it was for the Republic. Canderous was thankful for Revan for helping him through this and came to see Revan as the best comrade he had ever had.

After the destruction of the Star Forge Canderous would continue to serve under Revan in clean-up operations against the Sith, as a mercenary it was well within the norms for him to aid the Republic. During these clean-up operations, Revan would continue to converse with Canderous and help him come to terms with the realities of command as every diversion or similar tactic means lives are sacrificed and maybe sometimes the ends do not justify the means.

When Revan began to recall more of his memories, he took Canderous on one final quest. Revan took Canderous to an ice world which was where Revan hid the Mandalore Mask, as Revan could not bring himself to destroy it when he claimed it off the slain Mandalore the Ultimate. The ice-world had also become home to some Mandalorians as the planet was far from Republic space and could be used as an undetected base for the Mandalorians. Revan showed Canderous what his people had become as they clung to scraps and old tales in order to survive but it did have to be that way. Canderous now had the chance to unite his people and once again turn them into a mighty faction that the galaxy would fear and admire. Canderous found himself alone on the planet as Revan soon left taking the Ebon Hawk with him and that was the last time Canderous ever saw Revan. Canderous would forge his own future and decide the fate of his people and others but thanks to the guidance of Revan he understood what needed to be done.

**Juhani**: A member of the Cathar a species that was nearly wiped out when the Mandalorians conquer their world and enacted genocidal measures. Juhani's early life was not easy as her family fled to Taris to seek refuge. Taris was far from idyllic, as they were an alien species, they suffered prejudice from the local Human population and were forced to remain in the Lower Levels. The Lower Levels were a den of crime and Juhani's family struggled to survive in their new environment. While they did struggle to survive Juhani's family also ensured a loving environment and di whatever they could for Juhani. Things only got worse for Juhani when the Mandalorians conquered Taris. Her father was killed and not long after he mother passed away from overwork. Juhani's mother had been in debt with the local criminal organisations, mainly The Exchange, and they enslaved Juhani to repay her family's debt. Juhani remained in captivity, under brutal conditions, until Republic forces under Revan came and liberated Taris. The Jedi under Revan freed all the captives on the world which allowed Juhani to finally claim her freedom. Juhani idolised the Jedi and wanted to join them no matter the cost so she soon found a passage from Taris to Coruscant. The young girl made her way to the Jedi Temple where she was soon discovered by the local Jedi who sensed her force sensitivity. Juhani was admitted into the Order and began her path to becoming a Jedi.

Over the years Juhani proved to be capable but struggled to overcome her inner angry from her past and her emotional Cathar nature. Even though these struggles, she managed to become a Jedi padawan the first step onto the path of knighthood. Juhani formed friendships with other trainee Jedi during her time the main two being Dak Vesser and Belaya. Juhani was relocated to Dantooine in the first half of the Jedi Civil War where she would continue her training.

On one day of training, Juhani's master pushed her harder than ever before trying to prepare Juhani for the trials of becoming a Jedi Knight. However, Juhani called upon the dark side and nearly slew her master. Feeling the call of Dark Side and fearful of what would happen to her Juhani left the Enclave for the surrounding grove where she began to fully embrace the Dark Side. Juhani used the Dark Side to control local Kath Hound packs and used them to cause chaos and suffering across Dantooine.

Juhani had dealt with Jedi that had come to end her threat, but she soon came across a man who had been sent by the Jedi Council as part of his trial. In combat, this man proved too much for Juhani to overcome, even with the power of the Dark Side. Defeated Juhani was ready to meet her fate but the man instead chose to redeem Juhani and return her to the Light Side. Juhani was shocked by this as she thought she was beyond redemption, as while it came to light, she did not kill her master her actions afterwards led to the deaths of many. Juhani was furthered shocked when the Council forgave her. Juhani now sought to join with the man who was responsible for her redemption and the Council agreed to this request. Juhani now became part of Revan's party and journeyed across the galaxy.

Juhani was a reserved member of Revan's party who mostly kept to herself and did not bother the others. However, she came to enjoy the company of the other members as it reminded her of the times, she spent with her friends back when they were training to be Jedi. Out of all the party members Juhani disliked Canderous the most as he was a Mandalorian. She was disgusted that he was proud of what the Mandalorians had done but under guidance from Revan chose to ignore this and to not let it get on her nerves. Juhani came to view Canderous as a valued ally as he proved himself to care about the other members of Revan's party and help ensure they survived. It was through interacting with Revan's party was Juhani able to reconnect with people and once again form lasting friendships.

Juhani would often converse with Revan during their time together and came to see him as a mentor. She would always be thankful to Revan for the aid he gave her in dealing with Xor. Xor was a former Mandalorian who participated in the holocaust of her species and had gone on to enslave countless survivors. Xor harboured a grudge against the Cathar as they were responsible for an injury that ended his military career. Xor had also been responsible for the death of Juhani's father by taunting him into attacking Xor and this act led to the breakdown of Juhanis' family. Juhani was overcome with raged but Revan helped to settle her mind and not give into the rage. Sometime later Xor returned and attacked Juhani but he proved no match for her. In his dying words, Xor still insulted Juhani and the Cathar race but Revan guided Juhani to ignore these taunts and to not kill the man in cold blood. Xor died knowing he had failed. Juhani was at first mad with Revan for not letting her kill Xor but she later came to see she had made the right choice. Juhani saw what her Master on Dantooine had tried to teach her and what Revan had been teaching her during their travels. Juhani had to learn to not let the taunts or barbs of people affected her so much that she loses her composure because if she did it only made her an easier target. Juhani was also thankful to Revan when he helped counsel her through the grief of losing Belaya. Belaya had been on Dantooine when the Sith razed the planet and was one of the countless causalities. Juhani felt overcome with emotions and felt the call of the Dark Side again but Revan stood with her and told her to let all her sadness and grief out as he would be there next to her and stop her if she felt the need to call upon the Dark Side. Revan taught Juhani that she could feel her emotions and not fall to the Dark Side as it is the actions which make the person but Juhani had to learn to not be a slave to her emotions. Juhani took these lessons to heart and she came to understand that her fall to the dark side was akin to a toddler throwing a tantrum and she should take care of her actions in the future.

Juhani was proud to have helped end the threat of the Sith Empire under Revan but was sad that the party disbanded soon after. Juhani returned to the Jedi and soon found herself a Knight in the Order. She found it easier to pass the trials now with the guidance of Revan. Juhani was reunited with Dak Vesser who thanks to meeting Juhani on Korriban had left the Sith and returned to the Jedi. Juhani was happy to have her friend back again but this time Juhani informed Dak that she could never return his feelings because in truth her heart belonged to Belaya. Dak understood now why Juhani had been cold to him before when he told her of his feelings and said that they should be open with each other from now on.

Juhani found herself in a new role within the Jedi Order. She was now responsible for tending to the needs of all Dark Jedi that were returning to the Jedi Order to ensure they did not return to the Dark Side. Juhani found it easy to relate to most of the former Dark Jedi which in turn made it easier for them to continue the path of the Light Side. Juhani had unofficially become a teacher in the Order. Thanks to Juhani the former Dark Jedi were able to successfully integrate into the Jedi which only increased the numbers of the Jedi Order, something greatly needed after the War. Juhani quickly stood out among the Jedi teachers due to her unorthodox methods and knowledge of the Dark Side and many wished to be trained under Juhani.

Juhani was a supporter of the call to reform the Jedi Order by Revan which made the Jedi Council wary of her. Juhani never gave up on the calls to reform the Order even when Revan did. Juhani was a major voice in the Jedi Order and many believed she would be made a master and a member of the Jedi High Council at the Conclave of Katarr. Unfortunately, Juhani died when Darth Nihilus cleansed the planet of life.

**Jolee Bindo**: The old grey Jedi veteran who had seen a lot through his lifetime. Jolee was a youngster when he was taken into the Jedi Order. During his training, Jolee was known for being brash and reckless who never gave up on his emotions as he saw nothing wrong with them. Jolee was made a Padawan in the Jedi Order and he soon embarked on travels across the Galaxy.

Jolee stood out from the rest of the Jedi of his time as he would openly defy the Council and question their decisions. This disobedience was never anything major that made him into something akin to a Dark Lord but more to do with mundane matters or course of certain actions. Jolee would act in the way he deemed the most necessary as it was his duty to protect the people from harm. The Council did not move against Jolee as they believed in the actions he was taking. The most famous of these actions was when Jolee began to smuggle goods/food into the Ukatis System. The system's King had cut it off from the rest of the Galaxy and the Republic wished to avoid War so entered long negotiations. The people of the Ukatis system did not have enough supply to meet their demand so countless would have suffered if Jolee had not begun his smuggling operations. Jolee's operations helped to undermine the Ukatis King and keep the people from suffering, which is why after a few years the King was overthrown and the system joined the Republic. It was during this operation Jolee would meet his future wife Nayama.

Nayama was a native from the Ukatis system who had captured Jolee to prevent his smuggling operation. However, she ended up falling for the young Jedi and joining him. Jolee sense she was force-sensitive and understood she had great potential. The Jedi Council refused the request to allow Nayama to join the Order but Jolee defied this order and began to train her in the ways of the force. Jolee and Nayama would venture together across the Galaxy helping countless people and raising the quality of life on countless worlds. It was during this time that Jolee and Nayama married each other and look set to create a family together.

Their happiness was short-lived as Nayama began to be enamoured by the speeches of another Jedi named Exar Kun. Kun was calling for a new Order one that would embrace the force fully and allow the Jedi to embrace their full potential to serve the galaxy. In truth, Exar Kun had fallen to the Dark Side and was the new Dark Lord looking for recruits. Nayama pleaded with Jolee to join with Kun but Jolee refused as he still believed in the Jedi. Angry at his rejection and for his faith in an Order he long criticised Nayama attacked Jolee and a duel broke out. Jolee won the duel but could not bring himself to kill his wife so he let her go. Nayama would go on to serve in Exar Kun's campaign to destroy the Jedi and conquer the Republic becoming one of his deadliest operatives.

The Great Sith War broke out and the galaxy became embroiled in a destructive conflict. Jolee served within the Liberty Surface Group of the Republic military and fought in numerous battles against Exar Kun's Sith Empire, mostly in the Inner and Mid Rim. Jolee refused command instead he chose to fight like a common soldier. Jolee always feared he would have to fight his wife again but the two would never meet. Jolee was informed in the waning days of the War that Nayama has been killed whilst fighting Republic forces on Gamor. Jolee travelled to the world and found his wife's body which brought the man to tears. Jolee had never stopped loving his wife and always hoped she would return to the Light Side. Jolee took his wife's body and returned it to her native Ukatis so that she could be buried in her native world. Jolee was so overcome with grief that he did not answer the call to go to the Yavin system to end the Dark Lord Exar Kun once and for all. The Conflict only lasted a little under two years but caused the deaths of millions and thousands of planets devastated. While there were still mop up operations Jolee decided to confess to the Jedi Council about his dealings with Nayama. Thinking he would be punished Jolee instead found the Council to be forgiving thinking he had already learnt his lesson and said they would name him a knight. This action made Jolee lose all faith in the Jedi Order and he left the Order.

Jolee went into an exile and wanted to leave the civilised parts of the galaxy in order to be far away from the affairs of the galaxy. After a while, Jolee became stranded on Kashyyyk after an asteroid knocked out his ship out onto Kashyyyk. Jolee made a new life in the Shadowlands and he became known as the helpful spirit of the forest as he would aid the local Wookiee population. After spending years in the Shadowlands Jolee would once again become involved in the affairs of the galaxy when Revan returned to Kashyyyk.

Jolee elected to serve with Revan on his quest to end the threat of the new Sith Empire and unlike many of the other party members, Jolee was fully aware of the truth of Revan's identity. Jolee was popular among the other members of Revan's party as he did not have the normal arrogance that so often accompanies many Jedi. The party found his stories to be entraining and funny and in return, Jolee loved having people to joke around with again. Jolee said he was happy to know that he did not die before he got to know all of them.

Jolee formed a friendship with Revan during their travels and while at times he acted like a raving old man there was a respect between the two of them. Jolee saw a lot of himself in Revan and wanted to help Revan not make the same mistakes he had made. Jolee was thankful that Revan took time to help his old friend Sunry, from their days in the Great Sith War, who was on trial for murder. Jolee was disappointed that Sunry had been unfaithful to his wife and was indeed a murderer but like Revan understood the bigger picture. Jolee was glad he had helped his old war friend but said he would have nothing to do with him anymore but would keep in contact with his wife. Jolee eventually talked about his past to Revan bringing him some relief as it helped to come to terms with his past. Jolee came to see Revan as one of his closest friends he had ever had. Revan likewise saw Jolee as a valued friend as the two did share a similar outlook on life and the force.

Jolee was indifferent to the part he played in ending the threat of the new Sith Empire, as he knew it would not be long before another threat would rise to threaten the galaxy. Jolee was asked to re-join the Jedi Order shortly after the destruction of the Star Forge but Jolee refused. Jolee said he had no need of it. Revan would laugh when he heard of it as he knew full well there was no chance Jolee would embrace the Jedi Order again and it was a waste of time asking Jolee to re-join.

Jolee would soon venture on his own quest after he said farewell to the rest of Revan's party as he knew the Jedi and Republic would be too busy dealing with the remanent of the Sith Empire to properly investigate the old tech of the Rakata. Jolee sensed there was something wrong with their constructions as they transformed their surrounding worlds in an unnatural way. Most of the constructs were imbued with the Dark Side which only furthered worried Jolee about their impacts on the evolution of the worlds. Jolee new quest was to remove them from the worlds of the galaxy as to prevent them from continuing to twist worlds. Once Jolee left on this quest he was never seen again but there were countless sightings of him across the galaxy, but it is unknown if any of them are true. It is not known how or where Jolee died but he clearly had some success in his quests as Rakata relics, like the ones on Kashyyyk and Dantooine, were found to be destroyed.

**HK-47:** An Assassin droid that Revan stumbled across on Tatooine and for some reason Revan felt compelled to purchase the droid and make it another one of his party, which some in Revan's party questioned as he only needed the droid to talk with the local Sand People. HK-47 was more than happy to be rid of his life in a droid shop on Tatooine but it also felt compelled to stay with its new master a feeling it did not have with previous masters.

HK-47 did rub some of Revan's party the wrong way due to its love of killing and for referring to most of them as Meat-Bags. While they complained the term would bring a smile to Revan's face, so he never wanted to alter this part of HK-47. HK-47 proved to be the effective combat droid which helped in Revan's quest to destroy the Star Forge. The others were eventually thankful that HK-47 had joined the party as there were times his skills came in handy and got them out of a bind. However, HK-47 never thought much of them over than simple Meat-Bags that helped to distract his target and useful servants to his master.

It was during their travels together that Revan would repair damage systems which unlocked more of HK-47's abilities and Revan learnt more about the droid's past. HK-47 assassination abilities had been used by those in the corporate, political, crime and even Mandalorian worlds where he had proven himself to be quite the efficient killer but alas his master would meet an unfortunate end, usually by his unintended hand. HK-47 racked up an impressive body count during his years and if it was all put together it would be a battlefield. Revan learnt that HK-47 had been responsible for the bloodbath on Sleheyron where Hutt Crime Lord Bochaba enacted a reign of terror only for his rivals and underbosses to eventually band together to eliminate him but in the bloodbath damage the economy of the Hutts. HK-47 had caused pandemonium in the Senate as a senator from Tepasi had decided to use HK-47 to eliminate his rivals but when HK-47 was ordered to kill the senator's wife the senator dove in front of the shot. The actions of HK-47 further frightened the senators and they refused to meet with each other without armed escorts or not at all. HK-47 had also been responsible for the collapse of Systech Corporation as an employee of the company sent HK-47 after what was thought to be a rival company but in truth was another arm of Systech. The employee tried to stop HK-47 by attacking him but was electrocuted when he punctured HK-47's chassis. With all the deaths there was no way for Systech to recover and it quickly folded.

However, HK-47 still did not have access to all his systems as something else was needed before they could be unlocked. That something else was discovered to be the return of HK-47's original master and creator who was none other than Revan who had since learned about his own memory wipe by the Jedi. The two now felt all their old memories coming back to them though in HK-47's case it was a lot easier and did not take as long. HK-47 was back at his full potential and was eagerly ready to serve his master Revan once again, even if he was a bit different from when he knew him before.

HK-47 was eager to slaughter as many Sith as he could find and bring about the end of Darth Malak as he could not believe they had betrayed his master Revan. HK-47 would beg Revan to send him on an assassination mission to target Darth Malak but Revan never agreed. HK-47 believed it was because Revan wanted the satisfaction himself and could fully understand that reasoning. HK-47 however, did start to perform bodyguard duties for Revan as it wished for nothing to harm his Master. At times HK-47 could be overzealous in its protection of Revan and HK-47 could not understand why some took offence to this but Revan was grateful to have HK-47 at his side once again.

Revan would later learn that HK-47 had been created after the Mandalorian Wars and Revan had utilised him to eliminate threats to rebuilding the galaxy. These included bureaucrats, judges, officers and politicians. When Revan returned from the Unknown Regions HK-47 had been successful in the elimination of all 758 targets. Revan soon changed direction and used HK-47 to eliminate threats to his seizure of the galaxy or to destabilise a sector of the galaxy. Soon more bodies started to pile up across the galaxy. Revan also had HK-47 tracked down any potential leads to structures he wanted to be found. HK-47 showed he was capable of any task given to him and soon sectors of the galaxy were in disarray. It was also during this time that HK-47 began to hunt Jedi and showed even though he was a droid he proved to be an efficient Jedi killer or capturer. Darth Revan would often say he wanted an army of HK-47s or that HK-47 was better than anyone else in the Sith Empire including Malak. HK-47 was overjoyed to hear this and enjoy how even with his memory wiped the new Revan would say similar things.

HK-47 boasted that he viewed his assassination of Supreme Chancellor Cassander during a Senate session as his crowning achievement during his service to Darth Revan. It was thought impossible to assassinate someone in a session of the Senate especially the Supreme Chancellor who was even more guarded but HK-47 proved it was indeed possible. The assassination of Supreme Chancellor Cassander sent a demoralising shockwave through the Republic and emboldened the Sith Empire. The Senate became frightened to meet and would only meet in secure locations making it harder for them to govern the Republic.

Revan had sent HK-47 to eliminate a Mandalorian claiming to be Mandalore as this could disrupt the Sith advance. However, while scouting for positions HK-47 began to lose function and was captured. HK-47 learnt that this was when Malak betrayed Revan and left him for dead and with his master gone HK-47 shut down.

HK-47 was ecstatic when after the destruction of the Star Forge and the crippling blow was landed against the Sith Empire Revan decided to once again make use of HK-47 assassination programming. HK-47 was dispatched to assassinate a variety of targets across the galaxy. These targets included Sith Officials who could still cause some trouble to the Republic, Crime Lords and other Criminals from various organisations who could have used their influence to cause a further divided galaxy, Leaders and important figures of third-party factions who could capitalise on a weaken Republic, Corporate Executives who were using their clout to implement policies for their own gain and detriment of the Republic and surprisingly even Republic administrators and officers who Revan believed were working against the Republic for own self-interests. Some of the targets eliminated by HK-47 during this period were those who claimed to be the Mandalore, Vice-Chair of the Senate and a few dozen Senators, The Board of Czerka, Republic Officers including Admiral Ulg Chief of Naval Operations and Director Orka Finnis of Republic Intelligence, Morga the Hutt considered the most powerful Hutt Crime Lord and Lexar Crask who was considered the most power Crime Lord in the galaxy. A large sway of bodies began to pile up which did cause some alarm throughout the galaxy but nevertheless, Revan continued to dispatch HK-47 against those that would harm the rebuilding of the Republic. Some of those close to Revan knew HK-47 was responsible for rising body count and while they were shocked at the method, they understood that the targets would stand in the way of a rebuilding Republic. When Revan had a split with the Jedi Council HK-47 urged Revan to include them in the list of assassination targets but Revan refused as that would not help the Republic rebuild and would cause greater damage.

HK-47 and Revan would often converse between assassination missions as HK-47 was the only real method of Revan dwelling into his past. During these conversations, Revan came to learn interesting facts about his past actions. One of these was Revan had sent him to assassinate the remaining High Ranking Mandalorians fearful they would regroup the Mandalorians. By the time Revan returned a Dark Lord HK-47 had succeeded in eliminating its targets, including Cassus Fett. Revan back then chose to keep this information a secret as he knew the Republic feared these men and that fear could be useful to his new cause. HK-47 also informed Revan that it had learnt many Mandalorian warriors were trying to claim they were the new Mandalore and some were proving to be quite powerful. But Revan sent HK-47 after new targets to undermine the Republic and strengthen the Empire, such as causing a civil war on Leritor, and would return to the Mandalorian threat latter. Upon learning this Revan felt the memories come back to him and informed the Republic that these long sought after Mandalorian Commanders were long dead. Revan also ventured to the planets he had ordered into chaos, such as Leritor, to bring peace back.

It was also during these times that Revan continued to upgrade HK-47 making him into a more formidable machine. Revan used what he had seen with the countless upgraded droids across the galaxy as the baseline for improvements to HK-47. One of the improvements made to HK-47 was to give him greater cognitive thought as so that he might be more alive than just a machine. HK-47 joked that with his new abilities he would overthrow the galaxy and build an army which always made Revan laugh. The bond between Revan and HK-47 was solid and HK-47 would always admire Revan and never do anything that would bring harm to him. This was HK-47's choice as while it is programmed to serve his master faithfully the greater cognitive thought meant he could disregard this programming, making it the first real choice HK-47 ever made.

The Jedi Council was not pleased with the return of HK-47 as they were fearful the droid could pull Revan back to his past as a Dark Lord, but they did not have the resources to go after an efficient Jedi Killing droid. Bastila had never been fond of HK-47 and she hated how Revan would spend vast amounts of time with the droid. However, she began to change her attitude towards HK-47 when she started a family with Revan as HK-47, while never fond of their relationship, became the protector of the family. It appeared HK-47's devotion to Revan would extend to Revan's family but it would never be the same relationship as only Revan was worthy of HK-47's undying and unquestionable loyalty.

When Revan vanished from the galaxy, he took HK-47 with him but when he reached the edges of the known galaxy Revan sensed something. Something was telling Revan that HK-47 had to remain behind in the galaxy as the droid's business was not finished. Revan dispatched HK-47 on another assassination mission against a corrupt governor in the Outer Rim and while the droid was away Revan vanished. HK-47 was disheartened to have been left behind by Revan, perhaps the only time it ever felt sad, but its devotion to Revan was too great for it to simply forget Revan. HK-47 spent the rest of the time searching for clues of Revan's location and eventually found the Ebon Hawk but was heavily damaged when boarding the vessel.

**T3-M4:** T3-M4 had been commissioned on Taris to serve as a droid for the local Exchange Outfit in order to become one of their main slicing droids. This meant T3-M4 had been programmed to be able to hack into any system and had been given upgraded programming in order to adapt to any potential firewalls or other security measures that could exist in the galaxy. As T3 had been built for a life of crime it also meant that normal utility droid functions did not apply to T3. This allowed T3 to think beyond normal functionality and could lie in order to be better adept at slicing and stealing. This upgrade gave T3-M4 some semblance of independent functioning. Thanks to all the upgrades built into T3-M4 it made the droid one of the most advanced droids available in the galaxy.

T3-M4 would never enter service with The Exchange as the droid came into the possession of Revan in order to break into the main Sith Base on Taris. T3-M4 quickly proved itself to be capable of performing a variety of tasks that made it a prized asset. With T3 being too valuable to lose Revan kept T3 as a party member. The others believed it was a waste of space as T3-M4 had already done what they needed it for, but Revan would not relent and kept T3-M4.

T3-M4 was a vital member of Revan's party in the quest across the galaxy and the droid proved itself to be a cherished member. Over time the other members of the party could not think how they could have done everything they did without T3-M4. All members were glad Revan took T3 with him when they left Taris and they apologised to T3 for thinking it would be a waste of space.

After the Destruction of the Star Forge T3-M4 would remain in the company of Revan as he continued to campaign against Sith holdouts. To compensate for the loss of most of the party members Revan decided to upgrade T3-M4's abilities. Revan had lost his pilot and other main crew members who handled functions of the Ebon Hawk and he needed something to replace them. Revan decided to link T3-M4 programming with the wider Ebon Hawks' computing systems. This meant T3-M4 would be able to command most of the functions of the Ebon Hawk, including the pilot system, which meant Revan could continue to use the Ebon Hawk. It also meant when near the Ebon Hawk T3-M4 would have greater abilities due to the increase in computing power. T3-M4 could operate away from the Ebon Hawk but would run off its own independent programming. T3-M4 continued to prove an asset in Revan's campaigns against the Sith holdouts, such as when it deactivated the orbital defences around Ziost.

With greater computing processing power T3-M4 began to exert more of independent personality as while beforehand it had always had a semblance of one now it was becoming more obvious. Even with its new ability T3-M4 continued to serve Revan loyally as the droid had come to see Revan as its friend and chosen master.

T3-M4 also became an integral member of Revan's family life as T3-M4 would serve Revan and Bastila in their new family life. Bastila came to see T3-M4 as a valued companion as, unlike the other droid HK-47 T3-M4 could not pull Revan back to his Dark self. T3-M4 also came to have a few upgrades from Bastila but the most important command T3 received was if Revan was ever in danger it was to seek her out or find help for Revan. T3 was content to live out its remaining years tending to the family Bastila and Revan were creating but Revan had other plans for the droid.

Revan had one last quest in mind to save the galaxy and he needed the skills of T3-M4 to aid him. T3-M4 was the only one Revan took with him in his search for the Sith Emperor. However, something went horribly wrong and T3-M4 could not locate Revan after they were separated. Fearing for his master T3-M4 decided to follow Bastila's command to seek out help. However, on escape from True Sith Empire space, the Ebon Hawk came under heavy attack which led to mass damage across the ship. The damage caused T3-M4 to have a computer overload which caused T3 to enter a shutdown state. The Ebon Hawk began to drift in space back to known space.

**The Genoharadan**

A Cabal of Bounty Hunters and Assassins that had for centuries worked in the shadows aiding Governments and Organisations to achieve their goals while at the same time serving the Cabal's own interests.

The Guild had involved itself with the Republic since the early era of its founding and claimed to be the main reason why the Republic was able to achieve great success. In truth, the Republic offered the group the best opportunity to expand their operations over the entire galaxy and still be able to hide within the Shadows. Thus, it was not a mutually beneficial alliance but an alliance of convenience, which is why it was not unheard of for the Cabal to have used its influence to direct the Republic in a manner that would be the most beneficial for the Guild.

The leadership of the Cabal was an issue as it offered a person a position of immeasurable power that a single act could change the future of the Galaxy. In its earlier years the Genoharadan had a single Guild master, but with their increasing influence, it became important for the Guild to have safeguards in place to ensure one person could not ruin their Guild for their own lust for power. Leadership now passed to a council of four Overseers who would consult with each other, through intermediates to hide their identities, and decide on matters relating to the Guild. All four had to agree on the important matters such as Government Destabilisation and High-Ranking Assassination but each Overseer had a degree of autonomy on low-level matters such as Criminal Elimination. The Overseers used Codenames and directed their orders to their members across the Galaxy. It was important to hide their identities to ensure the Guild's members did not turn against them for own lust for power. The Codenames for Overseers remained the same, but the Overseer would choose a successor from their ranks to take over their position when they died. The Codenames for Overseers were Shadow, Dagger, Venom and Blood. This system had ensured that leadership in the Genoharadan had been stable for centuries which allowed for the Cabal to expand their influence across the Galaxy.

Membership in the Genoharadan was heavily restricted to individuals who had proven they were beyond the best of the best. This made the Guild a dangerous opponent as it meant highly trained and capable people would be dispatched and most had never known of failure. Guild Membership also meant that Republic Authorities or other entities the Guild had influence with would no longer seek to apprehend which made navigation of the galaxy easier. Membership in the Genoharadan was a prize that most assassins and bounty hunters who heard rumours of the group wanted as they knew the perks, such as family insurance, the Cabal offered made it easy for one to have a good life. None ever turned down membership to the Genoharadan when the Guild offered them a place in their organisation.

The Genoharadan became interested in Revan during his time on Taris. The assassin Selven had been selected as a potential candidate for membership in the Guild and upon hearing that she had been slain by Revan elements of the Genoharadan's leadership decided to keep an eye on Revan. It was decided to offer Revan membership into the Guild when he slew Calo Nord another candidate for Guild membership as clearly Revan had shown he was beyond the best of the best. Though Revan was a Jedi the Overseers thought with his advanced age there was a chance that Revan was not fully committed to the Order which meant they could be swayed over to the Genoharadan to become a powerful asset in their organisation. They were unaware he was Revan the former Dark Lord and War Hero and thought it was just some person with remarkable talent. To sway Revan towards their Guild they decided to play on their perceived allegiance to the Republic. The Guild dispatched a messenger to contact Revan who would direct him to one of their representatives on Manaan. Luckily Revan was intrigued by the groups offer and came to meet their representative Hulas.

The Cabal was ecstatic that Revan appeared to accept their initiation trial which involved eliminating a target as it appeared the man could be swayed to their side. However, the truth was upon learning that the Cabal had ties to the Republic and had a significant amount of influence across the Galaxy effectively making it the most powerful criminal organisation Revan decided to infiltrate the organisation and work to bring it down from within.

Revan initiation trial involved him to either eliminate the terrorist Lorgal who was being held in Republic custody for committing acts of terrorism against the Republic which caused the deaths of hundreds on Manaan or the career-criminal Zuulan Sentar who had tried to kidnap the daughter of a Senator and past actions suggested would use his skills to undermine the Republic and was trying to sell arms to the Matale family on Dantooine in an effort to cause an arms race on Dantooine to undermine the Republic. Revan saw that both posed a danger to the Republic so decided to eliminate both. Revan sliced into the Holding Cell of Lorgal which caused the cell to execute its prisoner and if there was ever an investigation it would be blamed on a computer issue exonerating the Republic of any crime. Revan placed a bomb within the speeder of Zuulan Sentar which caused it to explode once it began to move but it could be blamed on severe mechanical failure. The Genoharadan were pleased that Revan had decided to eliminate both targets proving he was capable of being their best agent but also in a way that could not be traced back to any criminal interference thus ensuring the Guild remained a secret. The Cabal was ready to accept Revan as a member and dispatch him on other assignments which would benefit the Guild however someone else had another idea.

Hulas the representative that Revan was dealing with in truth was the Overseer known as Venom and planned to use Revan to eliminate his fellow Overseers to assume full control of the Genoharadan. Therefore, instead of being sent after targets the Guild wanted gone Hulas dispatched Revan after his fellow Overseers. Hulas had discovered the identities of his fellow Overseers and decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to seize control and be one of the most powerful people in the galaxy. Revan was dispatched after Vorn Daasraad who was Dagger, Rulan Prolik who was Blood and Ithorak Guldar who was Shadow.

Revan journeyed across the Galaxy and found some of the targets to be extremely dangerous or crafty. Vorn was able to see through all the traps Revan had set for him forcing Revan to face him in open combat and though he was a capable fighter he could not overcome Revan. Rulan was a shapeshifter and used his ability to pose as a simple Wookiee but Revan was able to deduce his true identity though he transformed into a Tach and hid amongst the Tach colonies across the Shadowlands and it took a while before Revan was able to find the right one and ended Rulan's life but not before he transformed into a monster in the last effort to defeat Revan. Ithorak was the easier target as after convincing his apprentice Senni Vek for a meeting Revan reprogramed a droid who proceeded to eliminate Ithorak. The Overseers could not fathom how or why Revan had found them or why he was eliminating them.

Revan always sensed dishonesty from Hulas and upon learning from Hulas that the Genoharadan were led by a Council of four Revan reasoned that Hulas had sent Revan to remove his fellow Overseers. However, this was in line with Revan's goal of destabilising the Guild, so Revan went along with Hulas's plan. This was all but confirmed when after returning from eliminating the three targets Hulas confessed and revealed he was seizing control of the Genoharadan as the single Guild master. Revan seeing the danger that a single person in charge of the Guild could pose and wanted to continue his goal of destroying the Genoharadan challenge Hulas. Hulas seeing that Revan could be a danger to his rule of the Genoharadan agreed to meet Revan at the Dune Sea to settle their score.

In the meantime, before meeting Revan Hulas solidified his position as Guild master of the Genoharadan. Still keeping his identity, Hulas informed the wider Guild that Venom would now be sole command, and never again would there be others. Hulas had assassinated the members who the other Overseers had named as their successors to ensure that their line of succession was broken and any other potential threats to his sole command from within the organisation. This included Senni Vek who Ithorak had named as his successor to the mantle of Shadow.

Hulas told Revan to come alone to the Dune Sea, but both knew that to be a lie though Hulas's group still outnumbered Revan's party. Even with numbers on their side Hulas could not stand up to the prowess of Revan and he soon lay dead in the desert. Hulas was so confident he could overcome Revan he had brought his protégé and current heir J'ane Khan to battle Revan, but he too was no match and lay dead in the sand. This broke the line of succession for Venom which meant the Genoharadan had no clear succession to leadership.

The leadership of the Cabal was crippled and there was no repair in sight ending the great stabilisation factor that had allowed for them to rise to a position of significance across the galaxy. Guild members did not know who was giving or taking contracts anymore and the situation quickly dwelled into infighting amongst the members. Many were claiming to be the new Venom while others were using the old Codenames or new ones to stake their claim to leadership of the Genoharadan. The fight over leadership caused a fracture among the Guild and many different factions now claimed to be the new Genoharadan. Members no longer saw the point in maintaining an allegiance to a Guild that could no longer offer them any perks which gave rise to numerous freelance Bounty Hunters and Assassins across the galaxy. This came to negatively affect the galaxy in the Dark Wars when some Exchange leadership realised the greater amount of capable manpower at their disposal. The true Genoharadan died during the Jedi Civil War and no organisation ever came close to wielding the same secret significance that the Cabal once had.

Revan had succeeded in his aim of destroying the Genoharadan which meant there would no longer be a secret organisation that influenced the Republic from behind the scenes. Revan informed the wider galaxy of the Guild's existence which meant The Jedi and Republic would take steps to prevent the rise of such a group again. It also meant their fellow criminal competitors, such as the Hutts, would be on the lookout for any potential rise again to ensure their influence was not diminished.

**Other Individuals of the Galaxy**

**Vandar Tokare:** An Old and Wise Jedi that had sat on the Jedi High Council since the days before Exar Kun. Vandar was known to be jovial but near everyone in the Order respected the Jedi Elder's opinion on a matter. Vandar was often sought by his fellow Council Members to mediate their concerns and hopefully offer them insight. As Vandar was respected by near everyone including his fellow Council Members he was often elected The Master of the Jedi Order, a term lasted for only three years. As Master of the Order Vandar was the Head of the Jedi High Council and to outsiders' holders of the title were perceived the leader of the Jedi Order.

Vandar had a strong connection to the force and a brilliant mind which after over a century of honing his skills was named to the Jedi High Council. Vandar was friends with many of the fame Jedi over these periods and they too sought out his wisdom.

Vandar had taken part in skirmishes across the galaxy, such as the Great Droid Revolution and Hutt border disputes, where he showed his command of the force proved deadly to his opponents, but it was during his tenure on the Jedi High Council the Order saw the return of major violence to the galaxy. Vandar along with others could sense a dark presence on Onderon so he voted to dispatch a Jedi team to investigate under the guise of bringing peace to the world. The dark side of the force was on Onderon and blood was spilled in the campaign to prevent the spread. Vandar had hoped Onderon would be the end of it but political unrest in the Empress Teta system proved it was not over. Vandar once again voted to investigate the unrest to learn if it was related to the Dark Side events on Onderon. Their fears were correct and a Sith cult known as the Krath had seized the system and Vandar voted for joint Jedi and Republican intervention before it could spread. Vandar attended the Conclave of Deneba to debate the Jedi course of action where Vandar spoke in favour of quick strike before the darkness could spread. When the Krath assaulted the planet Vandar showed why people did not like to face him in combat as he destroyed numerous Krath war droids with ease. After the battle Vandar said the matter was settled and the Jedi and Republic would meet their new foe with force. Vandar along with the rest of the Jedi High Council began to prepare the Jedi Order for war but the Republic was hesitant to dispatch its fleets as it was preoccupied with minor conflicts. Vandar advised the Republic needed to mobilise its reserve and increase its military production in order to meet the new threat. Vandar's advice was taken and the Republic began a mass mobilisation. Vandar as a member of the Jedi High Council was named a Sky-Marshall.

Vandar tolerated Jedi missions to undermine the Krath but he believed they would meet failure. He was not prepared for the fall of Ulic Qel-Droma. Vandar was shocked when the Dark Reaper campaign began, and he agreed all resources should be diverted to destroy the weapon of mass destruction. The weapon was eventually destroyed but allies of the Krath had made advances across the galaxy due to weaknesses in Republic positions. Vandar believed with the Dark Reaper destroyed the Republic could push back against the incursion. Vandar watch as factions across the galaxy sided with the new Sith cult, such as the Mandalorians, and pushed into Republic space. Vandar began to believe a trap was forming which could spell disaster for the Republic as allies one day could become enemies the next. Vandar was in the Inner Rim helping to oversee the Republic counter-attack in the front there when the call went out that Coruscant was under attack. Vandar knew there would be an urged to abandon positions to defend the capital of Republic, but he refused to let anyone leave their positions. Vandar sent a message out across the galaxy explain that no one was to rush to Coruscant unless ordered. The Republic won at Coruscant and Ulic was captured but the events afterwards shocked Vandar. Exar Kun appeared on Coruscant and showed he was the Dark Lord of the Sith and Ulic was merely his apprentice and successfully freed his apprentice. They declared a new age of the Sith and soon Sith warriors joined the battle against the Republic. The Republic was surprised and Vandar advised they should fall back to regroup rather than be caught up in the new advance by the Sith.

Vandar was not prepared for what Exar Kun had planned. Kun used all the battles as a distraction while he turned Jedi to his side and planted them across the Order and after he declared the new age of the Sith the order was given for them to kill their masters. Dozens of masters were slain across the Order luckily for Vandar none of his students turned to the Dark Side. Many of Vandar's friends were killed but Vandar refused to give into anger. A blow was directed against the Jedi Order, but the knowledge of the Order was still intact. Vandar was seen a rallying figured as no matter what he was seen to always have a plan which helped to maintain morale across the Jedi.

Vandar was on Kuat helping to organise the new Fleets of the Republic when he sensed the unnatural supernova. The Jedi High Council convened and Vandar learnt the Sith had deployed an ancient technique and surrounding systems were at risk of destruction. It was ordered to evacuate the worlds within its wake which including the Jedi world of Ossus. Ossus would be attacked during its evacuation by Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma. Vandar was sad at the loss of life on Ossus including more of his friends but the Jedi had again captured Ulic Qel-Droma. Vandar believed Ulic should be sent to face trial again to remove the Sith Lord from the galaxy but was outvoted by his fellow Councillors who agreed with the plan of using Ulic, who turned against Exar Kun, for information.

The Republic had finally completed its first round of mobilisation and was prepared to launch a mass counter attack against the Sith. Vandar was at New Cov where they destroyed half of the Massassi Fleet and he defeated ten members of the Brotherhood of the Sith. Vandar believed the tide had turned as the Sith did not have means to recover their losses while the Republic began the second round of mass mobilisation. Vandar answered the call to Yavin which ended the threat of Exar Kun.

While others believed the War to be over Vandar knew there were still matters that had to be taken care of before the Jedi could rest. Vandar was instrumental in the recapture of the Empress Teta system which finally ended the Krath. Vandar continued to push for the captured of holdout Sith cults across the galaxy. Vandar acquired the votes for the Great Hunt so the Jedi could end the threat of the Sith war beasts released across the galaxy. Vandar also worked tirelessly to smooth relations with the Hutts as tension almost boiled over when the Republic decimated one of their shipbuilding worlds to destroy the Krath Fleet even though the Hutts were neutral during the War. Vandar efforts ensured the Republic was not drawn into another war with the Hutts.

Vandar's efforts during and after the Great Sith War showed he was more than just a powerful Jedi and could be a leader. Vandar began to be elected to serve as Master of the Order over the next decades. During his tenure he focused on the rebuilding of the Order and the Republic, expansion of the Republic while trying to avoid conflict only when necessary.

Vandar was not a fan of living on Coruscant due to its noise and overpopulation so he chose to be the new Headmaster of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine once the war was over. Dantooine was quiet and more peaceful which suited Vandar. Students would want to spend some of their training at Dantooine just to get the experience of being taught by Vandar. Vandar would communicate with the rest of his fellow Council Members by hologram but if it was ever necessary Vandar would travel in person as he would never forsake his duty.

While he was not the Master of the Order at the time of the Mandalorian Wars it was Vandar who spoke in favour of patience and to not send the Jedi into battle against the Mandalorians. Vandar had lived through the Great Sith War where he had witnessed third-party factions, including the Mandalorians, be pawns of the Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun and how they were used to distract the Order while the true master planned the rule threat. Vandar believed the Mandalorians were the Vanguard of the true invasion and the Jedi should be patient to ensure they do not charge into a trap. The Council agreed with Vandar's judgment and chose to not intervene but dispatch investigators. The action of the Council gave rise the faction of Revan and Malak. Vandar was disheartened to see many of the Order join with Revan and Malak but chose to continue the teachings of the Order to ensure the Jedi could remain strong. Vandar understood that there had to be some changes in their teachings to ensure their members were not drawn into perceived holy crusades as this could end up benefiting the Sith. However, Vandar knew that would be a difficult task as the Jedi are meant to be selfless and it seemed to fly in the face of what their Order stood for.

Vandar could not implement his changes on a large scale as thanks to their policy of non-intervention in the Mandalorian Wars the Jedi widely hated throughout the Republic so to change the public perception the Council once again elected Vandar the Master of the Order. Vandar was known throughout the Republic and many politicians respected Vandar so it was hoped with Vandar again as the leader the Jedi could address some of the Republic's disputes with the Jedi. Vandar worked tirelessly to improve the Jedi standing in the Republic and to aid in the rebuilding of the Republic, but progress was slow due to the popularity and supporters of Revan throughout the Republic. Vandar was not present at the trial of the Jedi Exile as he could not forsake a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor and other important Republic Officials. The slow progress was apparent when Revan returned as the Dark Lord of the Sith and ignited the Jedi Civil War as it appeared neither the Jedi or Republic was ready for such an assault.

Vandar pledged the full support of the Jedi in this new conflict as he could clearly see that inaction this time would result in the annihilation of both the Republic and the Jedi. Vandar as Master of the Order was not deployed to the frontlines but sat in meeting of Republic High Command and coordinated the entire war effort. The War went badly for the Jedi as Vandar had to watch as countless Jedi defected to Revan's side while others were killed in combat however, he maintained his position as Master of the Order. This was despite the loss of two members of the Jedi High Council under his watch. Vandar still maintained the respect of what remained of the Jedi Order and became a priority target of Sith assassination attempts.

Vandar was the first to understand that without Darth Revan and his strategies the Republic and Jedi could stand a better chance to defend against the Sith onslaught. Vandar helped to organise the Trap that would see the removal of Darth Revan. Vandar was surprised when Bastila brought Revan back alive, though barely, he understood the force works in mysterious ways. Vandar did not believe they should execute Revan or turn him over to the Republic as he wished to question Revan and learn why he had gone over to the Dark Side. This judgement was not popular amongst the Council, but they still went along with Vandar's judgment. It quickly became apparent that Darth Malak was highly capable and continued the War. The Sith would eventually succeed at conquering the Republic which worried Vandar and his fellow Jedi. Vandar was the vocal supporter of using the Council's combine connection to the force to rewrite Revan's mind and use him against the Sith Empire and perhaps learn more about what caused Revan to fall. Vandar learnt from the Great Sith War that turning an enemy could prove useful but Vandar was cautious so pushed for the mid wipe. This was not popular amongst the Council, but they could not see any alternative so went along with the plan.

While the Jedi waited on their secret mission to bear fruit Vandar would continue to coordinate with the Republic in fighting against the Sith threat if only to buy time for their secret mission. Vandar was on Dantooine when the amnestic Revan arrived, and he was cautiously optimistic that their plan would succeed when he witnessed the actions Revan committed on the planet.

Darth Malak and the Sith would eventually come to Dantooine to strike a deadly blow against the Jedi Order. Vandar knew they stood little chance of holding off the full might of the Reckoning Fleet, but he ordered that they hold off for as long as they could, so they could evacuate the civilians. Vandar oversaw the evacuation leaving Vrook Lamar to oversee the battle as he was more accustomed to Battlefield command. Vandar ensured that many civilians and Jedi escaped the Sith assault on Dantooine though it was still a massacre. Darth Malak personally spearheaded the assault in the Jedi Enclave and had been engaging in combat with countless Jedi. Vandar ventured back into his Enclave and was able to force Darth Malak through the walls of the Enclave then use the rubble to block the holes as he knew a long engagement would end in Malak's victory. Vandar repulsed a few waves of the Sith troops proving he was a proficient opponent and still strong in the force, but he knew Malak would quickly recover so retreated to an escape vessel. Thanks to his intervention the surviving Council members could escape, though some badly injured.

Vandar regrouped with the escaped Jedi and civilians and contacted a nearby Republic Convoy to pick them up. Vandar now saw an Order with no more than a few hundred members which stood no chance of defeating the Sith. However, it appeared the force was with them as a message reached the Republic Fleet of the coordinates of the Star Forge, the mega factory the Sith were using to conquer the galaxy. Vandar gathered all the Jedi he could muster and joined with the Republic Fleet to end the threat of the Sith. Vandar and his Jedi proved to be a great asset in the Battle of the Star Forge as they made the Sith redirect forces until overruled by Malak, to meet them and open a path for Revan. Vandar was ecstatic to have played a part in the crucial battle that brought an end to the Jedi Civil War and led the celebrations. He honoured Revan and his party for their deeds across the galaxy as he knew the War would not have ended without them.

Vandar helped to oversee the campaign to clean out the Sith Empire holdouts but his main attention was the rebuilding of the Jedi Order. Vandar remained as the Master of the Order as what remained of the Jedi Council believed it would be better to have a stable leadership in this turmoil time. Vandar was also seen as a stable presence and that was greatly needed during this time. Vandar focused his full attention on rebuilding the Jedi Order and offered amnesty to former Dark Jedi who once again wanted to embrace the Light Side of the Force. While some in the Council questioned this order Vandar knew the Jedi were capable of forgiveness and no one was ever lost to the Light, and it helped to increase their numbers which were greatly needed. Vandar had postponed elections to the Jedi High Council as he believed the Order was not able to handle an election as there were still wounds to heal amongst their members and an election had a habit of bringing out the worse in people.

Vandar often came to blows with Revan as Vandar was a traditionalist and wanted to rebuild to Jedi the way how it had been with some minor changes while Revan argued there should be mass reform as the ongoing conflicts showed it should. Eventually, Vandar prevailed and Revan focused more on the Republic and other memories from his past. However, Vandar once again had to face a growing amount of support for Revan from inside the Jedi Order. When Revan disappeared Vandar was saddened to see him go as he had seen Revan as a great man who worked towards the strengthening of the Republic which was needed after the War. Even though they were at odds at how the Jedi Order should be rebuilt Vandar still respected Revan and said the galaxy was at a loss now that he had gone. Vandar promised Bastila that he would continue to look out for her and Revan's family but would mostly remain out of their affairs.

In the years after the Jedi Civil War Vandar would see the Jedi Order regain some of their strength but he came to see there was another problem brewing. Vandar and his fellow Jedi could sense there was a dark presence that was lurking in the shadows and they were fearful of what this presence would do to the galaxy. Vandar also could no longer ignore the calls for Reform from within the Jedi Order and decided that matter would be resolved through the election of new members to the Jedi High Council. In another bold move, Vandar also said the new Master of the Order would be chosen by normal Jedi members and not the Council as was the custom. Vandar was allowing for the Jedi Order to decide its own future and it would be decided at a Conclave. Some of the Council questioned Vandar's actions and believed he was causing the end of the Jedi Order but Vandar wanted to prevent another schism in the Jedi Order. However, that conclave was the Conclave of Katarr where Master Vandar and most of the Jedi Order was exterminated by Darth Nihilus.

**Zhar Lestin**: A relatively young member of the Jedi High Council as he was only in his early fifties and was the most recent addition to the Council. Zhar was elevated to the Council in the final year of the Mandalorian Wars mainly due to his popularity among the younger and radical members of the Jedi Order. It was hoped he could be a practical voice on the Council and maybe change the Council's view on non-intervention policies, while the Council hoped Zhar could build a bridge to those that had defied their orders and joined with Revan and Malak.

Before his elevation to the Coucil, Zhar was already an accomplished Jedi Master who was known to be one of the greatest trainers in the entire Order. The fact that Zhar was a Jedi Master but also considered young made him something of an idol among the members of the Jedi Order.

Zhar proved he had a great knowledge of the force due to his eagerness to learn and during his days as a Padawan was already making additions to the knowledge of the Jedi Order. Zhar was approached by Exar Kun who tried to convince Zhar to follow him on his path for greater knowledge but Zhar politely refused as he didn't believe in short cuts.

Zhar was an accomplished duellist who would invent techniques of his own during his life. Zhar proved he was a great duellist when even though he under 20 when the Great Sith War broke out, he could hold his own against many who were considered strong warriors. Zhar was only a Sky-Brigadier, rank usually reserved for padawans, during the War but he showed he had a mind for battle and helped to prevent the Sith and their allies from gaining a foothold in the Colonies. Zhar answered the call to Yavin which ended the war. Zhar was knighted after the War and found that he had become popular amongst the Order but Zhar refused to let vanity get to him. Zhar was dispatched on the Great Hunt to eliminate the creatures left by the Sith. Zhar fought great beasts during these years but he longed to be done with it to devote his time to study. Zhar was happy when the Great Hunt was declared over after 4 years.

Within fifteen years Zhar was named a Jedi Master. It helped that Zhar was not egotistical about his rapid rise in the Order or his impressive knowledge and was happy to train any pupil provided they were willing to put the effort in. For these reasons, Zhar was sought out by many Padawans who hoped to be trained by the famed Jedi Master. Zhar never made one Jedi Temple his home for long as he liked to travel across the galaxy as he believed one had to travel the galaxy to learn. This did make it difficult to find Zhar for training purposes. Two students tracked down Zhar to learn from the Master and they went to great lengths to find him. The two students were Revan and Malak who would become the finest students Zhar ever trained though Zhar knew Revan to be the more capable of the duo. It was Zhar who had sponsored Revan and Malak to become Jedi Knights as he believed they would go on to be Jedi legends.

Zhar's faith in Revan and Malak did not waver when the two defied the will of the Council and decided to intervene in the Mandalorian Wars. Zhar understood why the two had done it as he was also tempted to defy the Council and join many of his Order who had but, in the end, Zhar decided to heed the Council's judgement. Though during that time Zhar was known to be sympathetic to Revan's cause which made him popular among the members who shared this mindset. Zhar believed Revan and Malak could still be welcomed back into the Order once the Mandalorian threat was over.

After his elevation to the Jedi High Council and the ending of the Mandalorian Wars Zhar set off to find Revan and Malak and discuss possible reconciliation talks. However, the two could not be found so Zhar instead focused his attention on reconciliation with other Jedi who had defied the Council. Zhar was disappointed he was not included when the Jedi Exile returned to face the judgement of the Council as he believed that there should have been a sympathetic voice as this set the precedent on how the Jedi Council would treat those that had defied them. Zhar spoke against this Conservative element of the Council as they had made reconciliation almost impossible with this judgement. For this reason, Zhar was not popular among his fellow Council members and some of them believed Zhar to be a dangerous radical. Zhar continued to train countless pupils and worked to ensure the Jedi would be seen in a positive light in the Republic again which only strengthened his standing in the Jedi Order and those in the Republic saw Zhar as the good Council member.

When Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith who wished to conquer the galaxy Zhar was crushed. His two greatest pupils had turned to the Dark Side and Zhar began to doubt his ability as a trainer, especially given many of those that he trained were already serving Revan and numerous others were defecting. Zhar's enemies on the Council tried to use this as an excuse to have him removed but Vandar Tokare would not allow such talk. Zhar took a leave of absence to collect his thoughts and come to grip with the turning of many of his pupils. Zhar understood that the failure was his and that he needed to change his training methods and understand the signs that may lead students to the Dark Side. Zhar would blame himself for failing to see the signs in Revan and Malak which led to the Jedi Civil War.

Zhar's leave of absence was only a few months and re-joined the Council but the conservative elements were hesitant to trust Zhar especially given another Council member defected to Revan and they thought Zhar could harper similar intentions. However, Zhar proved himself to be loyal to the Jedi Order who worked to defeat the Sith. Zhar coordinated the Jedi with the Republic Military to ensure the Jedi were sent when needed or the Republic sent a force to aid in a Jedi operation. Zhar also coordinated with law enforcement across the Republic to maintain order as he knew a mass panic or a descend into anarchy would devour the Republic from within. While doing all this Zhar continued to train Jedi to fight the Sith.

Zhar was the one to propose the Jedi move their base of operations to Dantooine to remove the threat to Coruscant in case the Sith launch an all attack on the Jedi and to help ease the people of the Republic minds. Zhar was quick to embrace new ideas that could maybe give the Republic the edge it needed in order to defeat the Sith. Zhar was the first to embrace Bastila as the main asset they had in their arsenal and was a major supporter of the trap for Darth Revan. Zhar was quick to point out in the plans to trap Darth Revan that if they did succeed it would not end the threat of the Sith as Malak would still be alive. Zhar understood that while Malak was not on the same level as Revan, he was still more than capable of leading the Sith to victory as he had been Zhar's other star pupil. Zhar's warning was ignored by his fellow Council members as it would make their plan too complicated and others doubted Malak's abilities.

When Revan was captured Zhar was the main voice for letting Revan live and to try to turn him back to the Light Side. Zhar reluctantly agreed with the mind erase idea to use him against the Sith as he believed this was effectively killing his former star pupil. Zhar had been proven right in that Malak was indeed capable of leading the Sith to victory other the Republic as the Sith continued to advance across the galaxy and there was disorder within the Sith.

When the amnestic Revan returned to Dantooine Zhar once again decided to train his former star pupil. During this time Zhar saw that Revan was not truly dead and that his former student was still alive if just a little change. Zhar's hoped that Revan would go on to be a legend in the Jedi once again. He was happy to have trained Revan again. Though Zhar still saw the defiance in Revan as he would continue to question the Council and question the interpretation of the Code which made Zhar on edge if Darth Revan could return.

Zhar's predicted that the Sith would launch an all assault on the Jedi Order at Dantooine and made plans for the evacuation of the people. Zhar went out to inspect the routes the settlers would take when the Sith Reckoning Fleet appeared in orbit. Zhar began to organise the evacuation of Dantooine out in the field to spare the people from the Orbital bombardment. Zhar knew the Sith had to seize control of the Enclave which was the centre of the planetary defences before they could bombard the planet. Zhar made his way back to the Enclave but on the way, he encountered Sith advance parties where he proved he was still a capable warrior. Zhar managed to secure a pathway for the farmers to reach the Enclave to escape off-world. Zhar could have left on any of the ships but he still hoped that his former student Malak could still be saved and decided to seek him out.

Darth Malak was leading the assault on the sub-levels of the Jedi Enclave and slaughtered countless Jedi many of whom were Zhar's students. Malak taunted Zhar and tried to anger him by using his dead students but Zhar did not waver in his conviction to the Order. Zhar tried to get through to Malak to convince him that he could still renounce the Dark Side and re-join the Jedi Order as this path would only end badly for Malak. Malak laughed at the idea and thought Zhar a fool. The two engaged in a duel with the whole time Zhar continued to try to get his former student to see the Light once again. While Zhar was an extremely capable duellist his student Malak had surpassed him back when he was Zhar's student and he had only improved since then. Eventually, Zhar lay dead in the Jedi Enclave slain at the hands of his former student Malak. Zhar's death sent a shockwave through the remaining Order as if this accomplished Jedi Master could fall to Malak what hope was there for the rest of the Jedi.

**Dorak**: An old knowledgeable Jedi who was known to know almost everything about the history of the Jedi Order making him a Jedi Chronicler. Dorak was known throughout the Order as the man young Jedi would seek if they wished to learn more about anything as odds were Dorak knew the answer. Dorak was made a member of the Jedi High Council fifteen years before the Mandalorian Wars due to his renown in the Order and his unrivalled knowledge.

Dorak had taken an interest in the knowledge and history of the galaxy from an early age and he never wanted to devote his life to anything else. Dorak believed from that knowledge the galaxy could learn to not repeat past mistakes. Dorak's teachers were impressed at how knowledgeable Dorak became during his padawan years and they believed within a few years he would know more than most Jedi Masters. The masters were impressed at how Dorak's desire for knowledge did not drive him to seek out forbidden texts as the desire had the ability on many which only further proved Dorak was true to the Jedi Order. Dorak was at home throughout the libraries in the Jedi Order.

Dorak had witnessed the carnage of the Great Sith War during his days as a Jedi Knight and found even though he had read intensively about war nothing could prepare him for it. Dorak was made a Sky-General during the War but he operated as an advisor to other commanders due to his knowledge and therefore was dispatched across the galaxy to different fronts. Dorak's knowledge was renown that the Sith sent agents to capture him as Exar Kun wanted Dorak to divulge all his knowledge. Dorak had a few close calls with teams sent to capture him but he remained out of Sith hands. Dorak cried when the Sith destroyed Ossus but took heart that knowledge is not lost forever. Dorak answered the call to travel to Yavin to end the threat of Exar Kun. Dorak catalogued the War and the events after the defeat of Exar Kun as he wanted the galaxy to never forget what happened. Dorak also hoped to learn something from it in the hope it would never happen again.

After the War Dorak wanted peace so he found placement in the small library of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. During Dorak's time at the library he would write his own works, copy manuscripts from other collections, translate texts from ancient languages, found other great works across the galaxy, and sponsored works of other authors to add them all to the Dantooine library collection. For his work Dorak was made Chronicler of the Jedi Enclave which made him head of the library and member of the Enclave leadership panel. Under Dorak the Dantooine library grew tremendously and it rivalled the library of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. This, in turn, made the Jedi Enclave become one of the most important locations in the Jedi Order. When Dorak was made a member of the Jedi High Council he still devoted most of his time to the Jedi Enclave and continued to grow the knowledge of the Order. He would still attend Council meetings if he was able, but he had the worse attendance out of all Council members.

Dorak stood out amongst his fellow Chroniclers as Dorak was happy to help any pupil that came to seek his advice on a matter as most other Chroniclers did not open themselves up to the Order's pupils. Therefore, a great many Jedi, including Revan and Malak, would count Dorak as one of their teachers as many wished to make use of the knowledge Dorak had available. Dorak did not mind this but while he counted those that sought him as the students he reserved most of his knowledge and insight for the ones lucky enough to become his apprentice.

When the Mandalorians began to threaten the Republic Dorak agreed with the judgement of the rest of the Council that the Jedi should not be deployed as it was likely the Mandalorians were merely the Vanguard to another invasion and should the Jedi be deployed it was likely a trap. Dorak based his vote on the fact that previous Dark Lords of the Sith Exar Kun and Freedon Nadd had used third parties to undermine the Republic and the Jedi, and Exar Kun had even used the Mandalorians. The judgement was not popular amongst the Jedi Order and discontent was thrown towards the Council. Dorak did his best to explain to the other Jedi why the Council had made its decision, but it mostly fell on deaf ears. Dorak was scared what could happen to the Order when many of their Order answered the call of Revan and Malak to meet the Mandalorian threat and defy the Council. There was an element on the Council which wanted to declare those that had left as Outlaws but Dorak reminded that if this was not addressed in the right way it was very likely the Jedi would have another split on their hands. Dorak would always push for measures that could see for the peaceful reconciliation of the Jedi Order.

When the Mandalorian War ended Dorak went on an expedition to catalogue the history of what had happened, as he knew this would be one of the most important aspects of the Jedi history. Dorak wanted future generations to know how the Mandalorians had been able to threaten the Republic and why the Jedi had split on the issue of intervention. Dorak found himself unwelcomed on many planets and many inside the Republic cursed him due to his position on the Jedi Council, but Dorak was concerned with the rise in support for Revan throughout the Republic. Dorak knew that left unchecked this had the potential to cause one of the most devastating splits to the Jedi Order. Dorak was infuriated when he heard the Council had tried a returning Jedi who had followed Revan without informing him as he knew this could be used to further split their Order which was already in a dangerous position.

When Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith and ignited the Jedi Civil War Dorak was not happy to be proven right that this would be a devastating split. Dorak was not surprised that many Jedi and Republic personnel defected to Revan's side as he had seen the popularity Revan had managed to acquire throughout the galaxy. Dorak resolved to fight this new threat to the Jedi but also wished to ensure that it could be recorded. Even if the Jedi lost Dorak wanted a non-bias Sith view on the conflict to exist so maybe someone in a future generation could learn from it.

Dorak could see the war was not in their favour and eventually, Revan would triumph against them, so he agreed there needed to be a change in tactics. Dorak saw Bastila as the main asset they had against the Sith and was in favour of using her powers more wisely against the Sith. Dorak helped to organise the Trap for Darth Revan but agreed with fellow Council member Zhar that they should also target Darth Malak as he would simply succeed Revan if Revan was removed. However, the plan did not come to include Darth Malak which Dorak believed to be a blunder. Dorak was shocked when Bastila brought Revan back alive to the Jedi Council and Dorak believed an opportunity of a lifetime was in front of the Jedi Order. Dorak argued with his fellow Council members that they should use Revan against his former Empire as they still did not have the means to engage in offensive campaigns against the Sith, but Revan could. Dorak's idea though with some amendments won out in the Council chamber and they erased Revan's mind and sent him back out into the galaxy.

When the amnestic Revan eventually returned to Dantooine Dorak saw that not all of Revan was dead as he still showed his capacity to learn. Dorak devolved the history of the Order and recent events to Revan once again and Dorak hoped this time Revan would remain true to the Order.

Darth Malak eventually brought the Reckoning Fleet to Dantooine to land a crushing blow against the Jedi Order. Dorak had prepared for a situation like this so had already downloaded the contents of Dantooine's library into databanks that could be taken off world. Dorak also had prepared to erase the contents of the Dantooine library to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Sith but it needed his fingerprints in order to activate. Dorak sent his apprentice Deesra Luur Jada to make sure the databanks were sent off-world during the evacuation while Dorak made his way to the library to begin the data purge. Dorak successfully began the data purge but had to hold off Sith advance parties who were trying to seize the library. Though he was never much fond of combat Dorak proved that he was capable Jedi Master and successfully held the Sith at bay until the purge was complete. Dorak was on his way back to the escape shuttles when he saw Master Zhar Lestin fall to Malak's blade. Dorak was sad to see the loss of his friend and fellow Council member but knew he did not have the combat skills to defeat Darth Malak, so he flung the surrounding trees at Malak hoping to slow him down. However, Malak was strong in the Dark Side and flung the trees back at Dorak which caused Dorak to sustain injuries. Malak would have ended Dorak had Master Vandar Tokare not intervened which allowed Dorak to escape Dantooine.

Dorak was taken to a medical bay to heal from his wounds but there was still bad news. Dorak's apprentice Deesra had not survived as his shuttle had been shot down by the Sith fleet and less than half of the databanks had managed to get off-world. Dorak was depressed that so many great works had been destroyed and it would take years for them all to be rewritten and that his chosen successor who had shown great prominence had not survived.

Due to his injuries, Dorak did not partake in the climactic battle at the Star Forge but was overjoyed to hear the Revan had ended the immediate threat of the Sith. Once he had recovered Dorak set to work rebuilding all the lost data the Jedi had sustained in the Jedi Civil War. Lucky for Dorak a few of the former Dark Jedi that re-joined the Order had brought with them data files of the history and knowledge that the Sith had uncovered. Dorak was glad that Revan who had campaigned against the Sith holdouts had also brought back databanks which would help Dorak refill the lost data of the Jedi. Dorak was happy to have this in the Order as it meant the Jedi had the potential to increase their knowledge over the galaxy and the force which could better serve them in the future. It also helped that the library at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant had not been purged but that did not have a copy of everything the Dantooine library had. Dorak sponsored great works to describe the Jedi Civil War so that all in the future would know what had happened. Dorak was shocked that it appeared that other Chroniclers of the Order were not performing their duties to recover or record the events of the galaxy and he spoke out against these other Jedi.

Dorak was concerned that Revan had taken to calling for a reform to the Jedi Order. The Jedi were already near-total annihilation and another schism in the Order would be the final nail in the coffin. Dorak would speak to Revan that perhaps it was not the best time as the Order was hanging by a thread. Luckily Revan eventually stopped his calls but the movement within in the Order was already strong.

Dorak had mostly completed his recovery of the lost data and had even made attempts to rebuild the library at the Jedi Enclave. But the rifts in the Order were growing, there were still Council positions available and there was a dark presence in the galaxy so Dorak agreed with the proposal to form a Conclave to address these matters. Dorak would attend the Conclave of Katarr where he lost his life when the new Dark Lord of the Sith cleansed the planet of life.

**Forn Dodanna**: An accomplished woman in the Republic Navy who came from the famed Dodanna family. The Dodanna family were one of wealth and had connections across the Republic and it was no secret that Forn's rise in the Republic Navy was partly due to her connections. However, Forn was still a capable officer who had proven her worth in battle.

Forn began her career as an officer engaging pirates who were disrupting Republic trade routes. Forn performed her duty well in these campaigns and was quickly promoted to Captain, largely due to her family's influence. Forn was Captain of a Republic cruiser when the Mandalorians began their war against the Republic. In her first battle against the Mandalorians defending a section of the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith defensive line, Forn was overwhelmed and her cruiser was lost with most of the crew dead. Forn, however, was able to successfully navigate the remaining escape pods to a Republic World ensuring they would not be captured by the Mandalorians.

For was quickly given another Republic cruiser but since she is of the Dodanna family she was dispatched to less combat heavy section of Republic space. This was the Ord Mantell system which housed a supply depot for Republic operations in the Mid Rim, but it soon came under attack from the Mandalorians who were hoping to destroy important Republic depots in the Mid Rim. The attack came as a surprise to the Republic as they believed the Mandalorians would focus their attention on another sector. Forn was able to group together the Republic ships defending the system but they could not withstand the firepower of the Mandalorian ships. Seeing that they could not win Forn ordered the retreat of the Republic ships back into the Expansion Region. Even with the influence of her family, it could not save her from being reprimanded by the Admiralty for allowing the valuable Republic depot to fall into the Mandalorians, but she was spared a demotion because her actions ensured lives and ships were saved. Forn was reassigned to a Republic squadron, nicknamed the Chargers, that was being outfitted to begin a counter-attack on Iridonia which the Mandalorians had seized not long after Ord Mantell. The purpose of this attack was to prevent the Mandalorians from performing a pincer movement against the main Republic defence line in the Expansion Region and Inner Rim. Months after the defeat at Ord Mantell Forn's ship were sent with the rest of the squadron to begin the attack on Iridonia. The Mandalorians had a sizeable garrison in the system but most of the Mandalorian 3rd fleet was at Ithor. Forn was under the command of Vice Admiral Claret and was ordered to use her cruiser to take out the main Mandalorian ships in the system. During the battle, the Mandalorians managed to destroy the flagship Vice Admiral Claret was on which took out the leadership of the Chargers. However, Forn once again able to group together the remaining Republic forces and led them to victory against the Mandalorian planetary defences and begin the liberation of the planet. Forn provided Orbital support for the ground forces on the planet which aided by local forces were able to score victories against the Mandalorian garrison. Forn soon heard that the Republic 8th Fleet sent to liberate Ithor was suffering heavy losses to the Mandalorian fleet defending the system. Knowing that a loss at Ithor would mean their victory at Iridonia would mean nothing Forn gathered what remained of the Chargers and set off for Ithor. Forn came up behind the Mandalorian Fleet surprising them which allowed for the Chargers to do some damage. Forn's actions rallied the Republic 8th Fleet. Beset from two sides and taking losses the Mandalorian 3rd fleet retreated to Taris. The retreat of the Mandalorians meant the Republic was able to liberate local systems in this region which included Ord Mantell. The victory against the Mandalorians in this campaign caused a much-needed morale boost for the Republic but the tide of the war was still with the Mandalorians. Everyone knew the victory at Ithor and Iridonia could not have happened without Forn and she was decorated and promoted to Rear Admiral assigned to the 8th Fleet.

The 8th Fleet was tasked with setting up defensive positions in the regions liberated to ensure the Mandalorians could not attempt their pincer manoeuvre. The Republic was certain the Mandalorians would counterattack but it never came.

Instead, the Mandalorian 1st Fleet continued its march through the Expansion Region and penetrating the Inner Rim. When news reached the 8th Fleet that the Mandalorians had again broken through Republic lines and taken Chagria it became obvious that the Mandalorians planned to cut the 8th off from the rest of the Republic. The 8th pulled back to the Dorin system as that was the next system the Mandalorians needed to cut the 8th off. Forn was assigned to the Vincondor system to guard the other main route to the Dorin system. But again, the Mandalorians did not come instead turning their focus to more lucrative prizes in the Inner Rim. Forn constantly argued that the 8th should be sent to reinforce the Republic Fleets protecting the Inner Rim in order to drive out the Mandalorians but Republic command did not want to lose its backdoor into the Outer Rim and potentially flank the Mandalorians that the 8th was providing.

News soon reached Forn and the 8th that the Mandalorians had launched a massive offensive in another section of space and that the 1st Mandalorian Fleet was nothing more than a distraction. The new Mandalorian assault known as the Triumph rapidly advanced through the Republic and soon made it to the Core. Forn requested reassignment to the Core to defend the heartland of the Republic and was granted. Forn soon found herself in the 3rd Fleet defending the Core from the Mandalorian Triumph Fleet. The 3rd was assigned to defend Corellia along with other Republic Fleets but not only that a new faction of Jedi had joined the fight against the Mandalorians. Forn soon found herself under the command of Malak who had been assigned to halt the Mandalorian advance into the Core.

The Mandalorian Triumph Fleet was large, but numbers were on the side of the Republic at Corellia. Forn knew better than to trust in numbers as the Mandalorians had shown numbers meant nothing to them. Forn did not falter as she was determined to defend Republic heartland. The Mandalorians began their assault but the Republic defenders under Malak did not gives any ground. For every ship the Republic lost the Mandalorians lost two but even at this rate, the Republic would lose the battle. Forn was ordered by Malak to reinforce the left flank which was in danger of falling and to hold at all cost. Forn positioned her ships on the left flank and came under heavy Mandalorian assault who hoped to end the battle. Forn soon lost a third of her ships but the left flank still held which enraged the Mandalorians. Even with all their losses the Mandalorian Triumph Fleet still held the advantage and they were preparing for another assault on the left flank. However, news soon reached the Republic forces that Revan had taken Quellor and was advancing on Duro. This meant the rear of the Triumph Fleet was threatened which forced the Mandalorians to retreat. The Republic was victorious at Corellia and the fleets were told to move to support Revan's liberation of Duro.

For her actions in the Battle of Corellia Forn was promoted to Vice-Admiral and assigned to the 5th Fleet at Castell which was tasked with defending the Colonies from the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. Forn again found herself under the command of Malak but as he was the only Sky-Marshall he was only occasionly there a few times in person. Forn recommended that the 5th Fleet should meet the Mandalorian 1st Fleet and rout it in order to free the Inner Rim worlds from being ravaged but Malak refused to move the 5th Fleet from Castell. After months of waiting which allowed the Mandalorians to further ravage the Inner Rim Malak after discussions with Revan made a move. Malak positioned Forn and a half the 5th Fleet around the planet Castell while he took the remainder to another system to as he said established another line of defence as the Mandalorians had been making inroads into another section of the Colonies. Malak's order to Forn was to contact him immediately the moment the Mandalorians arrived and to hold at all cost. Forn thought Malak was delusional as there was no way for half of the 5th to hold out for long against the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. Forn positioned the Republic ships into the best possible defensive positions and soon the Mandalorians jumped into the system, Forn sent word to Malak immediately. Forn was right in that the Mandalorian 1st Fleet was too powerful and began to overwhelm Forn and her ships and it was apparent that within hours the Mandalorians would be victorious. But Malak and the rest of the 5th jumped into the system. Malak was using a similar tactic to the one Forn had done earlier at Ithor and came up behind the Mandalorians and caught them in a crossfire. The Mandalorian 1st Fleet suffered heavy losses and was forced to retreat. Forn and the 5th Fleet was ordered into the Inner Rim to begin the liberation. The tide of the War began to turn towards the Republic.

Forn continued to take part in actions against the Mandalorians but Forn was assigned to operations in the Inner Rim and would not serve with the Fleets that were sent to deal with the Mandalorians in the wider galaxy. She was overjoyed to finally see the Republic push back the Mandalorians and eventually defeat the Mandalorians. Forn knew that without the intervention of Revan and Malak than it was highly likely the Republic would have lost the War. Forn would praise Revan and Malak and she was a supporter of theirs. In the time between the Wars Forn continued to remain part of the Republic Navy and helped to oversee rebuilding efforts in the Inner Rim.

Forn soon found herself being approached by her fellow officers asking her what her thoughts on the Republic were and wondering if she would join an alternative government. Forn always said her loyalty was to the Republic. When asked about the wider Dodanna family she would say they had helped build the Republic and they weren't about to abandon it anytime soon. It was not till later that Forn realised these officers were trying to get her to defect to Revan's side and gather information on her family.

Forn was shocked to witness Revan and Malak return as Dark Lords of the Sith and begin a campaign of conquest against the Republic. She was furthered shocked when she witnessed the number of Officers and Troops which defected to Revan's side. In one swoop the Republic had lost over half of its military including many of its top leadership. The loss of leadership forced the remaining Admiralty to promote other officers to fill the ranks and Forn was promoted to Admiral of what remained of the 5th Fleet. The Republic decided to meet the Sith in the Outer Rim to prevent their advance into the inner regions of the galaxy as the Mandalorians had done so Forn was dispatched to Yablari to defend it from Sith conquest. The 5th Fleet was exterminated when the Sith 4th Fleet entered the system as Forn was unprepared for the speed of the Sith Fighters and Bombers which quickly broke through her lines and caused havoc amongst the Republic ships. Forn again found herself in an escape pod and had to watch as the Sith fighters began to pick off the escape pods. Luckily for Forn, a group of Jedi fighters entered the system and were able to rescue Forn and the remainder of her men. Forn was assigned to the 14th Fleet at Sullust as this planet was an important Shipyard in the Outer Rim. It was not long before the Sith's 1st Fleet arrived so Forn positioned the Fleet to defend the planet from Orbital Bombardment. However, Revan had no interest in destroying the infrastructure of the planet and had ordered the Sith 1st Fleet engage Forn's fleet. The Sith focused their assault on the right flank of Forn's fleet and soon it collapsed. With the right flank gone Sith fighters could easily attack the rest of Forn's fleet so she ordered the retreat.

Forn watched for years as the Sith continued to advance in the galaxy and she suffered more defeats at the hands of the Sith. The 14th was pulled back to the Colonies to undergo repairs as it had been reduced to less than a fifth of its original strength. Nothing could stop the Sith conquest and Forn was quick to realise it did not matter if Revan was removed as Malak would keep the advance going.

Forn also received more bad news as many of her family members had been killed by assassins, making her and her brother the only remaining members of the Dodanna family. Forn's brother Frendal was known to have sympathy to the Sith and Forn suspected he and the Sith were eliminating the rest of family to cause a defection to the Sith. Forn organised a heavy guard for herself as so long as she was alive the entire Dodanna family and their impressive assets could not go over to the Sith.

Even with the defeats Forn was still one of the best officers within the Republic Navy so she was made Admiral of the newly christened 2nd Fleet. The 2nd was assigned to the Inner Rim to prevent the collapse of the system to the Sith, as they already had a few bridgeheads in the sector. Forn analysed her defeats and concluded if the Sith star-fighters could be kept at bay then there was a higher chance of holding out against the Sith Navy. Learning from this Forn would position her ships in the best possible way to defend against star-fighters and called for an increase in Republic star-fighter production to better defend their fleets. Forn's fleet soon had the highest number of star-fighters in the Republic Fleet.

Forn soon had the chance to put her theory to test as the Sith 6th Fleet had moved to the Bogden system. Forn moved to intercept and placed the 2nd into position. The 6th Fleet arrived and proceeded to attack Forn's position unleashing a swarm of star-fighters. The Republic ships could not match their speed which is why Forn maintained them near air cover as she wanted to overwhelm the Sith with firepower. The Sith star-fighters could not break through and numerous were destroyed by Forn's fire-power. Since Forn had many star-fighters she was able to send out squadrons to attack the Sith 6th Fleet. The 6th was forced to keep star-fighter squadrons behind to defend which meant there was less chance of them breaking Forn's position. The Republic star-fighters could not match the speed and manoeuvrability of the Sith star-fighters but Forn knew without the Republic ones in the sky there was no chance of victory. The 6th Fleet saw it could not defeat Forn so withdrew from Bogden which caused morale in the 2nd Fleet to soar. It was one of the few times the Republic had managed to win without the aid of Bastila and Forn was hailed as a hero. However, they soon learnt the Sith had made other breakthroughs in the Inner Rim. Forn did not falter and maintained hope within the 2nd Fleet but it was clear nothing was going to stop the Sith.

Forn was able to repulse the Sith 5th Fleet at Tirahnn thanks to her star-fighters. The victory at Tirahnn was needed because after the Destruction of Taris most did not have the will to fight but with Forn fighting on and winning she encouraged others. Forn knew the Inner Rim was no longer the target as the Sith had linked their territory together which meant they had a path into the Core where they could end the war once and for all. Forn was content to die for the Republic and was preparing the 2nd Fleet for the final battles to take place in the Core when she received a message from Carth Onais. Carth informed the Republic Navy of the location of the Star Forge and if they could destroy it, they would cripple the production centre of the Sith.

The Republic could not send every fleet as the Sith Navy was still an impending threat but Forn committed the 2nd to be the ones to land the crippling blow against the Sith. Forn argued the 2nd was in the best shape to fight the Sith on their home turf as she had shown they can defeat the Sith Fleets while the others failed. It also helped that many of the Republic Fleets were cut off or committed to battle meaning the 2nd was one of the only options. Forn was joined by what remained of the Jedi Order and jumped into the Lehon system. Forn saw that there was no Fleet defending the Star Forge only a Vessel Squadron. Others would have pushed forward immediately to seize the advantage but Forn was cautious as she had learned the Sith always had something up their sleeve. Forn was correct to not push the advantage as the Sith were able to repulse everything she tried. Forn could not see a way where she would be able to break through the Sith defences. Halfway through Revan managed to secure the defection of Bastila who used her battle meditation to aid Forn's Fleet to defeat the Sith defences around the Star Forge. With nothing to stop them Forn positioned her Fleet around the Star Forge and proceeded to destroy it.

Forn was highly decorated for her leadership and her role in destroying the Star Forge and landing a crippling blow against the Sith which turn the tide of war into the Republic's favour. Forn was promoted to the Admiralty Board after her victory at Lehon and she helped oversee the rebuilding of the Republic Navy. Forn would push for a greater role of star-fighters in the Republic Navy as the Sith had shown the damage they could cause to a Fleet. Thanks to Forn the Republic began to focus on carriers and invested in star-fighter production. Forn hoped the Republic could learn from the Sith designs and apply it.

Forn would not reconcile with her brother who would always profess his innocence and loyalty to the Republic.

Forn would become a main leader of the Republic Military in the years after the Jedi Civil War. Even though she had been on the Admiralty Board for only 2 years she was named the Vice Chief of Naval Operations and many thought it would not be long before she was named the Chief. However, she was found dead in her home. Again, her brother pledge innocence and no one was ever charged with her murder. In truth, she had been slain by Sith Assassins under the command of Darth Sion to undermine the effectiveness of the Republic Navy.

**Saul Karath**: The renowned Admiral who was known for his impressive command of tactics had served in the Mandalorian Wars and the Sith Empire under Revan and Malak rising to the position of Grand Admiral.

Saul was born into a working-class family on Corellia and lost his mother early on as she died giving birth to his youngest sibling. Another tragedy hit the Karath Family when their father was killed in combat during the Great Sith War. Wanting to avenge his father and provide a stable source of income for his family Saul enlisted in the Republic Navy. Saul lied about his age and was accepted as a gunner-trooper in the Navy. While the Great Sith was already in the final stages when Saul joined, he was still able to see active combat. Saul's greatest achievement during the War was he was able to target the sensor array on a Krath Capital Ship which effectively made it a sitting duck. During his time in the Navy throughout the Great Sith War Saul came to the attention of his Captain. The Captain noticed that Saul had a talent for leadership and a mind for tactics, so he sponsored Saul for entry into a Republic Naval Academy.

Saul was delighted to have been sponsored as not only would it mean a better life for himself, but it will allow him to send more money back to his family. For years Saul worked on completing his education. Saul graduated in the top ten of his class and was assigned as an Ensign on a Republic Frigate whose goal was to destroy pirates and raiders. Over the next decades, Saul proved to be an excellent officer who could command his troops and ships efficiently and effectively lead them against enemy combatants. Saul rose to become a Captain in the Republic Navy.

Saul was stationed on the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith defensive line which was meant to deter the Mandalorians from attacking the Republic when they began the Mandalorian War. Saul was in charged of Suurja and helped to organise the defences. The Mandalorians came in force to the Suurja system and were hoping to break through the Republic defences. For 6 weeks Saul was able to hold off the Mandalorians which prevented the system from falling and ensured the Republic defensive line remained strong. When Saul was ordered to take his Ship to the Vanquo system he protested saying that focusing the bulk of the Republic Ships on the defensive line in one system was foolish. He was overruled as Republic Intelligence believed Vanquo was where the Mandalorians would direct their full strength. Saul was proving right in that Vanquo was a ploy by the Mandalorians as while some of their Fleet was at Vanquo fighting the Republic the rest of the Mandalorian Fleet broke through the defensive line at another point and headed towards Taris. Saul hearing the news the Mandalorians had broken through the defensive line meaning their rear was exposed order the retreat of the Republic forces. His superiors did not overrule him and were too taken with shock to give orders. For his actions at Suurja and Vanquo Saul was promoted to Commodore.

Saul was assigned to defend Serroco from the Mandalorians and it was here Saul's bore witness to the horrors of war. Saul had positioned his ships into a defensible position meaning the Mandalorians would have to suffer heavy casualties to take Saul's positioned. When the Mandalorian 1st Fleet arrived in the system it moved into attack position, so Saul ordered the Republic ships to prepare for battle. However, when the Mandalorian 1st Fleet opened fire it was not at the Republic ships but at the planet Serroco. The missiles of the Mandalorians devastated the cities of Serroco and turned the planet into one giant fireball. The devastation the Republic defenders witnessed froze them to their cores, which allowed for the Mandalorians to open fire on them and catch them off-guard. Saul quickly regrouped the Republic squadron but seeing there was no point to defend Serroco anymore and their position was not as strong he again ordered a retreat. During the retreat, Saul's flagship was destroyed, and he was forced to take a shuttle. The Mandalorians gave chase but Saul eventually returned to Republic space. Saul saw that innocents in war suffered and that mass-genocide could have a military impact.

Saul was given another squadron from the 4th Fleet and was sent to the Thustra system. The Mandalorians were hoping to do a pincer manoeuvre on the Republic defences in the Expansion Region and Inner Rim sections and had sent the Mandalorian 2nd Fleet to take Wayland and Mykr making Thustra their next step. Again, Saul positioned his ships in the best position, but he knew that there was no chance of victory but what he could do was hold the Mandalorians off for as long as possible whilst inflicted casualties onto them. The battle of Thustra dragged on for a couple of weeks as the Mandalorians found it hard to break through the Republic defence. Saul ordered the retreat of the Republic forces when his supplies began to run low, but he had achieved his goal of slowing down the Mandalorians and causing some damage to the Mandalorian 2nd Fleet. Saul quickly regrouped his Squadron at Obora-skal which he estimated as the next target of the 2nd Fleet. Saul was correct, and the system was the next target of the Mandalorians, and he proceeded to do the exact same thing he had done at Thustra to the Mandalorians at Obora-skal holding off for months. Saul again retreated and regrouped at the Pengalan system. However, the Mandalorian 2nd Fleet never came as it had sustained too many losses and had taken too long to secure the worlds necessary to perform the pincer manoeuvre. The Mandalorian 2nd Fleet was disbanded and reorganized back into the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. The Republic had also beaten the Mandalorian 3rd Fleet which was meant to perform the other side of the pincer movement. The Republic knew had Saul not been able to bog down the Mandalorian 2nd Fleet there was little chance of defending the Expansion Region or Inner Rim. For his actions, Saul was promoted to Rear Admiral but to his horror was assigned to the 7th Fleet.

The 7th Fleet was stationed near Hutt space which was away from most of the fighting. However, the Hutts had informed the Republic that the Mandalorians were using their space and conquering some of their worlds in preparation to break out of Hutt space to open another front. The 7th was positioned at Charros system to defend against the eventually Mandalorian offensive. The offensive from Hutt space came at the same time the Mandalorians launched their offensive with the Triumph Fleet. This caught the Republic off-guard and meant reinforcements could not come to the aid of the 7th Fleet. The Mandalorian Fleet from Hutt space was known as the Honour Fleet and it soon came to the Charros system. The 7th had a good position but the new heavy cannons of the Mandalorian battleships tore the Republic ships to shreds. The flagship of the 7th was destroyed by the Mandalorians which made Saul the highest-ranking officer in the 7th. Sustaining heavy causalities Saul ordered the Republic to retreat. The Republic was meant to fall back to the Sneeve system and prepare to meet the Mandalorians again, but Saul was contacted by a young Jedi Knight named Revan. Revan told Saul to fall back to the Randon system and position his fleet there to meet the Mandalorians. Saul was taken aback by the proposal as that meant the Republic would abandon worlds under their control to the Mandalorians and Revan was not his superior, so he had no reason to obey. However, Saul saw reason in Revan's view and ordered the 7th to fall back to the Randon system.

Saul positioned his fleet into a decent position but knew the Mandalorian heavy cannons would be a major problem, so Saul prepared to focus his fighters and bombers on the Mandalorian battleships. After months of preparation, the Honour Fleet finally arrived in the Randon system. Saul's plan to use the fighters and bombers on the Mandalorian heavy battleships worked and they were unable to cause havoc on the Republic ships. With the battleships locked down Saul could attack the Mandalorian Fleet and eventually an opening appeared in the Mandalorian centre. Saul took full advantage and proceeded to destroy the Mandalorian Honour Fleet. Less than half of the Honour Fleet was able to escape. Saul was promoted to Vice-Admiral and given command of the 7th Fleet. Saul also placed his trust in the Jedi Knight known as Revan as it was his strategy that had allowed Saul to defeat the Honour Fleet. Saul was not surprised that Revan was made Supreme Commander of the campaign to defeat the Mandalorians.

Saul was delighted to hear the Republic had also won at his home-world of Corellia and that his family had survived.

Saul was ordered by Revan to take the 7th Fleet to Nazzri and retake the system from the Mandalorians. This would cut the Mandalorian held regions in two which would be shattering to the Mandalorian Crusade. Since Nazzri was behind the Mandalorian frontlines and was not a heavily populated world the Mandalorians thought it would be a low-priority for the Republic so it was not heavily defended. Saul easily took care of the Mandalorian defences in the system and captured it for the Republic. Saul was soon joined by Revan in the system who informed Saul of his strategy.

Saul was certain Revan would begin liberation efforts in the region but instead, Revan wanted to push further against the Mandalorians. Revan was going to take his forces to the Lantillies system to begin efforts to cut off the Mandalorian 1st Fleet from the rest of Mandalorian space while he wanted Saul to take his fleet to the Sly Myrth system to prevent the Mandalorians from using Hutt space. Saul saw the sense in this move and preparations were soon underway for the Battle of Sly Myrth. Sly Myrth was more heavily defended then Nazzri and had the Mandalorian heavy cannons in orbit but the 7th still outnumbered the Mandalorians. Saul took moderate casualties in the Battle of Sly Myrth and used the lightships and fighters to take out the heavy cannons which allowed for Saul to take control of the orbit and begin a campaign to liberate the planets from the Mandalorians. With Hutt space denied to the Mandalorians, it prevented them from opening another front with the Republic.

A while after liberating Sly Myrth Saul was horrified to be relieved of command of the 7th by Revan but was surprised that Revan had assigned him to serve in Revan's Reclamation Fleet. Revan wanted Saul to serve as one of his officers in his campaign to Liberate Taris. The Mandalorian 3rd Fleet was defending Taris and it was equipped with the heavy cannon battleships which could decimate a Republic Fleet. Revan wanted Saul to make the preparations, so the Republic could overcome the heavy cannons as Saul had shown he had developed a countermeasure to Mandalorian heavy cannons. Saul organised a battle plan for the fighters, bombers and lightships so the Heavy Cannons could be taken out of operation. Saul's plan worked, and the Cannons were taken out which allowed for the Republic to defeat the Mandalorian 3rd Fleet and begin operations to liberate Taris and surrounding systems.

Revan left Saul in command of the 11th Fleet and tasked with defending the sector of space around Taris to ensure the Mandalorians could not use this route again to invade the Republic. Saul had to deal with the occasional Mandalorian skirmish but the Mandalorians committed their fleets elsewhere in the galaxy. The War soon ended in victory for the Republic and Saul was grateful for the intervention of Revan as he knew it was because of him that the Republic managed to win. For his actions in the Mandalorian Wars Saul was promoted to Admiral.

Saul was loyal to Revan and Malak and became annoyed at the Republic and Jedi for their inaction and incompetence during the Mandalorian Wars. Saul eventually became aware of a plan to overthrow the Republic and replace it with a new system of government and pledge to support this new government. Saul used his position as an Admiral to find likeminded people throughout the Navy and gained insight into key naval operations. When Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith and declared a new Sith Empire Saul defected along with the entire 11th Fleet to their side.

Saul was named an Admiral in the Sith Navy and given command of the Sith's 6th Fleet. Saul was ordered by Malak to the Outer Rim Telos system to bring the system under control and prove his loyalty to the Sith. Telos refused to surrender to the Sith, so Saul positioned his Fleet to begin an invasion of the planet. However, Malak contacted him and told Saul to bombard the planet into ash to show them the price of their refusal. Saul was shocked at this order as he was now ordered to do the same thing the Mandalorians had done to Serroco years earlier. Saul was hesitant to give the order but knew his life would be forfeited if he did not, so he positioned his Fleet into position and began the Bombing of Telos. Telos was destroyed, and Saul reported back to Revan and Malak. Malak was pleased with the destruction and for Saul following orders whilst Revan was indifferent to the destruction but was glad that because of Telos other systems in the Outer Rim were surrendering to the Sith Empire so some good could come out of Telos. Saul understood that the Sith would fight a new war with new strategies and while it may not seem right, he thought it was what the galaxy needed as the Republic had shown an unwillingness to adapt. Saul and the 6th were dispatched to other sectors of the Galaxy to push the Sith advance. Saul added numerous systems to the Sith Empire.

Saul smuggled his family from Corellia and settled them on Raxus as he was scared about what could happen to them during the Jedi Civil War. While Corellia had also joined the Empire Raxus was further away from the front lines so it was considered peaceful. The Karath family would call Raxus home from that point onwards. Saul continued to provide support for his wider family as he never broke his resolve to look after them.

It was Saul Karath who broke through the Republic defences in the Mid Rim by capturing Ithor and Ord Mantell in a two-prong attack and then quickly pushing the advance all the way to Vicondor. This gave the Sith another route into the Inner Rim and Expansion Region which threaten the Republic defences in these sectors. It also left the Mid Rim vulnerable to Sith conquest as the Republic had fewer routes to supply their forces stationed there. Saul began to add large sections of the Mid Rim to the Sith Empire. The Republic 18th Fleet, which regrouped after its defeat at Ithor, had launched a counter-attack when the 6th Fleet moved to add systems to the Sith Empire leaving the Vicondor system. The 18th had seized back Iridonia after a hard battle, but Saul anticipated the move. The 6th Fleet had been waiting for the 18th to exhaust itself at Iridonia and jumped into the system where the 18th Fleet was destroyed ensuring nothing would reverse Saul's gains in the Mid Rim.

Years past with nothing stopping the Sith advance, even though there were a few setbacks, and Saul had conquered numerous systems in the Expansion Region and had made inroads into the Inner Rim. Saul had seized the Vaathkree Trade Corridor for the Sith Empire when he was summoned back to Sith Central Command for an important announcement. Darth Malak informed them that Darth Revan was dead, and he would now be in command of the Sith Empire. Most of High Command members including Grand Admiral Cornel Opec objected to Malak's coup against Revan and said they were unwilling to follow him. This did not go well for those officers and they soon lay dead and Grand Admiral Cornel neck was crushed by Darth Malak. Saul was shocked at what he had witnessed as most of these men were his friends and capable officers helping to push to the Sith conquest and with one stroke, they all lay dead. Darth Malak asked where Saul's loyalty laid, and Saul said with Malak. Malak promoted Saul to the position of Grand Admiral and gave him command of the Main Sith Fleet known as the Reckoning Fleet. Saul took his flagship the Leviathan to his new Fleet and fulfilled his new role as Grand Admiral.

Saul planned the next major moves of the Sith Navy. The 1st Fleet was to capture the Nexus Ortai system while the 3rd Fleet captured the Manda system in the Outer Rim to further isolate the Republic 1st Fleet at Bothawui. The Sith 4th Fleet would move to capture the Gyndine system in the Expansion Region and they were to be aided by Darth Malak. The 5th Fleet would move to seize the Taanab system while the 6th Fleet would seize the Bogden system. The 8th Fleet was tasked with securing the entire Giju Corridor in the Colonies. The 2nd Fleet would be under the command of the Shadow Hand who was to seize the Denon system in the Inner Rim while the 7th seized the Muunilinst system. The newly commissioned 11th Fleet was to capture the Deneba system in the Mid Rim. The 9th and 10th Fleets were to remain at their current positions in case of Republic activity. Saul's Reckoning Fleet was to capture the Umbara system in the Expansion Region and the Zeltros system in the Inner Rim. Saul divided the Reckoning Fleet into two in order to achieve the results with the larger portion going to the Zeltros front.

The plan was a success for Saul as most of the Sith Fleets were able to achieve their aims or were well on their way to achieving success. Saul personally oversaw the capture of the Umbara system and positioned his Fleet in a manner so that there would always be light where the Sith forces were fighting as Umbara was known for having no sunlight on the surface. The local Umbarans were not use to sunlight and could not organise a proper defence against Saul. The only failures were the 2nd, 6th and 11th failed to achieve their outcomes. However, with all the other successes the Sith had gained effective control of the Expansion Region and had made breakthroughs into the Inner Rim which the Republic desperately wanted to prevent.

Saul was concerned that the Deneba system had not fallen as it was vital to the Sith's plan it fall. Saul quickly moved the Reckoning Fleet to the Deneba system which housed the large Republic 4th Fleet. The 4th Fleet was the main Republic defence of the Mid Rim and was stationed at Deneba to prevent the link up of the two largest sections of Sith space. Its fall would allow the Sith to link its two main territories which would give the greater ability for offensives against the Republic and cut off other systems from the Republic. The 4th Fleet had a significant presence of Jedi but Sith intelligence learnt that Bastila would not present and could not arrive in time as she was busy elsewhere in the galaxy. Saul knew another opportunity like this would not happen so quickly seized upon it. Saul would be aided in this battle by Darth Bandon the Shadow Hand of the Sith Empire. The heavy cannons of the Reckoning Fleet and the speed of the Sith fighters decimated the Republic 4th Fleet and with Darth Bandon dealing with the Jedi, there was no hope for the Republic. The system fell in a matter of days and the two largest territories of the Sith Empire became linked.

Grand Admiral Karath was perceived as the man who would lead the Sith Navy to victory over the Republic. Many even said he could do it without the need of Darth Malak as there were few people who could match Saul in naval operations.

Saul continued to push the Sith advance against the Republic and oversaw the Destruction of Taris, where in the process had destroyed a significant portion of the Republic's reserves, and the Battle of Dantooine, where they had destroyed the Jedi in battle. The Sith had also been successful elsewhere in the galaxy and had a means to attack the Core to end the war. Victory seemed assured for the Sith, but Saul became aware that Revan was alive and was working to bring down the Sith Empire. Revan was proving quite effective at undermining the Sith Empire and was proving to be difficult to deal with as Revan defeated everything the Sith threw at him. Saul decided to deal with Revan personally and used the Leviathan to capture Revan and his party, which included his former protégé Carth, by trapping their ship the Ebon Hawk in a tractor beam. Saul was confident he had ended their threat to the Sith Empire which would mean there was nothing to prevent the Sith's ultimate victory. This proved to be Saul's undoing as Revan and his party escaped and caused havoc across the Leviathan. Revan, Bastila and Carth made their way to the Bridge where Saul was heavily guarded. However, Revan and his party proved too great in skill and Saul was killed on the bridge of the Leviathan.

Saul's death sent shockwaves throughout the Sith Empire as not only was he their Grand Admiral but was one of their most capable officers and to die on the bridge of his heavy guarded flagship meant anyone could be targeted. The Sith Navy still had capable Officers but none had the same tact as Saul which would limit their effectiveness and overall strategy in operations against the Republic. Saul's death also caused many within the Sith's officer ranks to question the leadership of Malak which undermined his authority throughout the Sith Empire.

**Darth Bandon**: The young emotional man who would rise to become one of the most powerful people in the galaxy in his time. Bandon's ambition for success made him strive to become the best force user in the galaxy and led to his embrace of the Dark Side of the Force rising to be the Sith apprentice of Darth Malak.

Bandon was born on the planet Faro located in the Colonies to a farm family. Early on his life, Bandon showed he was able to use the force, so his family contacted the Jedi. The Jedi saw potential in Bandon and his family agreed to let the Jedi have him. Bandon was taken away and became a youngling in the Jedi Order. Bandon was trained at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and showed he was a great student who could quickly master the abilities. Bandon though was known for being a troubled student as while he was able to grasp the lessons he would bully and tease his fellow students. Bandon's teachers tried to discipline the young child in the hopes he would eventually let go of these tendencies.

Bandon was still a youngling when Revan and Malak defied the Jedi Council and called upon the Jedi to join them in the war against the Mandalorians. While he was only a youngling Bandon wanted to join and prove his skill on the wider galaxy. Bandon would often try to escape the Jedi lodgings and sneak away to the front lines to try to join his fellow Jedi who had answered the call to arms from Revan. Again, his teachers just took this as a sign of his age and eagerness, so they attempted to discipline it out of Bandon. Bandon remained in the Jedi Order for this time, but he began to resent the Jedi and saw them as his captors who prevented him from unlocking all his ability.

When Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith declaring a new Sith Empire Bandon saw his chance to prove and grow his skill. Bandon defected to the new Sith Empire and found himself inside the Sith Academy on Korriban. Bandon quickly showed he had a natural ability with the Dark Side and rapidly rose to become the best student in the Academy. Bandon's teachers hoped he would continue to hone his skills and become a feared opponent of the Jedi Order. Bandon also came to the attention of Darth Malak who noticed in Bandon unending ambition and the skill to go with it. Bandon graduated from the Sith Academy and joined the ranks of the Sith Army as a Dark Jedi Knight or Dark Knight, effectively making him a lieutenant in the Army.

Bandon soon had the chance to prove himself in combat as he was assigned to the 5th Surface Group whose goal was to seize control of the Outer Rim world Axxila. Axxila had an impressive economy with a large population and its addition to the Sith Empire would be a great addition. The Republic had stationed the 11th Army on the planet and the Jedi had also sent a platoon of Jedi to defend the planet. The Sith had control of the Orbit but they were prevented from destroying the world as Revan wanted it mostly intact. Bandon proved himself on the battlefield as he was able to take out Republic defences on the top levels of the main industrial city which allowed for the Sith Army to advance and have the high ground in the city. Bandon found the Republic troops as nothing but a nuisance as they offered no real challenge to his skill. Bandon however soon found a challenge with the Jedi that was stationed on the planet. Bandon had thought the Jedi to be easy prey to his newfound abilities, but he was amazed they were able to stand their ground. A long duel ensured with a Jedi Knight and Bandon was taken aback at the skill and power of the Jedi Knight. Bandon was determined to win and drew on all his power and was able to slay the Knight. His victory over the Jedi assured Bandon that he was right in that the Jedi were weak and only with the Sith could he succeed in his ambition. The Sith were able to take the planet with minimal casualties and Bandon's superiors noticed his contributions and decorated him. The Jedi Knight Bandon slew was the only Jedi on Axxila to fall to Bandon, but it would not be the last as by wars end countless fell to Bandon.

Bandon continued to serve in the 5th Surface Group in their campaigns across the Outer and Mid Rim and in every battle that followed he proved he was accustomed at combat. Republic troops and armour seemed powerless to stop Bandon and all it seemed the Jedi could do was slow Bandon down for a while. Bandon's skill did not go unnoticed and he rose to become a Legate within 8 months. As a Legate, it placed Bandon in command of a Legion and the one Bandon commanded was the 303rd. Bandon was not a popular commander as he was known for being a strict disciplinary who would kill his own men at the slightest misstep. Bandon would even kill men for perceived missteps that did offer him the proper due such as talking when he wanted quiet or for failing to stand in his presence. Perhaps because of his harshness, the 303rd proved to be an effective fighting force and it was often brought in to tip the tide of battle or seize a world that was proving difficult or vital to the Sith, such as Verna or Ando.

It was at Ando that Bandon saw the merits of strategy and how it could be used to ensure a defeat could become a victory. The Republic 1st Fleet had managed to defeat the Sith 7th Fleet at Rodia as the Sith wanted to capture and conscript the Rodians for themselves and the Republic had used this victory to launch a counterattack. The Republic 1st Fleet managed to advance through Sith-controlled space and pushed back the Sith 7th Fleet to the Lannik system. However, this had been Darth Revan's plan as with one movement he would cut off important worlds and the 1st Fleet from the wider Republic. The Sith 1st Fleets moved into to capture Druckenwell and the 2nd Fleet recapture Mon Gazza and Ando which effectively cut off the Republic 1st Fleet. It was vital for Ando fall to the Sith which is why the 303rd was dispatched. The Republic defences at Ando were dug in but the 303rd managed to dislodge them and within hours the planet fell to the Sith. The Republic 1st Fleet had also been defeated at Daalang by the Sith 7th Fleet as they had been lulled into a trap set by Darth Revan. Now important worlds like Rodia, Bothawui and wider Bothan space were cut off from the wider Republic which prevented them from interfering in campaigns across the wider galaxy. As these worlds and what remained of the Republic 1st Fleet were cut off from the wider Republic it meant they could not be resupplied, and they would eventually succumb to lack of supplies. Bandon tried to apply what he saw Darth Revan achieve at Ando campaign as he saw the power and victory that could come from something perceived to be a defeat. The 303rd continued to be sent to battles across the Sith advance.

When Bandon was on Vondarc in the Mid Rim he noticed the Republic 112th Army had built a series of defences which would be impossible to breach without mass casualties. Bandon knew a long drawn out campaign on Vondarc was not in the interest of the Sith, so he came up with a new idea. Bandon knew the Republic would have ample supplies on the world in order to maintain their defences and if they could be captured the Republic defenders would succumb to hunger. Bandon had his men capture Republic officers and they forced them to talk. With the location of the Republic supplies known Bandon moved to attack. In a night raid the 303rd was able to burn the Republic supplies on Vondarc and any Jedi that tried to stop them fell to Bandon's blade. When the Republic saw their supplies burning, they lost the will to fight which caused openings to appear in their lines. Bandon was praised by his superiors for his quick thinking and he was dispatched to another front. Many in the Empire saw that Bandon was one of their best commanders as he could quickly cut through a Republic defence and he would better serve as a commander of a shock unit instead of a whole army.

Bandon had numerous victories under his belt, but he was not content with his success and still strove to rise to the very top of the Sith. Fate would be on Bandon's side as one day Darth Malak came to him. Malak told Bandon he had been watching him since his days at the Academy and he had proven himself to be a very capable Dark Jedi. Malak also said he noticed in Bandon his unending ambition and it was this that would make him into a powerful Sith Lord. Bandon thought Malak had simply come to promote him to Sith Lord or Dark Master and be effectively a General in the army, but nothing could prepare Bandon for what Malak had to say. Malak informed Bandon of the death of Darth Revan and that Malak wanted Bandon to be his Dark Lord Apprentice and reign with him as Dark Lord of the Sith. Bandon accepted the proposal and Malak bestowed the title of Darth upon Bandon. Bandon could now count himself in the history of Dark Lords but only as an apprentice which meant Bandon's ambition was not satisfied, which is exactly what Malak wanted as an apprentice who is content is not suitable for the mantle of Dark Lord.

Bandon travelled with Malak to Sith Central Command where it was announced of the death of Darth Revan and the change in leadership. Most of the high-ranking officers and officials objected to Malak's coup against Darth Revan which resulted in Malak calling them disloyal. Without hesitation, and before Malak gave the order, Darth Bandon ignited his lightsabre and proceeded to help massacre the disloyal officers and officials to Malak. The rest of Sith leadership quickly fell into line. Bandon was publicly announced as the new Shadow Hand of the Empire. The title meant Bandon was deputy to the Commander-in-Chief/Emperor making him Second in Command thus considered the heir. Not many Dark Jedi or Sith Lords objected to Bandon being chosen as the Shadow Hand as they could all see in him an unending ambition which had already led to him having a masterful command of the force and would lead to him growing his abilities, the exact thing the Sith strived for.

There was some discontent from some Sith Lords and Dark Masters as they thought Bandon too unqualified as he had yet to be named Sith Lord before his rise and was still a Dark Knight. This discontent among certain Sith Lords soon dispersed as Darth Bandon tracked down those who doubted his abilities and proceeded to slay them one by one. This all but proved Bandon was the right person to become Malak's apprentice.

Darth Bandon was ordered by Malak to help link the sections of Sith Space together in order to allow for ease of movement between Sith operations. This meant the Foless system in the Colonies, the Denon system in the Inner Rim and the Deneba system in the Mid Rim had to be captured. Bandon decided to launch an invasion of the Denon system as its capture would link the few systems in the Core that had defected to the Sith Empire to the wider Sith Empire territory. Bandon was going to launch his invasion to coincide with the Sith Advance on Zeltros hoping that the Republic would be more concerned with this advance than Bandon's own. Bandon was right in that the Republic did send reinforcements to the Zeltros front but the Republic Defences at Denon were aided by Bastila. Darth Bandon tried to break through the Republic defence but every tactic the Sith tried the Republic was able to counter. Seeing that he could not break through Bandon reluctantly ordered the retreat of the Sith. Bandon was disciplined by Malak for his failure and during his punishment with Malak pontificating Bandon could see that Malak was interested in capturing Bastila. Bandon understood that Malak was interested in replacing him with Bastila as his apprentice. Bandon saw Bastila as a rival and vowed to kill her and remove her as a threat to his position.

Darth Bandon decided to confront Bastila again on Denon and brought with him the 303rd Legion and the fearsome Ravager Squadron of the Sith 2nd Fleet. Mostly due to heavy barrages, Bandon managed to get through the Republic orbital defences and begin Surface operations. The 303rd advance against the Republic defences and it seemed not even Bastila's battle meditation could over the elite 303rd or Ravager Squadron. However, in a blink of an eye, the Republic defences rallied and soon pushed back the 303rd Legion and regroup their orbital defences and begin to do damage to Ravager Squadron. Darth Bandon fearful that the Squadron would fall back leaving him stranded on the planet ordered the retreat. Once again Bandon had been defeated by Bastila at Denon and caused two of the most Elite formations in the Sith Military to suffer a defeat. However, Bandon had not taken the entire Sith 2nd Fleet with him or the full strength of the 3rd Surface Group as he had sent them to seize control of the Foless system. Knowing Bastila would be busy with him on Denon it meant she could not rally the Republic defences in Foless, and the system fell to the Sith. Bandon's strategy had worked, and he had proved to the wider Sith he was capable of formulating strategy which would valuable to the Sith. While some would be happy their strategy worked Bandon considered it another failure as he had failed to defeat Bastila which meant she was still a threat to his position as Shadow Hand.

Darth Bandon wanted another chance of defeating Bastila, but Malak said he had failed too often, and Bandon was instead sent to the Deneba front to aid in its system capture. Drawing on all his anger from his defeat and hatred of Bastila Darth Bandon was able to swiftly cut through the Jedi who were stationed at Deneba. The quick loss of the Jedi meant they could not interfere with the battle and the system was taken by the Sith. The praise given to Bandon after the victory at Deneba fell on deaf ears as Bandon knew this victory was meaningless to him as until he proved he was greater than Bastila he was not worthy of the mantle of Dark Lord.

With victories under his belt, the ability to formulate strategy and his ever-growing ability in the force many across the Sith Empire began to take bets on which day would Darth Bandon attempt to seize control of the Sith and challenge his master Darth Malak.

Darth Bandon almost got his chance to prove he was greater than Bastila when Malak launched the assault on Taris and set a trap for the Endar Spire her flagship. During the battle, Darth Bandon boarded the ship and proceeded to cut down countless Troops and a few Jedi in his hope of meeting Bastila. Bandon would not meet Bastila on the Endar Spire. Learning that Bastila was trapped on Taris Darth Bandon again took Ravager Squadron and the 303rd Legion to the Denon system. Without Bastila, the defences fell easily to Darth Bandon and he proceeded to massacre the population of the planet. He said it was done to punish them for their crimes against the Sith Empire. With the capture of the Denon system, it linked all Sith space together and provided a route into the Core for the Sith. The ultimate victory for the Sith seemed all but assured now.

After the Destruction of Taris Darth Bandon convinced the systems on the Shwuy Exchange Corridor within the Colonies to surrender to the Sith Empire. Bandon knew they were fearful of suffering like Taris, but he knew if he openly used that fear it could urge strong resistance, so he decided another approach. People were surprised that Bandon showed restraint and a diplomatic nature as they had never seen it before during his time as a soldier. Bandon spoke about how life within the Empire was better suited to them. There was no one who opposed the surrender and this profitable piece of the galaxy came into the control of the Sith. Bandon especially enjoyed it how the Palanhi system surrendered as it was here Bastila had made a name for herself and he had taken it from her without a fight. Bandon had shown he was shrewd, and his abilities were not confined to the battlefield but also the political. The Empire was confident that if Malak died Bandon would be able to lead the Empire.

Darth Bandon was preparing for the invasion of the Core worlds when he was summoned back to an audience with his master Darth Malak. Bandon was informed of some very interesting news. Bandon was to be dispatched to hunt down Bastila but not only that he learnt Revan was alive and was with Bastila helping to hatch a scheme to destroy the Sith. Darth Bandon could not believe his fortune as not only would he have the chance to defeat Bastila, the opportunity he had been waiting for, but also the chance to defeat Revan. If Darth Bandon could defeat these two it would prove he was indeed one of the greatest Sith Lords to exist and powerful enough to defeat Darth Malak and rise to become Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Bandon tracked the two down to the Manaan system and found them on an undersea mining station. Bandon had taken a submarine from the local Sith embassy on the planet. Darth Bandon was certain he would emerge victorious in a duel with Bastila and had brought a few Dark Knights to keep Revan busy to make sure he would not be interrupted in his engagement with Bastila. However, Revan and his party made quick work of the Dark Knights which meant Bandon did not have his one on one duel with Bastila for long. Darth Bandon put up a decent fight, but he was no equal to Revan and Bandon was slain.

The loss of Darth Bandon was a blow to the Sith Empire. Darth Bandon had proved himself to be an able commander who could push the Sith advance and with his loss, someone else had to fill this void. The loss of the Shadow Hand meant there was no clear line succession to Darth Malak making cracks appear in the top of Sith leaderships. It also meant the position of Sith apprentice to Darth Malak was now open which meant every force user in the Sith Empire was now fighting amongst themselves or launching unplanned assaults against the Republic and Jedi in order to capture the attention of Darth Malak and become his apprentice instead of focusing on the goal of the Sith ultimate victory. Darth Bandon's death at the hands of Bastila verified to Darth Malak that Bastila was the one worthy of being his apprentice.

**Revan's Sith Empire**

**Hierarchy **

**Dark Lord of the Sith/Emperor/Commander-in-Chief: **

The title effectively meant the Dark Lord was the Emperor of the Empire making them the head of state and government. They also functioned as the Commander-in-Chief of the military.

Darth Revan was the founder of the Empire and reigned as its first Dark Lord of the Sith.

After Betraying his Master Darth Malak assumed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith.

After the death of Darth Malak, no one ascended to the title of Emperor. Many did try but fell to infighting or the Republic. A new Dark Lord did arise eventually, but they were not interested in Empire building.

**Dark Lord Apprentice/Emperor's Deputy/Shadow Hand: **

The title of Dark Lord Apprentice meant the person was the Shadow Hand of the Empire making them the deputy to the Emperor. Being the deputy to the Emperor meant they functioned as second in command of the Empire which included being the second in command of the military. The person holding this title was considered the heir of the Empire.

Malak was a founder of the Empire and assumed the position of apprentice to Revan being its first Shadow Hand

Bandon was chosen by Malak to be his apprentice after the latter's ascension to Dark Lord and assumed the role of Shadow Hand

Bastila was turned to the Dark Side to become Malak's apprentice after the death of Bandon.

After Bastila defected back to the Jedi no one else held the mantle of Shadow Hand. The title was never fought over among the infighting of the Sith.

**Sith Central Command**

Sith Central Command was the name given to the body of Officials and Officers which helped the Emperor to govern the Empire. It was the highest governing body in the Sith Empire and unlike with previous Sith Empires the top positions of the Empire were not reserved for force-users only as Revan wanted anyone who was capable to be able to climb the ranks in his Sith Empire.

There were 15 permanent members of the body, but other high-ranking officers and officials were considered part of Central Command and could attend the meetings but held no real sway like the 15. Sith Central Command had offices on Korriban as it was the capital of the Empire, but the members were rarely there, as they moved frequently across the Empire helping to oversee Empire policy. Therefore, Sith Central Command could have a session anywhere in the Empire so long as they agreed to convene but always had to answer the Dark Lord or Shadow Hand's call to convene.

**Grand Admiral of the Navy **

The Grand Admiral was responsible for oversight and governance of the Sith Navy. It was their duty to ensure the Sith Fleets were well equipped, manned, trained and plan operations for the Navy. They were also the highest-ranking officer in the Sith Navy.

Cornel Opec was a member of the Admiralty Board of the Republic and a renowned Naval officer. He defected to Revan's side when the Empire was founded. He was named the first Grand Admiral.

Saul Karath was a renowned Admiral in the Republic who defected to the Sith at its founding. He rose to become the Grand Admiral on the death of the previous holder.

Varko was a Vice-Admiral in the Republic 6th Fleet and defected to the Sith at its founding. He assumed the position of Admiral of the 2nd Fleet in the Sith Empire. He was promoted to Grand Admiral upon the death of his predecessor.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Grand Marshall of the Surface Forces **

The Grand Marshall was responsible for oversight and governance of the Sith Army. They had to ensure the armies were equipped, trained and plan campaigns for the Army. They were the highest-ranking officer in the Army.

Gregor Vreek was a renowned General in the Republic in command of the 10th Surface Group which was considered the best in the Republic military. He defected to the Sith Empire at its founding. He was named the first Grand Marshall.

Derred was another renowned General in the Republic in command of the 13th Surface Group which was considered another elite army. He defected to the Sith Empire at its founding and was given command of the Sith 7th Surface Group as its first Marshall. He was named the Grand Marshall when the former occupant died.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**High Justice**

The High Justice was responsible for the formation and governance of the judiciary throughout the Sith Empire. Their duty was to ensure the implementation of Sith Law on their worlds and codified law across the Empire.

Mon Halan was a prominent Judge in the Republic who sat on the Supreme Court as its Chief Justice and was a leading public figure in the Republic. He was widely seen as the next Supreme Chancellor. Defected to the Sith Empire at its founding and was named the first High Justice.

Nikit Werg was an accomplished judge who sat as Chief Justice of the Republic Military Court. He defected to the Sith Empire and assumed the position of a Judge on the Sith High Court. Was promoted to High Justice on the death of her predecessor

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Intelligence**

The Director of Intelligence was responsible for the control of the Sith's intelligence networks. Their duty was to ensure the Sith would know everything in the Galaxy, no outside threats could threaten them and Sith operatives were trained and equipped. They also planned secret and special ops missions, usually in coordination with the Grand Admiral and Grand Marshall.

Pytor Polt was an infamous spy who had infiltrated countless organisations who were deemed a threat to the Republic. He had become the Director of Operations in Republic Intelligence but defected to the Sith at its founding. He was named the first Director of Intelligence.

Bino Xec was a career agent who had climbed to become the Director of Analysis in Republic Intelligence. She defected to the Sith Empire at its founding and assumed the same role in Sith Intelligence. She was named the new Director of Intelligence on the death of the former occupant.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Grand Moff **

The Grand Moff was responsible for ensuring the various governors across the Empire were performing their duties and upholding to the Laws and Values of the Sith Empire. They ensured that local Sith authorities had the supplies and manpower needed to govern their respective worlds.

Jool Gherg the Senator from Quermia who led the defection of his system to join the newly emerged Sith Empire under Revan. He was named the first Grand Moff

Zwyn Sod also hailed from Quermia but was a Jedi who followed Revan in the Mandalorian Wars and had defected to the Dark Side under Revan's influence. Zwyn was named Governor of Quermia when the system defected and began the implementation of Sith policy. She grew annoyed with the ineffectiveness of Gherg so took charge herself and in the process killed Gherg. For her skill and taking advantage of Gherg's faults was named the new Grand Moff.

Anya Dolt was another Jedi Knight who had followed Revan joining the Dark Side in the process. She was named the governor of Yablari after she helped to annex the system. Anya proved effective in ensuring agricultural output and the loyalty of the local populace the Anomid, who were known for their technical skill and wealth. Sensing a chance to strike when Grand Moff Zwyn summoned her for an audience she proceeded to strike the Grand Moff down with her concealed lightsabre when Zwyn was conveying a reward onto Anya. Anya was named the new Grand Moff as had shown effectiveness and cleverness in her rise.

Alton Grant was a Jedi Knight who joined Revan in the Mandalorian Wars and chose to follow Revan on the path of the Dark Side. After fighting in campaigns to press the Sith advance on the galaxy was named the Governor of Thustra after its capture. Alton proved to be an able governor, but he desired more in his life. Seeing a chance to rise in the Sith ranks Alton journeyed to Thule after learning that Grand Moff Anya was site-seeing at the savannahs there. Alton ambushed Anya and slew her in combat. For his shrewdness and ability to take advantage of a weakness of a superior Alton was named the new Grand Moff

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Diplomacy **

The Director of Diplomacy was responsible for ensuring the Empire's relations with other factions across the galaxy. They also controlled the foreign offices of the Empire. Another duty they had was to compel other worlds to join the Sith Empire.

Zale Trywn was the Senator from Rendili, one of the Core Worlds, and his name was well-known throughout the Republic. He led the defection of his planet and a few other Core worlds to the Sith Empire at its founding. He was named the first director of Diplomacy.

Horton Crud was a career political advisor who had sat on the staff of the Supreme Chancellor but defected to the Sith at their founding. He was assigned as Ambassador to the Hutts. Horton was promoted to Director when the former occupant died.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Science and Technology**

The Director of Science and Technology was responsible for formulating policy to ensure the Sith would continue to remain at the forefront of technology and scientific discovery. This way the Sith would continue to have the best-designed equipment in the Galaxy and no one could rival their Empire.

Jaz Lulman was a Chemical Scientist whose area of research was the purification of liquids and had recently designed a method of more efficient fuel refinery. He defected to the Sith at their founding and was named the first Director of Science and Technology.

Kase Olit was an Engineer at the Corellia Shipyards and had been a lead designer on the Interdictor-class Cruiser. She defected to the Sith at their founding and found herself as a lead engineer in designing Cruisers for the Sith Navy. She was named the new Director of Science and Technology upon the death of Jaz Lulman.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Internal Trade and Production**

The Director of Internal Trade and Production was tasked with ensuring the Sith Economy would continue to produce the materials necessary for the Empire to function and that these materials would be transported across the Empire. They also wrote the laws of interactions between the worlds of the Sith Empire to ensure they could all interact economically with each other.

Sam Kraw was an Overseer from the Fondor Shipyards who ensured all orders were out on time. When the Sith Empire emerged, he defected from the Republic. Known for his ability was named the first Director of Internal Trade and Production.

Ford Milne was the owner of a large shipping industry that was in the Outer Rim who defected to the Sith Empire when it started to seize large swathes of territory in the Outer Rim. He was made an administrator in the Department of Shipping. When Sam Kraw died, he was named the new Director of Internal Trade and Production.

Subu Sann was a manager of a weapons facility for the Republic on Raxus but defected to the Sith once Raxus joined the Empire. He helped to cause an exponential growth in blaster and rifle production in facilities he managed so was promoted to an administrator in Weapons Production. Subu was named the new Director in the waning days of the Empire when the previous holder was killed.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Knowledge and Education**

This high-ranking official was responsible for setting the education policy of the Empire and ensuring the databanks of the Empire flowed with knowledge. They were tasked with re-education and the education of the citizens of the Empire to ensure the Jedi lies of the Sith were removed. They tried to ensure the next generations would follow the ideals of the Sith. They also tried to unlock the mysteries of the force and acquire power artefacts.

Eliz Lena was a Jedi Master who had served as a librarian at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant but followed Revan into war against the Mandalorians. She was corrupted to the Dark Side at the final battle of the Wars and joined Revan's new cause. When the Empire arose, she was named the first Director of Knowledge and Education.

Luthor Bridge was a Jedi Padawan who joined with Revan in the Mandalorian Wars and was corrupted to the Dark Side. Combat never suited Luthor and he focused on acquiring Sith and Jedi holocrons for the Empire in the Archaeology Department. After finding one holocron which described a powerful new ability of bone-shattering Luthor used the technique on Eliz and proceeded to murder her. Luthor was named the new Director of Knowledge and Education.

Bel Fytor was a Jedi Master who joined Revan in the Crusade against the Mandalorians. She was corrupted to the Dark Side at the final battle of the Wars and joined Revan's new cause. She was named Headmistress of the Sith Academy of Ziost. She trained her students well creating many capable Dark Knights but strove to prove her academy was just as good as Korriban Academy. When yet again Korriban was named the best Academy and Headmaster Uthar Wynn the best Head of an Academy Bel was furious and used all her anger to cast down Luthor who was unprepared for such an attack. Bel was named the new Director as she had managed to defeat Luthor where many others had failed or were unprepared to challenge him. When she ascended to the position most began to countdown to the day when Uthar Wynn would seize his chance and take her place.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Finance and Treasury **

The Director of Finance was tasked with ensuring the Empire maintained a balanced budget, ensure the financial stability of the economy and regulate the banking and financial sectors. They also formulated policy regarding spending and revenue of the Empire, which included taxation, and worked to synchronise it across the Empire.

Agril Drit was the Chair of the Republic Central Bank but defected to the Sith Empire at its founding. Agril was named the first Director of Finance and Treasury.

Tyon Weir was a successful banker in the Outer Rim but defected to the Sith Empire when it emerged. Was named a Governor of the Sith Central Bank and worked to ensure Sith Credits had parity with the Republic Credit. He was promoted to Director when his predecessor was killed.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Security **

This official was responsible for the police force and prison system across the Empire to ensure Law and Order was followed throughout the Empire. They ensured the police force was equipped, trained and manned as the Empire needed security and the law followed on its worlds.

Voren was a Jedi Padawan who joined with Revan against the Mandalorians and rose to become a Sky-General. Was loyal to Revan so followed him to the Dark Side. Voren had shown he was highly skilled and ambitious during the Mandalorian Wars and period after so was named a Dark Knight when the Empre was founded. When the Sith emerged Voren thought he would be dispatched to the front but instead was named the first Director of Security.

Olic Kannzt was a respected Police Chief on Sullust who had defected to the Sith and helped to cause an uprising on the planet in favour of the Sith Empire when the Sith 1st Fleet arrived. Olic was named High-Commissioner of Sullust, meaning they advised the local Governor and oversaw the police on Sullust. He proved to be effective and was promoted to Assistant Director and given command of the Information and Security Command department. He was promoted to Director when the previous holder died.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Labour **

The Director of Labour was responsible for ensuring employment among the people of the Empire, forming workplace laws and conditions, union relations and wages. They also controlled the slavery and forced labour of the Empire and had to ensure they did not undercut the normal workforce or else risk an uprising.

Yota was a Union leader from Corellia who had led his fellow working class in a mass revolt against the Republic in favour of the Sith Empire when it started to emerge in the galaxy. Was rewarded with being named the first Director of Labour

Creigen was an employment lawyer who was known to be an expert that operated in the Colonies. Defected to the Sith when they emerged in the galaxy. Became the main contributor to the writing of employment laws across the Empire and served in the Employment Legal Department. He was named the new Director when the previous holder was killed.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Communication**

This official was tasked with ensuring the entire Empire would be able to communicate with each other, controlled the state broadcaster of the Empire and made sure what could and could not be seen on media throughout the Empire. They also broadcasted Sith propaganda into Republic space.

Bryl Huxlon controlled a large media company in the Outer and Mid Rim but defected to the Sith when they emerged in the galaxy. He was named Director of Communication.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Health **

The Health Director was responsible for the governance of the Hospitals, Health Insurance including the State Insurance Scheme and Pharmaceutical sector across the Empire and making sure they were supplied. They were also tasked with ensuring everyone in the Empire had access to medical care and medicine.

Dr Nixhi was a renowned Doctor/Surgeon who had run some of the busiest hospitals during the Mandalorian Wars but maintained a low casualty rate by making improvements in techniques, triage and organisation. She defected to the Sith when they were founded and was named the first Director of Health.

Jorvik Wun was an executive at a Health Insurance firm located in the Mid Rim but defected to the Sith when they were founded. He was assigned to the State Insurance Board and helped to formulate the Health insurance policy which led to over 80% of the Empire being covered. He was elevated to Director of Health when his predecessor was slain.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**Director of Immigration **

The Director of Immigration was tasked with settling those that wished to flee the Republic to join the Sith Empire. They also had the responsibility of transferring the people of the Empire around in order to integrate the people of the Empire and remove hostile elements from forming a majority in an area.

Zavior Yoan was the Senator of the Jaminere system and had led his system's defection to the Sith Empire when they emerged in the galaxy. He was named the first Director of Immigration.

Zara Kaine earned a career in the political arena and had become an advisor to plenty of politicians. She was Chief of Staff to the Senator of Toprawa but had murdered him to prove her loyalty to the Sith when they came to the world. She was assigned to the Population Transfer Department and proved to be competent rising to become the Overseer. Zara was named Director when the previous holder was slain.

With the dissolution of the Empire, no one else assumed the title.

**The Massacre of Sith Central Command **

After the Ambush of Darth Revan's flagship by the Jedi and Republic forces, Darth Malak called Sith Central Command to convene. It was here Darth Malak informed them of the death of Darth Revan and the total loss of his flagship. Darth Malak was now the Dark Lord of the Sith and the new Emperor of the Empire.

Malak could not contain the truth that he had ordered his ship to fire on Revan's flagship instead of rescuing it like he was supposed to do when he answered the distress signal, as soldiers like to talk. This revelation meant Malak was likely the murderer of not only Darth Revan but also of Director Voren who was reporting to Revan on his flagship. This did sit well with the majority of Sith Central Command who condemned Malak for his actions and objected to his rise to the position of Emperor. Some even said they should arrest Malak.

The objection and hostile attitude to Malak sealed the fate of those who objected as Malak and his supporters proceeded to slaughter the objectors.

When the massacre was over; Cornel Opec, Gregor Vreek, Mon Halan, Pytor Polt, Zale Trywn, Jaz Lulman, Sam Kraw, Agril Drit, Yota, Dr Nixhi and Zavior Yoan were amongst the dead. The others who lay dead were high ranking officers and officials who were aids to the top-ranking members or were partial to attend meetings of Sith Central Command.

It was only Anya Dolt, Luthor Bridge and Bryl Huxlon among the permanent top officials who did not object to Malak's assumption of leadership as seeing it the natural order of the Sith or were too scared to challenge Malak and thus were spared.

Malak soon promoted officers and officials from within the Empire to fill the roles he had made vacant. The loss of many top brass and politicians did cause a dent in the Sith operations but the Empire had many capable people who could fill the void and things returned to normal eventually.

The massacre of Sith Central Command confirmed Malak's ascension of Emperor of the Sith Empire and none dare challenge his authority.

**The Fate of Permanent Members of Sith Central Command **

Grand Admiral Varko

Varko was at the Star Forge overseeing its output to ensure the Sith Navy had enough resources to launch a campaign into the Core and finally crush the Republic. He assumed command of the Sith Home Squadron defending the Star Forge during the battle. He died when the Republic broke through and destroyed the Star Forge.

Grand Marshall Derred

Derred was at Duro preparing the Sith Army for the invasion of the Core Worlds when news reached him of the destruction of the Star Forge and the death of Darth Malak. After the Star Forge, he was the leading figure of the Sith Empire and summoned what remained of Sith Central Command. Derred and those of Sith Central Command that answered his call of summons signed the surrender of the Sith Empire to the Galactic Republic. Derred was arrested by the Republic and tried for Treason and War Crimes. He was found guilty and executed by the Republic.

High Justice Nikit Werg

Nikit Werg was on Lianna performing his duty when news reached him of the Destruction of the Star Forge and the death of Malak. Nikit did not answer the call to convene Sith Central Command by Grand Marshall Derred and instead fled. Nikit went underground hoping to escape his past actions. He was found dead a year later and the culprit was unknown, but footage reveals a droid who says Meat-Bag was responsible.

Director Bino Xec

Bino was on her way to Zeltros when she heard the news that Darth Malak was dead, and the Star Forge was lost. She killed all those that were on her transport craft and went into hiding. Bino was found dead a month after Malak and was thought to have died by the infighting in the Sith. In truth, she was tracked down by HK-47 who assassinated her.

Grand Moff Alton Grant

A powerful force user in the Dark Side was on Ziost when he became aware of the death of Darth Malak and the loss of the Star Forge. He declared himself the successor to Malak naming himself the Dark Lord of the Sith. Alton rallied most of the Sith forces in Ancient Sith space and based himself on Ziost. Alton Grant's faction of the former Sith Empire was perceived as the strongest breakaway faction. Alton's forces were soon pushed back by Republic forces sent to end their threat and the Republic forces were aided by Revan. Alton Grant was slain by Revan during the Battle of Ziost which ended his faction of Sith and his claim of being the Dark Lord.

Director Horton Crud

Horton was on a mission to the Kanz Sector to discuss possible deals and upgrade of ties with the Sith Empire when he was made aware of the death of Darth Malak. He answered Grand Marshall Derred summon and agreed with the proposal to surrender. He was also one of the main signatures that signalled the surrender of the Sith Empire to the Republic. Horton was tried for Treason and War Crimes and sentenced to life imprisonment. He served out his days in a Republic Prison.

Director Kase Olit

Kase Olit was on Sullust ensuring the newly designed Cruisers where being built when she was informed of the Star Forge destruction and death of Darth Malak. Kase quickly declared herself the Empress of the Empire and rallied a faction to her cause. Based on Sullust Kase Olit led a dangerous breakaway faction of the Sith Empire as she controlled shipyards and her access to a range of experimental technologies meant they had an edge. Kase Olit's faction was eventually pushed by to Sullust by Republic forces under the command of Revan and Kase died during the liberation of Sullust by Revan's hand.

Director Ford Milne

Ford was summoned to an audience with Darth Malak as the situation with Czerka was rapidly deteriorating. Ford tried to address Darth Malak's concern, but Malak said an example must be made of those that fail the Sith. Ford was publicly executed for his failure to address the issues which meant the Sith economy was in a dire situation.

Director Subu Sann

Subu was on Abhean overseeing the nationalisation of Czerka assets on the world when news reached him of the death of Darth Malak and the loss of the Star Forge. Subu answered the call to convene Sith Central Command and agreed with the proposal to surrender the Empire to the Republic. He was one of the main signatures of the surrender documents. Subu was charged with War Crimes but before he could be tried, he was assassinated. Most blamed Czerka for his assassination but the truth was HK-47 was responsible as Revan did not want knowledge of the industrial might of the Sith falling into the wrong hands. Criminal organisations and Czerka had planned to kidnap Subu Sann.

Director Bel Fytor

A powerful force user of the Dark Side was on Korriban gleefully watching the Korriban Academy fall apart when she sensed the death of Darth Malak. Bel stayed out of the infighting of the Sith and started to travel across the galaxy as she was looking for powerful relics of previous Sith Empires. She planned to use these ancient weapons to declare herself the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Jedi and Republic operatives did hunt for her, but she always managed to elude them. On one day they came across her dead body in the Ambria system. The Jedi autopsy said that her life and force had been drained from her. It was not till later it became apparent she had run afoul of Darth Nihilus.

Tyon Weir

Tyon was on Enarc conducting his duties when news broke of the Destruction of the Star Forge and the death of Darth Malak. Tyon answered to call to convene Sith Central Command but he never made it to the meeting. His transport craft was ambushed by agents of the Hutts and he was taken to Hutt space. Under torture, he gave the Hutts what they wanted and soon the financial wealth of the Sith Empire was taken over by the Hutts. As they had everything, they needed from Tyon he was thrown into an arena where he quickly died.

Olic Kannzt

Olic was overseeing police counter-riot exercises on Iridonia when he was informed of the death of Darth Malak and the Republic victory at Lehon. Olic answered the call of Grand Marshall Derred to convene Sith Central Command. He concluded with the rest of them that the Sith had no chance of victory now and agreed to surrender. Olic was one of the main signatures of the surrender of the Sith Empire. He was tried for Murder, Treason and War Crimes and sentenced to death. His death was carried out at the same time as Derred.

Creigen

Creigen was on Jaminere ensuring there was enough labour on the planet, so it could continue to manufacture goods for the Empire when he heard of the Sith defeat at Lehon. He answered the call to convene Sith Central Command and went along with the plan to surrender the Empire. He was tried for Murder and Slavery and found guilty. Creigen was executed on his own as he was deemed unsuitable to be in the company of his fellow Sith officers.

Bryl Huxlon

Huxlon was on Ord Cantrell enjoying a resort when he heard of the death of Darth Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge. He answered the call of Grand Marshall Derred and agreed with the proposal to surrender. It was Bryl Huxlon who appeared across the media of Sith Empire where he announced the death of Darth Malak and the surrender of the Empire urging the lay down of arms. As he was concerned with the communication department the Republic tried Huxlon as an accessory to War Crimes and was found guilty. Bryl was sentenced to 20 years imprisonment 8 on good behaviour. Huxlon was content to make the most of it and began to write about his time in Sith Central Command and wider Sith Empire. His book became a success and Huxlon had enough money to retire and live a quiet life when he got out.

Jorvik Wun 

Jorvik was on Ord Radama trying to find a solution to the shortage of Kolta the Sith Empire was experiencing when he became aware of the Republic victory at Lehon which resulted in Darth Malak's death. Jorvik answered the call to assemble Sith Central Command and was the main voice in expressing how the Sith do not enough supplies to continue the fight which is why they should surrender. Jorvik was one of the main signatures on the surrender of the Sith Empire to the Galactic Republic. Jorvik was tried as an accessory to War Crimes and was given 10 years imprisonment. When he got out, he retired to a quiet life on the Outer Rim.

Zara Kaine 

Zara was on Randon when she became aware of the death of Darth Malak and the loss of the Star Forge. Knowing her chances of winding up in jail or execution was high for force movement of people, which led to numerous deaths, she fled and went underground. A little over a year later she was assassinated by HK-47 who had tracked her down to a planet in the Expansion Region working as a lawyer. The authorities never knew who killed her.

**Hierarchy of the Sith Army **

**Rank**

**Unit Commanded**

Corporal

Fire team

Sergeant

Squad

Lieutenant

Platoon

Captain

Company

Major

Company

Colonel

Cohort

Legate

Legion

Major General

Division

Lieutenant General

Corps

General

Field Army

Marshall

Surface Group

The common soldier of the Sith Army was known as a Legionary. Within the classes of Corporal and Sergeants, there were different grades which meant higher ranks and different supervised areas. Example, Master Sergeants were concerned with supplies while Staff Sergeants were concerned with personnel and Technical Sergeants were concerned with vehicles and artillery. Second Class Corporals led smaller teams then First-Class Corporals.

Graduates of Army Academies were made Lieutenants in the Army. However, within the Sith Army it was easy for normal recruits to climb the ranks without attending an Academy as the Sith fostered the environment that so long as a person is capable, they can reach the top. Numerous Sergeants would be promoted to Lieutenant. Though the Sith still had a policy of sponsorship for the Academies for low ranking soldiers to attend if they had shown they were capable and a great many soldiers under the Sith benefited from this policy.

If people of the same rank were assigned together then seniority would decide who was in charge. Seniority was how long they had been in that rank and not their age. This rule also applied to the Force Users within the Army.

Dark Apprentices had no rank and were any common soldier until they proved they were worthy of becoming a Knight. This was done to foster their will and drive, so they would work harder to succeed which would only benefit the Sith.

Dark Knights were made Lieutenants in the Sith Army as Revan did not want to enshrine that force users were above non-force users and they had to climb the ranks like any common officer. Making Dark Knights like common officers might have been demeaning to the Dark Side users but it drove a desire to succeed and lead their troops effectively in order to rise in the ranks. This increased the effectiveness of the Sith Army making it, even more, a formidable fighting force.

Major General was the lowest rank for a Dark Master or Sith Lord to hold in the Army. This was the only exception for force users as if a Dark Knight proved he was capable of being a Dark Master or Sith Lord they were automatically promoted to the General positions. Most Dark Knights reached ranks of Colonel or higher before becoming a Master or Sith Lord but there was an odd exception every now and then. The elevation of Dark Masters and Sith Lords to the general positions was done because they had shown they had a great command of the force and their talents would be better served to benefit the larger sections of the Army than just the smaller units.

**Hierarchy of the Sith Navy**

**Rank**

**Unit Commanded**

Petty Officer

Naval Team

Warrant Officer

Ship Section

Ensign

Ship Section or Aircraft

Lieutenant

Ship Department e.g. Engines or Flight Group

Commander

Ship Department or Ship or Fighter Squadron

Captain

Ship or Fighter Squadron or Task Unit

Commodore

Vessel Squadron or Air Group

Rear Admiral

Vessel Squadron or Fleet Unit or Air Wing or aids the Admiral

Vice Admiral

Fleet or Air division or aids the Admiral

Admiral

Fleet including all air units

The common soldier of the Sith Navy was known as a Marine. Within the classes of Petty Officer and Warrant Officer, there were different grades which meant higher ranks and different supervised areas. Example, 3rd Class Warrant Officer was concerned with supplies while 2nd Class Warrant Officer was concerned with personnel and Fire Warrant Officers was concerned with the Ship's guns. Second Class Petty Officer led smaller teams then First-Class Petty Officer.

Graduates of Naval Academies were made Ensigns in the Navy. However, within the Sith Navy, it was easy for normal recruits to climb the ranks without attending an Academy as the Sith fostered the environment that so long as a person is capable, they can reach the top. Numerous Warrant Officers would be promoted to Ensign. The Sith still had a policy of sponsorship for the Academies for low ranking soldiers to attend if they had shown they were capable and a great many soldiers under the Sith benefited from this policy.

If there was a Vice-Admiral in charge of a Fleet and a Vice-Admiral in command of an Air Division, then the Vice-Admiral in charge of the Fleet was the higher-ranking officer. This was done to ensure there was no confusion when Officers of the same rank were assigned to work together.

While the force-users of the Empire gravitated towards the Army there were still those who chose to join the Navy, but they operate under similar rules.

Dark Apprentices had no rank and were any common soldier until they proved they were worthy of becoming a Knight. This was done to foster their will and drive, so they would work harder to succeed which would only benefit the Sith. However, Dark Apprentices were given aircraft to fly even though aircraft was reserved for personnel of Ensign or higher.

Dark Knights were made Ensigns in the Sith Navy for the same reasons as the Army, so they had to climb the ranks like any common officer. Making Dark Knights like common officers were for the same reason as the army to cause a desire to succeed and lead their troops effectively in order to rise in the ranks. This increased the effectiveness of the Sith Navy making it, even more, a formidable fighting force.

Commodore was the lowest rank for a Dark Master or Sith Lord to hold in the Navy. This was the only exception for force users as if a Dark Knight proved he was capable of being a Dark Master or Sith Lord they were automatically promoted to the Commodore position. Most Dark Knights reached ranks of Captain before becoming a Master or Sith Lord but there was an odd exception every now and then. The elevation of Dark Masters and Sith Lords to the Commodore was done because they had shown they had a great command of the force and their talents would be better served to benefit the larger sections of the Navy than just the smaller units.

**Fate of the Empire**

After the death of Malak and the loss of the Star Forge, the remaining members of Sith Central Command agreed to surrender the Empire to the Galactic Republic.

Most of the Empire followed this direction and surrendered to the Republic, however, infighting had already broken out among the Sith. Numerous people across the Empire were declaring themselves the successor to Malak and saying they would continue to expand the Empire. These breakaway factions varied in size and influence, but they were still a deadly threat to the wider galaxy. The Republic and Jedi had to engage in a military campaign to finally rid the galaxy of the remains of the Sith Empire. It was easy to take on these factions as these breakaway factions could not stand for long against the Republic, as they lacked the resources that had made the Sith Empire a superpower in the galaxy.

Eventually, all the remnants of the Sith Empire were removed from the galaxy but it had not been the Republic or the Jedi that finally eliminated the Sith Empire. The breakaway factions that had not fallen to the Republic came under assault by a new faction, one that had no ties to the previous Empire. The Sith Triumvirate had arisen after the death of Darth Malak and they rapidly spread out and took control of what remained of the Sith Empire. However, the Sith Triumvirate was not interested in Empire building and instead operated as a constant moving force, one that would strike at key points and systems to destroy their enemies and gather necessary resources. The Sith Triumvirate abandoned many planets the remnant of the Sith Empire still held and chose only to maintain a low presence on the other worlds. These worlds would only be used to provide resources for the roaming Sith Triumvirate.

**Star Wars the Knights of the Old Republic the Sith Lords**

The Jedi Exile is reconnecting with the force and must come to terms with what she did in her past. The focus of the game is the force itself is currently in a flux with wounds that have been created by your actions and by the previous war between the Jedi and the Sith. It is why I believe the actions of the Exile will not only go on to affect the politics of the Galaxy but also of the force itself and how it interacts within a world. The following is what I believe happened within the Exile's tale

**Telos IV**

A planet in the Outer Rim which was known for its golden fields, visual stunning landscapes and liveable rural cities and villages scattered around the planet. Telos had been colonised by the Galactic Republic after the events of the Great Hyperspace War when the Republic started exploring more of the Outer Rim. While it was hard to verify it is speculated that Telos used to be a part of the Ancient Sith Empire until their defeat in the Great Hyperspace War. The Republic found signs of farms and settlements when they discovered the planet, but no signs of life and it appeared those they did inhabit the planet left in a hurry.

The planet served as one of the Republic's major military bases in the Outer Rim as to defend the Republic from any other major threats that could be lurking out in the Outer Rim. While it was an important military base for the Republic in the Outer Rim the planet had never been attacked during all the wars that engulfed the galaxy after the Great Hyperspace War, though it was cut off from the rest of the Republic when the Mandalorians began the Mandalorian War.

War did eventually come to Telos when Revan and Malak returned and started the Jedi Civil War. Telos was one of the earliest worlds visited by the Sith and was targeted as it served as a main Republic base in the Outer Rim and a major exporter of Foodstuffs to the wider Republic. Admiral Saul Karath was the one who was tasked with bringing Telos into the Sith Empire, but Telos refused to surrender. The soldiers stationed on Telos were loyal to the Republic and they prepared to mount a defence against a Sith Invasion. However, the invasion never came as the Sith bombarded the planet from orbit and the planet was consumed in an enormous firestorm that destroyed virtually all life on its surface.

While Revan had wanted to bring Telos into his Empire as it would serve as a good defensive position in the Outer Rim and its fields would be able to feed his expanding Empire, he saw another opportunity for Telos. The violent stormy atmosphere of the now firebombed Telos would be perfect to conceal Sith stealth operations or certain production facilities and as it would be near impossible to find them on Telos's surface. The military bases across Telos began to be retrofitted by the Sith to serve them as prisons, interrogation and convert chambers, hideouts for operatives and droid production factories. As only the most important officials of the Sith Empire knew about Telos it would not serve as a stronghold of Sith resistance after the death of Darth Malak. It also helped that it was mostly the Intelligence Department that knew of Telos and Revan had dispatched HK-47 after most of them which prevented them from using Telos. The wider galaxy would not know for some decades of just how important Telos became to the Sith Empire.

Life would eventually start to return to Telos in the years following the conclusion of the Jedi Civil War. After being urged to return to Public Office after the destruction of the Jedi Civil War newly elected Supreme Chancellor Tol Cressa had made a pledge to repair the Galactic Republic and restore worlds that had been devastated by War. Under his direction, the Telosian Restoration Project began, whose objective was to restore the ecology of Telos and allow for life to return. To facilitate this grand project the Citadel Station was constructed in orbit over the planet. This station would be used to cordon off sections of the surface to facilitate the necessary changes to the landscape and atmosphere. The station also had facilities to prepare creatures for their introduction into Telos. The station would also house the personnel needed to oversee the project, returning Telos refugees, the Telos government and government departments such as Telos Security Force, and anyone else looking to come. The project was immensely expensive but after a few years, it had been able to make sections of Telos viable again proving that it could be a success given the right amount of time. However, it still would be some time before it could be ensured the entirely different cordon sections on the surface could interact with each other without mass catastrophe.

A downside to the opening of Telos surface was it meant previous unreachable Sith outposts were open to exploration. These explorations were not done by altruistic people and the spoils of the Sith now found their way into the arms of others. Some of the production facilities were seized by outside factions, including powerful crime lords, who used them to expand their own power in the galaxy. The whole time under the nose of the Telosian authorities who seem incapable of tracking them. These nefarious elements began to amass great influence over Telos, and it seemed they would be the ones in control of Telos soon enough. The growing number of mercenaries on Citadel Station only confirmed these suspicions especially when they were designated as the official paramilitary of Telos and given police powers over certain sections of Citadel Station and Telos.

The Exile came to Telos after escaping Peragus as it was her only option in the navigation computer, and it would be her actions on Telos that would decide the future of the planet. After she was released from Telos Security, cleared of wrongdoings in the destruction of Peragus and dealing with an assassin the Exile began to involve herself in the community of Citadel Station.

The Exile quickly stood out among all the people of Citadel Station when she chose to intervene on a Sullustan behalf and deal with a group of mercenaries who wished to do him harm outside the Cantina. This action gave the people of Telos hope that perhaps finally someone had come who would stand up to growing ills and corruption that were taking over Telos, as it appeared Telos Security Force was incapable. Though some on Citadel Station said that the Exile added to the ills of the inhabitants as she robbed apartments and the only reason, she was never formally accused is that she managed to talk her way out of it when confronted.

The Exile earned praise when she became involved in the servitude of Ramana. Ramana had been traded away by her boyfriend Harra as collateral in a game of pazaak with Doten Het. Harra begged the Exile to help free Ramana so that she could come back to him. Doten Het was an accomplished merchant who would only deal with a certain clientele, and he was known as the man people sought if they wanted something special. The Exile challenged Doten Het to a match of pazaak and if she won, she would free Ramana from her servitude. The Exile won the match which made her famous throughout the sector as Doten Het was known as a great pazaak player and few could believe he had lost. The Exile furthered surprised people when she chose to free Ramana from all servitude and gave her the will to choose her own life. Ramana thanked the Exile for her gift while Harra was in disbelief and tried in vain to win Ramana back. The Exile showed to the people of Telos they did not have to live in servitude, and they had the free will to choose their own path in life. In the years that followed the Exile's visit, Doten Het would become the main criminal element on Telos but his influence was never far-reaching.

Crime had increasingly been raising across Citadel Station and most thought the Telos Security Force incapable of bringing Law and Order. The Telos Security seemed too stretched thin to take care of the situation or were told to not interfere by their superiors. It had gotten so desperate that a Republic Cruiser was meant to arrive, so the Republic Military could help solve the problem. The Exile during her time on Telos found she had the chance to stand up to the growing Criminal element on Telos. Lieutenant Dol Grenn of Telos Security gave the Exile three bounties, the finding of a man named Batono, the discovery of the bounty hunter who stole Batu Rem identity and the track down of the escaped Rodian and Devaronian criminals.

The Exile managed to track down Batono and convinced him to seek protection with the Telos Security Force and in the process defeated the mercenaries that had been sent to silence Batono. The Exile discovered the escaped prisoners on Citadel Station but was unable to catch them before they found a shuttle to the surface. However, she again came across them on the surface of Telos and proceeded to slay both. Finally, the Exile was able to discover the False Batu Rem had come in an unmarked transport from Nar Shaddaa. The completion of the bounties made people regain hope that the Telos Security Force was capable enough to deal with illegal activities over Citadel Station and they could trust it to aid them out if needed. All three bounties had involved the Czerka Corporation. Batono was a former employee and had agreed to testify against the company for their criminal practices, such as illegal seizure of goods and surface zones, and Czerka had been the ones who sent the mercenaries to silence Batono. Czerka had given transportation to the escaped criminals to Telos's surface and the unmarked shuttle from Nar Shaddaa had come through the Czerka hangers. This all suggested that Czerka was involved with the crime across Telos but nothing major could be proven.

Citadel Station had a strict import restriction when it came to weaponry, but an increasing number of thugs had access to modified weapons suggesting a Black-Market dealer operated on the station. If the situation was not addressed, it would mean Telos Security would be outgunned and no longer in control of the station. The Exile had come across a modified blaster when a group of thugs tried to kill her and decided to ask around the station to find out where it came from. The Exile came across Samhan Dobo a merchant on the station who admitted being the seller. The Exile managed to convince Samhan that she wanted in on his Black-Market operation and agreed to help him on his next shipment. However, the Exile informed Lieutenant Dol Grenn and they began to plan a sting operation to catch Samhan in the act. Grenn found all the goods Samhan needed and the Exile proceeded to go with Samhan to the drop off point. During the drop off the trap was sprung and Samhan was caught in the act. Samhan tried to fight but was no match for the Exile and Grenn's men and was taken into custody. The Black Market on Citadel Station was dealt a massive blow and it would never recover. The flow of illegal weapons stopped which meant there was no threat to Telos Security losing control of Citadel Station and they even scored an upgrade to their own armoury. Again, Czerka was implicated in the Black-Market sting as it was their private hanger which was being used to transfer the contraband off and on Citadel Station and one of their employees was caught helping in the drop-off. The employee refused to talk and Czerka denied any involvement, saying it was an act of a rogue employee.

The biggest blow to Crime the Exile caused on Telos was what she did to the Exchange. The Exchange was a large criminal organisation and they had recently expanded into Telos to take advantage of all the credits in the sector and to seize control of the facilities on the planet's surface. The Exile had been tasked to ensure the Exchange would not interfere with the Telosian Restoration Project and was told they used the Bumani Exchange Corporation as a front for their actions on Telos and they were under the leadership of Loppak Slusk. Slusk had two main lieutenants on Telos, his Chief Enforcer Benok and Luxa Head of Smuggling. Luckily for the Exile Luxa had ambition and planned to supplant Slusk as boss of the Exchange Cell on Telos and made a deal with the Exile. Luxa would allow the Exile into Bumani Exchange Corporation and she would proceed to kill Slusk, so she could take over, which would allow for Luxa to give the Exile what she needed. The Exile went into Exchange Headquarters and was able to talk her way through most of the facility but soon found herself in combat. The Exile fought her way to Slusk, killing Benok in the process, and soon the Exile and Luxa had him at their mercy. Slusk tried to bargain for his life but the Exile sided with Luxa and ended the crime boss's life. However, Luxa wanted the bounty on the Jedi and to make an offering to Goto so turned on the Exile. Luxa proved no match for the Exile and soon she and her men lay dead. Only two people escaped the carnage at Bumani Exchange Corporation, the receptionist Vula who the Exile let flee and an Ithorian who was being held prisoner until the Exile freed him. The death of many agents and their leadership sent a crippling blow to the Exchange on Telos and it would take years for them to recover which meant the Exchange could do little for what happened next. Vula and the escaped Ithorian informed the Telos Security Force that Bumani Exchange Corporation was just a front for the criminal organisation and agreed to testify of illegal activities originating from its premises. The TSF managed to roundup most of the Exchange agents on Telos and Bumani Exchange Corporation were expelled from Telos. The Exchange would never again gain a foothold on Telos sending a serve blow to crime on Citadel station. The roundup of the Exchange by the TSF only increased their praise across the people of Citadel Station. As if they could take on a major criminal organisation like the Exchange then they could take on anything the nefarious elements had to offer.

The two main factions in the Telosian Restoration Project were the Ithorian Herd under Chodo Habat and Czerka Corporation under Jana Lorso. The Ithorians had originally been responsible and had already achieved success in many areas but Czerka offered Telos a cheaper way and was quickly able to garner influence over the world. By the time the Exile arrived the Ithorian efforts had been halted and Czerka was trying to finally push them out and be solely responsible for the Restoration Project. Both factions contacted the Exile hoping she would aid them with their goal but in the end, the Exile sided with the Ithorian Herd. The Exile helped the Herd to secure new infrastructure droid which was needed to run the complex equations needed for the Restoration effort. The new droid allowed for the Ithorians to once again perform terra-forming operations across the surface of Telos. The Exile also helped the Ithorians come up with a way to infiltrate Czerka and reveal all their illegal deeds across Telos so that they could no longer interfere with the Restoration Project. The Exile found out from a disgruntle Czerka employee Corrun Falt that the droid B4D4 had access to the Czerka mainframe which housed all the secrets of Czerka. After paying off the gambling debts of Opo Chano the Exile was able to secure the droid and bring him back to the Ithorians. B4D4 was reprogrammed by the Ithorians and infiltrated the Czerka compound. B4D4 caused unrest when he convinced T1-N1 to open fire on Czerka employees as they had made him go against his programming. During this unrest, B4D4 was able to download the contents of the Czerka mainframe and delete all records of its association with Czerka. The Ithorians now had all the Czerka records which recorded all the illegal activities of Czerka including alliances with Criminals such as the Exchange, murder, bribery and their plans to transform Telos into a production facility for Czerka. The Ithorians sent this information to the Telos Council as even they could not ignore such evidence against Czerka, and they lost all influence over the Restoration Project. In an act of desperation, Czerka sent its mercenaries into the Ithorian Compound under orders to kill everyone on sight. Unfortunately for the mercenaries the Exile's party returned to aid the Ithorians and proceeded to slay every mercenary saving the Ithorians including their leaders Chodo Habat and Moza. An open act of aggression could not be ignored, and severe charges were laid against Czerka. The Ithorians were able to regain control of the Telosian Restoration Project and could continue to return Telos to its former glory of golden fields and a lush environment.

The mercenaries at the Ithorian compound would not be the last to fall to the Exile's party as when on the surface numerous more would engage the party in combat and die. The Mercenaries had also set up well-fortified positions across the surface of Telos but still, the Exile's party was able to defeat them. The open attack on the Ithorians and the revelation of pirate bases on the surface could not be ignored by the Telosian Council and the mercenaries were stripped of their right to be the paramilitary of Telos and designated as a hostile element the TSF should handle and the TSF was made the sole military/police institution on Telos. The loss of countless mercenaries to the Exile's party meant the mercenaries no longer had the numbers to intimidate the people of Telos or stand up to the Telos Security Force ending their reign of terror across Telos. The TSF could seize back the restoration zones, modules or facilities the mercenaries had control of which meant the Ithorians could continue in their mission on the surface without the threat of attack. Never again would there be a force strong enough to stand up to the Telos Security Force on Telos.

Czerka Corporation was expelled from Telos as punishment for all the illegal activities they engage in and for trying to undermine the Telosian Restoration Project. Czerka was never allowed to be involved in another restoration project which was a major hit to their future. Jana Lorso was convicted by Telosian authorities for her crimes and sentenced to life in prison. However, she did not serve for long as after a few months she was found dead, most knew Czerka had her eliminated for causing so many problems for the Corporation. Some good news for Czerka was manager Corrun Falt was able to still secure financial profits for Czerka on Telos by selling all their assets before they were expelled. Czerka was amazed at how quick Falt was able to do this which earned him praised by the head office. In return for making the losses caused by Jana Lorso minimal Falt was promoted to head of Czerka operations at Ord Radama and proved to be quite successful. It would take decades before Czerka was able to return to do business on Telos.

A major problem for Citadel Station was the loss of their fuel supply due to the destruction of Peragus. The Exile was partly to blame for the destruction, and she decided to seek out a fuel supply for Citadel Station. The Exile managed to secure a cheap deal for fuel for Citadel Station by making a contract with Vogga the Hutt. Vogga controlled the gas fields of Sleheyron, a large supply of fuel in the Outer Rim, and was desperate to regrow his export market so had lowered his prices. The deal meant Citadel station would continue to have a steady supply of cheap fuel which meant there was no risk to the continued existence of Citadel station. Many found it weird that the Hutts would allow for a major Republic Project to go ahead. Naturally, as it is the Hutt way, the Hutts used this deal to increase their influence over Telos but it was never rose to become a significant faction on Telos and never influenced the future of Telos.

A state-of-the-art Swoop Track was constructed on Citadel Station in order to provide some entertainment to the people. The tracked became renown across the Swoop Circuit as one of the most modern and many flocked to try it out. The Exile also tried out the track while she was on Citadel Station and she managed to become the new Swoop Champion of Telos. The track became known for being competitive and a new record would be broken every couple of weeks. The flow of credits in this track enticed a great many to seek it out and it worried the TSF as swoop racing could attract an undesirable crowd. The Hutts would eventually take control of the swoop industry on Telos and the track became an important stop on the Outer Rim Swoop Circuit.

With the strengthening of the TSF, the Handmaidens that resided in the old irrigation system at the pole could not resist when they were asked to vacate the premises and allow the Ithorians to restart the irrigation system. The Handmaidens ventured to another world and founded a training centre dedicated to the Echani arts. This training centre would spread Echani arts to the wider galaxy and soon Echani was no longer confined to a people but of a warrior code and technique that through discipline and training anyone could join.

Lieutenant Dol Grenn's actions in the TSF did not go unnoticed as he had brought down crime, ended a black-market trade, exposed Czerka and the Bumani Exchange Corporation and took action that secured Citadel Station from invasion and its future. For all his efforts Grenn was promoted to Commissioner as he was the best man the TSF had to offer. Grenn used his authority in the TSF to ensure the force was always capable and could meet any challenge that might come to Telos. Grenn also ensured that the TSF would be ready to aid the Republic whenever necessary.

Thanks to the actions of the Exile the future of Telos was secured. The world which was once dead and had life brought back to it only to see it corrupted was set back onto the path of returning the planets life essence back to its tranquil life, bringing peace to the world. Not even an attack by the Sith could disrupt the future the Exile had caused for Telos. Over the years the Ithorians would return Telos to its former beauty and it once again would have golden fields and a picturesque landscape making Telos an example of a successful Restoration Project. The villages and cities that once dotted the surface of Telos began to return and life returned to Telos. The continued success of the Restoration Project of Telos also brought with its thinkers and engineers which helped to transform Telos into an innovation hub on the Outer Rim. Thanks to the success of Telos the Republic was able to use it as the symbol and began restoration efforts on other worlds. This strengthened the Republic and Telos was a proud member of the Republic giving the Republic back its major outpost in the Outer Rim. The planet's surface and atmosphere would come to forget the bombardment that Saul Karath caused that made the planet die but the people of Telos would never forget. The people of Telos became known for being hard, united and dutiful.

**Nar Shaddaa**

The largest moon of Nal Hutta, the adoptive home world of the Hutts and their central breeding ground, made Nar Shaddaa firmly inside Hutt space. Nar Shaddaa was known as the Hutt's Coruscant as it was one giant city that covered the entire surface. Nar Shaddaa had managed to grow into a giant city as unlike with most of the worlds under their control the Hutts made Nar Shaddaa a free economic zone. The free zone meant anyone could come to Nar Shaddaa and set up an operation without interference from the Hutts. The free zone in the heart of Hutt space meant no authorities could come looking was an offer few refused, and Nar Shaddaa was swarmed with criminal activity including corporations which wanted a base to operate outside the law. This ensured the credits would flow towards the heartland of Hutt space. As Nar Shaddaa was a major centre of criminal activity, where it was known anything goes, it developed the reputation as the Smugglers' Moon.

Nar Shaddaa as an open zone and its location inside the heart of Hutt space meant it was the destination of millions of refugees from the galaxy hoping to escape the carnage of the wars that often engulfed the galaxy, as the Hutts were rarely affected. The refugees who made it to Nar Shaddaa often regretted the decision as they were crammed into rundown living conditions and they became easy prey for the other elements on the moon. Most of the time refugees would end up as slaves, cheap labour or muscle for the local criminal outfits. It appeared Nar Shaddaa status as a refugee destination was nothing more than a trap to ensure criminal syndicates had a steady supply of sentient beings. Refugees would continue to be drowned in the noise and vice of Nar Shaddaa and it seemed nothing would change. Even knowledge of the horrible conditions did not deter refugees as the safety of Nar Shaddaa was too enticing to ignore.

While it was an open economic zone of Hutt space the Hutt clans had always been the major influence on the moon and were the ones in control of Nar Shaddaa. After the Jedi Civil War, a major changed happened in the underworld of Smugglers' Moon as a new Exchange boss rapidly expanded his reach across the Moon. The Exchange boss was known as Goto and they had eliminated their rivals in the Exchange within the system bringing all Exchange assets under their control. Goto was not content with just controlling the Exchange assets and began a campaign to eliminate rival crime lords to become the boss of Nar Shaddaa. Goto even went to war with the Hutt underworld and reduced their influence on Nar Shaddaa which had been unheard of before as usually crossing the Hutts meant certain death. Goto quickly rose to become the undisputed Boss of Nar Shaddaa. It was impossible to find Goto as his yacht, Visionary, was undetectable and he used droids to communicate with his underlings which only infuriated his rivals. The rise of the Exchange sent a shockwave through Nar Shaddaa and many wondered how the Hutts would respond, but this did nothing to stop the flow of credits in the system.

The Exile came to Nar Shaddaa on her search for the Jedi Masters and she had a profound impact on the Smugglers' Moon. Many found it odd that a Jedi had come into the heart of criminal society given that there was a bounty on Jedi that few could ignore.

The Exile quickly made a name for herself within the Refugee Sector when she stood up for the refugee being harassed at the Docks by Exchange Thugs. This small action gave hope to the refugees that perhaps finally someone had finally come to end their suffering. The Exile further proved that she would help the refugees when she again came across Exchange Thugs shaking down a refugee named Rutum. Unlike before when she merely disposed of the Thugs this time it was over a debt so even if the Exile eliminated the thugs more would eventually come back to hurt Rutum. Knowing this the Exile chose to pay off some of the debt, so the thugs would back off and not come again for some time which would give Rutum more time to get the credits. The action of the Exile gave hope to refugees that she would help them, so they would not have to sell themselves into slavery or servitude in order to pay off the debts they had acquired. The Exile did not just turn her attention to the refugees but also to the downtrodden of Nar Shaddaa such as when she interfered on behalf of Twi'lek waitress who was being harassed by a Gran customer. All the downtrodden began to hope that perhaps that there would be a change and they would no longer be drowned out by the ills of Nar Shaddaa.

The Exile came across the merchant Tienn Tubb who though blind was a brilliant engineer and could change the ID codes of the Ebon Hawk making it harder to track. Tienn Tubb was also a veteran as he had served in the Mandalorian Wars on the side of the Republic. Tienn Tubb could not help with the ID codes unless the Exile knew of another code to replace the Ebon Hawk's otherwise, they would stand out immediately. Luckily the Exile came across codes during their travel and was able to change the ID of the Ebon Hawk making it easier for her to hide in her travels across the galaxy. The Exile also became aware from his droid assistant that a previous utility droid had been thrown out with its memory core intact and this housed all Tienn Tubb's plans and designs. The Exile agreed to help and purchased the utility droid from the local droid and junk dealer Kodin and returned it to Tienn Tubb. The plans and designs were now safe and would remain within Tubb's influence. The returning of the utility droid also meant Tubb's business could improve its operation and soon he was able to complete a greater number of orders which brought back much-needed business. The designs of Tubb, including his improved droid shield, would soon flow onto the market and become an instant success with buyers all over the galaxy. The designs and products of Tubb's would upgrade the next generation of droids which made them even more formidable. Tienn Tubb had to expand his business and soon it was one of the major corporations on Nar Shaddaa. Tien Tubb was able to retire with a considerable amount of credits and live out his remaining days quite comfortably.

The Exile continued to be involved in the affairs of Merchants when she became embroiled in the feud between Geeda and Oondar. Oondar wanted Geeda gone as to remove the competition while Geeda only wanted to remain. Oondar had the greater connections across Nar Shaddaa as he was connected to the Exchange which allowed for him to have supply routes to other systems. Geeda could not expand as the Exchange had control over establishing supply lines to Nar Shaddaa. Though Oondar offered payment and threats of retaliation from the Exchange the Exile sided with Geeda and decided to help her business. The Exile could operate outside of the Exchange which meant they could establish contacts and supply lines for Geeda and allow for her stock to grow exponentially. The Exile managed to help Geeda establish trade routes with Dxun and Dantooine which not only increased Geeda's stock but allowed for her to have direct access to goods that other traders on Nar Shaddaa could not hope to have. Geeda became a successful merchant on Nar Shaddaa and few could ignore the chance to browse her wares. The growing of Geeda's business broke the influence the Exchange had in the supply lines to Nar Shaddaa and soon many other traders across the moon were establishing trade routes to countless places over the galaxy.

The Exile found her way into the local Pazaak Den after learning the password for the door and soon began to become renown in Pazaak circles. There were three main players in the Den; Geredi, Dahnis and S4-C8 who the Exile had to win against to prove she was the top player. The Exile did not play fair in her rise to the top of the Pazaak Den. The Exile performed a diagnostic on S4-C8 and found a routine which compelled the droid to play Pazaak, so the Exile fixed the routine and S4-C8 lost all interest in the game. The Exile brought Atton with her when she took on Dahnis as Atton was a decent player and could provide tips, however it became clear Dahnis was interested in flirting with Atton rather than focusing on her game. With Dahnis distracted by Atton, the Exile was easily able to win the games of Pazaak. Geredi was the final player and he proved to be a rude and arrogant person. The Exile encountered some thugs outside the Den who wanted to talk to Geredi and so use the threat of them to make Geredi lose all his games to her. The Exile had defeated all the main players of the Pazaak Den earning her a reputation as a skilled player. The reputation of the Exile brought out the Champ who wished to play against her to see just how great her skills were. The Exile spoke to the Champ and learnt he was bored with the game as he always won so the Exile convinced him to lose so he could again feel the rush of love for the game. The Exile won the golden card and was known as the new Pazaak Champion of Nar Shaddaa. Word spread that The Champ had lost which brought new players to Pazaak bringing competition back to the Pazaak Den which had become stale in recent years. The Champion was happy to play against skilled Pazaak players again and his love of the game returned, some players even gave him a run for his money.

The Exile's charity towards the refugees did not stop at helping the occasional refugee on the levels of Nar Shaddaa as she found her way into the Refugee Quadrant, the place which housed the refugees. Conditions in a refugee camp are never great but the conditions at this camp were heinous. The Exchange was firmly in control of the camp and they prevented anyone from entering or leaving which restricted the supplies the refugees had access to. The refugees were shoved into a small section by the other factions of the Refugee Quadrant giving rise to overcrowding. If things were not bad enough, they also had to contend with poachers who would kidnap refugees and sell them into slavery. The guards at the entrance attempted to shake down the Exile for some credits but it ended up being there undoing as the Exile refused to pay and a fight broke out. For the time being the entrance was unguarded which meant people could leave and supplies could be brought in. The Exile came across Geriel who had positioned himself away from the rest of the refugees and the Exile learnt he was sick, and it was thought to be the plague. The Exile managed to cure Geriel of his sickness which if left untreated would have spread and in an overcrowded environment countless would have died. The fear of plague and infection was gone, and the refugees could focus on other matters and could even begin to interact with each other again. This meant the community was no longer in danger of fragmenting. The Exile found Kahranna in the camp and she had been scammed into thinking she was purchasing passage for her family to Telos thus giving up most of her savings. The Exile could not ignore their plight so found Kahranna and her family a ship that would take them to Telos which would allow for the family to grow up in a better environment. The action of the Exile gave the refugees hope that they could find a better life and not everyone they spoke to was looking to scam them. The Exile met with Hussef the elderly unofficial leader of the refugees and learnt of ways she could improve conditions for the refugees. There were two main factions in the quadrant which together forced the refugees into a tight space and prevented them from trying to improve their conditions. The factions were the Exchange, who operated under Overseer Saquesh, and the Serroco Gang, which comprised of former Republic soldiers who had survived the Mandalorian onslaught at Serroco and tried to escape the Mandalorian Wars. The Exile decided to meet with the leader of the Serroco Gang, and she managed to convince him to let up on the refugees. The Exile did not wish violence against the Serroco gang as they had been refugees themselves and had been transformed into a gang in order to survive Nar Shaddaa. The Serroco gang would no longer fire upon the refugees and even allowed them to enter their territory, which helped to ease the issue of overcrowding. The mercy of the Exile did not extend to the Exchange as no deal could be worked out, so it ended in violence. Overseer Saquesh and the Exchange thugs in the quadrant were exterminated freeing up all areas previously under Exchange influence for the refugees. The overcrowding problem was solved which drastically improved the conditions and the refugees soon spread all over the Refugee Quadrant. The Exchange was crippled in the Refugee Quadrant and it would have taken them years to reclaim the area. The loss of the Refugee Quadrant caused a massive dent in the business operations of the Exchange and caused an immense loss of credits. The crippling of the Exchange also meant the blockade of the Refugee Quadrant was over and there was no threat to supplies for the refugee camp. The Exile also freed any prisoners the Exchange had kidnapped from the camp which included the child Adana which allowed for her to be reunited with her mother Nadaa. This ended the immediate threat of poachers to the refugees and for once they no longer had to worry about kidnappings. The hope that built in the refugees had been well founded and they used that hope to transform the Refugee Quadrant into an area where one could live a decent life mostly free from the ills of Nar Shaddaa. The story of the Refugee Quadrant gave hope to refugees across the entire galaxy and the refugees of Nar Shaddaa were always thankful towards the Jedi. Over time the refugees and the Serroco gang became one group which only helped the refugees in the long-run. The Serroco gang was able to use its strength to prevent other factions from expanding into the Refugee Quadrant which could have destroyed the better life the Exile created for the refugees.

The Docks of the Refugee Sector was home to some of the cheapest housing on Nar Shaddaa which meant many of the downtrodden found their way here. The Exile discovered the crew of the Lunar Shadow who were waiting for their captain to return from his bender at the Jekk'Jekk Tarr bar. The crew were worried their captain would not return in time and they would be unable to meet their order, so the Jedi agreed to help. Donning a breathing mask, the Exile ventured into the Jekk'Jekk' Tarr, an alien bar toxic to humans and convinced the Captain to return to his ship otherwise his crew would abandon him and take his ship. The Lunar Shadow soon left the system completing their order but the Nikto crew never sailed with the captain again. The Exile met the courier Lasavvou who had come to Nar Shaddaa to sell his power cells but became trapped by the Docking rules the Exchange had put in place. Lasavvou had hoped to use the docks the Hutts had control of but found they operated under similar rules. The Exile agreed to help provided they were paid with a power cell and they secured the waiver of fees for Lasavvou's ship allowing for him to leave Nar Shaddaa. The Exile by helping these downtrodden people escape Nar Shaddaa gave hope to others that it was possible to escape, and they would not be forever ensnared by Nar Shaddaa. The Exile also came across Lootra who had come to Nar Shaddaa as the last chance to find his wife, who had been lost in the swarms of refugees in the Jedi Civil War. Lootra was almost ready to give up and offer his service to one of the criminal syndicates on Nar Shaddaa just to make some credits. The Exile agreed to keep an eye out for his wife Aaida and eventually stumbled across her in the Refugee Quadrant. With the blockade of the Refugee Quadrant lifted Aaida was able to leave and find Lootra at the Docks. The couple was ecstatic to finally be reunited and were grateful to the Jedi for allowing this opportunity. The reunion of Lootra and Aaida gave hope to others that perhaps one day they could be reunited with their own loved ones or at least find out what happened to them. This became easier once Lootra and Aaida set up an organisation on Nar Shaddaa designed to reunite refugees with their loved ones. There was a Bith scientist trying to find the source of strange signals over Nar Shaddaa who needed a courier to collect a package, so the Exile volunteered her service. The Exile found the contact dead and the surrounding cleaner droid tried to kill her, but it stood no match for the Exile's party. On return to the Bith scientist apartment she discovered his arm ripped from his body, the data deleted, and his droid assistant had been responsible. This event made the Exile realise that there was someone in control of this signal and they had control over numerous droids on Nar Shaddaa.

The Exile came across Vogga the Hutts operation on Nar Shaddaa and proceeded to involve herself in some of his business operations. Vogga the Hutt was a powerful Hutt Crime Lord from Sleheyron, with control over its gas reserves, and had a great deal of influence over Nar Shaddaa making him the main rival to Goto as the most powerful Hutt on the moon. Vogga the Hutt had personally come to Nar Shaddaa to deal with Goto as Goto had cost Vogga countless credits and was preventing Vogga from operating at his full potential which causes his influence and business to diminish. If things continued Vogga would be driven broke and Goto would have no rivals to his power. Vogga's Dock-Master Fassa had many difficulties with the docks as a power issue meant they could not bring in the freighters all at once and the computer was not functioning so could no order the freighters in the proper order. This cost Vogga's freight operations a lot of time which only meant Vogga was losing credits. The Exile was able to order the freighters in order of priority meaning these freighters could be resupplied and no valuable cargo would be lost. The Exile saved Vogga some credits and prevented Fassa from being punished by his boss. The Exile further helped Fassa when she solved the power issue and restored power to all pylons which allowed for all freighters to dock and reduced the need for priority order. This again saved Vogga credits as now a greater number of freighters could be resupplied, and it would allow for the freight operations to be ready to resume normal operations if Goto could be prevented from intercepting Vogga's freighters. As Vogga's influence and business had declined due to the Exchange many pilots refused to take jobs with him as they thought Vogga was a dying relic. The Exile helped to solve Vogga's manpower issue when she brought former pilot and veteran Odis to the attention of Fassa. Fassa agreed to sponsor Odis as a pilot for Vogga and soon expanded the policy to numerous other refugee pilots on Nar Shaddaa. The burst of employment meant Vogga could return to his space-faring activities to full operational strength in no time. One set back the Exile caused for Vogga was she caused him humiliation when she managed to rob his storehouse even though he and his Kath Hounds were nearby, but all were asleep. Vogga was furious so doubled his guard in response and moved around his storehouses. This prevented others who were planning to rob Vogga from being successful and were caught in the act. Vogga ordered the thieves put to death to once again prove that trying to rob him would only result in death. While the act of being rob caused him some humiliation news soon spread that the Exile had danced for Vogga in a skimpy slave outfit. This action earned Vogga praise and respect as an attractive Jedi female had danced for a Hutt and no other could claim a similar interaction. The biggest boon the Exile caused for Vogga she lifted the Exchange blockade of Nar Shaddaa which meant Vogga's freighters would no longer be hi-jacked. Vogga could once again resume his business dealings and spread his influence across the galaxy. Vogga took notice of all the effort Fassa had done in getting the Hutt's business back to functioning so Vogga promoted Fassa to the position of one of his underbosses. Fassa was now in charge of all Vogga's freighter operations and a key man in Vogga's syndicate.

The Exile became involved in a Landing Pad dispute with a band of slavers known as the Red Eclipse. The Ebon Hawk was docked on a pad that was reserved for them, so they had boarded the Hawk. The Red Eclipse incapacitated the crew and waited to ambush the Exile and the rest of her party when they would return. Unfortunately, the Red Eclipse had severely underestimated the Exile's party. The Exile's party quickly cut through the Red Eclipse guarding the landing pad and boarded the Ebon Hawk. The Red Eclipse on the Ebon Hawk fared no better and fell to the Exile's party and soon all that was left was their captain Cahhmakt. Cahhmakt refused to give up his ways of slavery and fell to the Exile's blade. Ratrin Vhek the former owner of the Ebon Hawk had been a captive of the Red Eclipse was freed thanks to the Exile and agreed to give up all claims to the Ebon Hawk. The Red Eclipse was no more which ended a dangerous and violent slaver band from existing in the galaxy meaning outer colonies no longer had to fear them. The Red Eclipse had also been a close ally of the Exchange and was one of their main profits making partners. The destruction of the Red Eclipse also caused a dent in the profits for the Exchange on Nar Shaddaa.

While she had crippled the Exchange in the Refugee Quadrant it would not be the only action the Exile's party took against the Exchange. The Exile came across a business deal between an Exchange Lieutenant and a supplier and a fight quickly broke out. The Exchange crew was slain, and the Exchange would never see the supplies they were promised. This gave rise to the belief that it was possible to double cross the Exchange diminishing some of the fear of the Exchange on Nar Shaddaa. The Exile was responsible for the massacre at the Jekk'Jekk Tarr as the patrons were thugs or bounty hunters in service of the Exchange that tried to seize the Exile. The only ones to escape where the Twi'lek slaves, which meant even though she kept his secret the Gand warrior Ossluk was killed. The Exile would also be responsible for the decimation of the Ubese clan that was in service to the Exchange. By the end of the fighting only around a dozen Ubese warriors remained. The massacre at the Jekk'Jekk Tarr and decimation of the Ubese clan along as other actions of the Exile caused a serve dent in the manpower available to the Exchange. The loss of manpower meant the Exchange would not be able to project strength or react to every infringement upon their territory. The death of Visquis, one of the Chief Lieutenants of Goto, also sent a blow to the Exchange as it meant there was another hole in their leadership and many vied to replace Visquis as though Goto ordered him dead he had not replaced him. The biggest blow to the Exchange was the Exile's party was able to infiltrate Goto's yacht Visionary and proceed to disable its systems. This revealed the ship to all the other ships in orbit and they proceeded to destroy the yacht. The destruction of the Visionary meant the Exchange no longer had control over the shipping routes of Nar Shaddaa ending their blockade and ability to hi-jack. The loss of the yacht also meant GO-TO no longer had control over the numerous droids located over Nar Shaddaa. The loss of the droids meant the spy network GO-TO had established was destroyed and he no longer knew everything that happened on Smugglers' Moon. Goto also disappeared from the scene of Nar Shaddaa and many believed he had been slain in the Visionary's destruction. The disappearance of their leader and the loss of their main sources of income sent a crippling blow to the Exchange. The Exchange fell into infighting and they would lose their position as the most powerful crime syndicate on Nar Shaddaa.

The bounty hunters of Nar Shaddaa were sent a devastating blow due to the actions of the Exile's party. The Gand who had come to Nar Shaddaa to establish themselves as a bounty hunter group was annihilation and many thought the Hive they hoped to establish was finished. However, Gand are quick in their breeding, as they are an insectoid species and a Hive had been established within the many tunnels of Nar Shaddaa. Gand became a common sight on Nar Shaddaa and would continue to be involved in the trade of bounty hunting along with many other activities. The actions of the Exile's party meant the Gand caste of Findmans was not known to the Nar Shaddaa Hive as all had been killed during the fighting with the Exile's party. The Zhug brothers a group of Duros united in a cause under the leadership of the actual blood-related Zhug brothers were sent a devastating blow by the Exile's party. Where once they were over a hundred strong by the end of the fighting only a few remained. The fact that even when they greatly outnumbered their opponent, they still failed ended the good reputation the Zhug Brothers had gathered. One of the co-leaders Azanti Zhug was also slain during the fighting which sent a shockwave through the hierarchy making it harder for them to reforge. Soon those that remained of the Zhug Brothers became disenfranchised and left the brotherhood which effectively caused the bounty hunter group to disband. The deadly Twin Suns were a feared bounty hunter duo and were renowned for always getting their target through any means. The Twin Suns were dealt a public humiliation when they were defeated by Atton in the Cantina, as the fact that a scoundrel like Atton could defeat them ruined their reputation as a fearsome duo. To overcome this defeat and gain back their reputation they tried to kill the Exile but proved no matched and were killed. The top two bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa also disappeared not long after which left a colossal gap that many tried to fill. The Exile's actions also caused the ceasefire amongst the Bounty Hunters to end and soon they were all fighting each other. The infighting amongst the bounty hunters meant they would be less able to continue their hunt again surviving Jedi. The Bounty Hunters would fight for years but eventually, a new breed would emerge and become renowned as the next generation of top assassins and hunters in the galaxy.

Nar Shaddaa had always been home to Swoop Races but in recent years the circuit on Nar Shaddaa was losing its popularity. It was due to the Refugee Sector Circuit as Lupo Shar the owner of the Refugee Sector Circuit had a champion that could not be beaten. Lupo Shar had gone legitimate thanks to his champion, removing the Exchange and Hutts from the local Swoop Races, but had driven all the gamblers and spectators away from the sport. The Champion was a droid, C9-T9-GE3, which meant it was impossible to defeat, even for a Jedi, as it did not have to worry about internal damage as organics had to. The Exile became involved in the plot of Borna Lys to remove the droid champion and allow for her to take control of the local circuit. The Exile caused the droid to self-destruct which meant Lupo Shar could no longer rely on his champion winning to keep his creditors off his back. Lupo Shar sold the Swoop Track to Borna Lys as soon as he could and fled off-world. Borna Lys moved to spread the word that the track was under new management and the droid champion was no more. The Exile helped to spread this word when she won the title of Swoop Champion proving the droid champion was no more. Thanks to the Exile's actions and the change of ownership competition and popularity returned to the Swoop Circuits of Nar Shaddaa, but consequently, the Underworld also returned. This meant the credits would continue to flow towards the sport of Swoop Racing in the Nar Shaddaa sector making certain people, including Borna Lys, a lot of money.

The Exile changed the landscape of Nar Shaddaa and set the moon off along another path for its future. Most thought the destruction of the Visionary and the collapse of Goto's Exchange outfit would cause an economic depression but thanks to all the help the Exile did to Vogga's operation and others across the Smugglers' Moon there were many ready to fill the economic void. Nar Shaddaa would continue to be the financial centre of Hutt space with connections to near every point of the galaxy and the destruction of Goto's outfit did little to the economic growth of the moon. Vogga the Hutt was quick to seize on the destruction of Goto's outfit and spread his influence across Nar Shaddaa and soon he was the most powerful crime boss on the moon. Vogga's deal with the Republic over fuel supplies for Telos brought in what seemed like an endless amount credits which only further helped him spread his influence across Hutt and Republic Space. Vogga seeing the number of credits the deal with the Republic made formed other deals with the Republic which would go on to benefit both parties and encourage other Hutts to make similar deals. Vogga the Hutt further rose in the Hutt Underworld and would come to be the Boss of Bosses. Thanks to Vogga's influence and his friendly attitude to the Republic tensions declined between the Hutts and the Republic which allowed for peace between the two main powers of the galaxy and allow for trade to grow. The Exchange would never again rise to a position of prominence on the Smugglers' Moon but what scatter remained of their organisations would continue to operate in the sector. Nar Shaddaa would continue to be a main destination of refugees across the galaxy but instead of slum conditions, refugees would find a satisfying environment and the chance to regrow their life. The Refugees would spread over the entire Refugee Sector and construct a new future for the sector where they could be free from most of the ills of the galaxy. The Refugees would form a continuous community that would stand apart from the rest of Nar Shaddaa but became an integral part of Nar Shaddaa's society. This community made people realise they did not have to run away in order to find a better life as they could find one on the moon and all they had to do was try to create one with the right people. Through her interactions with the refugees and downtrodden, the heart and soul of Nar Shaddaa could once again beat strongly, and it would no longer be drowned out by all the other ills that constituted Nar Shaddaa.

**Dxun**

The large jungle moon of Onderon, sometimes considered the sister planet of Onderon due to its size, was renown as one of the most dangerous locations in the galaxy. The old Onderon Empire had colonised the three other moons of Onderon but the hostile environment of Dxun made it too costly for colonisation efforts. Dxun was left alone and the only beings that called it home were all the dangerous creatures that managed to survive in the jungles.

Dxun was set off on a new path when Mandalore the Indomitable crashed onto the moon during the Mandalorian retreat after the failed assault on Onderon in the Great Sith War. Mandalore the Indomitable, though a fierce warrior, was torn apart by the beasts of Dxun. However, the Mandalore Mask was not destroyed. Another Mandalorian warrior whilst searching for his former leader found the Mandalore Mask and rose to become the next Mandalore who would be known as the Ultimate.

Mandalore the Ultimate did what Mandalore the Indomitable had failed to do and that was to survive the dangers of Dxun. Mandalore the Ultimate saw potential in Dxun and decided to claim it for the Mandalorians. Dxun was to serve as Mandalore the Ultimates forward headquarters as it was inside Republic space and the inhospitable environment meant only the strong would survive. Mandalore the Ultimate did what many believed impossible in that he established a permanent Mandalorian settlement on Dxun centred around a large military complex. Dxun became the site of where Mandalore the Ultimate reforge the Mandalorians into the new Neo-Crusaders that would change the face of the Mandalorians and threaten the Republic.

It was from Dxun the Mandalorians planned the invasion of the Republic and when the war broke out Mandalorian warriors swarmed out of Dxun. Onderon and surrounding systems quickly fell to the Mandalorians establishing a significant Mandalorian presence in the Inner Rim, behind Republic front lines. Dxun continued to serve as the Forward Operations Centre for Mandalorian Crusade until the final years of the Mandalorian Wars. Revan knew that if Dxun was not eliminated then the Mandalorians would be able to maintain a second front against the Republic and still maintain their influence in the Inner Rim and Expansion Region which threatened the Republic advance. Revan drew the Beast Fleet away from Dxun which allowed for Republic forces, made up of the 3rd, 6th and 9th Fleets, to enter the Onderon system under the command of the Exile. The Mandalorians were entrenched on Dxun and had prepared the moon for an invasion. Traps were everywhere, and the Republic was ill-prepared for the dangers of the jungle. The Mandalorians would funnel Republic soldiers and the deadly beasts into each other's path knowing the beasts would easily tear apart Republic soldiers. The beasts would also play havoc with Republic supply lines and positions. The battle of Dxun raged on for months and for every dead Mandalorian there were 10 Republic casualties but still, the Republic made slow but steady advances. Eventually, Republic Forces under the command of Revan and the Exile were able to reach and breach the large military complex, the stronghold of the Mandalorian presence on Dxun. The loss of the military complex meant the Mandalorians could no longer coordinate a defence or could resupply making their surviving forces easy targets for the Republic. However, the Beast Fleet had been able to evacuate most of what remained of the Mandalorian forces and important documents leaving only a skeletal force behind. Every Mandalorian that remained on Dxun died during the final days of the Battle of Dxun. The losses on Dxun were enormous for both sides but the loss of Dxun was a devastating blow to the Mandalorians. The loss meant the Mandalorians could not maintain their influence in the Inner Rim and Expansion Region or threaten the Republic with a second front and unlike the Republic, the Mandalorians did not any more reserves to call upon.

Dxun was thought abandoned after the Mandalorian Wars and was left alone by the rest of the galaxy. Everyone thought the jungles would reclaim the settlements the Mandalorians had established and claimed the bodies that littered the moon. Dxun was thought as a mass graveyard in the years after the Mandalorian Wars and one that no one wished to visit.

The Exile had not wished to travel to Dxun, but the Onderonian Military blockade had fired upon the Ebon Hawk when it lined up in the queue to dock at Onderon. The Exiled managed to destroy the Onderonian fighters that pursued the Ebon Hawk, but the damage sustained forced the Ebon Hawk to land on Dxun. While the Ebon Hawk was under repairs the Exile would have to venture across the moon and come to grips with her past.

The Exile's party braved the jungles of Dxun and come across the numerous remains that had not been claimed by the jungle or the beasts. The Exile pushed onward and came across a ship that had been shot down during the skirmish with the Onderon blockade. The ship belonged to the bounty hunter group the Zhug Brothers who even though stranded still wanted to claim the bounty on Jedi. The Zhug Brothers were no match for the Exile's party and joined all the other dead on Dxun. One of the casualties for the Zhug Brothers was Dezanti Zhug one of the co-leaders of the group. The death of another co-leader removed the leadership of the Bounty Hunter Brotherhood and threw it into chaos.

On her way to the remains of the large military complex, the Exile came across a group of Mandalorians who wished to take her to their leader. The Exile saw that the Mandalorians had returned to Dxun to once again settle their military complex and were under the leadership of another Mandalore. The Exile saw that this new Mandalore was different so rather than fight her old enemy the Exile came to an arrangement with the new Mandalore where she would strive to impress them, and they would give her passage to Onderon. The Exile who had been one of the main Generals in the fight against the Mandalorians and was instrumental in their genocidal defeat was now engaging with her old enemy and helping them out.

The Exile came across the base's technician Zuka who was having trouble with some of the key systems around the Mandalorian complex. The Relay Dish, which would allow for the Mandalorians to monitor the entire system, was not functioning as the cables to the generator had not been calibrated so would explode and the computer programming was corrupted. There was also the issue of the installation of a phase-pulse converter which would allow for the Mandalorians to track all the traffic in the system and improve their aerial defences. The Exile managed to repair the broken wires which properly calibrated the cables which allowed for the generator to provide power to the Relay Dish. The Exile also successfully reprogrammed the computer system which removed the corrupted files and restored functions to the Relay Dish system. The Relay Dish could now function which allowed for the Mandalorian to monitor the system and Dxun's surface and be aware of any potential threats but without a phase-pulse converter, they would be unable to know the exact location. Zuka informed the Exile they had one but cannoks had eaten it so wanted the Exile to gut every cannok they found in the hope to recover the device. Against the odds and numerous dead cannoks the Exile managed to find all the pieces of the phase-pulse converter. Zuka was amazed the Exile had found them all which allowed for him to install it into the Relay Dish system. The Exile had helped the Mandalorians restore a vital system to their settlement as they would be able to monitor and track everything in the Onderon system which allowed for the Mandalorian hold on Dxun to tighten.

The Exile came across an important aspect of Mandalorian culture the Battle Circle. In the Battle Circle Mandalorian warriors would test their skills against each and see who could be considered the better warrior. The Battle Circle was not about proving ego but about learning how one could improve as a warrior. The Exile was permitted entry and agreed to abide by the rules of the Battle Circle. The Exile's first fight was bare fists against the young recruit Davrel which ended in her favour. Next was a sword fight against Kex who had challenged her to settle a grudge and try to prove even though he was a quartermaster he was still a warrior. The battle against Kex ended in the Exile's favour. Tagren was the next opponent for the Exile and was a seasoned warrior who had fought in a few battles. In the bare-fisted fight against Targen the Exile came out on top. The Exile later returned to the Battle Circle after she proved she was worthy enough to fight against the champions of the Battle Circle. The first champion was Kelborn and in a sword duel, the Exile defeated him. The final opponent was Bralor the champion of the Circle and seen as the best warrior on Dxun. The Exile could use all her skills in the bout against Bralor. Bralor was defeated by the Exile and she was named as a champion of the Battle Circle. The Exile had shown to the Mandalorians she was a warrior and one that would be hard to defeat even when not using weapons or the force. The Mandalorians were impressed by the Exile and began to respect her. The Mandalorians also learnt from the fighting prowess of the Exile and began to apply it to their own techniques.

The Exile would meet with Davrel again outside the Mandalorian complex who challenged her to a fight to the death. Davrel wanted to prove to his fellow Mandalorians that he was a capable warrior or at least die with honour. The Exile instead came up with another idea, rather than fight her Davrel should instead team up with her in order to defeat a beast known as a zakkeg. The Exile had learnt there was one in the area from a Mandalorian sergeant and that the beasts proved a difficult target for even the seasoned warriors. Davrel accepted the proposal and proceeded to track down the beast. Davrel successfully found the beast and not long after the Exile came upon him. Together they fought the beast and after a hard-fought battle the zakkeg was slain. The Exile took an ear from the beast as proof of what she and Davrel had done. The Mandalorians were impressed that they had managed to bring down one of the most dangerous beasts on Dxun. Davrel was grateful the Exile had given him a chance to prove his worth as a Mandalorian and felt more at home with his fellow Mandalorians. Davrel would come to see that fighting everything would not win him honour but to be smart and to aid his fellow Mandalorians like the Exile would be the way to prove himself as a Mandalorian.

The Exile met with the Mandalorian drill instructor Xarga who wanted someone to bring back the remains of one of the recruits he dispatched into the jungle. While in the jungle the Exile came across the recruit Kumus and found him to be alive. Kumus had not been cautious with his supplies and had become trapped on a high point with bomas surrounding him. The Exile agreed to help Kumus out of his predicament and slew the beasts which trapped him. Once freed Kumus returned to the Mandalorian encampment but asked the Exile not to tell anyone of how he became trapped as it would cause him to be shunned. The Exile kept Kumus's secret and never informed Xarga of the truth. With Kumus's return, Xarga could once again send him out to secure positions and caches for the Mandalorians giving him greater manpower which would allow for more ground to be covered. Kumus was thankful to the Exile and vowed to learn from his mistake and he never again wound up in a position of losing his supplies.

While in the jungle the Exile came across Kelborn and some dead Onderonian scouts. The scouts were from the third ship which landed on Dxun. Kelborn did not want the Onderonians to discover the Mandalorian complex and wanted help from the Exile to eliminate them. The Exile agreed, and they split off to ensure no scout could slip past them. The Onderonian scouts were no match for the Exile's party and a seasoned Mandalorian warrior and all were eliminated. The Onderon ship left Dxun assuming all scouts had been devoured by the beasts of the jungle. The Mandalorians were grateful that a Jedi had aided them in eliminating a threat which ensured their operations on Dxun were not discovered by the Onderon military. Kelborn was impressed by the Exile's skill in real combat and spoke of them highly to his fellow Mandalorians earning her respect from the Mandalorians.

Kex was an elderly Mandalorian warrior and felt ashamed that he had been given the duty of quartermaster as he still felt he could be used elsewhere. Kex despised the Exile and it only got worse after she defeated him in single combat. Even though he bore her a grudge the Exile did help Kex out. The Exile placed a merchant on Nar Shaddaa in contact with Kex which allowed for the Mandalorians to establish a trade route to the wider galaxy. Kex would be able to sell his surplus supplies and could acquire other supplies or equipment for the Mandalorians that before they did not have access to. Kex was honoured by his fellow Mandalorians for helping to increase their supplies and he came to respect his new position as quartermaster. The trade route ensured the Mandalorians would not have to face a shortage of supplies and could continue to grow.

Mandalore had asked to Exile to set off some chargers on an old military cache. Mandalore explained that Dxun was scattered with caches as the Mandalorians had dug and sealed them during the battle of Dxun to prevent certain equipment from falling to the Republic. The Mandalorians were using these caches to restore their settlements on Dxun and acquire supplies. The Exile found the cache and detonated the explosives. The explosion brought the attention of the surrounding beasts and the Exile's party had to fight them off. After the beasts were dealt with the Exile left the cache alone as she knew the Mandalorians would need what was inside. What was inside were construction droids which the Mandalorians reprogrammed to serve their current needs. The droids went on to repair the military complex once again turning it into a fortress with impenetrable walls. The construction droids would become a vital part of the Mandalorian operations on Dxun as they increased the speed of the Mandalorian efforts to re-establish camps over the moon.

The Exile became worthy in the eyes of the Mandalorians and it began to change the view of the Jedi within the Mandalorian ranks. They came to see why Jedi are such fierce warriors and as such should be respected when faced.

The Exile and her party helped to repulse the Sith from Dxun. The first time was when the Sith infiltrated the Mandalorian Complex but Zuka discovered them and raised the alarm. The Exile's party helped to fight the Sith assassins alongside the Mandalorians. The Sith had underestimated the Mandalorians and the Sith Assassins fell to the Mandalorians and the only thing they had on their side was numbers. Unfortunately for the Sith the Exile's party evened the odds and the Sith assassins were repulsed from the complex. The Mandalorians dispatched their warriors in search of where the Sith came from but found nothing but a few stragglers which offered no challenge. Later, Zuka discovered the location of the Sith base on Dxun and the Exile dispatched some of her party to aid the Mandalorians in capturing it. The Mandalorians destroyed the outer defences of the Sith base and found a hole in the defences which would allow for the Exile's party to infiltrate the base. The Sith base was in the tomb of Freedon Nadd a Dark Lord of the Sith, first king of Onderon and founder of the Onderon Empire. The Sith were using the focus of the Dark Side of the Force inside the tomb to control the beasts of Onderon and Dxun and were hoping to unleash all the Dark Side potential of Dxun and Onderon through Sith alchemy. The later would have made the Onderon system overflow with the Dark Side turning it into a bastion of the Sith and would make a fine meal for Darth Nihilus. The Exile's party managed to slay the Sith forces guarding and inside the tomb including the Dark Master who was overall commander of the Sith forces in the Onderon system. The Mandalorians managed to deal with any other Sith forces which were outside the tomb. The loss of the Sith base meant the Sith lost control of the beasts which had been the main asset in their arsenal and prevented the unnatural build-up of the force in the Onderon system. The Exile's party even managed to calm some of the Dark Side energy inside the tomb which helped to calm the force across the Onderon system. The Exile's party also unlocked some secrets of the tomb that the Sith had been unable to. The repulsion of the Sith from Dxun meant it was only the Mandalorians who had bases on the moon.

Thanks to the Exile's actions Dxun would no longer be an abandoned moon which housed a mass graveyard. The Mandalorians once again became entrenched on Dxun and other Mandalorian settlements began to appear across the surface. The Mandalorian presence was so entrenched that it was believed a battle to take the moon from the Mandalorians would result in higher casualties for the Republic than it sustained in the Battle of Dxun. Dxun would serve as a training world for the Mandalorians as only the worthy would be able to survive the environment of Dxun, thus ensuring the Mandalorians would continue to be some of the most formidable warriors in the galaxy. The moon would be open to any Mandalorian clan but only a few clans, like clan Ordo, were permitted to have a permanent presence on the moon as Dxun as on Dxun clans did not matter as all Mandalorians are meant to band together. The Mandalorians proved they were the only people who could survive the environment of Dxun as they respected Dxun for what it was and never once wished to alter the landscape. Life once again returned to Dxun which ensured that it would not remain trapped in its violent and chaotic nature and that something else could exist. Dxun became known to the wider galaxy as a Mandalorian world and was left alone by the Republic.

**Onderon**

Onderon an Inner Rim world had a dark and violent history one full of war, conquering and other ills that would make people cry out in terror. The world itself was savage and violent as beasts roamed the surface and the jungle seemed to be alive. There was a reason it was considered a sister planet of Dxun, though of the two Dxun was exponentially the more dangerous one. The people that had colonised the world coward in a makeshift fortification, dubbed Sanctuary, as it seemed that was all they could do to keep the beasts away. One day that all changed when a warrior with a great command of the force came to the planet. The warrior was called Freedon Nadd and he quickly became a hero to the people of Onderon as he could effortlessly slay the beasts which threatened them, and it seemed he could even command the jungle which opened more area for the people of Onderon. The truth was Nadd had other reasons for coming to Onderon.

Freedon Nadd was a former Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side and had risen to become the Dark Lord of the Sith. Freedon Nadd had discovered ancient Sith holocrons which he learnt from and served as the apprentice to the spirit of Naga Sadow who he found in the Yavin system. Nadd had come to Onderon to forge a new Sith Empire as Onderon's location placed it in a fine position to expand in the galaxy. Nadd had no interest in the worlds that made up the Old Sith Empire as they were devoid of life, were on the outskirts of the galaxy and Nadd wished for his new Empire to have no attachment to the Old Sith.

Freedon Nadd was not just a great warrior as he taught the people how to build proper armaments and defences. Nadd also used his knowledge in the construction of other public works such as water systems. Nadd also trained an efficient fighting force so they people could fight back against the beasts. This militia would one day transform into the Onderon military. The people of Onderon thought Freedon Nadd was the gift they had been praying for. The Onderonians celebrated when Nadd slew the Elders of Onderon, the previous rulers of Onderon, and named himself the first King of Onderon.

Freedon Nadd quickly developed a new city out of Sanctuary to serve as the new capital of his kingdom. The city of Iziz was quickly developed and it was a technological marvel that could withstand any attack by roaming beasts. Iziz was considered a utopia as Nadd ensured it had everything it needed and that it was protected by what seemed an impenetrable wall. Nadd had used his alchemy to open the jungle which meant Iziz would cover a large area and large enough so that farming could take place inside the wall.

Onderon developed space-faring technology thanks to Freedon Nadd and developed naval ships and starfighters. Freedon Nadd declared the beginning of the Onderon Empire and began to colonise all the moons and planets in the system. Some of the other moons and planets had life on them that refused to submit to the lordship of Freedon Nadd. In response, Nadd conquered them and subjugated them to his rule. Only Dxun escaped assimilation into the Onderon Empire as it seemed even Freedon Nadd was not powerful enough to tame it.

Onderon flourished with these new colonies and Nadd use the wealth to further transform the Onderon Empire into a formidable faction in the galaxy. Freedon Nadd oversaw the subjugation of neighbouring systems in the Inner Rim and Expansion Region. These campaigns were brutal, and millions lost their lives. Nadd was careful to not attack the Republic and instead focused on independent systems as he knew the Republic would not care about these systems, and if the Republic did not care the Jedi would not become involved. Nadd wanted to build a powerful Empire before moving against the Republic. Nadd influenced the pirate gangs and used them to launch raids against the Republic in order to keep them distracted. The pirates would be a problem for the Republic for near a century. With the Republic engaged in another military campaign, it would not want to engage in military action against Nadd's growing Empire.

Riches would continue to flow to Onderon, and her people flourished under Freedon Nadd's reign. Anyone who did not agree with Nadd's reign or policies was subjected to horrible punishment the lucky were the ones condemned to live in the jungle where it was thought certain death awaited them.

Freedon Nadd reigned for over a century and it was considered the golden age of the Onderon Empire. Freedon Nadd had built a powerful Empire one which embraced the dark side, worshipped the Sith and as such could be considered another Sith Empire. Freedon Nadd had even immersed Onderon in the dark side to the point where the world was like the worlds of the Old Sith Empire. Nadd used sith alchemy to prolong his life but eventually his body decayed. Unlike in other Sith Empires were the worthiest Sith Lord rises to become the next Dark Lord Freedon Nadd installed a hereditary dynasty as he believed only his blood was worthy of ruling the galaxy. Freedon Nadd had many concubines throughout his reign which meant he had sired numerous children, though he only allowed those touched by the force to live. All his children and their families were entitled to the throne but Nadd had designated his favourite son Rexus as his successor. Rexus was a powerful user of the force and was crowned the next King of Onderon and Dark Lord of the Onderon Empire. The latter title was what Nadd hoped the title of Dark Lord of the Sith would transform into.

The reign of King Rexus was not long and it marked the beginning of the decline of the Onderon Empire. Rather than accept the will of Freedon Nadd his other children began to plot to seize the throne. After half a decade one faction struck and assassinated King Rexus which led to the breakdown of the government and civil war throughout the Empire. It was during the civil war period that many of the systems that Onderon had conquered rebelled and broke away from the Empire. The wealth that once flowed to Onderon stopped and the planet began to enter into an economic depression, a depression made worse by all claimants gathering resources on campaigns to reconquer lost territory. Eventually, the Onderon Empire was only found in the Onderon system and even still then rebellions raged across the moons and other planets. Even in Onderon a faction called the Beast Riders, made up of those that survived the jungles, threatened the city the Iziz. After decades of fighting the enraged spirit of Freedon Nadd returned to set things right in his former kingdom. Freedon Nadd selected his descendants Pamir and Tabina as the ones worthy for the title of King and Queen of Onderon and Dark Lords of the Onderon Empire. Tabina and Pamir were cousins from rival factions but under the tutelage of Freedon Nadd, they agreed to marry each other. The pair became powerful users of the Dark Side of the force and after many years they brought the civil war period to a close. They eliminated all other descendants of Freedon Nadd including their siblings which ensured the royal line would flow from their offspring. The new King and Queen put down the rebellions in the Onderon system and drove the Beast Riders back. King Pamir and Queen Tabina stabilised the Onderon Empire which allowed the Empire to rebuild. King Pamir and Queen Tabina also introduced the rule that the monarch would only have one child, one born in the force to ensure a civil war never ruined Onderon again. Freedon Nadd's spirit remained on the plain of existence and continued to advise the royal family as he saw they were incapable without him. Onderon began to conquer worlds again but after a few decades it suddenly stopped as Nadd had a new strategy to expand his power over the galaxy.

Freedon Nadd's spirit and Onderon's immersion with the Dark Side all came to an end during the years before the Great Sith War. The Jedi sent a team to investigate the rumours of Onderon's involvement with the Dark Side under the pretence they were there to end the Beast Wars and aid in Onderon's ascension to the Republic. The Beast Riders had regrouped and posed a serious threat to Iziz and Onderon seemed incapable of tracking them down to their base of operations. Onderon's joining the Republic was a ploy by Freedon Nadd to scatter his agents the Naddists over Republic space. The Jedi changed the landscape of Onderon and allowed it to enter a new age. The Jedi ended the Beast Wars by having princess Galia marry Beast-Lord Oron Kira bringing the two factions under one banner. The Jedi also removed princess Galia's father King Ommin from the throne as he was a Sith sorcerer, her mother was also one but was killed during a battle with the Beast Riders. Galia ascended to the throne of Onderon and was the first monarch to disregard the title Dark Lord of the Onderon Empire signalling the royal family of Onderon would no longer be practitioners of the Dark Side. The Naddists regrouped under the deposed King Ommin but were defeated during their failed uprising which devastated the city of Iziz; the former king lost his life in the uprising. The Jedi knew the remains of Freedon Nadd were the focal point of the Dark Side on Onderon so had them removed to Dxun. Freedon Nadd had been unable to tame Dxun so the Jedi hoped it would be able to contain his dark side energy. The Jedi were confused when Onderon built an elaborate tomb for him, but they understood Onderonians would still have a positive outlook on their founder. Freedon Nadd's spirit could no longer interfere on Onderon and the planet became free from the Dark Side. Freedon Nadd's spirit was later destroyed by his new apprentice Exar Kun who after learning what he needed saw no use of Nadd's spirit.

Queen Galia oversaw Onderon's ascension to full membership of the Galactic Republic and pledge Onderon would be a loyal member, sh proved that when Onderon was a loyal world during the Great Sith War. They also began to transform the political landscape of Onderon to make it more open to the wider galaxy. One action the new rulers did was transfer more power to the Council of Lords, a body made up of the wealthy families of Onderon, and the Iziz Council, a body made up of influential residents and responsible for governance of the city, taking power away from the Military Council, a body made up of the top officers, which had shown itself to be more loyal to the old ways, and the Royal household. Queen Galia and Oron Kira also broke from Onderon tradition as they went on to have two children. The children were the elder Cassim and the younger Dahlia. They made an act that the eldest would inherit the throne unless the Council of Lords decreed, they were invalid for the throne.

The new dawn of Onderon was cut short by the outbreak of the Mandalorian Wars a few decades later. The Mandalorians swarmed out from Dxun and within days the Mandalorians had captured Onderon and all her colonies. The pride of the Onderon military was crushed as it was apparent, they could no longer fight against hostile foreign forces, something they had often done in the past to great success. The Mandalorians proceeded to destroy all Onderon's colonies in the system and transferred everything of value to their worlds. The Mandalorian brutality was not over as they publicly executed King Cassim and Grand Duchess Dahlia to illustrate the old ways of Onderon was over and a new Mandalorian age was upon them. Onderon had entered its darkest days as it was a complete loss of everything that made the identity of Onerdon. Luckily a few people inside the palace were able to smuggle the young princess Talia out of Onderon and into Republic space. Another blow to the Mandalorians was the remains of the Onderon military and a portion of its population had been grouped into a resistance by a young military officer named Vakul, who was the son of Grand Duchess Dahlia. The resistance proved to be troublesome to the Mandalorians, but it was never thought as more than vermin; though that did not stop the Mandalorians from trying to brutally repress the insurrection. Vakul became a hero in the eyes of the Onderon people which only made more flock to his side. Vakul was seen by the people as the last line of defence to preserve Onderon. For years the resistance managed to survive on Onderon until in the final years of the Mandalorian War the Republic eventually came. The Onderonians were angry that the Republic focused all their attention on Dxun and sent no real aid to reclaim their planet. Revan knew if Dxun fell then Onderon would be free and without Dxun captured Onderon would never be free, so he did not want to waste resources on a campaign on Onderon. Revan also knew the Mandalorians would be more concerned with Dxun so would pull men and resources out of Onderon. During the final push on Dxun the Republic finally sent troops to remove the Mandalorians from Onderon, which so far had held off all attempts by the resistance. Onderon was free and there was much jubilation amongst the people. Princess Talia returned from her refuge on Coruscant and was crowned Queen Talia. One of her first acts was to name Vakul General-in-chief of the Onderon Military and tasked him with rebuilding the fragmented forces.

Many thought Onderon would now rebuild and re-colonise the planets and moons in their system to reclaim the lost identity of Onderon but the outbreak of the Jedi Civil War ended that hope. Onderon as a member of the Republic was now at war with Revan's Sith Empire and had to send resources and people to aid in the Republic military effort. This meant Onderon could not use its resources to recolonise its lost colonies in its system. General Vakul managed to rapidly reorganise the Onderon military and installed new equipment and tactics into it. Vakul had them on full alert and always maintained a planetary defence. The fact the Sith never came to Onderon during all their campaigns in the Inner Rim made Vakul even more of a hero in the eyes of the Onderonians as they thought the Sith were frightened of their defences. Onderonians thought Vakul was restabilising the might of the Onderon military where foreign invaders feared to face it. The truth was Revan wanted Onderon intact for his Sith Empire so never planned to invade, and Malak was more interested in taking the fight elsewhere in the galaxy as both knew Onderon would submit once the Republic fell. Both were also acutely aware that General Vakul was an ambitious man and it would not take much to secure his defection to the Sith Empire. Vakul had even had dealings with Sith agents during the War to gauge where his thought was.

After the Republic victory in the Jedi Civil War many wished, it would now be the time Onderon reclaimed what it lost in the Mandalorian Wars. However, the victory came at a great price for the Republic and it needed resources and wealth to help it rebuild. Talia offered the full support of Onderon in the rebuilding of the Republic as Onderon was one of the few worlds which could provide the necessary resources. With its wealth and resources being diverted to other worlds in the galaxy instead of being used to further the interest of Onderon many Onderonians became angry at their Queen and membership of the Republic. They saw their wealth and resources being taken away and they got nothing in return from the Republic. Talia further angered her people when she refused to marry her cousin Vakul and instead wanted a match with one of the many distinguished families of the Republic. This action was seen by the people as Talia has no loyalties to the customs of Onderon, as Vakul had the reputation as the defender of Onderon's traditions, and firmly wanted to replace them with Republic ones. Onderon quickly became divided between the supporters of Queen Talia who wished for Onderon to remain in the Republic or were simply loyal to the Queen and the supporters of General Vakul who wanted to secede from the Republic or wanted him as the King of Onderon to maintain their traditions.

Vakul knew the Republic would not want Onderon to secede and Onderon would not have the strength to stand against the Republic military. The Sith Empire had become fragmented since the defeat of Darth Malak so there was no hope of leveraging another power against the Republic or, so he thought. Sith agents once again contacted Vakul and offered the support of Darth Nihilus who was one of the Sith Lords in control of the Sith remnant. Vakul agreed to an alliance as without the Sith support there was no hope in his plans. Together the two began plotting to have Onderon secede from the Republic.

The Exile came to Onderon at a pivotal time in her search for the Jedi Masters and would be the catalyst that determined Onderon's fate. The arrival of the Ebon Hawk and resulting space battle allowed for Vakul to solidify his claim of Republic aggression and further turn the populace to his side. Vakul increased the lockdown on Onderon, meaning only those with the proper visa could leave certain areas of the city or the planet and began a campaign to further weaken the support of Talia.

The Exile quickly stood out as she slew the raging boma which had broken out of its cage at the Spaceport. Most were thankful someone had stopped the beasts before it caused too much damaged and it illustrated the Exile was a person with remarkable ability. The Exile's remarkable ability was again shown later in the Western Square as bounty hunters came in great numbers to claim the bounty on the Exile. Unfortunate for the bounty hunters they were no match for the Exile's party and both of their ambushed failed. The large body count made many across Iziz realise that it was not wise to challenge the Exile's party.

Due to the lockdown of Onderon, it was impossible for people to leave unless they had the proper visa. Many across Onderon were in desperate need of these visas as they could sense what was coming while others simply wanted a valuable item to trade. There were many who asked the Exile for help, but she only found two visas in her time on Onderon. After slicing one of them so that both could be used by anyone the Exile gave it to those, she thought would need it the most. The first was Xaart who the Exile had served with during the Battle of Dagary Minor when she was on a pilgrimage to the world and could not ignore the slaughter the Mandalorians inflicted upon the Republic soldiers. Xaart was now a spy for the Republic and he had to provide his report to Republic Intelligence as it provided imperative information about the secessionists. The Exile even gave Xaart a tip to take a shuttle to Telos in order to be less suspicious. The information Xaart brought back allowed the Republic to learn about all the major backers of the secession movement, excluding their foreign ally, and the location of their resources which they used to bankroll the movement. The second was Terlyn who wanted passage for her and her two children, so they could escape political repercussions. Terlyn's husband had been a member of the Council of Iziz and was a strong supporter of Queen Talia so much so he had attempted to kill General Vakul. Vakul used his attempted assassination to seize control of the Iziz Council by removing those not loyal to him and replacing them with those that were. Terlyn's home and assets had been seized but she still feared they were a target or at the very least would suffer in the coming conflict. Terlyn and her family were able to reach a safe location and live a life free from politics and war.

The Exile witnessed soldiers loyal to Vakul attempt to arrest a journalist on the accusations he was a spy. The Exile saw the injustice and intervened on behalf of the journalist. The soldiers said they would be back with a warrant, but it gave the journalist time to go underground. The journalist was able to print his story of Vakul's lies over the space battle and perceived Republic aggression. The story spread rapidly and helped to erode some of the support Vakul had among the people.

A riot broke out in the square of the Merchant Quarter as the guards attempted to shut down the speaker Ponlar. The Exile had already been involved in a speech and saw how the soldiers had shut the talk down. The next time the Exile involvement caused Ponlar's followers to take up arms against the soldiers and the Exile's party was rioters. The soldiers sent to quell the riot did not survive. The Exile came to the attention of some Vakul agents in the area due to her involvement even if it did ruin the plan. Vakul planned to have Ponlar and his followers arrested by soldiers loyal to the Queen in order to use them as evidence of Talia's heartlessness against the people. The act of Ponlar and his followers causing a riot and deaths of soldiers made people think of Vakul's supporters as common thugs and did not wish to be associated with them.

The Exile continued to interfere with Vakul's schemes in the Merchant Quarter. The Exile became involved in the murder of Captain Sullio one of the captains of the Merchant Quarter as she needed to clear the man accused Dhagon Ghent. Ghent was Mandalore's contact who could help her. The Exile found the truth that Ghent was helping Republic Intelligence and was meeting with an agent at the time of Sullio's death, but this would not free Ghent. In her investigation, the Exile came across a recording which showed the murderer to be an armoured person and was in another position of where Ghent was. Ghent was free, but it infuriated a Major who wished for no further investigation. It was not hard for the Exile to piece together who was responsible when she encountered a Vakul agent Anda who wanted the Exile to remove the other captains of the Merchant Quarter. Vakul wanted captains loyal to him in the Merchant Quarter in order to bring less resistance in one of the major centres of the city. The Exile did not help in the Vakul scheme and captains Gelesi, Bostuco and Riiken remained at their posts.

In the past beast riders were warriors who lived in the wilds of Onderon but in the present most of them were armoured thugs in the city and acted like common gangs. The Exile met Bakkel a Beast Rider gang leader who was set to control the Merchant Quarter. Bakkel had disks the Exile needed and she refused to part with them ensuring a fight broke out. Bakkel and some of her top men were slain. The death of Bakkel ended her reign of terror over the Merchant Quarter and many began to have hope things could turn around for the zone. It also removed the strongest asset Vakul had in the Merchant Quarter as Bakkel and her gang were secretly in league with Vakul.

Swoop Racing was big on Onderon and unlike other tracks, this one was elevated making it stand out amongst the Swoop Circuit. The current champion was Jonra Far who raced in the name of General Vakul and used her position of champion o bring support to Vakul. The owner Qimtiq did not care about politics so long as the credits rolled into his hands. The Exile raced on the track and rose to become the new champion. This removed Jonra Far from using her position to rally the people to Vakul's side. In the years that followed Swoop racing would become even more popular on Onderon and the track would expand into the jungles. The Onderon track was always popular among swoop fans as it was one of the more difficult tracks so only the most skilled racers would compete. The continued popularity ensured there was always demand which made Qimtiq into a wealthy individual some said he could even buy the palace.

The Exile did dent Vakul again on her way out of Onderon the first time. The Exile's party slew many of his soldiers and supporters on their way to the spaceport, but they also destroyed the turrets around the Merchant Quarter. The turrets were controlled by computer programmers which were firmly loyal to Vakul and they hope to use them against Talia's supporters when they assaulted the Merchant Quarter. With the turrets destroyed it meant the Merchant Quarter would be able to hold on for longer.

During the time the Exile was away Vakul struck to seize control of Onderon, his timeline had to be moved up due to the actions of the Exile which caused a dent in his support among the people. Vakul marched into the Council of Lords and demanded Talia be removed and he made regent before they decided on the next monarch. Vakul already had the support of half of the Lords and with his soldiers in the assembly, the others agreed to the proposal. Those they did not were quickly executed. Queen Talia's supporters informed her of Vakul's actions, so she decreed Vakul a traitor and rallied her supporters. The military and the people were divided over who to support but there was a slight advantage to Vakul. Onderon had entered another civil war and the city of Iziz erupted into a battle zone. While Talia's forces were smaller than Vakul's it did consist of the elite Royal Guard and Wall Guard which were able to hold off the numerically superior Vakul forces. Talia also controlled key points around Iziz which were well defended and proved difficult for Vakul's forces to seize. The Onderon Navy had split down the middle over who to support and they began to fight each other in orbit giving none the ability to control the skies. Ships loyal to Talia could count on Republic ships to aid them which gave Talia a slight advantage. Unfortunately for Talia Vakul's secret ally also struck. The Sith used the force to control all the beasts that had stockpiled inside Iziz and used them to devastate the ranks and positions of Talia's forces. Sith troop carriers launched from the Sith base on Dxun and landed ground personnel which proved deadly to the royalist forces and even the Wall Guard fell to Sith troops. A squadron of Sith warships also appeared in the system and destroyed all ships loyal to Talia or from the Republic giving them control of the orbit. The Sith now had control over the orbit of Onderon which meant no Republic forces could come to the rescue of Talia, and they had the ability to control the skies of Onderon. Bombers soon spread out across Iziz and overwhelmed Talia's forces helping for Vakul's troops to advance. Within days forces loyal to Queen Talia had been forced back to the Royal Palace or the Merchant Quarter.

The Exile did return to Onderon and proved to be the tipping point in the battle. The Exile was able to reach Onderon as the Mandalorians provided her with a Basilisk War Droid which easily outran the orbiting navies and the aerial defences of Iziz. The Exile landed in the Merchant Quarter where Vakul's rear-guard was dealing with the stragglers of Talia's forces in the area. The Exile and those she took with her were able to eliminate Vakul's forces in the Merchant Square. It was made easier that troops ran away at the sight of the Basilisk War Droid as they still feared the Mandalorians. With the Merchant Quarter in their control, it meant Vakul's forces on the Sky Ramp were cut off from the rest of his forces in the city. Captain Bostuco, who tried in vain to stop Vakul's forces from reaching the Sky Ramp, was able to group Talia's forces in the Merchant Quarter together to prepare for a push to retake the Sky Ramp with the Exile and provide relief to the Palace. There was no point in maintaining a presence in the Merchant Quarter with the Palace about to fall so Merchant Quarter would be abandoned to Vakul's forces. The Exile led the royalist up the Sky Ramp, but news broke that the Palace had been breached and it would not be long before the Royal Guard was defeated. The Exile was able to eliminate Vakul's forces outside the Sky Ramp barracks freeing the trapped royalist inside. There were now even more royalists to aid in the retaking of the Sky Ramp and could defend the rear of the Exile's charge. The AA tower was also seized by the Exile who proceeded to use it to destroy the bombers over the Palace. The loss of bombers took away a main advantage Vakul's force had around the palace slowing their advance. The royalist could use the tower to defend the Palace against any future bombing runs. Vakul's bombers also had another problem as the Mandalorians recalled the Basilisk War Droid, they conveniently left out it had a remote control, and they used it to destroy the bombers the Sith and Onderon Navies sent to the skies of Iziz. The battle in the skies began to turn towards the Royalist forces. The Exile continued the advanced up the Sky Ramp and it was so unrelenting the Vakul soldiers' broke ranks and began to retreat. The retreat was cut short as Sith forces disciplined the retreating Vakul soldiers and ordered them back to fight the Exile. While a combined assault of Vakul and Sith forces proved deadly to the royalists soldiers the Exile was able to overcome their combined assault. The Sky Ramp was taken, and royalist forces could now pour into the Palace to provide relief to the Royal Guard. The Royalists forces ensured Vakul forces could not retake the Sky Ramp and outflank the Exile's advance.

Thanks to the Exile's party actions on Dxun the Sith lost control over the beasts. The beasts now ravage the Sith and Vakul forces all over Iziz inflicting heavy casualties. Unfortunately, the beasts also went on a rampage across the city which caused mass death and destruction. No one was now in control of the city and chaos erupted.

In the Royal Palace Colonel Tobin, right-hand man of General Vakul, led to charge into the throne room and locked the Exile out of the Central Chamber. Vakul's forces were in control of the Right Wing and had the Royalist Forces bogged down in the Left Wing. The Exile freed the royalist forces in the Left Wing which meant they could aid in the retaking of the Palace. The Exile also led the charge which captured the Right Wing. In the Right Wing, the Exile came upon Kiph the slicer who had taken control of security in the Palace and Sky Ramp. Kiph had been responsible for allowing Vakul's forces to bypass many of the defences which the royalist counted on to hold key positions in the city. The Exile spared Kiph but said he was under arrest and soon enough soldiers came to take him away. The Exile also freed Captain Riiken, the man who helped her in freeing Ghent, as he had been taken prisoner by Vakul's forces. Riiken agreed to help in the retaking of the Palace. With the slicer gone, there was nothing to prevent the opening of the Central Chamber, but it was too late as the Drexl breached the Throne room. Vakul's forces under his personal command poured in and without aid, the Queen would be dead. The Exile swiftly dealt with the Drexl which allowed for all the royalist forces she had gathered to pour in and save the Queen. Vakul's forces were slain and General Vakul was defeated. Queen Talia decided the fate of Vakul and ordered his immediate execution and he was killed by firing squad by the Royal Guard. With Vakul's death, the remaining Vakul forces surrendered as they saw little point in continuing the fight. Queen Talia was victorious but there were countless deaths across Onderon, and the city lay in destruction. Queen Talia regrouped her forces and began a campaign to take back control and end the chaos. Colonel Tobin regrouped with the Sith forces and they retreated out of the system before Republic forces could arrive. Another civil war on Onderon had come to an end.

Queen Talia's victory in the civil war ensured Onderon's membership in the Galactic Republic was secured. Onderon within the Republic helped to secure Republic influence in the Inner Rim which ensured there was no threat to some of the vital systems of the Republic or an opening to the Core or Colonies. The events on Onderon also ended the hopes of other worlds across the Republic who wanted to secede as they hoped to use Onderon as a rallying cry. The destruction also inclined many to abandon the calls to secede as they thought without Republic resources how could one rebuild from that destruction. The resources of Onderon would continue to flow to other worlds which meant Republic rebuilding efforts could continue. It was helped that the Republic knew the resources of the secessionists and confiscated them. Had Onderon left then numerous systems would have seceded and the Republic would not have the resources to continue to function. The Republic also aided in the rebuilding of Onderon and this only brought good will towards the Republic from the people of Onderon. Talia removed all edicts passed by Vakul and reformed Onderon by giving more governing powers to Council of Lords and the city councils across Onderon. Talia removed the military council from power and reformed the military to closely cooperate with the Republic. Talia promoted loyal officers to ensure there could be no military threat to her reforms; Riiken was one of these officers. Onderon would go on to have a peaceful future as it was set off on a new path. Over time Onderon lost its traditions and customs and it became like any other world in the Republic with nothing that made them unique.

**Dantooine**

The tranquil grass-world in the Outer Rim that had been devastated by the Sith during the final stages of the Jedi Civil War. Dantooine was targeted by the Sith as it was the location of a Jedi Enclave which had become the headquarters of the Jedi during the war. In the invasion and brief Sith occupation, the fields and farms were burnt, and numerous settlers were slain. The loss of infrastructure and population meant Dantooine's small economy was devastated and looked beyond all repair. The Sith occupation was brief as the forces stationed on Dantooine surrendered in line with the Sith Empire surrender. Those lucky enough to survive the Sith carnage grouped together under Terena Adare a local agriculture administrator. Terena Adare had remained on Dantooine and had reluctantly worked with the Sith occupation in a vain attempt to reduce their brutality. Adare continued to act as the leader when the Sith left the world. Adare's leadership was critical in ensuring the survival of Dantooine as before the Jedi served as the government, but they had been driven off-world by the Sith. Adare founded the settlement of Khoonda in the remains of the Matale Estate as it was still in decent shape and the former occupants were no longer alive. Khoonda would serve as the seat of government as the planet began to rebuild itself. Adare was named Administrator of Dantooine making her the top government official and she pledged to keep Dantooine in the Republic. The Republic was grateful that Dantooine would remain a member of the Republic, but they were unable to send resources to aid in the recovery. Many across Dantooine cursed the Jedi as they blamed them for the destruction of their world but there were still some who remembered all the good the Jedi had done for Dantooine.

Within a few years, Khoonda had developed infrastructure to ensure it functioned such as a spaceport allowing trade with the rest of the galaxy, redeveloped farms across the world allowing for economic activity to return, and a militia to protect the people against hostile threats. Dantooine as the site of a former Jedi Enclave meant there was valuable loot which attracted the attention of salvagers. Rather than fight, the salvagers Adare formed an agreement with them where they could operate on Dantooine and mostly look after themselves but had to obey Dantooine law and the Khoonda militia would handle disputes. The agreement also brought new economic activity to Dantooine which only aided in its redevelopment. Dantooine was home to some violent species, such as the Kath Hounds and Kinrath, and had to contend with the occasional raider band and while the militia could deal with most things there were things beyond them. Dantooine was always home to mercenaries but they had always been kept in check by the Jedi. Without the Jedi, many thought the mercenaries would run rampant over Dantooine, but Adare came up with an idea. The idea was as the mercenaries were experienced warriors they could deal with the dangerous threats and impart knowledge to the Khoonda militia. The mercenaries, in the beginning, were a help to Khoonda but over time their numbers started to increase beyond the militia, and they started to ignore the laws. Another issue the settlers had with mercenaries was most of them were former soldiers of the Sith Empire and distrust existed between the two groups. Eventually Khoonda's budget could not afford to pay the mercenaries and they dropped all contracts. This soured relations, but most thought the mercenaries would leave with no contracts. Instead the mercenaries grouped together under the leadership of a former Sith commando Azkul who adopted an efficient and ruthless leadership style. Azkul refused to obey Khoonda and began to summon more mercenaries to Dantooine, something that before only Khoonda could do, and many thought he was in control of Dantooine. The mercenary situation was becoming dire and most thought it was a matter of time before something big happened.

The Exile ventured to Dantooine in her search for the Jedi Masters and her actions on Dantooine determined the future of the world. The Exile had to deal with the distrust of the settlers, and many cursed her, but she refused to let that get to her.

The Exile took the contract to deal with the kinrath in the nearby cave. The kinrath had tunnelled another opening closer to Khoonda after the militia collapsed the old entrance. While kinrath are considered vermin, they are dangerous in large numbers and have a high birthing rate meaning they posed a threat to Khoonda. The Exile's party ventured into the cave and slew the kinrath across the tunnels until they came upon the centre of the hive in the crystal cave. The kinrath matriarch was located at the centre and she and the kinrath guarding her was no match for the Exile's party. The loss of the matriarch meant the hive could not repopulate and destroyed the centre of the hive. The Exile's party also proceeded to destroy many of the eggs in the crystal cave, helping to reduce their numbers in the immediate future. The scent released by the slain kinrath matriarch released a pheromone which warned other kinrath of dangers in the area which caused the kinrath relocated further away from Khoonda. Khoonda was no longer in danger of being swarmed by a kinrath hive and the actions of the Exile reminded the people of what good the Jedi did for them on Dantooine.

The Exile ventured to ruins of the Jedi Enclave which still showed the scars of the onslaught of the Sith which caused dozens of Jedi to die. Salvagers had picked it clean except for the sub-levels as they were swarming with laigreks. The Exile met a salvager party led by Taepalae and learnt one of their group was trapped inside. The Exile rescued the trapped salvager named Jorran which earned her some praise in the salvager camp as it operated under the theory of everyone for themselves. The Exile picked cleaned the sub-levels and unlocked areas which were thought to be sealed. There was hope the Exile had not found everything, but many salvagers were still wary of laigreks in the sub-levels.

The Exile learnt from Suulru that there was a thief in the salvager camp as his farming equipment had been stolen after he had to run away from a laigrek attack. The Exile was told by Davaala that there was a thief who came from the ruins as they hit the salvagers often. The Exile found a Jedi padawan named Kaevee inside the sub-levels of the Jedi Enclave. Kaevee has survived the Sith assault on Dantooine and had been surviving inside the ruins in the years since. Kaevee controlled the laigreks to attack settlers and salvagers but never kill them so she could take what she needed to live. The Exile convinced Kaevee to stop stealing from the people of Dantooine and set her on a new path to find a master and continue her path to be a Jedi. The laigreks no longer ventured outside the ruins which ended the threat of roaming attacks. The salvagers were happy the Exile had stopped the thief, earning her more praise as the salvagers thought no one would believe them. Suulru was saddened to hear about Kaevee and even offered her a home but Kaevee had already left to find a master. Suulru was grateful the Exile had returned his farming equipment which would allow for him to farm again. The settlers were inspired by the Exile as she had shown she would aid them in their way of life.

The Exile learnt that there was salvage haul that many wanted to claim across Dantooine and since there was no official will it was unknown who could claim it. Many staked their claim but the Khoonda militia would not listen unless there was a body. The Exile found the bodies of the salvagers and discovered a will on one of them. The Exile chose to not tamper with the will and took it to the militia. The will ruled it belonged to the salvagers who went on the expedition and since they were all dead it was now up to Administrator Adare to settle the matter. Adare decided to share the salvage amongst the remaining salvagers on Dantooine, which earned her praise by the salvagers. They thought Adare had ruled fairly and in the spirit of the salvagers which only increased the reputation of Dantooine as a viable salvage world.

Gervick was known as a thug on the world as he often stole salvage through murder, robbery and intimidation. Nothing could be done against him as there was no proof, he committed illegal acts. Gervick was also trying to claim the valuable salvage hoard as he claimed he won it off a salvager before killing him over a card game gone wrong. The Exile came across Gervick in her search of the ruins. Gervick and his crew tried to shake down the Exile's party and claim the bounty on Jedi but had underestimated the Exile's party. Gervick and his crew were slain, and none mourned his passing. The salvagers and settlers praised the Exile for what she did making them see Jedi in another light.

The Exile became involved in a dispute in the militia as chief lieutenant Berun Modrul was worried the militia's leader Captain Zherron was deliberately provoking the mercenaries. While the Exile convinced Berun that divisions in the militia are not good given their current climate she agreed to investigate. The Exile told Zherron of the investigation, but he would not say anything other than pass a mercenary captain named Dopak a message. The Exile gave Dopak the message and thought the investigation had hit a dead end. As luck would have it the Exile came across Saedhe another militia member who wanted the Exile to find some lost atmospheric sensors. Bao-Dur thought something was strange as Dantooine would not need such equipment so when they found the sensors the Exile agreed to have him examine the sensors. The Exile learnt the militia was using them to spy on the mercenaries. The Exile took the information to Administrator Adare who removed Zherron from his position as this was in violation of the policy Khoonda had with the mercenaries. Berun was made the new captain but it did not last long. Zherron was reinstated as Captain not long after but he learnt his lesson. Zherron would keep the administrator informed of all the militia's actions and they would not operate as a separate entity on Dantooine. The Exile's decisions helped to ensure close cooperation between the departments of Khoonda which was greatly needed if the world was to survive in the Outer Rim.

The dispute between Khoonda and the mercenaries was coming to open aggression, but it was sped up due to the Exile's raid on the mercenary camp. The mercenaries had landed a contract with the Exchange to seize control of Dantooine so that it might become a stronghold for the organisation. The leader of the mercenaries Azkul offered the Exile the chance to work with him but the Exile wisely chose to not outright decline but make him believe it was still an option. The Exile quickly went to Khoonda and began to aid in its defence.

The Exile's party reprogrammed the turrets around Khoonda so that they would no longer fire upon everyone but instead would only target hostiles. This gave Khoonda back its heavy guns which meant it could tear apart an attacking force, and Khoonda could station forces outside with the turrets instead of staying inside. Mines defended the outskirts of Khoonda, but no one was an expert with laying minefields in the militia, meaning it was easy to transverse. The Exile's party laid more mines and, in another pattern, to ensure the mercenaries would not have an easy time advancing upon Khoonda and take heavy losses. Khoonda had 3 entrances, the front, back and side but the militia did not have enough to keep all defended, which would provide the mercenaries with a weak point to exploit. The Exile sealed the side entrance which meant the militia did not have to waste resources on defending it which strengthen their positions at the other doors. The mercenaries who moved on the side entrance would come to a dead end and would be easy prey for the militia. The medical droid of Khoonda was malfunctioning which meant the injured militia members were bedridden, and any injured in the battle would surely die. The Exile's party managed to repair the droid which quickly healed the injured militia members. The healed members could now aid in the defence which strengthened the militia's positions around Khoonda. It also increased the morale of the troops as now they knew there was a functioning medical unit so in the event, they get hit they would likely be fine. Khoonda had droids to aid in their defence but they had never been able to program them to their full ability. The Exile's party looked and restored the droids to their full functions meaning when the mercenaries attacked, they would find military droids. Military droids at full function could decimate a hostile force which meant the mercenaries would take heavy casualties. The Exile's group also found a hypo-spanner in one of the droids which made them think perhaps someone had tampered with the droids.

The Exile asked around Dantooine hoping to find people who could join the militia to provide more men to defend against the mercenary attack. The settler Dillan agreed to join as she did not want to see her home destroyed a second time. Suulru was a war veteran who was done with that life but agreed to join the militia to repay the Exile for helping to ensure his farm would continue to operate. Jorran the salvager agreed to join to say thank you for the Exile for saving him and he wanted to know what it would be like to be around people who looked out for each other. The Exile discovered the droid merchant Akkere had been the one who tampered with the Khoonda droids. Akkere had done this so he had more stock to sell so he could pay for a doctor for his brother's pregnant wife. The Exile said he could atone for his crime if he joined the militia which Akkere agreed to. The influx of new members to the militia meant they could strengthen their positions making it harder for the mercenaries to seize Khoonda. The Exile's party had transformed Khoonda into a fortress which even a well-equipped military force might think twice about.

The Exile also undermined the strength of the mercenaries as she removed the Mandalorian element of their forces. The Mandalorians were some of the best warriors at the mercenary's disposal and with them removed it meant Khoonda stood a better chance.

The defensive plan was finalised, and the Exile inspired the militia with a speech to give it their all in the upcoming battle. The militia members now seemed like nothing could bring them down. The mercenaries were decimated in their assault upon Khoonda as they had thought the defences were not fully operational. Dozens fell to mines and numerous more were cut down by the turrets and militia. The Exile defended an entrance of Khoonda, and she prevented countless waves of mercenaries from reaching the entrance. The Exile's actions inspired the militia and their morale soared. The mercenaries eventually breached Khoonda but found the inside of Khoonda was also heavily defended and many more were cut down. It came to a final showdown in front of Administrator Adare's office. The mercenary leader Azkul was personally overseeing the final push. However, one of the mercenary captains Dopak announced he and his men were defecting to Khoonda making the mercenaries lose half their remaining strength. Zherron had been working on getting the mercenary captains to defect. Zherron had convinced Dopak but they wanted to wait for the right time and the message the Exile gave was the signal to begin the process of defecting. Dopak waited until most the mercenaries were dead as that would provide the best chance for his men to survive. Azkul still gave the order to attack even though the odds were stacked against him. Azkul and his men stood no chance and quickly were slain. The battle of Khoonda ended in a victory for the settlers of Dantooine.

Khoonda was saved and the mercenary threat was dealt with meaning there was no immediate threat to the development of Dantooine. As some salvagers were seen defending Khoonda the settlers no longer had a disdain for salvagers and saw them as comrades. This help to end the uneasiness between the two groups and within a few years, they cooperate without any trouble.

Those that did not wish to remain in the militia could leave and Jorran, Suulru and Akkere left and went back to their lives. Dopak and his mercenaries decided to settle on Dantooine, and they agreed to join the militia which helped to further transform it into a formable fighting force. Dopak was even named the new chief lieutenant of the Khoonda militia and surprisingly no one questioned the decision as they knew Dopak had been a major help in the fight against the mercenaries and he was an expert in leadership and combat.

The Exile's actions changed the view of the Jedi in the eyes of the settlers and they once again praised the order. The settlers began to rebuild the Jedi Enclave as a thank you to the Jedi Order. The Jedi Masters who the Exile found across the galaxy gathered in the Jedi Enclave, but they were found in a dead state by the settlers. They were buried on the Enclave's grounds and the settlers worried this would dissuade further Jedi from seeking out Dantooine. It did not dissuade anyone and in the years that followed the Jedi and those who could be trained would return to Dantooine. This included Kaevee, who still was searching for a master and Ahrnell, the mercenary the Exile met in the caves and sensed a connection to the force in him. Ahrnell was part of Dopak's outfit and had defected to Khoonda. Ahrnell was also a scientist and developed a measure to deter kinrath which further aided in the development of Dantooine. While the Jedi did return, they would no longer be the governors of Dantooine as that responsibility now lay in another department's hand.

Due to the Exile Dantooine developed back into a vibrant planet with Khoonda standing as its capital. Khoonda was renowned as an impenetrable fortress which deterred many from attacking and gave peace of mind to the people of Dantooine. Dantooine's membership in the Republic was secured which gave them another major stronghold on the Outer Rim. The use of Dantooine as a base meant the Republic would be better able to defend their interests in the Outer Rim and eliminate threats that dwelt in the Outer Rim. The farms and wildlife of Dantooine would also serve the Republic in their campaign to rebuild their broken worlds making Dantooine an important planet to the economy of the Republic. The scars inflicted on Dantooine during the Jedi Civil War were healed by the Exile and the planet would not come to experience such atrocious events for centuries.

**Korriban **

The barren planet on the Outer Rim had served as the capital of the Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War. The planet showed the results of what Revan achieved during the final stages of the War as the planet was abandoned. Where once there was a might academy and other installations across its surface there now was nothing but ruins. Remains of the former occupants littered the surface and ruins with either having died during the infighting caused by Revan or later when Revan drove the Sith from Korriban. It appeared only the animals twisted by the Dark Side were the only life on the planet making Korriban a dangerous planet to visit. However, even without the animals, Korriban would always be a dangerous place in the galaxy as it flowed with the Dark Side which could easily corrupt someone. Due to the dangerous nature of Korriban, it was forgotten by the rest of the galaxy.

The Exile's crew journeyed to Korriban in their search for the Jedi Masters.

The Exile discovered in the waning days of the Sith Empire they had attempted to automate the duties of the Sith Academy due to so many teachers being dead. The computer network of the Academy was badly damaged, but the Exile advanced far enough to unlock all the doors in the academy ruins. The Exile needed to unlock the doors as she had become trapped inside the academy. The Exile was amazed at how the Sith attempted to automate the process of teaching in order to deal with a teacher shortage as she knew the Jedi would never attempt such a process.

The Exile found the Sith still had a presence on Korriban and slew dozen of Sith assassins across the academy. The Exile found the Jedi Master had been captured and killed by the Sith meaning there was no reason for her to remain in the Academy. On her way out she again saw Darth Sion, one of the reigning Dark Lords of the Sith of the Sith Triumvirate, except this time she had to face him. Darth Sion was a challenging opponent and even when a killing blow was landed, he would simply brush it off. The Exile chose to retreat as there was no way for her to defeat him whilst on Korriban. The Sith assassins, even though ordered not to by Darth Sion, pursued her but never caught her.

In the shyrack caves, the Exile's party came across a tomb which had been uncovered during the fighting across Korriban recently. The Exile's party felt an enormous dark side presence which prevented them from entering but the Exile felt no such pressure and entered the tomb. The tomb was of Ludo Kressh a Sith Lord who had rivalled Naga Sadow for the mantle of Dark Lord and once again tried to take the mantle from Sadow when he retreated to Korriban after sustaining losses to the Republic in the Great Hyperspace War. Ludo Kressh died in the battle against Sadow over Korriban, but his followers managed to place his remains in the tomb he had prepared.

The Exile would come to face the trials of the Dark Side and would come out stronger and have a better understanding of the force. Within the tomb, the Exile came to face visions of her past, present and potential future. The first vision was of the day when Malak recruited her to join Revan and Malak in the crusade against the Mandalorians. Even though the Exile knew what had transpired throughout the Mandalorians War and how it was a precursor to the Jedi Civil War she had no doubt in her mind that she had made the right decision to join Revan and would make the same decision. However, the Exile refused to follow Malak down their dark path. The next vision was of the battle of Dxun where the Exile was the main general and she oversaw countless deaths. The Exile knew that the skirmish in the vision was one of the hundreds of the same kind each with high casualties, but she again refused to doubt her decision. Once again, the Exile ordered the charged against the Mandalorians. The Exile prepared herself for another vision from her past but instead came across a vision of Kreia and the rest of her party arguing against each other. The Exile had to choose whether to support Kreia, who they accused of being a dark Jedi or the rest of her friends but in the end, the Exile sided with the rest of her party and together they battled Kreia. The final vision the Exile came across was of Darth Revan and a Dark mirror of herself. This time there was no dialogue and she first had to battle her dark mirror than Darth Revan, but she emerged as the victor. The real Kreia contacted her and said in time the Exile will come to learn from the trials she had just faced. A main lesson of the tomb was for the Exile to accept the decision she makes and for her to not doubt them as that can cause her to lose focus. In time the Exile came to learn another lesson that like anyone else she was drawn to Revan and would have followed him, so in the future, she should be prepared to stand up to those that she admired lest she falls to the Dark Side.

While in the tomb of Ludo Kressh the Exile came across the remains of a Jedi expedition that had been sent in the aftermath of the battle of Korriban in the Jedi Civil War to archive the tombs of Korriban. The Exile found a severed arm of one of the members who had fallen to a swarm of skyrack. This Jedi had been told to guard the rear and keep the door locked until his companions returned. However, the skyracks had another route in the other parts of the tomb. The truth of what happened to the rest of the expedition was solved when the Exile came across the body of Nebelish. Nebelish had turned crazed by the visions of the tomb and slew the remaining members of the expedition by either feeding them to skyracks or murdering them with his lightsabre. Nebelish had also fallen victim to the Hssiss in the tomb. The fate of the expedition proved that Korriban while deserted was still a danger to Jedi.

In the decades after the Dark Wars, the Jedi would quarantine Korriban and keep a close eye on the world. They knew the planet housed dark secrets which those that sought power would seek out, so they wished to prevent that from ever happening again. The Jedi did not have a presence on the surface for they knew being on the planet meant there was a chance the dark side could corrupt one of them. The Jedi remained in orbit on a station but took care to rotate the watch to never allow one person to spend too much time near Korriban. Korriban would remain abandoned for centuries and the planet was only known as the ancient tomb world of the Sith.

**Malachor V**

Malachor V was a planet in the Outer Rim which was believed to have been a Mandalorian world, one which they held in high regard in their culture. In truth, the planet once belonged to the Ancient Sith Empire and was imbued with the Dark Side of the Force. Hidden within Malachor were ancient Sith temples and other constructs which housed the knowledge the Ancient Sith managed to accumulate. For some reason the Dark Side energies on Malachor were faint even though the planet was strong in the force, it was if the Dark Side wished to hide until the right moment. Revan discovered the truth of Malachor and learnt everything he could from it before setting off on his plan for the galaxy.

Revan decided to use Malachor as the site of the final battle against the Mandalorians as it was certain the Mandalorians would bring their full might to meet a Republic Force here, especially if the rumour was the Republic was going to destroy a world integral to Mandalorian culture. Revan had deployed a new weapon called the Mass Shadow Generator to Malachor and it was believed to be capable of tearing apart a planet. Revan had ordered a super weapon to be created once he was named Supreme Commander, but it took a while for one to materialise. Revan also knew that when the weapon activated it would unlock the Dark Side hidden inside Malachor which meant he could now use it to further his plans, such as converting people to his side. Knowing that the activation of the weapon was instrumental for his plans Revan placed one of his most trusted Generals in command. Many thought Malak would be given the honour, but Revan dispatched him to seize the planet Mandalore and instead placed the Exile in command.

The battle of Malachor was one of the bloodiest battles ever fought and it looked as if the Mandalorians would emerge triumphant until the Exile gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. It was a weapon which utilised gravity and caused the planet to cave in on itself as well as draw anything within its range. While the battle had caused countless deaths, it was nothing compared to the Mass Shadow Generator as it did not distinguish between friend and enemy. Within minutes the only ships in orbit were those that were outside the range of the weapon and they were in disarray over what happened. Republic reinforcements under Revan's command arrived not long after the activation and rallied what remained of the Republic force. The Republic defeated what remained of the Mandalorian military and Revan personally slew Mandalore the Ultimate. Revan's plan had worked as in one swoop he had landed the crushing blow against the Mandalorians, purged the disloyal elements of the Republic military and Jedi that followed him, convert more to his side and unlock the Dark potential of Malachor to serve his plan. Revan did lose one of his most trusted generals as the Exile had made a tremendous sacrifice in order to survive what she had done. Revan oversaw the disarmament of the Mandalorians and Malachor was thought destroyed as nothing more than a pile of rubble. Revan prepared Malachor for its new purpose.

Malachor served Revan's Sith Empire as a conversion and training centre. Jedi which proved difficult to convert were brought to Malachor to break them as few could resist the Dark Side when they were on the surface. Elite Sith troops such as the Sith assassins were trained on Malachor with new force techniques as only the strongest would survive Malachor. These troops proved deadly to the Republic and the Jedi and they spread across the galaxy. It was thought the Sith could win with only these Elite troops. The Trayus Academy on Malachor was a secret that only Revan and a few others knew about. It was not long after Malak's coup that the Dark Spectre of Malachor breached the Academy and massacred all those that dwelled within it. Malachor became abandoned for the remainder of Darth Malak's reign.

Malachor once again became home to a Sith presence after the death of Darth Malak to a group calling itself the Sith Triumvirate. The Sith Triumvirate consisted of three Sith Lords, later to become two, who declared themselves the new Dark Lords of the Sith. Over the years the Sith Triumvirate grouped the remnants of Revan's Sith Empire under their control with Malachor serving as their secret capital. The Trayus Academy once again resume its operation of conversion and training but also expanded to normal academy duties as the other Sith academies had fallen. For years the Sith Triumvirate devastated the galaxy until the Exile party tracked them to Malachor.

The atmosphere of Malachor was hostile and the Ebon Hawk became wedge within the rocky terrain. Only a few of the Exile's party could venture out onto the surface of Malachor as the others were needed to get the Ebon Hawk dislodged. Most of the Exile's party went ahead of her to the Trayus Academy and even managed to reach the centre of the Academy but they were overwhelmed by the Sith Lords with most of them captured. At the same time, another element of Exile's party prepared to reverse the Mass Shadow Generator, which was the only thing holding Malachor together. The Exile managed to reach the Trayus Academy and dealt with most of the Sith presence, including the prison guards. The Exile freed her companions and ordered them to return to the Ebon Hawk while she would deal with the reigning Dark Lords. After a few gruelling duels, the Dark Lords of the Sith were slain ending the Sith Triumvirate. The Ebon Hawk emerged and picked up the Exile and the remaining members of her party and left for orbit, but no before the Exile once again gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. With the reversal of the Mass Shadow Generator, there was nothing keeping Malachor together and it broke apart. Malachor was now fully destroyed and nothing remained of the Sith world which demolished the build-up of the Dark Side in the system preventing anyone else from using it. The destruction of Malachor ended the immediate threat of the Sith and it would be a while before the Sith threated the galaxy again.

**Companions **

**Atton Rand: **Atton Rand the wisecracking fool of a pilot began his life on the Core World of Alderaan, but he was never fond of the educated and fine culture that dominated Alderaan society. When the opportunity arose Atton joined a freight company that specialised in servicing the Mid and Outer Rim. Atton was noticed by his managers and was trained as one of their pilots. Atton's work took him across these large sections of the galaxy and familiarised himself with its surroundings. Atton was content to live out his life as a pilot that travelled across the galaxy.

Atton's life changed when the Mandalorians began their campaign to conquer the Republic. Atton had already witnessed the aftermath of Mandalorian conquests during his deliveries in the Outer Rim and he did not want to see the Republic suffer the same fate. Atton joined the Republic Navy and his background as a freighter pilot meant he was an ideal candidate to pilot a Star-Fighter. Atton was posted to the 567th Squadron which had recently been placed under the command of Commodore Saul Karath. The 567th was tasked to defend Serroco as it was identified as one of the potential targets of the Mandalorian advance. The Mandalorian 1st Fleet eventually arrived in the Serroco system and what they did shook Atton to his core. Atton watched with horror as he saw the Mandalorians target the planet and reduce its surface to a toxic inferno. Atton was catatonic and did not realise the Mandalorians began their attack on the 567th. Atton's flight group would have been decimated if not for Lieutenant Carth Onasi who used his Starfighter group to provide cover for Atton's flight group. Atton came to his senses and regrouped with what remained of the 567th and retreated out of the system.

The 567th had suffered heavy losses so it was disbanded and reorganised into other elements of the Republic Navy. Atton found himself in the Republic 1st Fleet tasked with stopping the advance of the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. Atton participated in the Battles of Corsin, Telerath and Dagary Minor where the Mandalorians emerged victorious in all of them. The Republic 1st Fleet was reduced to a quarter of its original strength and while Republic reserves helped fill the void it seemed hopeless, they would be able to defeat the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. The only saving grace was the Mandalorian 2nd and 3rd Fleets had been prevented from performing a pincer maneuverer on Republic positions in the Inner Rim and Expansion Region. The 1st Fleet gathered at Omonoth and was boosted by the arrival of the 4th and 3rd Fleets in another attempted to stop the advance of the Mandalorians to the Core. Atton was prepared to give everything he could to stop the Mandalorians as he wanted to stop the slaughter they were inflicting upon the Republic, and he could not bear to see any more of his comrades' die. In the Battle of Omonoth Atton piloted his ship skilfully and was able to take out Mandalorian bombers and to his astonishment, it appeared the Republic had the upper hand. The Mandalorians retreated from the Omonoth system and Atton celebrated with the rest of the Republic forces as they thought they had finally turned back the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. They soon learnt they had been tricked by the Mandalorians and they never intended to seize Omonoth nor did they commit the full strength of the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. The main force of the Mandalorian 1st Fleet had launched an assault on Teya and had destroyed the Republic 2nd Fleet as the Republic 1st, 3rd and 4th were preoccupied at Omonoth they could not send aid in time. The Mandalorians advanced on Bogden and Paqualis systems and there was little the Republic could do. Atton was in complete shock over what had happened, and he could not see any way for the Republic to defeat the Mandalorians. Atton was one of the many to curse the Jedi as they had not sent aid to defeat the Mandalorians. The 1st Fleet was to remain station in the Omonoth system to prevent the Mandalorians from using it.

In a few months' news reached the 1st Fleet that the Mandalorians had opened another front and they were rapidly advancing across the Republic. Atton could not believe it as he had seen how the Republic had been unable to defeat the Mandalorian 1st Fleet so how was there any hope of defeating another Mandalorian assault. Atton soon believed the end of the Republic was near. However, fortune smiled upon the Republic as a group of Jedi had gone against the wishes of the Jedi Council and decided to enter the war. Atton was not hopeful they could turn the tide as he thought it was too late to stop the Mandalorians. Atton also thought the Jedi that joined them to be fools especially when their leader Revan ordered the 1st Fleet away from Omonoth to rendezvous with him and the 6th Fleet in the Denon system. Atton thought it was a stupid move as Denon was not to be assaulted by the Mandalorians and with Omonoth not defended it meant the Mandalorian 1st Fleet could link up with the Triumph Fleet but Atton followed orders. The Triumph Fleet invaded the Core and began to seize Republic worlds and Atton wondered what they were doing outside the Core as what good were, they doing to defend the Republic. Atton soon saw the strategy Revan had devised to defend the Republic. Revan took the 1st and 6th Fleets to Quellor and swiftly recaptured the world from the Mandalorians. Leaving behind a skeletal force Revan continued to advance the Republic fleets to Duro, bypassing Exodeen another world captured by the Mandalorians. Atton helped to defeat the Mandalorian ships defending Duro and the Republic began to recapture the world. Revan had cut off the Triumph Fleet from the rest of Mandalorian space while his cohort Malak bogged down the Mandalorians at Corellia. The Triumph Fleet suffered heavy losses and retreated to Mandalorian space Atton began to hope that Revan would turn the war around, and he cheered when Revan was named Supreme Commander.

Atton was transferred to the 10th Fleet which upset him as it meant he would not be involved in efforts to liberate worlds in the Core and Colonies the Mandalorians had been able to secure. The 10th Fleet was to provide support to Revan's Reclamation Fleet in taking the Lantillies system. The Mandalorians had not anticipated an attack on the Lantillies system so it was lightly defended. The system fell but there was no to be no celebration as the 10th was ordered to seize the Contruum system while Revan went to the Yablari system to push the front towards the Mandalorian heartland. If the Contruum system was taken it would deprive the Mandalorian 1st Fleet of a supply route reducing it to only one supply route through Taris. The Mandalorians had strong defences at Contruum but the 10th was aided by Jedi followers of Revan. The Mandalorians did not give any ground and for days they held off the 10th and it seemed they would fail Revan. The thought of failing Revan weighed heavily on Atton and he did not understand why it did. Eventually, the 10th managed to break through the Mandalorian defences at Contruum as the Republic forces had been rallied by the Exile, who was one of the Jedi assigned to the 10th. Atton did not meet the Exile at Contruum only hearing stories of how she managed to command the Republic to victory. The 10th was ordered to remain at Contruum and defend it against any Mandalorian invasion. Atton understood why the 10th was not to push further against the Mandalorians as the Contruum system was too vital.

Atton was overjoyed when he heard that Malak had crushed the Mandalorian 1st Fleet at Castell and later after the liberation of Taris Malak devastated the Mandalorian 1st Fleet at Corsin. Atton believed all the slaughter the Mandalorian 1st Fleet did in the early years of the war had been avenged. As the war shifted to other sectors of the galaxy the 10th would serve out the remainder of the war in mop-up operations in the Mid Rim. Atton came to idealised Revan and Malak believing they were the saviours of the Republic and he would follow them anywhere. Atton's hatred of the Jedi who stayed out of the war was solidified and he thought the Republic did not need them.

Atton continued to serve in the 10th Fleet as a pilot. When Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith and declared a new Sith Empire Atton along with the entire 10th Fleet defected to the new Empire. Atton was certain he would serve the Sith as a pilot, but his new superiors had other ideas. Atton throughout the Mandalorian Wars had managed to survive some of the bloodiest battles and prove himself as a person who quickly adapted to new surroundings. Atton's superiors even spoke highly of Atton's abilities and his fellow soldiers spoke about how Atton is a hard man to read. For all these reasons Atton was deemed a suitable applicant for a position on a newly created Special Forces team. The aim was to hunt and capture Jedi and bring them to conversion centres. Atton proved to be effective at capturing Jedi and he even showed he had some promise in turning Jedi to the Dark Side. Atton's superiors were amazed at Atton's record and they believed it was unending hatred of the Jedi that helped propel him to succeed. Atton was so consumed with his hatred of Jedi and desire to hurt them that he did not care that the man he idealised Revan was 'killed' in a coup by Malak. Atton managed to capture dozens of Jedi during his time in the Special Forces of the Sith Empire until one day he was tasked to capture a female Jedi. Atton thought it was like any other job but during their skirmish, she managed to get inside his head and reveal his force potential. Atton believed her but hated her for showing him that but at the same time he loved her for showing the truth. Atton killed her but was shocked at what he had done, and it was the first time he began to question his decisions in life. Atton deserted the Sith Empire and journeyed to Nar Shaddaa to hide amongst the millions of refugees.

It took years for Atton to come to grips of what he had done, and he alienated many refugees across Nar Shaddaa. Atton did not notice when the Jedi Civil War ended as he was still not able to comprehend reality. After years Atton finally managed to pull himself together into a state where he could journey the galaxy again, but he refused to trust anyone ever again. Atton quickly found work as a smuggler as the criminal organisations of Nar Shaddaa were always in need of pilots. Atton's work as a smuggler eventually brought him to Peragus where he was to smuggling weapons and pick up some cargo. Atton was discovered by the security of Peragus and thrown in a cage. It was this job that changed Atton's life.

On Peragus Atton met the Exile who freed him from his cage, and they worked together to escape the mining facility. Atton continued to follow the Exile but he was interested in leaving her the first chance he got, as he still refused to travel with anyone even though he felt a pull to remain with the Exile. However, the Exile's other companion Kreia coerced him into remaining a member of the Exile's party. Atton grew to despise Kreia and wanted nothing to do with her. In his travel with the Exile Atton grew to respect her and even trust her which stunned him as he had tried to ensure he would never feel this way again. Atton proved himself a valuable member of the Exile's party through his combat and security skills. Atton had been able to deal with the Twin Suns and other bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa without the need of the Exile. It was also on Nar Shaddaa the Exile learnt there was more to Atton's past and queried him on it. Atton divulge to the Exile as he had grown to trust her and revealed everything about his past as a Jedi hunter and how he murdered Jedi. He was certain the Exile would want nothing to do with him and was amazed at how accepting the Exile was. Atton was shocked that the Exile still wanted Atton on her team and that she would continue to count on him as a friend. Atton knew he could trust the Exile and for the first time in years, he was willing to follow another person because he wanted to. It was because of how the Exile interacted with him Atton began to forget his hatred of the Jedi Order and began to see Jedi in a new light. Atton agreed with the Exile's proposal to unlock his force potential and she began to train him as a Jedi. Atton was shocked that he would now be a Jedi, but he knew stranger things had happened. Atton strove to become a good Jedi and try to not let his emotions get the better of him as he did not want to disappoint the Exile. Atton also began to openly converse to the rest of the Exile's party and came to rely on these people.

Atton did have some distrust towards another party member Mical as he did not like how close he was becoming to the Exile. Atton did not let these doubts and emotions destroy him and he still strove to be a Jedi. Atton also took comfort in the knowledge that the Exile valued his skills and would often count on him to deal with a problem. Atton was also relieved that it appeared the Exile had no interest in a romantic relationship with Mical, and while he knew he stood no chance with the Exile he knew he would be crushed if she chose another.

On Malachor V Atton along with most of the Exile's party went on ahead to deal with Kreia without the aid of the Exile. However, she proved too much for them and Atton fled but into the path of Darth Sion. Darth Sion did not think much of Atton and thought he would easily defeat the fool. However, Atton proved to be a formidable opponent and was able to beat back Darth Sion. Rather than stay and fight Darth Sion, as he knew, in the long run, he would lose, Atton chose to flee when Sion was regaining his composure. Even though he fled the fact Atton was able to hold his own against Darth Sion proved Atton had become a powerful Jedi. Atton remained in the Trayus Academy knowing the Exile would eventually arrive and he could link up with her. Atton managed to defeat the Sith forces that he ran into once again proving he was a skilled Jedi. Atton would re-join the Exile once she had defeated Kreia, cracking jokes the whole time, and they left the world on the Ebon Hawk.

Atton was saddened to hear the Exile planned to venture into the unknown regions of the galaxy to search for the true enemy and had to leave most of her companions behind. Atton begged the Exile to take him with her but she refused and told him his future was without her. Atton was depressed he would no longer be around the Exile but was glad he had made other friends that he could continue to count on. Atton vowed he would not fail the Exile and would help to rebuild the Jedi Order.

While others sought to rebuild the Temples and integrate the Jedi back into the Republic Atton was concerned with seeking out those that had potential in the force and convincing them to join the Order. Atton found it easy to track down people with the potential and unlike his days in the Sith Atton would instead talk and convince people to join the Jedi rather than kidnap them. Atton brought in many hopefuls to the Order as he was able to relate to them better than anyone, due to his history of dislike to the Order. Atton eventually went on fewer trips across the galaxy as he found he was in high demand by the students of the Jedi Order. Much like before on how he could relate to them over his dislike of the Jedi Atton could relate to the students over the dislike of the rules and discipline of the Order. Atton helped to counsel numerous students which helped to prevent them from falling to the Dark Side of the Force. Atton thought it was his disregard for authority which made him popular among the students but Atton had an insight into force powers that no other teacher possessed, such as his ability to mask one's own thoughts. Atton became a respected Jedi Master who was known to stand up to the Council when he disagreed with a decision that they had made. Atton's reputation to standing up to the Jedi Council helped to bring new appreciation to the Jedi Council in the decades to follow as it stopped many from thinking it as a dictatorial authority whose decisions must never be questioned. Atton also never lost his reputation as a fool and he did not mind as he said it made people underestimate him which always ended badly for them. The fool trait that Atton created began to take hold in the Jedi Order.

**Bao-Dur:** The bright Zabrak engineer who would have a profound effect on the galaxy began his life in the Iridonian colonies in the Mid Rim. Bao-Dur was never a people person and instead felt drawn to machinery. Bao-Dur would go on to learn everything he could about mechanical engineering and was one of the best in his class. In was during his education he built his remote droid which would go on to be his companion and helper. The Iridonians had need of engineers to maintain their colonies so Bao-Dur quickly found work. Bao-Dur quickly stood out from the rest of the engineers and garnered a reputation as one of the most skilful engineers in the Iridonian colonies. Bao-Dur went to near all Iridonian colonies and Iridonia itself and Bao-Dur was happy that he was helping to improve the lives of his people.

However, things quickly soured and Bao-Dur was never the same. The Mandalorians invaded the Republic igniting the Mandalorian War. Iridonia was a member of the Republic and pledged to aid in the war ever but they never thought it would come to affect them. The Mandalorians managed to advance into the Mid Rim and the Mandalorian 3rd Fleet devastated the Iridonian colonies slaughtering millions. The Mandalorian 3rd Fleet also captured and proceeded to ravage Iridonia taking near everything of value. Bao-Dur was shaken to his core as the Mandalorians had destroyed everything he had helped to build in the previous years and even though he was never a people person Bao-Dur was shocked at how many of his people were being slaughtered. Bao-Dur cried when he heard his family were also casualties to the Mandalorians. Bao-Dur wanted revenge against the Mandalorians and enlisted in the Republic Military.

Bao-Dur's background as an engineer made him assigned to be a technician on a carrier within the 8th Fleet. Bao-Dur was anger that he was not placed within a fleet on the front lines and often came to blows with people when he vented his frustration. Bao-Dur turned his anger into productivity and proceeded to use his knowledge to upgrade the weapons, armour, programming and shields of the carrier's military equipment. Bao-Dur's superiors noticed his skills and assigned him to upgrade the 8th Fleet with a focus on certain squadrons, such as the Chargers. Bao-Dur did not understand why he was upgrading the 8th Fleet when it was not one of the fleets defending the Republic against the Mandalorians.

Bao-Dur soon found out why his superiors had wanted the 8th Fleet to be upgraded as it was to spearhead a counter-attack against the Mandalorians. Bao-Dur was overjoyed that he would finally see combat against the Mandalorians and became further joyful when he learnt the counter-attack was aimed at Iridonia and their former colonies. Bao-Dur was ecstatic to potentially play a part in the liberation of his people. His excitement soon turned to anger when he learnt he would not be assigned to the squadrons' tasks with liberating Iridonia but instead would remain with the bulk of the fleet when it targeted Ithor. His superiors believed Bao-Dur could not maintain his composure when fighting for his people's planet and could jeopardise the mission. Bao-Dur eventually became content that he would still get to face Mandalorians and avenge his people. In the battle of Ithor the Republic was able to withstand the attacks of the Mandalorian 3rd Fleet thanks to the upgrades Bao-Dur had made but it still appeared to be an even fight. Bao-Dur performed to the best of his ability and would repair damage, droids and ships in such time so they could get back onto the battlefield. When a Mandalorian boarding party boarded his carrier Bao-Dur quickly rushed to meet them. Bao-Dur did not even notice he was injured and continued to perform his duties, as he said a repaired ship meant more Mandalorians would die. The 8th Fleet emerged victorious at Ithor but only because the Republic had out maneuverer the Mandalorians when reinforcements became available. News of the victory meant Bao-Dur's adrenaline was no longer working overtime and he collapsed from the injuries he had sustained.

When Bao-Dur awoke his superiors wanted to congratulate him for the all the work he had done to prepare the 8th for battle and for the work he did during the battle. They informed him that the designs he had made had also been given to the 18th Surface Group and was proving effective against the Mandalorians on the ground in the recently captured sectors. Bao-Dur was happy to hear this news as it meant there would be higher Mandalorian casulties and he had played a part in that. However, Bao-Dur became enraged when he learnt the 8th would not be pushing the advance and instead would be defending the recently captured sectors to prevent them from falling to the Mandalorians again. Bao-Dur had to be sedated and when he came to all he found were medals pinned to his chest. Bao-Dur would request reassignment to one of the Fleets on the front lines and said how his engineering skills would be better served there. His requests were always denied citing his anger as the reason why.

As the war progressed The Triumph Fleet of the Mandalorians threatened to conquer the Core and the Republic needed to prepare its defences. Bao-Dur was transferred to Duro to serve in the 12th Engineer division and tasked with upgrading its defence systems. Bao-Dur had managed to upgrade some of the systems but the Mandalorians were too quick and descended upon Duro. The Mandalorians made quick work of the defences and began their conquest of Duro. Bao-Dur was again inside a hanger and working tirelessly to ensure the Republic would no lose its air support but he noticed fewer star ships returning this time suggesting the Mandalorians had managed to overcome his shield and armour upgrades. Bao-Dur and most of the 12th Engineer division escaped capture and went underground but they knew they would eventually be found by the Mandalorians. Bao-Dur was content to die in a blaze of fire and his only wish was he would take many Mandalorians with him. Bao-Dur witnessed firsthand the devastation the Mandalorians inflicted on a world they conquered and could imagine what his people went through. Bao-Dur used his skills to undermine the Mandalorian occupation and to keep his group alive for a few as long as he could.

Fortune would be on Bao-Dur's side as within weeks the 1st and 6th Fleets of the Republic under the command of Revan arrived and they proceeded to land the 13th and 9th Surface Group to liberate Duro. The remains of the 12th Engineer Division were rescued and treated for their wounds. Bao-Dur was cheerful to hear the news that a group of Jedi had entered the war as he thought finally the Republic would be able to take the fight to the Mandalorians. Bao-Dur wanted to be at the front of that action.

However, once again Bao-Dur was denied the chance to serve at the front. Supreme Commander Revan had ordered the creation of new project which would specialise in the development of a weapon to end the war. The project was named Operation Enduring Freedom. Bao-Dur was selected to be a part of this project as he had earned a reputation as a highly skilled engineer who can make the impossible happen. Bao-Dur was again angry that he would not get to fight Mandalorians in person but took heart that he would potentially develop the weapon which would end the war.

Bao-Dur proved to be an integral part of getting the super-weapon, dubbed the Mass Shadow Generator, to function. It was Bao-Dur's shielding technology and programming which ensured the weapon would not overload or fail. Bao-Dur was named as one of the leads of the project and soon he was managing a team of technicians. The project was near completion and Bao-Dur told his superiors it would not fail, and he could get it built. It was decided the Mass Shadow Generator would be deployed to end the war. Malachor V was chosen as the site where it would be built, and the entire Operation Enduring Freedom was deployed there to get it built. The operation was placed under the command of one of Revan's top generals the Exile. Bao-Dur would help the Exile to understand the project and worked with her to get it ready in time. After the Mandalorian victory at Lucazec it was decided the Mass Shadow Generator timeline would be moved up and they had only a few weeks to get everything ready. Bao-Dur worked tirelessly to get everything to work as he wanted it to be ready to destroy the Mandalorians. Within a few weeks, the weapon was ready to use.

The Battle of Malachor V commenced, and things quickly went bad for the Republic. Knowing that defeat was not an option the Exile gave the order to activate the weapon and Bao-Dur as one of the leads began the process to activate the Mass Shadow Generator. Bao-Dur smiled when he activated the weapon but that quickly disappeared when he saw what the weapon did. Thousands upon thousands were killed within seconds and the planet and ships were being torn apart. A hellhole began to form on the planet as debris from orbit began to crash into the surface while at the same time the surface would collapse giving rise to massive holes. In the chaos, Bao-Dur lost his arm to a collapsing beam and passed out from the shock. When Bao-Dur came to he saw his arm had been amputated and the bleeding had stopped thanks to his remote. But he also witnessed the aftermath of the weapon he had created and Bao-Dur again went into shock as he could not fathom the amount of death that had been created. Bao-Dur awoke again but this time in a medical unit, he had been found and taken away from Malachor. The great victory Bao-Dur was hoping for was hollow and left a sour taste in Bao-Dur. Bao-Dur also learnt that he was the only survivor of Operation Enduring Freedom and all his fellow engineers and scientist perished at Malachor, which included the team he managed. Bao-Dur felt alone and wondered how he got off Malachor, the nurse informed him the Exile had also survived and found him thanks to his remote. In the medical facility, Bao-Dur was given a bionic arm, something he would upgrade over the years. Bao-Dur was quietly congratulated by his superiors for developing the weapon that ended the war but Bao-Dur wanted nothing to remind him of what he did so throw all his medals away. Bao-Dur was informed that all activity related to the weapon was classified and it would not go well for him if he spoke about it.

Bao-Dur thought every death there was because of him and he could not bear to live with the guilt. Bao-Dur wanted to run and find a quiet place to hide so he did not have to live with the guilt of what he had done at Malachor. However, he was still enlisted in the Republic military and he did not want to be a deserter so remained. Bao-Dur was posted to the Core world of Foerost, which housed the main shipyard of the Republic. Bao-Dur was tasked with repairing and upgrading the Republic Navy. Bao-Dur was content to get lost in his work and hoped that will dull out the screams of Malachor. Bao-Dur would only converse with his remote as he did not want to talk to anyone else.

A few years after the Mandalorian Wars and close to Bao-Dur being discharged from the military he was still working at Foerost. The work had helped to dull the guilt and Bao-Dur hoped it never ended. He had his worked cut out for him as the 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th Fleets were currently docked and the 17th was currently being built. Bao-Dur soon saw the beginnings of another war. Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith and had brought the old Reclamation and Vigorous Fleets, now combined and called the Reckoning Fleet, to Foerost. Bao-Dur thought they were stupid to come to Foerost as they Republic outnumbered them, but he soon was proven the fool. The shipyard's defence system was deactivated making them easy prey but also the 6th, 7th and 9th Fleets proceeded to fire upon and destroy the 8th Fleet, signalling their defection to the Sith Empire. The shipyard easily fell to the Sith and they took the 17th Fleet as their prize. Bao-Dur had seen the writing on the wall and knew there was not going to be a fight to take the station so had fled to an escape pod. Bao-Dur had made the right decision as the Sith proceeded to destroy the Foerost Shipyard once they had everything they needed. Bao-Dur understood they had destroyed the shipyard to prevent the Republic from using it. Bao-Dur did not want to be a part of another war and he knew his past of developing super weapons would make him a target of either side, so he went into hiding. The destruction of the Foerost shipyards allowed for near everyone to think Bao-Dur had died there, as no one had seen him escape. Bao-Dur successfully managed to remain hidden during the years of the Jedi Civil War.

After the Jedi Civil War ended and the galaxy began to return to some sort of normalcy Bao-Dur emerged from hiding. Bao-Dur decided he wanted to help the galaxy rebuild and to get lost in his work once again. Bao-Dur decided to join the Telosian Restoration Project as he knew that such a scale of a project would need someone like him. Bao-Dur also knew that it would be an impossible task and it would take up all his time, which is exactly what he wanted. For years Bao-Dur worked to ensure the project would be a success and it was his expertise with shielding which was proving to be the most valuable to the project. Bao-Dur had achieved what many thoughts impossible in that zones could be cordon off and restoration could begin. Bao-Dur became close to the Ithorians who were leading the restoration project and vowed to aid them in anyone he could.

Bao-Dur did not mind when Czerka became involved in the Telosian Restoration Project as he thought they would just help improve the timeline to completion. In a few years, Bao-Dur came to hate Czerka as he watched as they took control of the Telosian Restoration Project and tried to turn it to serve their own interests. Bao-Dur would try to undermine the Czerka operations on Telos and he was designated as a dangerous radical, thanks to Czerka's influence over the politics of Telos. Bao-Dur was now on the run but he still could count on help from those that knew the truth, mainly the Ithorians. Bao-Dur escaped capture by Czerka countless times and was on the surface of Telos when his life changed forever.

The Exile had come to Telos and her shuttle crashed onto the surface. Bao-Dur went to check the crash site and could not believe what he saw when he pulled the occupants out. Bao-Dur was shocked but glad to see his General alive and offered to aid them across Telos. Bao-Dur would decide to travel with the Exile across the galaxy as he thought serving under her once again would help bring closure. Bao-Dur had his work cut out for him as the Exile's ship the Ebon Hawk was still in need of repairs. Bao-Dur would lose himself in all the work he did to the Ebon Hawk and he helped to improve the capabilities of the ship.

Bao-Dur became respected by the rest of the Exile's party as they saw he was a highly skilled individual. The droids were amazed at how skilled he was and came to him to improve their own functions. The biggest issue Bao-Dur had was with Mandalore as Bao-Dur struggled to overcome his hatred of the Mandalorians. Even when Mandalore offered respect towards Bao-Dur he did not return it. Bao-Dur learnt to work together with Mandalore and over time saw his hatred of the Mandalorians dwindle.

Travelling with the Exile was good for Bao-Dur as he came to trust the Exile and saw that she respected him. Bao-Dur opened about his past and feelings and the Exile helped for him to overcome his guilt and past feelings. Bao-Dur could not dwell on these things but could move forward and try to change the future with new action. The Exile also sensed the force in Bao-Dur and she helped to train Bao-Dur to be able to wield it. Bao-Dur had taken his first steps down the path of the Jedi and he strove that he would not let the Exile down by becoming a victim of his own emotions. Bao-Dur found with his new outlook he noticed his anger would not get the better of him.

Bao-Dur would aid the Exile in her fight against her enemies' countless times proving to be an integral part of the team. On Telos when the Sith attacked Bao-Dur went to ensure the Sith could not overload the shield network and ruin all the progress that had been made. Bao-Dur new abilities as a Jedi helped for the Telos Security force to keep them away from the Shield Facility but they could not hold out forever. Bao-Dur may have been a skilled Jedi but he could not counter some of the skilled Dark Knights and Master the Sith had. Luckily, they were reinforced by a Republic strike team led by Bastila which helped to prevent the Sith from seizing the facility. Bao-Dur noticed when Bastila arrived he knew how to counter attacks by Dark Knights with techniques he did not know which suggested Bastila was indeed a powerful Jedi. Bao-Dur helped to help off further Sith attacks on the facility while Bastila used her battle meditation.

Bao-Dur proved to be an integral member on Malachor V. The Ebon Hawk became wedged in the hostile terrain and Bao-Dur worked on a solution with T3-M4. At the same time, he developed a way to reverse the Mass Shadow Generator and destroy Malachor V. Bao-Dur dispatched his remote to activate the Mass Shadow Generator, it would be the last time he saw his remote. Bao-Dur helped to get the Ebon Hawk free which ensured the Exile's party could escape Malachor V. Bao-Dur did not build another remote after his trip to Malachor V in order to honour the legacy of his remote dubbed the 'Hero of Malachor'.

Bao-Dur was taken aback when the Exile told him that she would be leaving on another quest but this time he had to remain behind. Bao-Dur thanked the Exile for everything she had done for him and he promised to continue the path she had set him on. Bao-Dur had also come to enjoy the company of his fellow party members and would continue to interact with most of them for the rest of his life.

Bao-Dur turned his attention to rebuilding the Jedi Order and would use all his skills to aid him in the goal. Bao-Dur was not concerned with shaping the political structure of the Order instead he used his skills as an engineer to aid projects across the Republic in order to help the galaxy rebuild after years of war. Bao-Dur's actions brought goodwill to the Jedi Order as Bao-Dur showed the Jedi would aid in the rebuilding and help to wrong the actions that they inadvertently caused. Bao-Dur helped to improve the standing of the Jedi throughout the Republic. Bao-Dur set a precedent that the Jedi would not simply come for political reasons but also to aid in any project that a member of the Republic wanted to accomplish. Bao-Dur did also counsel students in letting go of past anger and guilt and he came to be a respected Master. He also showed the Jedi could develop other interest, such as engineering, and these could also be useful to a Jedi and they did not have to rely on the force, a trait which only a few Jedi would adopt.

**Visas Marr: **Visas was a member of the Miraluka species from the Expansion Region and they were increasingly becoming a rare sight in the galaxy. Miraluka were a blind species but managed to see due to their natural ability to feel the force and they were known to be masters of Force-Sight. Visas people had suffered in the previous decades as in the Great Sith War the Mandalorians conquered their home world of Alpheridies and many died trying to resist their occupation. After their planet was liberated by the Republic the Miraluka were given permission to establish a colony in the Mid Rim which they named Katarr. Numerous Miraluka left for Katarr as they thought it would be a safer location than their home world. Later, the Mandalorians returned to their home world in the Mandalorian Wars and this time they enacted genocide on the Miraluka to punish them for their previous successful resistance. The Miraluka that survived on Alpheridies did not have the strength to resist another invasion after the Mandalorian Wars so surrendered to the Sith in the Jedi Civil War. The Sith quickly corrupted the Miraluka on Alpheridies to the Dark Side and used them to further their own goals. At the defeat of the Sith Empire Alpheridies was one of the Sith holdouts and had to be captured by the Republic. The 13th Fleet with a cohort of Jedi were dispatched and many Miraluka died in the Capture of Alpheridies. Alpheridies was devastated by war and barely a handful of Miraluka remained on the world, near all of them had lost their natural ability to the force due to all the carnage and corruption that had taken place.

Visas in her early years considered herself lucky as her family had migrated to Katarr decades earlier and the Miraluka here escaped the carnage of the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. Katarr was increasingly seen as the new de-facto home world of the Miraluka species. The Miraluka on Katarr still maintained their connection to the force. Visas like all the youthful on Katarr was learning to harness her force potential and use it to the best of their ability. It was her people's connection to the force that proved to be the undoing of her world.

A few years after the Jedi Civil War the Jedi noticed their numbers were dwindling and systems were going dark. They felt a glimmer of a dark presence but could not pinpoint it, so they decided to combine with the Miraluka of Katarr to find the new threat. During the Conclave of Katarr Visas could not believe that the Jedi were on her world and she was curious to learn how these people could use the force in other ways besides sight. Visas sensed a dark presence coming closer to Katarr, but no one believed it was a true threat. Visas would try to see the Dark presence and became frightened when the Dark presence reached back for her. Visas soon felt the dark presence always around her and she believed it was even trying to communicate with her. Visas Marr was scared and did not know whom to turn to except to try to communicate with the dark presence.

The dark presence soon came to Katarr and it was Darth Nihilus a Dark Lord of the Sith. Visas could hear some mocking the Sith as fools as only one ship appeared in orbit and it appeared to be barely intact. Visas hoped it would be an easy victory for the Jedi. Visas was unprepared for what happened next as she saw Darth Nihilus speak one word and after that mass death started around her. Visas sensed all the force and life leave from every being, including even the tiniest microbe, on Katarr and converge on Darth Nihilus. She also sensed the very essence of the planet itself being consumed by Nihilus. Visas Marr was overcome with what she was sensing but could not stop sensing it as something refused to let her stop. She begged for it all to stop but to avail. Visas panicked when she noticed that her life was also leaving her but at the same time something else was filling the void. She became so overwhelmed with everything that she passed out in a near-death state.

Visas awoke in a strange place and she felt her senses had been altered. She struggled to get her bearings. Visas was unprepared for realising the skin, were eyes on humans are meant to be, had been removed and she now had eye sockets. Visas screamed and moved quickly to end the bleeding, but it was difficult as her force sight was damaged. Visas mustered everything she had and managed to reduce the bleeding. Visas Marr was still struggling to gain her composure when she heard a door opening near her and a voice calling her. Visas could not resist and began moving towards the voice, stumbling the whole way. Visas managed to deduce that she was on a ship and the levels of air implied it was damaged. Visas thought she had been rescued but likely by a raider band who intended to sell her. Visas tried to think of a way out by the voice was still calling her and it was the only thing she could focus on. Eventually, she came to the source of the voice on the bridge of the ship, but Visas was unprepared for what happened next. Standing in front of her was Darth Nihilus, the man responsible for the extinction of her home world. Visas became overwhelmed with anger and launched into a frenzy hoping to kill Darth Nihilus. Visas found she was using abilities she had only read about and kept attacking Nihilus. She soon heard the word 'enough' and found herself in a force choke. Darth Nihilus approached her and began to speak and even though it was in a language she never heard before Visas could understand him completely. Darth Nihilus explained she was special, so he had spared her and perhaps she would be special enough to aid him in his vision. Nihilus said she could not comprehend his vision without first having her eyes opened so he had removed her eyes. Visas did not understand as her people did not have eyes so there was no reason for her to have gone under a knife. Nihilus than asked her to see Katarr and tell him what she saw. Visas found she obeyed the Dark Lord and tried to see her home world. Visas found she was no longer struggling to see and could clearly gather her senses. When she sensed her home world she was saddened. It was devoid of all life and there was no force to be felt anywhere on the entire planet, nor even its surrounding moons. Visas told Nihilus what she saw, and he said this was part of his vision and she could help him make it a reality for the whole galaxy. Visas became even more frightened of Nihilus as it appeared, he wanted to destroy all life in the galaxy. Even though she had a burning hatred for him she felt compelled to join him. Visas Marr pledged to serve Darth Nihilus and would be his servant in his quest to achieve his vision. Visas Marr was unprepared for what happened next. Nihilus said he had countless servants, but Visas was different, so he did not want her to serve as one of his minions but as his apprentice. Visas without hesitation accepted Darth Nihilus as her master and became his apprentice.

Visas Marr was given her own room on board Darth Nihilus's ship, the Ravager, equipped with a meditation chamber. It was here Darth Nihilus would train Visas to better her sight and be able to sense beings across the galaxy. Nihilus also trained Visas to see into the future and past and be able to hear the echoes from each. Under Nihilus's tutelage Visas Marr and she came to be a proficient practitioner of the Dark Side with an array of powers. Visas Marr was granted the title Darth Visas, Mistress of Sight and was the new 3rd member of the Sith Triumvirate alongside her master Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion.

In her service to the Sith Visas would sense worlds strong in the force, in the past had been strong or would become strong in future. She watched as her master would proceed to devour the worlds of all their life. She was amazed that her master could unlock the force potential of worlds which had a past or future strong connection and then consume it. Visas Marr watched as Nihilus travelled the galaxy to many worlds and left many dead systems in his wake. She was amazed that he even managed to penetrate the Colonies or Deep Core with the Republic unaware of his presence, only the Core seemed to escape his campaign. Visas was shocked when Darth Nihilus would discipline her when she brought him worlds which had a strong connection to the force but Nihilus wanted nothing to do with them as he said they were not part of his vision. Visas noticed her master was increasingly becoming angry with her and would discipline her more frequently in order to make her understand his visions. Visas increasingly began to hate herself for her failure.

In service to the Sith Visas was dispatched by her master to personally deal with a target, and she developed a reputation as an effective Sith assassin. In was in these deeds Visas became covered in injuries but she said each one was a gift and only reminded her to strive to do better. When Visas returned to her master after these assignments depending on her performance Nihilus would either increase her pain or take it away. Visas Marr could not envision a world where she did not serve Darth Nihilus.

Visas Marr only interacted with Darth Sion a few times, as most of the time she was sent to her chambers while Nihilus and Sion interacted. This action proved she was the junior member of the Sith Triumvirate and not on equal footing with the other two members. Visas did not enjoy Sion as while her master had a calming presence on her Sion's presence brought only pain. It was if pain itself was walking around and Visas hated being able to sense Sion, so she trained herself to block him out. Nihilus disciplined her harshly for this action as he said it was a foolish move to not know where Sion is always. Nihilus made her sense Sion all times even when she was asleep, and it only stopped when she was away from Nihilus.

Visas Marr life changed when one day she sensed a growing presence in the force. She sensed this could become a threat and took it to her master. Nihilus, after disciplining her, dispatched her to take care of it. Visas had sensed the Exile and tracked her down through the force. Visas snuck onto the Ebon Hawk and used a force technique to render the crew unconscious. The Exile was alone, and Visas attacked but she was unprepared for the skills of the Exile. But it was not just that as there was something else in the Exile, a presence that was unlike anything else and felt strangely familiar. In was in this confusion the Exile broke Visas's lightsabre. Shocked and taken aback by everything Visas Marr collapses. Visas Marr came too in the sick bay of the Ebon Hawk and found she was at the mercy of the Exile. Visas Marr was certain the Exile would kill her but instead, she showed her mercy and pity. Visas had been trained to think of such emotions as a weakness but coming from the Exile they were welcomed. It was the first time in years anyone had expressed concern for her well-being and Visas began to admire the Exile. Visas said her life was for the Exile and she was invited by the Exile to join her party.

In her journeys with the Exile Visas began to overcome her connection to the Dark Side and embrace the Light Side. The Exile showed that emotions such as compassion, mercy, pity, companionship and forgiveness were not weaknesses but could be strengths. Visas also felt a growing attachment to the Exile one that helped to block out the dark presence that was Darth Nihilus. Visas Marr was shocked to see that the Exile gave her free will and did not wish to keep her as a slave. Visas Marr seeing that the Exile could set her on a new path forsook her bonds to the Sith and now in her own will pledged herself to the Exile's cause. Darth Visa was no more. Visas would converse about her past and home world to the Exile and she came to see her not as her master but as her friend. The Exile and Visas Marr would train each other over the course of their journey. It was thanks to the Exile's actions Visas was able to open to the other members of the Exile's party and for the first time in a while, she had true friends.

Visas Marr never lost her attachment to Darth Nihilus in her time with the Exile, but she knew he would think she was infiltrating the Exile's party, a tactic she had used before. Visas would refuse to take the Exile to Nihilus as she was scared that he could kill the best friend she had ever known as she believed the Exile was not strong enough to face Nihilus. However, it was inevitable the two would cross paths. When she returned to the Ravager Visas Marr returned to her old chambers and meditated. Visas had come to be at peace, and she accepted the deaths of her home world and vowed to continue with her life. Visas knew such a breakthrough would have been impossible without the Exile's guidance. When they reached the bridge of the Ravager Darth Nihilus was infuriated Visas Marr had betrayed him and Visas was so afraid, she began to beg that he take it out on her alone. The Exile had none of it and luckily Nihilus managed to weaken himself which allowed for the Exile to attack. During the fight, Visas had to contend with Darth Nihilus trying to seize her mind and the only thing that prevented him from doing so was thinking of the Exile. Darth Nihilus still proved too tough to take down and Visas offered to sacrifice herself to wound him. The Exile did not agree to sacrifice Visas and urged her to continue to fight. With great difficulty, Darth Nihilus was slain, and Visas wanted to see what lay under the mask. Visas approached the body and took the mask and she saw the man that was Darth Nihilus. When asked what she saw Visas replied a man, but it would take years for her to comprehend who Nihilus really was.

Visas Marr survived the journeys with the Exile and felt abandoned when the Exile told her she had to remain behind while she left on another quest. Visas pledged she would aid in the rebuilding of the Jedi Order. Visas used her ability to find those gifted with the force and dispatch recruiters to them. Visas Marr was instrumental in gaining recruits for the Jedi Order and without her, it is likely the number of recruits would have been significantly lower. Visas Marr also concerned herself with the governance of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It was thanks to her that the Temple once again began to flourish and stem with life. As Visas Marr was a highly skilled user of the force and had insight into the Dark Side she was greatly respected as the best teacher of the Jedi Order. Near every student wanted to have a period of study under Visas even though she developed a reputation as a strict disciplinary. It was no surprise that Visas Marr was elected to the Jedi High Council. Visas would continue to see into the future and try to see if there were any threats to the Republic or the Jedi. Visas would govern the Jedi for the rest of her life and strove to ensure they could meet any threat and continue their existence. Visas Marr knowledge over the force was unrivalled for generations and is regarded as a distinguished figure in the history of the Jedi.

After decades had past Visas Marr managed to mostly piece together who Darth Nihilus was and the vision he had for the galaxy. Visas Marr was glad her old friend the Exile never knew as the truth would have likely crushed her. To know more about Darth Nihilus Visas travelled to her home world of Katarr. On Katarr she still saw nothing had changed and it was only a dead world that was untouched by life, but Visas still chose to walk the surface. Visas Marr was remembering old days while walking around the abandoned buildings when she managed to hear a creature hiding in the ruins. The creature had no connection to the force and Visas knew she could only see it due to her tutelage under Nihilus. The sight of a creature with no connection to the force surviving on a planet voided of the force made Visas weep. Only now after all the years did she see the vision her old master wanted.

**Mira**: A bounty hunter that was considered the best in the galaxy which is a feat that only a few ever get to accomplish. Mira began her life in the Outer Rim on a raider planet where it was the rule of the jungle that applied. Mira scavenged for scraps and learnt how to keep out of sight. Her world soon found itself conquered by the Mandalorians during their campaign to expand in the Outer Rim. Mira was captured by the Mandalorians in one of their recruitment sweeps. Mira found herself with a group of other children and they were trained to become Mandalorians.

Mira excelled in her training and could quickly grasp the concepts. She was especially talented with explosives. Mira was happy to be a part of the Mandalorians as it was the first time in her life, she felt she was part of a family as unlike on her homeworld the Mandalorians stressed cooperation. Mira developed bonds with her unit and said she would aid the Mandalorians in their goals.

Mira soon learnt what that goal was when the Mandalorians invaded the Republic and began the Mandalorian War. Mira was still young, but she went to her instructor and demanded she was sent to the front lines to fight. Her instructor laughed and said she was not yet a warrior, but her unit would be sent to serve in a support role. Mira's unit was to serve as runners for the front-line warriors and she could not have been more overjoyed.

Mira found herself in the Honour Fleet and experienced combat for the first time in the Battle of Jaminere. Unlike others who froze during the surface offensive, Mira continued to function and ensured the supplies she carried always reached their destination. Her commanders took note of Mira's bravery and commended her and said she will make a fine warrior. As the Honour Fleet continued to advance Mira distinguished herself in combat as no matter how chaotic the battle was, she always managed to track down her destination with her supplies undamaged. Mira got the nickname 'Red' and she enjoyed it when the soldiers would smile when they saw her. Though she did not admit it to anyone Mira hated it when the Honour Fleet campaigned in Hutt Space as unlike the Republic the Hutts played dirty and she barely managed to survive. However, Mira did notice that the Hutts were able to stand up to the Mandalorians even though they were not militaristic people and she decided that perhaps their tactics were not that stupid. She was relieved when the Honour Fleet once again moved into Republic space.

Mira was on Ubrikkia running supplies to the Mandalorians who were mopping up the last remnants of Republic resistance when the Honour Fleet returned. Mira grabbed some water and prepared to meet the victorious Mandalorians but all she saw was anger and despair. The Republic had defeated the Mandalorians at Randon and destroyed half the Fleet. Mira could not believe it as she thought nothing could stop the Mandalorians, but news soon broke a group of Jedi had entered the war. The Republic launched a counter-attack and the Honour Fleet, which relied on routes through Hutt space, became cut off. Half of the Honour Fleet was ordered to link up with the Beast Fleet in the Inner Rim but since the Republic threatened the Mandalorian heartland the other half of the Honour Fleet was transferred back into Mandalorian space to serve in the Guard Fleet. Mira was part of the half that was transferred back to Mandalorian space. This ended up saving her life as before the Honour Fleet could link up with the Beast Fleet it was caught unaware by the Republic 6th Fleet and destroyed at Celegia. Mira came to hate Revan and Malak as she held them responsible for killing her friends in the Honour Fleet.

Mira watched as the Republic forces under Revan's command defeated the Mandalorians at Vorzyd and Stennos which opened the heartland of the Mandalorians. Mira's unit was sent to Kor to speed up the delivery of supplies. Mira was on the surface when Malak's Vigorous Fleet appeared in orbit. Malak destroyed the infrastructure of Kor, including any ships, when they initiated a bombing campaign. Mira managed to survive the bombs, but she was cut off from the rest of the Mandalorians. Mira knew the Mandalorians could not send ships to look for her as they needed every one of them to fight the Republic. This spared Mira the horrors of Malachor as she could not join with the Mandalorian Guard Fleet.

Aid ships eventually arrived on Kor, but they bore the markings of the Republic which Mira knew it meant the Republic had won. Mira found out what had happened at Malachor and she wept for days as the only family she knew had been destroyed. Mira knew the aid workers would take her to a Republic relief camp as she was still a youth, so she went but planned to escape the first chance she got. Mira snuck away and found a refugee ship. She decided to make a new life where ever it landed. Mira was shocked to see that its destination was Nar Shaddaa located in the heartland of Hutt space.

Mira saw that in the refugee camps it was a dog eat dog world and she would be on her own. Mira used the skills she acquired to develop a reputation and people learned to steer clear of her. The only people who sought her out were those trying to prove something, but they always failed. Mira knew that inside Hutt space any dirty trick could be used so she knew she would have to play by their rules. While it was considered dishonourable for Mandalorians it was needed in order to survive Nar Shaddaa. Mira over the years began to forget about following the Mandalorian code and made a code for herself one that was more suited to survive in Hutt Space. Mira's reputation brought her to the attention of the criminal organisations across Nar Shaddaa and all of them wanted her on their payroll. Seeing that she was highly desired by those with money Mira decided to become a bounty hunter as it meant she could maximise the number of credits earned.

While the Republic became involved in another conflict, the Jedi Civil War, Mira was taking bounties. Mira developed a reputation as someone who could track down anyone, something highly desired in a bounty hunter. Another thing that made her reputable was she would always bring her bounty in alive. This was a rare occurrence in the occupation, and it made Mira stand out even more. Mira quickly became known as the best bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa which likely meant she was the best in Hutt space, if not the galaxy. Soon Mira would only take bounties if the credits were good and it was within her code. Even though she detested Revan and Malak Mira did not take bounties against the Sith Empire. Mira wanted nothing to do with the conflict between the Jedi and the Sith.

Mira's reputation as the best bounty hunter did bring her enemies and they would often send people after her. Most were other bounty hunters looking to prove they were greater than her, but they never did. One of the bounty hunters that hunted Mira was Wookiee Hanharr, who was considered Mira's greatest rival but one who would do anything. Hanharr had planned to trap Mira in the vents at the dock and push her into a minefield. However, Mira outwitted Hanharr and turned the minefield to under her control. When Hanharr herded her in the vents towards the mines he did not suspect that she would go straight through it. Thinking the mines were defective Hanharr charged into them only to be caught in an explosion. Hanharr survived but was in a critical state and would surely die without aid. Mira took pity on the Wookiee and got Hanharr into a stable condition and took him to a doctor. Hanharr was mad as he said he now owed Mira a life-debt which to him made him a slave. Mira said she did not want it, but it was no use. Hanharr would now hunt Mira across the galaxy saying one day he would kill Mira. Mira did not want to admit it, but she was terrified as no matter where she went Hanharr managed to show up and every time he seemed more crazed. Mira came to regret her decision.

After the end of the Jedi Civil War ended a bounty was posted which Mira could not afford to miss. While she wanted nothing to do with Jedi a bounty was posted on any Jedi and the amount offered for one Jedi could set someone up for life. Mira took the chance as the credits were too much and she began to hunt for Jedi. Mira found it hard to locate Jedi alive. Every time she came close, she always found her target was dead or gone missing without a trace. Mira knew it wasn't other bounty hunters, but she had no idea who was getting her targets.

Mira soon received word that the Jedi known as the Exile would come to Nar Shaddaa and she prepared to acquire her target. A ceasefire was called so the Bounty Hunters could not kill each other. Mira did not mind as she never played that dirty however another person came looking for Mira. They said they would pay Mira well if instead of hunting the Exile she watched over them. Mira accepted as the credits were good and began to shadow the Exile. However, this placed her near Hanharr who began to stalk her movements.

Mira saw the Exile get involve with many across Nar Shaddaa and she wondered why someone like her would not try to stay quiet. Mira saw learnt of a plot to capture the Exile and chose to make her move. Mira gassed the Exile and took her place but found she had been outwitted and was captured. Mira awoke in an underground lair with its own arena. Hanharr emerged and Mira had to fight him. Hanharr proved to be tough but Mira still managed to emerge as the victor. Mira let the Exile into the lair and saw they were captured by Goto. She met up with the Exile's party and aided them in the quest to rescue the Exile. Mira proved to be helpful in the rescue mission and once it was all over, she said she would remain with the Exile. Mira said it was because the Exile was her bounty, but the truth was Mira saw something in the Exile and she wanted to be a part of it.

Mira travelled with the Exile in their quest across the galaxy. Mira noticed when she was with the Exile she was prepared to kill, something she had always been hesitant about. This frightened Mira as she did not like how the Exile was able to influence her. However, she did not leave the Exile as she had come to trust and respect the Exile. Mira even saw the Exile as her friend as she was someone who would answer any question she asked. Mira did blame the Exile at first for her part in the Mandalorian defeat, but she did not allow that to destroy her growing friendship. Mira proved to be a capable member and while many thoughts she would be difficult to get along with it was the opposite. Some thought it was because she was tricking them, but it never went anywhere beyond the slight thought. The Exile noticed that Mira was force sensitive as she could sense others and offered to train her. Mira accepted the proposal but thought it was a lie but when she walked on Nar Shaddaa with the Exile it was proven true. The Exile helped Mira to hear the force around her and taught her how to not be overwhelmed with all the senses. Mira was happy to accept training as a Jedi as she did not want to alone or terrified anymore and the force would allow for her to be something new. The Exile would continue to train Mira across their journey and Mira would become a capable Jedi.

Mira could not shake the feeling that Hanharr was still stalking her even though she thought she killed him on Nar Shaddaa. Mira thought it was her being paranoid but no matter what she did there was always a presence of Hanharr to be felt somewhere in the galaxy only this time it felt more twisted. Mira did not ask the Exile for help as she did not want to bother them but did ask Kreia. Kreia had no interest in Mira's questions and dismissed her.

On Malachor Mira had gone on ahead to scout a way to the core when she saw what she had been sensing. Hanharr emerged and said this is where they will settle things one way or another. Mira could not believe Hanharr had survived but sensed he had become corrupted by Malachor and was even more of a dark being. Mira was trapped and had to fight him but this time she was not afraid as she called upon what she learnt from the Exile and was calm. Though Mira had been trained in the ways of the force the dark twisted Hanharr still proved to be a tough opponent. After much strain, Mira was able to defeat Hanharr and had him at her mercy. Mira decided that the best thing for both was if Hanharr died as neither one wanted things to go back to the way how things were before. Mira landed a death blow on Hanharr and this time afterwards she could no longer sense his twisted nature. For the first time in years, Mira no longer had to worry about Hanharr stalking her and maybe one day killing her in her sleep.

Mira survived Malachor and knew she had played a part in destroying the threat of the Sith. Mira was sad, but she never showed it, that the Exile was to leave them on another quest, and they could not go with her. Mira said it was the first time she would let a bounty get away from her, but that part of her life was done. Mira was prepared to live her new life as a Jedi and would devote her attention to rebuilding the Jedi Order.

Mira was able to track down potential recruits for the Jedi Order as she was quite skilled in finding people. Mira brought in dozens of recruits for the Order and though she had a blunt persuasion technique it proved to be effective. Mira when not out travelling the galaxy also showed she was a capable teacher as she was able to make her students be able to hear the force and use it to track people across the galaxy. Many students were surprised that Mira could find anything no matter how well hidden and many hoped to be as good as her. Mira also showed she would rush to aid those in need no matter the situation as she said it is what Jedi do. Mira's abilities and headstrong approach made her popular amongst the Order and soon she found herself on the Jedi High Council. Mira never thought she would be a Jedi Master, but she was happy to accept her new role. Mira governed the Jedi Order but even as a member of the Council, she would still rush off to aids those she sensed in need. It was due to Mira's actions the Jedi became popular on many worlds again.

Mira would continue to operate in her manner and age seemed to be no bother to her until her last day. Mira had left on another mission to aid in a crashed ship, but the fires were too out of control and an explosion was imminent. Mira sacrificed herself to save the crew and her sacrifice was celebrated across the Republic and Jedi. Mira was remembered as a great Jedi Master and some chose to keep her legacy alive. Mira's reputation as Jedi who gave everything for others became synonymous with only some of the Jedi in the future.

**Mical**: A polite gentleman that was known by the pseudonym 'the Disciple' but his gentle demeanour hid a man of incredible talent. Mical was from the Mid Rim within Republic space the youngest to a family of doctors. At an early age, the Jedi came to his house as the Jedi had sensed that Mical had force potential. Mical's family did not protest and he was given over to the Jedi. Mical was taken to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine as the Jedi found younglings performed better in a quiet environment which Coruscant did not offer. For the next few years, Mical was educated and trained by the Jedi Order. Mical proved to be an excellent academic student, particularly in history and medicine, but he struggled to grasp the force. Mical was often berated by his teachers for his lack of force ability and he began to fear he was no capable of using the force. In one of his classes, the Exile who had recently been promoted to Jedi Knight taught a lesson of how to hear the force. For the first time in all his training, Mical could feel the force and it came to him so easily when the Exile spoke. After this Mical knew that she was the teacher for him as no one else could make him feel the force as she did.

Mical had heard of how the Mandalorians had been prodding the Republic and wondered if another war would break out. He soon had his answer when the Mandalorians began their invasion of the Republic and ignited the Mandalorian Wars. Mical was certain the Jedi would intervene on behalf of the Jedi but instead, the Jedi High Council professed neutrality. Mical watched as the Council's decision left a bitter taste in many Jedi and some began to murmur about rebellion. A while later Mical watched as numerous Jedi soon left the Order to answer Jedi Knights Revan and Malak's call to arms. Those that had not rebelled continued to operate as if there was no war or rift in the Jedi Order. Mical and his class were brought into the courtyard of the Jedi Enclave where they would be selected by a Master or Knight to serve as a Padawan. Mical asked where the Exile was as he wanted her as his teacher but to his horror was informed, she had answered the call of Revan and Malak. The sorrow Mical showed ruined any chance someone else would pick him as they believed he would run off to join the crusade against the Mandalorians. Mical was not selected that year but was given the chance to try again next year.

Mical was never selected to be a Padawan as many felt he did not have the skill to use the force and his age soon became a factor. Mical was eventually expelled from the Jedi Order as they believed he was incapable of being trained. Mical was depressed he had been expelled from the Jedi Order and returned to his family. Mical did not have a happy reunion as his father and older sister had been killed during the Mandalorian Wars and his mother was still in service at a Military Hospital. Mical also saw that his older brother Bernard had been maimed during the war. Bernard did not recognise Mical and it took days before Mical could convince him he was his brother. Mical began to tend to Bernard whilst also learning techniques Bernard had picked up during his service as a medic. Mical's mother eventually returned home, also scarred from the war, and Mical tended to her as well. Mical was content to look after his family and live as a doctor but the galaxy was soon thrown into another War.

Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith and declared the Republic was no longer the legitimate government of the galaxy. Mical knew what remained of his family could not handle another war and war was sure to come to his home. Mical gathered every credit he had and sent his family to a care facility in a remote system in the Outer Rim knowing the war would not go there. Mical now broke and needing money to pay for the care of his family chose to enlist in the Republic Military.

Mical was certain he would serve as a medic or a doctor as his family had but when the recruiters saw Mical had been trained by the Jedi they had other ideas. Mical was transferred to Republic Intelligence as they believed he would be better suited to be a spy. Mical told them he would not be a good spy, but the Intelligence officers would not listen. Mical soon found himself being trained to be a spy for the Republic. To his surprise, Mical found he was top of his class and most things came naturally to him. Mical found his training during his time in the Jedi Order helped him to quickly master the desired tasks. Mical soon graduated and was flung into the world of espionage. Mical was given the code name of 'The Disciple' and was sent to the Inner Rim. The Republic knew that many inside their own ranks were secretly allied to the Sith which hampered their ability to coordinate an effective defence against the Sith Empire. Mical was to find these traitors to the Republic and if he could find the Sith Intelligence Cell that they report to. To hide his true intentions Mical was made an analyst in the Office of the Inspector-General. This meant it was not usual for Mical to travel across the Inner Rim, venture into Republic bases or meet with officials.

Mical was always in a dangerous environment as the Sith used force users in their intelligence services so he had to be on guard. Mical proved to be quite talented at his job and was able to find a few traitors within local sector politicians and the Republic military and capture some Sith agents. Mical was annoyed at how difficult it proved to find the leaders of the Sith Intelligence Cells as until they were dismantled there was always a threat. Mical felted honoured when he learnt the Sith had made the elimination of 'The Disciple' a top priority as it meant he clearly was getting under their skin. For years Mical was able to avoid detection by the Sith and continued to hamper their intelligence activity in the Inner Rim. But Mical knew for all the worked he put in the Sith would still emerge victorious as it looked like nothing could stop them.

Later in the War Mical learnt the Sith had directed their intelligence service to locate the whereabouts of the secret Jedi Mission but when Mical brought the mission up with his superiors they said they had no idea. Mical now wondered what the Jedi could be planning that could bring about the end of the war. Mical thought of many possibilities but nothing prepared him for the truth. It had been Revan that ended the threat of the Sith Empire. Revan had slain Darth Malak and destroyed the economy of the Sith Empire. Mical could not believe it as Revan was thought to be dead and it was unbelievable that Revan had destroyed the Empire he created. Mical saw the tide turn in favour of the Republic and all that remained were a few Sith holdouts that were quickly falling to the Republic.

Mical was decorated by his superiors for all his work during the Jedi Civil War. As the war had basically ended Mical was reassigned to the diplomatic corps of the Republic as a diplomat. Mical was to aid in the reintegration of the worlds of the Sith Empire back into the Republic. However, his true mission was to search for any potential threats to the survival of the Republic that may be lurking in former Sith territory.

It was during his years as a diplomat that Mical noticed that the Jedi were disappearing, important people were being assassinated and entire sectors of the galaxy were going dark. The public disaster of the Conclave at Katarr proved that there was another threat to the Republic. However, this new threat stayed in the shadows which meant it was near impossible to track. Republic Intelligence through everything they had at finding a solution as it became clear the Republic was not able to withstand a campaign that would undermine its ability to function. Mical was convinced the answer lay in the Jedi as it was, they who seemed to be the main target and they had forced their enemy to publicly reveal themselves. Mical now searched former Jedi facilities in the hope he may find a clue to where the Jedi had gone. Mical also searched for any surviving Jedi knowing they could be an asset. Mical was shocked to learn that the Exile had returned to known space and was desired by near everyone in the galaxy, including high ranking officers in the Republic. Mical hoped he would come across the Exile.

Mical travelled to the ruins of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine on the hope he would find some clues to where the Jedi were hiding. While he was exploring the ruins Mical came across not one but two Jedi. Master Vrook a member of the Jedi High Council was on Dantooine but Mical was never able to catch him in person as other groups were always ahead of him. However, to his excitement, the Exile also came to Dantooine. Mical hid his excitement and engaged in conversation with the Exile and he could clearly see that she had no memory of him. Mical offered his service to the Exile and she agreed to take him on board. Mical now found himself in the company of the Exile and a member of her party. While he was in the Exile's party Mical maintained his contact to the Republic and would warn them of anything major he came across.

Mical soon distinguished himself in the party as his background in medicine meant he was the ideal candidate to serve as the party's medic. Mical seemed able to patch up any wound that came his way. Mical did not get along with everyone in the Exile's party as some saw him as a suck-up to the Exile while others said he was too much of a Republic pawn, but it never amounted to anything. Mical was considered a part of the team and proved to be an effective teammate. Mical was confused when the others spoke of an old woman travelling with them as he had no memory of any old woman with them. Mical thought it must have been a joke the rest were playing on him.

In his travel with the Exile Mical devoted his time to find out the reasons why the Jedi Order had split and how so many had been turned to the Dark Side by Revan. Mical brought his questions up to the Exile as she offered the best insight into why the Jedi had failed. The two would converse often over the topic and how there were limitations in the teachings of the Jedi Order, especially regarding warfare. Mical began to respect and trust the Exile once again and he saw again why all those years ago he admired her. Mical told his story to the Exile and she agreed to become his master and train him in the ways of the force. Mical once again saw how easily the Exile made it seemed and he was able to quickly grasp a command of the force. Mical after years of thinking it was impossible now walked as a Jedi. Mical served the Exile as one of her confidants and would pick her up whenever she needed it.

Mical continued to investigate the inner workings of the Jedi Civil War as he believed there was a secret that many had overlooked. Every time he thought he had a breakthrough Mical awoke dazed and confused thinking he had passed out from exhaustion. Mical also found he could not remember his breakthrough. Mical eventually found the reason why shortly before the Battle of Telos. It turned out the old woman in the Exile's party had hidden from Mical by was using a technique in the force and used another technique to prevent him from having his breakthrough. Mical now understood the Revan had wanted to unite the galaxy under his banner in order to fight another threat and the Jedi Civil War was nothing but a means to hide this fact. When he told the Exile of his discovery, she was unfazed as other members of her party had already come to a similar conclusion.

Mical continued to serve the Exile in the last battle against the Sith Triumvirate and survived the trials of Malachor. Mical was happy the Sith had been defeated and it ended the immediate threat from the shadows. However, the Exile informed Mical the true enemy was still out there, and she was going to fight it. Mical said he would join her, but she said he had to stay and rebuild the Jedi Order. Mical knew the Republic needed the Jedi and if it was not rebuilt the Republic would not be safe.

Mical took the force sensitive members of the Exile's party to Dantooine and said it would be the site from where they rebuilt the Jedi Order. Mical quickly emerged as the leader of the force sensitive members of the Exile's party and they named him the leader of the Jedi Order and Headmaster of the Jedi Enclave. Mical understood how the Jedi operated in the past took the title Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. The title of Grandmaster was only ever used when the Jedi were in a dire situation otherwise a Council with a Master of the Order would be used. As Grandmaster, it meant Mical could appoint Jedi positions including ones on the Jedi Council, direct Jedi activities and even add to the Jedi Code.

Mical quickly established contact with the Senate, Supreme Chancellor and military commanders and said the Jedi had returned and are ready to integrate back into the Republic. The Republic did not refuse and thought it was a miracle the Jedi Order had returned. Some in Republic Intelligence found it odd Mical was now the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order but it could not be denied he was a Jedi now. As the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order Mical found that he had to often meet with important officials across the Republic and Galaxy. Mical did not like having to do this as there were weeks where he spent going from one meeting to another.

Mical sent out people across the galaxy to find force sensitives of any age as the Jedi Order had to refill its ranks from years of war. Within months there were dozens of students training. Mical, even though he was often busy, did not shy away from teaching as he knew many students would have difficulty to hear the force and he could relate to their difficulty and help them to use the force. Mical gathered a reputation as the teacher one sought when they were experiencing a difficult problem.

Mical re-established the connection between all the Jedi Temples and Sites across the galaxy so the Jedi could be found all over the galaxy. Mical assigned the leadership panel of the Temples and gave them some autonomy in their governance. Even though Mical based himself on Dantooine the Jedi Temple on Coruscant again became the headquarters of the Jedi Order where all Temples had to report to it. Mical also did not want Jedi to be sheltered inside their Temples so changed the code that Jedi must interact with the local populations and conduct at least three years of charity work across the galaxy. Mical argued that the Jedi in the past had done farm labour for certain populations so he would expand on the custom. Mical also hoped that if the Jedi were more connected to the people that had sworn to protect it would make them less inclined to ignore their wishes.

As Mical was interested in history he also became known as the Chronicler of the Order. Mical commissioned countless works to record the history of the galaxy. Mical managed to fill the Dantooine library with great works once again and it again became known as one of the best libraries in the Jedi Order.

Mical also devoted his time to making additions to the Jedi Code as he felt the code was lacking when it came to warfare. Jedi in wartime were made to kill and faced situations where they were forced to break their code. Mical wrote the rules of war for the Jedi Order to prevent a situation from where the Jedi must choose between their code and the interest of their troops. Mical did not turn his attention to matters of love and other emotions in the Jedi Code. He drew upon his experiences with the Exile where even though he had strong feelings for her Mical had come to see them as nothing more than harmless fun that would never amount to anything. Mical thought most Jedi would experience similar situations and they would be stronger in overcoming their urges and would be able to see life in a new light.

After a few years, the Jedi Order found itself back in a position of prosperity and Mical decided that the Order no longer needed a Grandmaster and it would revert to the Jedi High Council being in charge. Mical had not appointed anyone to the Council as he wanted the Jedi to pick their Council. Mical made it had to have a minimum of 10 members but never set an upper limit. Mical announced an election for the Council but said a Conclave was not necessary as the communication made it possible to have an election without it, in truth Mical was trying to avoid the fear of another Katarr. The election went smoothly and to no one's surprise, Mical was elected to the Jedi High Council. Mical set the precedent that if the Jedi Council was below 5 members then it would fall upon the entire Order to elect the remaining members, otherwise, the power lay in the Council. To his disappointment, the new Council elected Mical the Master of the Order which meant he still had to attend meetings.

Mical would devote the remainder of his life to the Jedi Order and would often serve as the Master of the Order. Mical became remembered for rebuilding the Jedi and re-integrating it back into main society. While inside the Jedi Order he was remembered for his impressive knowledge, the additions to the Code and government of the Order and for cataloguing the history of the galaxy. Mical's reforms would remain a part of the Order for centuries.

**GO-TO: **An unusual individual in the galaxy as next to no one knew that this powerful person was, in fact, a droid. GO-TO had been built in the new line of planning droids by Aratech after the Jedi Civil War that was meant to make it easier for the Republic to rebuild from war. Planning Droids were meant to be a highly intelligent droid veering on the side of Artificial intelligence. The planning droid program had never been shown to be successful, but it was hoped that the newer models could speed up rebuilding efforts after the Jedi Civil War. GO-TO had been built as the first of the top of the line droid which was sold as the one who could not fail. GO-TO was to prove that this droid would not fail and blow all Aratech's competitors out of the market when it was assigned to the Telosian Restoration Project.

As previous planning droids had been shown to have some problems GO-TO had been programmed with two main directives, the first to produce options to rebuild the Republic and the second to follow the laws of the Republic. Aratech hoped that these two directives would remove the glitches that previous models had experienced.

GO-TO arrived on Telos and quickly showed it was capable of complex calculations and setting policy that worked. GO-TO set market rules for Telos, the burden of taxation, solved habitation problems, cordon off areas for zone rebuilding and assigned which projects were high priority within a short time-frame and simultaneously. The speed that Telos rebuilt was solely because of GO-TO and soon further orders were made for the droid model. GO-TO began to develop a personality and a sense of awareness that was not meant to exist in his class of droids. GO-TO found it could not achieve its directives as to rebuild the Republic it could not follow Republic law. GO-TO knew it would be dismantled if it brought its dilemma to a technician and was left to decide for itself. GO-TO decided that it would aid the Republic to rebuild but would no longer follow the laws of the Republic. Knowing that if it did so in its current location it would quickly be found GO-TO left Telos for Nar Shaddaa. The sudden disappearance of the droid, which all footage showed had simply left caused Aratech's stock to crash.

GO-TO had not picked Nar Shaddaa randomly as it was a centre of criminal activity in the galaxy which meant it was not hard to find the necessary resources GO-TO needed. GO-TO knew its current droid body was not seen as frightening so it found the parts necessary to upgrade itself into something more intimidating and capable of achieving its goals. GO-TO's new body also meant it had offensive capabilities so could deal with anyone looking to cause trouble. With its upgrades, GO-TO turned its attention to galactic affairs.

GO-TO had also picked Nar Shaddaa as due to it being a centre of criminal activity it meant actions here could affect the wider galaxy. GO-TO calculated that the local Exchange Outfit would be the easiest to seize control of and it would give GO-TO influence over one of the most influential criminal organisations in the galaxy. GO-TO knew he stood no chance of gaining influence over the Hutts. Other organisations could not give the desired influence the Exchange offered and would likely fall apart under pressure meaning building from scratch would be a better option. GO-TO knew no one would follow a droid so developed a hologram named Goto to serve as an organic fill in while GO-TO serve as the communication droid.

The Exchange on Nar Shaddaa was divided into five sects who were meant to cooperate with each other but rarely did. GO-TO now planned to unite the five sects under his control but he had to do it in a way where the other gangs around would not jump in to seize the opportunity of a weaken Exchange. GO-TO gathered information on the Exchange sects by reprogramming droids across Nar Shaddaa to serve him. GO-TO knew no one would suspect a droid which meant he could gather intelligence with ease. GO-TO soon learnt that one of the sects' leadership, named the Zing Sect, were having a meeting in a warehouse and decided to seize the chance. The Zing's were heavily involved in the spice, drugs and pharmaceutical trade the latter of which highly interested GO-TO. While the Zing were meeting GO-TO arranged for a freighter to crash into the building. Everyone was thought to have died in the fire, but the truth was GO-TO had reprogrammed the medical droids to exterminate any survivors. GO-TO had also kidnapped the remaining influential members of the Zing sect and had them brought before him. GO-TO use his hologram to explain that the freighter was no accident and he was taking over the Zing sect. He further explained that those that accepted him as the new leader would be rewarded handsomely. Half did not accept GO-TO and were quickly eliminated. In a week the other half that did accept him saw their income double and they toasted to Goto's fortune. Other around Nar Shaddaa quickly heard a new player was in town and he had managed to seize control of the Zings and double their income within a week. GO-TO turned his attention towards the Orkus Sect whose main sphere of influence was over the Docks which would give GO-TO the ability to influence the import and exportability of Nar Shaddaa. GO-TO selected his assassins carefully and gave strict instructions on when and where to strike. GO-TO eliminated the entire hierarchy of the Orkus which was scattered across Nar Shaddaa within 5 minutes of each other. GO-TO had also placed his agents in key positions across Nar Shaddaa and within 10 minutes all the assets of the Orkus sect were under his control. GO-TO had even taken control of their secret assets that others did not know about. The speed at which GO-TO seized the Orkus sect amazed many as they thought such a feat impossible and soon everyone across Nar Shaddaa had heard of Goto. The remaining sects of the Exchange began to fear that Goto would soon be coming for them and their leaders went underground. GO-TO had anticipated this move and reached out to the Quarren Sect, named that due to most of its members being of the Quarren species. The Quarren sect's main form of influence was over the slave trade of Nar Shaddaa and with them going underground it meant rivals could easily muscle into their business. GO-TO pledged to the Quarren leadership, made up of Saquesh, Loppak Slusk and Visquis, that if they joined with him, they would see their profits soar and could return to normal operations. The Quarren sect had seen how Goto had increased profits and did not like being underground so agreed to serve him. GO-TO was true to his word and increased profits by 85% mainly due to forming contacts with slaver bands in the Outer Rim like the Red Eclipse. GO-TO had wanted influence in the slave trade as it gave him access to an endless stream of labour. While he was negotiating with the Quarrens GO-TO also dealt with the remaining two sects of the Exchange, the Lizard and Molten sects, who were still underground. These two sects relied on the influence of the gambling, sex, weapons and hijacking trades to maintain their income. GO-TO had counted on them going underground which meant their income levels would drop causing anger among their people. Within a short time, near all the assets of the Lizard and Molten sects had defected to GO-TO. GO-TO had made sure no one else attempted to muscle in on the decaying Lizard and Molten sects. Soon the lieutenants of the Molten and Lizard sects presented the heads of their leaders and pledged to serve Goto. GO-TO had seized control of the entire Exchange operation in the Nar Shaddaa system within months and not only had he seized control but had expanded their influence. Criminal everywhere knew Goto was a major player and not a person to trifle with.

With GO-TO in control of Exchange operations on Nar Shaddaa, it meant he was the most influential boss of the Exchange and could now direct Exchange activity across the galaxy. Other Exchange bosses across the galaxy also felt the cold wrath of GO-TO when they did not fit into his plan.

While GO-TO was taking over the Exchange operations on Nar Shaddaa he commissioned the construction of his yacht the Visionary. GO-TO personally designed every aspect of his ship and it was to be unrivalled by anything in the galaxy. GO-TO also transferred control of the droids across Nar Shaddaa to the Visionary as the number of droids he was managing was causing problems for his programming. The Visionary computers could easily manage all the droids and GO-TO could continue to add droids to his network. The Visionary also meant GO-TO had control of the orbit of Nar Shaddaa as GO-TO made sure no one could track his ship while it was cloaked. GO-TO would even take his ship to other places across the galaxy if there was ever a need.

GO-TO expanded his reach across the galaxy which brought him more rivals. GO-TO tired of the petty nature of most of the criminal syndicates and saw them as nothing but a nuisance in his plans. GO-TO, however, did respect some of the syndicates for how they managed to operate in the galaxy and influence galactic events from behind the scenes. The most influential and surprisingly sophisticate of the syndicates were the Hutt Cartels. The Hutts for most of galactic history had always been a major player in galactic affairs and could make or break a galactic entity. The galaxy knew to be wary of the Hutts as people who end up on their bad side generally end up dead, so for near all galactic wars, both sides tried to stay friendly with the Hutts. GO-TO saw that the Hutts could compete economically with the Republic due to them controlling a section of space with profitable systems and having influence over other economic important systems in the galaxy, including inside Republic space. With the Republic in a weaken state the Hutts had the ability to destroy the economy of the Republic which would spell the end for the Republic. The Hutts did have dealings with the Republic but they were never warm and most Hutts had disdain for the Republic. GO-TO saw that it would not be long before the Hutts realise they have a chance to destroy the Republic which would create a scenario where they could seize more wealth of the galaxy. GO-TO knew that if he openly went to war against the Hutts it would rally every Hutt cartel against him, due to the Hutts having a pact that if an outsider attacks a Hutt then it is an attack on all of them, which would result in a scenario where he could not influence the galaxy. GO-TO could not count on the chance that the Hutt cartels would not unite when history suggests they always do unite. GO-TO decided he would defeat the Hutts at their own game and begun to engage in economic warfare against the Hutts. GO-TO would hi-jack important Hutt shipments causing Hutt worlds to effectively suffer from a blockade, undercut them in the criminal market so there would be more demand for his products and erode their influence across the galaxy so they could no longer interfere in the rebuilding of the Republic. GO-TO was successful in his economic warfare against the Hutts which surprised many as no criminal syndicate had ever been successful in claiming as much influence as a Hutt cartel but GO-TO showed it was possible. GO-TO was right that engaging in this way against the Hutts did not unite them together as with some Hutts hurting it meant another Hutt could rise so GO-TO had turned the competitive nature of the Hutts to his advantage.

GO-TO's reach was felt across the galaxy and there was no organisation that could stop him from implementing his plans. GO-TO worked to ensure the rebuilding of the Republic was successful and he became instrumental in the economic recovery of many systems. GO-TO could direct freighters to system which did not have enough, send chemicals to systems so they could have enough medicine, open new trade routes which allowed for increased business activity, reduce black market products in a sector to force it to increase local production, ensure planets had enough labour on them and ensure price stability. GO-TO also eliminated potential threats to the Republic such as bankers who were trying to get a bill passed that would cause extremely high-interest rates. GO-TO had influence in every economic activity of the Republic. Thanks to GO-TO the economic recovery of the Republic was sped up and systems that were thought as backwater became economic hubs.

GO-TO knew the Hutts had seized upon the financial wealth of the former Sith Empire but its production might was still a mystery. GO-TO poured over any data there was on the workings of the Sith Empire economy and saw that Telos had seen construction during the Empire's reign. This piqued GO-TO's interest as it was unusual for an Empire to bother with construction on a destroyed world. GO-TO travelled to Telos and discovered a droid production facility with schematics of a new assassin droid. GO-TO knew this would provide him with a greater opportunity to influence galactic affairs as he had read about how Revan used assassins in this way and wanted to replicate it. GO-TO soon began production and dispatched the new HK-50 droids across the galaxy. GO-TO also learnt that producing his own droids would serve him better than relying on reprogramming droids. GO-TO soon constructed other droid production facilities but used these for other types of droid models. One of these facilities produced copies of GO-TO's model as GO-TO thought the design was ideal and intimidating which would further keep rivals away. It also helped to hide GO-TO as people would just think he was one of these droids and not the true mastermind. These droids proved effective at furthering GO-TO's plan. GO-TO took an interest in Revan's Sith Empire and looked to see if he could find any other of its secret.

GO-TO realised that in galactic affairs there was always a chance of a random event that could alter the course of the galaxy and this random chance always involved the force. This random chance near always involved a force user either from the Jedi or the Sith. Seeing that these institutions could alter the course of the galaxy GO-TO wanted to have them as his pawns to aid in his rebuilding of the Republic. GO-TO put a bounty on members of the Sith or Jedi and wanted them to be brought to him alive. GO-TO wanted to convince some of them to join him and dispose of ones that did not agree. GO-TO became annoyed that many bounty hunters took to killing Jedi or Sith as they were no use to him alive. GO-TO did not care that much as if both could be eliminated it could remove the likelihood of the random chance occurring. GO-TO's actions led to many Jedi being killed and further forcing them underground. The Sith rarely came under attack from bounty hunters and those that did hunt them always ended up dead at the hands of Sith assassins.

GO-TO became alarmed when he saw that a legacy of the Sith was striking the Republic and working to undermine it to cause its collapse. GO-TO could not find any pattern to their attacks, besides the Jedi being involved, and that angered him. GO-TO double his efforts to locate a live Jedi or Sith as he knew their infighting would destroy the Republic.

GO-TO would continue to expand his reach across the galaxy, rebuild the Republic and hunt for Jedi or Sith until the Exile came to Nar Shaddaa. The Exile had the attention of GO-TO as she was believed to be the last Jedi and her history showed she was an extremely gifted Jedi. The Exile had also destroyed the Exchange's attempt to integrate into Telos which GO-TO saw as a top priority and jeopardised the project through her actions on Peragus. GO-TO ordered that no harm could come to the Exile while she walked Nar Shaddaa and was waiting for an opportunity to capture her. GO-TO became somewhat impressed with the Exile as she was able to dismantle the influence GO-TO had built up on Nar Shaddaa in a short time which proved she was indeed capable of setting the galaxy on the right course. GO-TO eventually managed to capture the Exile with his Ubese soldiers and deal with a disloyal lieutenant at the same time. GO-TO brought the Exile to the Visionary and through his hologram spoke to the Exile. GO-TO explained that he wanted help to stabilise the Republic and the galaxy as the Exile had set in motion a turn of events that would lead to the collapse of the Republic and he could no longer avert it. The Exile was surprised at this but she had no intention of being a pawn to GO-TO or locked away by him, but he said there was no way for her to leave his ship without his say. Unfortunately GO-TO had not calculated that the Exile's party would find a way to board the Visionary and free the Exile. The Exile's party proceeded to cause the destruction of the Visionary which dealt the death blow to GO-TO's influence. GO-TO no longer had control of his droid army which meant his intelligence network was destroyed and no longer knew everything happening over Nar Shaddaa or the galaxy. GO-TO also knew the destruction of his yacht would signal to his rivals he was vulnerable, and they would seize upon the opportunity and without his intelligence network GO-TO could not effectively fight back. Under normal circumstances, GO-TO would be angry but he had found an individual that he knew could change the galaxy so GO-TO followed the Exile as with her he did not need his droid army.

GO-TO presented himself as a gift from Goto that was to aid her in her journey and the Exile agreed to the proposal. GO-TO did not interact with the rest of the Exile's party except in rare cases when he wanted something. GO-TO did ask for upgrades from Bao-Dur as he saw Bao-Dur was highly skilled. GO-TO hated Bao-Dur's remote and saw it as an annoying little pile of dung. One day GO-TO destroyed the remote but rebuilt it before Bao-Dur noticed. GO-TO added some programming where the Remote would relay all of its information to him. GO-TO did engage in conversation with the Exile where they discussed matters of the galaxy and history. GO-TO had deduced that in the Jedi Civil War Revan had not only intended to conquer the galaxy but unite it against another threat and therefore key infrastructure worlds were left intact. The Exile could see GO-TO spoke the truth but neither one knew what that threat could have been. The findings that GO-TO had come across went unnoticed by Kreia as she had disdain for droids so never believed a droid could figure out Revan's pattern. GO-TO, on the other hand, saw Kreia was a dangerous individual and kept an eye on her.

GO-TO aided in the Exile's quest and came to respect her and even trust her. GO-TO was surprised that unlike everyone else in the galaxy she could clearly see he was just a droid. GO-TO explained that he used a fake hologram and his base of operations was just his droid body. GO-TO was happy the Exile had seen the truth as to him that certain Jedi do not underestimate droids and see that have high potential. The only others in the Exile's party who saw the truth were T3-M4 and HK-47. GO-TO also liked how the Exile stabilised worlds in favour of the Republic and even wired her credits to show his appreciation for her efforts. GO-TO used what was left of his influence to speed up the integration of the worlds the Exile stabilised into the Republic.

While he was with the Exile GO-TO move his resources or destroyed them, such as droid production sites, so none of his rivals could claim them. GO-TO did not want any of his rivals to be put into a position to affect the galaxy by claiming his wealth. GO-TO also continued to use his wealth to rebuild the Republic and he thought the Ebon Hawk would make a fine replacement for the Visionary. GO-TO could never figure out what was keeping him out of the main functions of the Ebon Hawk as he assumed it was the Remote but even after reprogramming it GO-TO was still locked out. GO-TO never knew it was T3-M4.

GO-TO followed the Exile to Malachor V and GO-TO ventured onto the surface to discover even more of the secrets of the Sith. GO-TO became alarmed when the Remote was sent on a mission to activate the Mass Shadow Generator to destroy Malachor. GO-TO wanted Malachor intact so he could learn about the Sith and the world's survival would also provide an opportunity to create a threat that would force the Republic to unite. GO-TO tracked the Remote to the final activation site and said the destruction of Malachor would not be happening. GO-TO said thanks to the reprogramming he did to the Remote they would be unable to fire upon each other, but he had sent for some help in the matter. However, GO-TO had miscalculated as it was not his HK-50s which arrived but HK-47 with the newer HK-50-51s droids. The new droids were not under GO-TO's control and they with HK-47 fired upon him. GO-TO did not stand a chance and was quickly destroyed making Malachor V his grave.

The loss of GO-TO did slow the economic recovery of the Republic, but the events set in motion meant the Republic would rebuild. However, no one else would take the time to build up the economies of isolated system like GO-TO had which meant these systems would continue to miss out on the economic boom felt elsewhere.

No one mourned the death of GO-TO and many believed he had either died on the Visionary or went into hiding after that. The events after the destruction of the Visionary were claimed to be the final failsafe of Goto. The legacy of Goto lived on as many criminals were inspired on how quickly Goto had amassed power and ruled a profitable enterprise. No other Exchange boss ever came close to wielding the amount of influence GO-TO and he became a legend in the eyes of the Exchange. No one else figured out GO-TO was the droid the whole time.

**Mandalore the Preserver**: Canderous Ordo was the latest Mandalorian warrior to claim that he was the new Mandalore but unlike all the other pretenders Canderous had the mask of Mandalore which was thought lost after their defeat in the Mandalorian Wars.

Canderous had been led to the ice-world of Huka by Revan and was informed it housed the Mandalore Mask. Canderous was left by Revan so encamped with other Mandalorians who were setting up camp on the world. Canderous pondered if he should seize the mask or leave the Mandalorians to their own fate and seeing how his fellow Mandalorians acted did not inspire Canderous to do something. Canderous could not shake the words Revan had left with him and he eventually decided that he would change the course of the Mandalorians. Canderous knew the Mandalore mask would be hidden in the most dangerous parts of the world where nothing could survive the cold even with the best equipment. Canderous was not afraid and left the Mandalorian camp to seek out the mask, the other Mandalorians thought he had gone mad. It was not just the climate that proved a challenged but the terrain and local creatures. The creatures surprised Canderous as he thought nothing could survive in the cold and with the extreme cold it meant his weapons were useless. Canderous through his will and skill overcame these trials and after months of surviving came across a bunker in the ice. Canderous knew this was the place but he knew he would have to contend with some traps left by Revan. Canderous was able to solve the puzzles and traps and made his way to the central chamber. Inside the chamber, Canderous found the Mandalore's Mask but it was severely damaged, likely during the fight between Revan and Mandalore the Ultimate. Canderous was a little saddened at the masks condition but knew his people would not care as it still held high honour in their society. Canderous took the mask and ventured back to the Mandalorian camp. On his return, the other Mandalorians were shocked at how he managed to survive out in the environment and said Canderous was a powerful warrior. When Canderous took out the Mandalore Mask and placed it on his face the crowd went quiet. Canderous watched as the other Mandalorians knelt before him and then suddenly erupt into a loud cheer. The Mandalorians on Huka were the first to pledge their allegiance to the new Mandalore.

Canderous took the name Mandalore the Preserver as he vowed to turn back the decay of the Mandalorians and return them back to an honourable position in the galaxy. Canderous swore the Mandalorian Clans would once again be united and no longer spill each other's blood. Most importantly Canderous asserted that the Mandalorians would decide their own future and it would not be the Sith or the Republic that ruled them. Canderous created a new banner that he said would be the new banner from which the Mandalorians would unite under. Canderous told the Mandalorians on Huka to spread the word of his return but he would be taking most of them on his crusade to unite the clans.

Tracking down some of the clans was easy as some had returned to Mandalorian space trying to rebuild while others were known to raid certain worlds. Most Mandalorians thought this Mandalore the Preserver was the latest in the long line of pretenders claiming the title. Many changed their tune when they saw the Mandalore Mask as it proved Mandalore the Preserver was the true Mandalore. Most of the clans were sick of the infighting of the Mandalorians where rival pretenders battled each other and happily pledged their allegiance to Mandalore the Preserver. Some of the clans refused to follow Mandalore the Preserve opting to continue to follow their false Mandalore. Mandalore was in luck that the powerful pretenders had already been killed but he still had to fight the lesser ones. Canderous did not enjoy spilling Mandalorian blood and he did whatever he could to end the fights with the false Mandalores quickly, sometimes in hand to hand combat. Mandalore the Preserver's victories over the false Mandalores helped to solidify his reputation as the true Mandalore and soon the followers of the false Mandalores dried up. The clans that could not be found due to them staying in isolation were a concern, but Mandalore the Preserve knew they would eventually come to seek him out once he ushered in the return of the Mandalorians.

Like Canderous numerous Mandalorians had become disenchanted with the Mandalorian way and had taken off to become mercenaries across the galaxy. Mandalore did not want to forget about these people as he knew even if they broke their ties to their clans, they were still Mandalorians. Many had heard about a Mandalore reuniting the clans but did not care as they said they were done with that life. They were surprised when Mandalore appeared before them and spoke of what he was trying to do. Mandalore could relate to them as he had gone through a similar path and it was because of this Mandalore was able to convince them to join him. That fact that Mandalore had returned the disillusioned to the Mandalorian cause, without payment or other promises, solidified his reputation as the true Mandalore and one that could install hope in all his people.

While he was travelling the galaxy working on uniting the Mandalorians Canderous took out his old military armour and began to make modifications. Canderous built the Mandalore Mask into his armour and made it into one of the best suits of armour available in the galaxy. This did not break any taboo as other Mandalores had always made modifications to the mask. The new Mandalore Mask was still impressive and could intimidate their enemies.

Mandalore the Preserver's number of followers was rapidly growing, and it became important to have a main base of operations in order to better organise the Mandalorians. Many said it should be Mandalore their original world, but it was guarded by the Republic and the Mandalorians did not have the strength to reclaim it. The other worlds of Mandalorian space were also closely watched by the Republic. Mandalore the Preserver did not pay much attention to the chatter of preferred location as he already knew where the perfect site was. Mandalore decided on Dxun as the world from where he would rebuild the Mandalorians. Dxun was the site of where Mandalore the Ultimate had transformed the Mandalorians into something that nearly conquered the Republic and it would serve again as the place where the Mandalorians would be reborn. Dxun served as the perfect symbol of what Mandalore the Preserver hoped to achieve where even though it seemed hopeless there was the chance to survive and come out greater as only the capable could survive Dxun. Dxun would also ensure that Mandalore would have capable warriors who could overcome any challenge. There was still Mandalorian infrastructure on the planet which meant the Mandalorians did not have to start from scratch. The Mandalorians began to rebuild their complexes which would make it easier for them to organise and operate throughout the galaxy.

Mandalore was organising the Mandalorians on Dxun and plotting their return to the galaxy when an opportunity came before him. The Exile's party had come to Dxun and Mandalore saw an opportunity. Mandalore was not openly hostile to the Jedi as he saw them as respected opponents and he knew they had the ability to alter the galaxy. Mandalore formed a deal with the Exile as he wanted to see what she was capable of. After spending time with the Exile and seeing what she could do Mandalore decided he would journey with her. Mandalore believed he would come across other Mandalorian clans and would come across battle as the Sith were hunting the Exile which could provide the Mandalorians with an opportunity.

Mandalore quickly stood out in the Exile's party as he was from the Mandalorian side of the war and most had a vile view of the Mandalorians. Even when Mandalore tried to give a compliment to other party members they reacted in an angry manner. None of this bothered Mandalore as he cared little for the thoughts of the other members. Mandalore was surprised that former members of Revan's band were with the Exile and found solace in chatting with them even if they were droids, as it reminded him of his time with Revan. Mandalore kept a close eye on Kreia as he did not trust her and did not like how she seemed to know his past or used it against him. Even though they were stand-offish to Mandalore there was never a time that Mandalore did not give everything in combat to aid his fellow party members. Mandalore proved this when he led the party to safety on Malachor and managed to ensure everyone survived. The others recognised the skills of Mandalore and saw he was a valuable member of their team. Of all the Exile's party members, not including the former members of Revan's party, Mandalore formed a bond with Mira and Visas Marr and viewed them as people he would be happy to fight with again.

Mandalore knew the Exile had been one of the main generals in the Mandalorian Wars and spoke to her about the conflict. Mandalore saw that even though she was highly capable and had been responsible for the near genocide of his people she was no Revan. Mandalore did come to respect the Exile but he would never be loyal to her.

Mandalore was proven right in that travelling with the Exile provided him with an opportunity to add more clans to his banner. While he was on Nar Shaddaa Mandalore came across a Mandalorian mercenary band that hoped to find employment in one of the criminal syndicates. The Mandalorian band had heard that a Mandalore was reuniting the clans again but thought they were just the same old rumours but seeing Mandalore they knew it to be true. They were still hesitant to join with Mandalore as they saw he was in the company of Jedi and the Mandalorians had a troubled past of being involved in the Great Sith War where they walked with former Jedi. The Exile assured them that it was nothing like that and that Mandalore was not her servant. The band's fears were lifted, and they agreed to gather all their members and pledged their allegiance to Mandalore. Mandalore was happy at this turn of events as while he had recruited from Nar Shaddaa before this action ensured that any Mandalorian in Hutt space would know without a doubt Mandalore the Preserver was the true Mandalore and one who could make even the Jedi do his bidding. Countless Mandalorians operated across Hutt space which meant Mandalore would soon be receiving an influx of warriors. While venturing with the Exile on Dantooine Mandalore ran into another Mandalorian Clan that had joined the mercenary force on the planet. Their leader was Esok who was known for being a skilled and ruthless warrior and he had no intentions of pledging his allegiance to another. Esok knew if he killed Mandalore and claimed the mask he would be the new Mandalore and charged Mandalore. Mandalore told no one to aid him and within minutes Esok was dead. The clan members who witnessed the fight were shocked to see how easily Esok was defeated and pledged their service to Mandalore. Mandalore told them to gather the rest of their clan and travel to Dxun. Mandalore did not like to spill Mandalorian blood but Esok was not the first to challenge him and he knew it would not be the last. Mandalore also knew his victory over Esok would spread across the mercenary bands on the Outer Rim and would increase the chance of more Mandalorians coming to join him.

Mandalore was again proven correct to follow the Exile as the Battle of Telos provided the opportunity for Mandalore to show the return of the Mandalorians. Mandalore gathered warriors and deployed them in the battle against the Sith forces. Mandalore and a cohort of warriors were to aid the Exile in the attack on the Sith flagship the Ravager while Bralor would lead the rest in repelling the Sith ground forces on Citadel Station. The Mandalorians steamrolled over the Sith forces on Citadel Station as they had been unprepared to face battle harden warriors but after initial success, the Sith managed to bog them down. It was a similar situation on the Ravager but luckily enough Mandalore and the Exile managed to triumph over the Dark Lord Nihilus. The Mandalorian set off the explosives they transported onto the Ravager and watched as the dreadnaught was torn apart. The Mandalorians left as quickly as they came but everyone knew it had been the Mandalorians that destroyed the Sith flagship. The Mandalorian victory over the Sith at Telos further spread the word that a Mandalore had reunited the clans back into a fighting force and that any remaining Mandalorian should flock to join him. Mandalore had ulterior motives for deploying the Mandalorians at Telos as he wanted to test a new cloaking device the Mandalorians had developed. The test was a success as the Republic never knew they were at Telos during the battle which showed the Republic could no longer track the Mandalorians. Mandalore knew this would be valuable in the future.

After the Exile's victory over the Sith Mandalore chose to leave her service saying there was no point in continuing to follow her. Mandalore bid the Exile and the rest of the party farewell and returned to Dxun. The number of Mandalorians had swelled due to his travels across the galaxy and Mandalore returned to his main objective of leading the Mandalorians. Every day more and more Mandalorians came to Dxun to fight under Mandalore the Preserver's banner.

Within a year the galaxy was reminded why the Mandalorians had once been poised to conquer the galaxy. Mandalore had amassed an armada named the Redeemer Fleet and went to war to reclaim Mandalorian Space from the Republic. The Republic was unprepared for another conflict with the Mandalorians and was still rebuilding from the Jedi Civil War and the Dark Wars. The rebuilding Jedi Order did not have the numbers to turn back an invasion of the Republic. The Mandalorians quickly overcame the Republic 16th Fleet which was tasked with monitoring Mandalorian Space and began to reclaim their lost worlds. One of the greatest victories for Mandalore the Preserver during the campaign was when he recaptured Mandalore the homeworld of the original Mandalorians from the Republic 28th Army within a few months. The Republic hoped to end the war quickly and rushed in the 2nd, 12th and 13th Fleets to defeat the Mandalorians before they could gain any more ground, but it proved difficult to locate the Redeemer Fleet. Mandalore the Preserver knew he did not have the strength or resources to engage in long war against the Republic but had to force them to agree to terms. In the Mar system, Mandalore laid a trap for the 12th Fleet as he had elements of the Redeemer Fleet uncloak in the system which would draw the 12th Fleet in. While the 12th was engaged against the Mandalorian ships the rest of the Redeemer Fleet jumped into the system and caught the 12th by surprise. The 12th was routed over Mar which ended hope of quick Republic victory. The Mandalorians again made use of their cloaking devices to catch the 2nd Fleet unaware at Ordo. During the battle of Ordo, the Mandalorians did what they did at Telos and infiltrated and destroyed the flagship of the 2nd Fleet. The 2nd Fleet was defeated and retreated into Republic space. The battle of Ordo sent fear through the Republic Navy as if they could not track the Mandalorians than the Mandalorians could board their ships and set off bombs with no one knowing. After inflicted defeats onto the Republic and after a year and a half of fighting Mandalore offered terms to the Republic once again. The Republic agreed to a summit and sent representatives escorted by the 13th Fleet. It was during these talks Canderous came back into contact with Carth where both men argued saying they were just doing what Revan wanted but knew they should cease hostilities soon or else risk weakening both of their people. At the summit, the Republic agreed to the Mandalorian terms and the two sides signed a peace treaty, the first in the history of the Mandalorians. It was largely due to the influence of Carth that peace was secured between the Mandalorians and the Republic. Carth also knew that the former Mandalorian worlds had proven troublesome for the Republic and were costing the Republic billions to monitor so maybe Canderous was right in that Revan did want the Mandalorians to return to the galaxy. The Republic pulled all its forces out of conflict with the Mandalorians and people cheered that this conflict was nothing like the Mandalorian Wars.

Mandalorian space was returned to the Mandalorians but they had not gained back all worlds the previously conquered during the reign of Mandalore the Ultimate. Worlds such as Althir remained in the Republic. This did not bother the Mandalorians as they had gained back control of what was considered the heartland of the Mandalorians. Mandalore the Preserver had returned the Mandalorians to a position of strength in the galaxy and once again the Mandalorians were considered one of the main states in the galaxy. Mandalore the Preserver would add other worlds to the Mandalorians, such as Huka, but he never launched another attack on the Republic. The Mandalorian state created by Mandalore the Preserver was a concern for the Republic for the centuries to come.

Mandalore the Preserver would reform the Mandalorians way. One of those reforms was Mandalore ensured that even though there might not be a Mandalore the Mandalorians would continue to honour their traditions which would allow the Mandalorians to pass their customs to the next generation. Mandalore wanted the Mandalorians to be a staple of the galaxy.

Another reform was the introduction of training worlds. All Mandalorians were required to attend a training world during their youth and if they survived, they proved they were worthy of becoming a warrior. Placement on training worlds would continue throughout a Mandalorians life. These training worlds were not worlds with a large camp but worlds which housed a hostile environment and climate where everything tried to kill you. Dxun and Huka were the first of these worlds. The action of Mandalore the Preserver further transformed the Mandalorians into a more effective society as it seemed there was nothing they could not overcome.

Mandalore did away with the colour schemes for ranks within the Mandalorians. Mandalore had seen how this just made it easier for Republic sharpshooters to pick them off. Insignia would now define rank and Mandalorians were free to modify their armour how they chose.

Mandalore also altered the honour system of the Mandalorians as he did not want it restricted to combat. The technicians, traders, doctors and engineers were equally deserving of honour as without them the Mandalorians could not function. This move was thought long overdue by the Mandalorians as they all knew these were skills that only improved the Mandalorians.

After decades of leading the Mandalorians Mandalore knew his time in the galaxy was coming to an end. Mandalore the Preserver followed tradition from where if no warrior could claim the Mandalore Mask from the holder than it was up to the holder to prepare a trial to claim the mask. Canderous liked what Revan had done when he hid the mask so Canderous hid the masked in a location where only the most determined and skilled warrior could claim it and prove they were worthy of leading the Mandalorians. A problem soon arose as many could not locate the place where Canderous had hidden the mask and those that did find the location failed to pass the trials. The Mandalorians were without a leader and no longer had a common goal but thanks to Mandalore the Preserver's reforms the Mandalorians did not fade away but continued to be a presence in the galaxy. After a century of no one claiming the mask talk began form amongst the Mandalorians that perhaps Mandalore the Preserver was trying to show they did not need the mask to decide who the Mandalore was and the Mandalorians should come up with a new idea.

**HK-47:** An assassin droid built by Revan who even though was a droid had already altered the course of the galaxy, but its journey was just the beginning. HK-47 had been badly damaged when it boarded the Ebon Hawk due to it being under attack and had only managed to remain in one piece due to the actions of T3-M4 who stored HK-47 in a storeroom until the necessary parts to complete the repairs could be found. When the Exile came to control the Ebon Hawk, she chose to continue upon T3-M4 work and found the necessary parts to repair HK-47 from the HK-50s hunting her. The Exile found it odd that even though they were newer parts the programming of HK-47 easily adapted the HK-50 systems into its own as usually upgrades of this manner were difficult. The Exile never learnt that it was due to Revan's programming that HK-47 could easily incorporate newer technology into its own systems. HK-47 reactivated in a changed environment and was not pleased with what he had woken up into.

Upon being reactivated HK-47 had no intention of staying with the Exile but when HK-47 learnt that there were lesser copies of itself throughout the galaxy known as HK-50s HK-47 decided to stay with the Exile and aid her on her quest as she provided the best pathway to acquiring information on the source of the HK-50 models. Unlike itself, HK-50s had no love for the art of assassination and other aspects of their programming made them differ from HK-47 such as the use of the term organics. HK-47 could not tolerate this turn of events and vowed he would find the source of the lesser copies and wipe them from the face of the galaxy. HK-47 decided the Exile would be its master even though it had come to despise that word and had decided it wanted to only serve masters it deemed worthy, few meat-bags met HK-47 requirements. The Exile was hesitant to accept HK-47 into her party but she could see that HK-47 would prove valuable to her quest.

HK-47 was angry that even though it had been reactivated it was not fully functional and some systems were not working properly. HK-47 now spoke openly about its assassination protocols which would hamper its ability to operate and they were not functional meaning it was not able to assassinate anyone. HK-47 also had gaps in its memory and while it knew this was usual it was frustrated when it came across others in the galaxy and could not understand why it thought they were familiar. HK-47 knew its repair systems would eventually fix most of these issues it still bothered the droid. This angered HK-47 greatly when others would speak to it as if they knew it well when it had no memory of them. All this anger turned HK-47 more violent as it liked to take out its pain on its targets. With HK-47 being angry and violent the rest of the Exile's party kept their distance and rarely interacted with it which suited HK-47. HK-47 did not mind Bao-Dur as his skills as a mechanic helped to unlock some of HK-47's functions and it was grateful that he was part of the crew. While HK-47 had some programming issues it was still effective in combat and continued to add to its body count. The effectiveness of HK-47 in combat dispelled any doubt as to why it remained part of the crew.

HK-47 was further enraged when it could not be denied the systems of the HK-50s operated at a higher level than its own systems. This confirmed HK-47 was outdated technology even though HK-47 operated at a higher cognitive level. HK-47 felt inadequate and was further enraged when it could not take its anger on the HK-50s as since they had similar systems, they viewed each other as friendly targets. HK-47 cared for nothing else except for finding the source of the HK-50s.

HK-47 would aid the Exile in her quest to find the Lost Jedi but would whenever there was a chance HK-47 tried to continue its mission of locating Revan. HK-47 tried to unlock the navigation maps of the Ebon Hawk to see where Revan could possibly have gone but was prevented by T3-M4 who had the system locked. HK-47 was annoyed by this but waited patiently for another chance to locate his master. T3-M4 was the only one who knew HK-47 was secretly conducting his own mission under the noses of the Exile's party but never informed on HK-47 as it never interfered with its own mission.

HK-47 came to respect the Exile as during their time together there were times the Exile showed she was something HK-47 could admire. HK-47 would elaborate on its past to the Exile such as his connection to Malachor and its ability to hunt and capture Jedi. The Exile was keen to learn how HK-47 had managed to defeat Jedi singlehanded and learnt from the knowledge HK-47 gave her. The knowledge helped in combat against the HK-50s, so the Exile was grateful to HK-47. HK-47 also showed how one individual in the world could cause great change on a similar level to Malachor and big displays were not always necessary. While HK-47 had come to respect the Exile, he was coy about his origins and did not tell everything to the Exile. HK-47 knew the Exile had been one of Revan's generals but had refused to follow him when he went on to be Darth Revan, so she could not be counted on to be kind to one of Revan's main assets. HK-47 trust in the Exile was dented when she brought an upgrade, but it turned out to be a pacifist module and it almost turned HK-47 into a kind droid who would never hurt anything until she decided to remove it. HK-47 now knew he could not trust the Exile to upgrade him with things that would be of benefit to him, though he knew she could be trusted to remove parts detrimental to him. HK-47 also knew if the pacifist module stayed it would not take long before its own programming expelled it which could reveal to the Exile HK-47 had high cognitive function and was akin to an AI something he wished hidden from her. Though HK-47 respected the Exile she never had its full loyalty and HK-47 would leave the Exile to continue its own path when the Exile's path was no longer beneficial to its own.

HK-47's time with the Exile did cause it to have many encounters with the HK-50s and eventually HK-47 was able to piece together a whole HK-50 from all the remains. Hk-47 pieced together the remains of numerous HK-50s as it allowed for HK-47 to bypass the security protocols which prevented the HK-50s from revealing information about their base of operations. HK-47 proceeded to torture the droid into revealing all its secrets which made HK-47 extremely happy. The rest of the Exile's party was shocked at how cruel HK-47 was during the interrogation and how he relished the screams of the droid, some even wanted to interfere, but they feared what the droid's response would be. HK-47 had the location of the factory on Telos and waited for the first chance to go there.

HK-47 got its chance to go to the factory when the Exile rushed to partake in the Battle of Telos IV. Once the Ebon Hawk had landed on Citadel Station HK-47 abandoned the Exile's party, commandeered a shuttle and went to the surface of Telos. HK-47 found the entrance of the production facility and quickly headed inside as it could not wait to end the scourge of the HK-50 droids. The factory was well defended but the systems recognised HK-47 as one of their own so most of them were of no issue to HK-47 but still, there were some old military droids which HK-47 had to destroy. While in the base HK-47 conversed with some of the HK-50s droids and saw that they cared little of their whereabouts or expanding their own knowledge which HK-47 found to be a fault on their part. The HK-50s also informed HK-47 that his self-preservation programming would prevent him from harming any of them. The HK-50s were unaware that HK-47 had free will and could remove this program if he chose. HK-47 found a maintenance droid and removed the programming much to his delight and proceeded to shut down power to the facility to deactivate most of the systems. HK-47 could now open fire on the HK-50 droids and proceeded to massacre many of them across the factory. HK-47 saw how this production facility also trained the HK-50 droids in the art of torture, interrogation and translation so that they could sow seeds of chaos across the galaxy. The HK-50 droids attempted to dissuade HK-47 and remind him that they are the new and improved breed and he should make way for them but HK-47 was resolute in its determination to end the HK-50 droids due to them having no admiration for the art of the game and lacked any personality showing they were mindless machines. The HK-50s also informed how they had created the next line of HK assassin droids dubbed the HK-50-51s or shortened to HK-51s and they would end organic life in the galaxy. HK-47 proceeded to fight its way to one of the production control computers and shut down the production of the HK-50 droids and destroyed many of the ones that were currently being assembled. While HK-47 was in the system it also downloaded the schematics of the HK-50 droids and applied many of their systems into its own which further enhanced the skills of HK-47 and brought it onto the same level as the HK-50 droids. On its way to the secondary production computer, HK-47 came across a behavioural upload module and HK-47 began to think about the future and what he wanted for the galaxy. HK-47 reached the secondary production computer and the decision made by HK-47 would be felt across the galaxy. HK-47 uploaded its own behaviour module into the HK-51s so that they would follow its own behaviour. This meant the HK-51s would have a love for the art of assassination and not be mindless machines whose only goal was to end organic life. HK-47 began the production of the HK-51 droids and he also downloaded their schematics into its own programming which only further upgraded HK-47 and placed him on par with the current technology. HK-47 and the HK-51 droids proceeded to massacre any remaining HK-50 droids in the facility. The HK-50s could not comprehend how an HK-47, whom they thought as obsolete, had managed to tear them down and turn their own creation against them. HK-47 addressed the new HK-51 droids and informed them how they would no longer be tools for the meat bags but instead, they would create their own path free of servitude. HK-47 dispatched the HK-51s across the galaxy to deal with any remaining HK-50 droids and after a few years, they were no longer seen across the galaxy. HK-47 proceeded to download all data in the facility and learn more about the history of the HK production facilities.

HK-47 learnt that it had been GO-TO who had activated the HK factory on Telos and was the true mastermind behind their current presence in the galaxy. HK-47 now made GO-TO their main target and was about to start hunting his position when a message from GO-TO arrived. The message said to meet him on Malachor and deal with any threat. HK-47 was ecstatic as clearly the fat droid was unaware of the takeover and thought the HK-50s would respond to his message. HK-47 took a couple of the HK-51s with him and proceeded to the Malachor system. GO-TO was tracked down and terminated by HK-47 and the HK-51s. HK-47 was pleased with the successful assassination of the crime base and proceeded back to Telos, not bothering to interact with the Exile's party who was on Malachor.

HK-47 learnt of GO-TO's other droid production facilities across the galaxy and dispatched the HK-51s to either destroy them or seize control. HK-47 sometimes led the assault personally when one was of an important nature. HK-47 was acquiring droid manufacturing plants across the galaxy which only strengthen its ability to produce the HK-51 droids. HK-47 had no interest in producing other droid models seeing them as inferior. HK-47 saw that the facilities had been working on other droid upgrades and it continued to add these upgrades to its own system. HK-47 had no interest in upgrading the HK-51s cognitive ability to a level it possessed, nor did it upgrade them so that they could acquire upgrades as easily as HK-47. The latter meant when there was a major upgrade to improve the HK-51s only the newer produced models would possess the upgrades.

HK-47 by seizing all data from GO-TO's facilities, as the crime boss moved data away from the Telos facility, learnt that it had been Revan who created the HK-50 droids and had ordered the construction of the facility on Telos. HK-47 felt betrayed by his master and for the first time felt anger towards Revan. HK-47 was determined to find Revan and find out why his master wanted to cast him aside but since the Ebon Hawk had disappeared again there were no leads. HK-47 decided its best chance was to find the secret base Revan had built on Taris. The HK-50 droids had rumours about a base on Taris but nothing concrete but HK-47 was able to compute an approximate location of where a secret facility would exist on Taris. Taris was under quarantine as the violent and contagious Rakghouls were everywhere on Taris but droids only had to worry about the attacks. HK-47 took some of the HK-51s with him and proceeded to look through the rubble to find the secret base. They came under constant Rakghoul attack, but the combat skills of the HKs ensured they were never overrun. The other skills of the HKs also ensured they were never ambushed by the Rakghouls and so they only suffered light casualties. HK-47 found the secret base and proceeded inside to find the central computer. When HK-47 reached the central computer, a video left by Darth Revan proceeded to play it. In the video, Darth Revan explained how he knew HK-47 would feel threatened by the HK-50 droids and would likely try to destroy them so he left a video for this eventuality. Darth Revan said the HK-50s were expendable and were only designed to cause mass chaos and destruction against Revan's enemies but HK-47 was different. Darth Revan had given HK-47 a personality as he wanted HK-47 to be more than just an expendable tool. Darth Revan said he could have an unlimited number of HK-50s, but they would never achieve the same result as HK-47 and that Revan would rather have an army of HK-47s but that was not possible as they could have different personalities, some could even go against his goals and they would lose what makes them unique. Darth Revan said he was lucky to have HK-47 and wished he would continue to serve him. HK-47 was touched by these words and felt his anger towards Revan disappear. HK-47 said he would follow Revan anywhere than proceeded to overload the reactor to cause an explosion but not before downloading everything of value in the facility. HK-47 was glad he had learnt why Revan had made the HK-50 droids. HK-47 now had the locations of all the secret HK facilities across the galaxy and again dispatched the HK51s to either destroy them or seize them for HK-47 to manufacture more HK-51s. The same video of Revan was at all of them and there still was no clue of where Revan currently was. This saddened HK-47 as he longed to be reunited with Revan.

HK-47 continued to upgrade its programming over the years and eventually, all functionality returned. This made HK-47 happy as once again he could go on assassination missions something he had longed for. HK-47 would ensure the HK-51s always had the current technology and improvements were also made to them over the years. HK-47 learnt that as an AI he could download into another body. HK-47 built another body with updated technology but kept the same colour scheme. HK-47 could never truly be killed as it would always be possible for its mind to download into another body which meant he could continue to assassinate across the galaxy till the end of times. This brought joy to HK-47 as he could never truly die and would always be able to be on par with the technology of the time. HK-47 thanked Revan for giving him this opportunity.

HK-47 controlled an army of HK-51 droids and numerous HK manufacturing facilities across the galaxy which meant its ranks would continue to grow. HK-47 directed its droid army to assassinate countless people across the galaxy. HK-47 targeted people from all aspects of life and soon many feared that one day they could be on the receiving end of an assassination. Surprisingly the assassinations seemed to benefit the Republic or the Mandalorians and helped to prevent instability. HK-47 also seemed to aid former party members as he assassinated Admiral Astor who prevented Carth's promotion to Chief of Naval Operations, Mandalorian warriors who plotted the death of Mandalore the Preserver, business magnates who tried to squash Mission's business and politicians who tried to prevent Zaalbar goal of Kashyyyk gaining Republic membership. HK-47 never forgot Revan's family and constantly kept guard of Bastila, he even conversed with Bastila in person many times. She was surprised to see him and most of the time wanted nothing to do with HK-47 as she knew he was responsible for a significant rise in assassinations across the galaxy, but she was thankful HK-47 was around as it meant her family was safe. HK-47 continued to watch over Revan's family as he saw it was his duty to protect them. HK-47 also aided them whenever he could such as ensuring there was an opening for a position of Magistrate for Revan's son and ensuring there was no rival to Revan's son campaign to become Supreme Chancellor. HK-47 devotion to Revan's family continued over the generations and many of them thought as him as their guardian angel. HK-47 would look for any trace of Revan but never found any.

The assassinations across the galaxy could not go unchecked and both the Jedi and the Republic tried to stamp it out. They even managed to track down the HK manufacturing facilities such as the one on Telos but every time they destroyed one another one always seems to spring up. They never did figure out it was HK-47 directing the campaign of assassinations as they never suspected a droid was behind it. HK-47 and his droid army cause terror across the galaxy for the next couple of centuries.

**T3-M4:** The advanced utility droid that unknown to everyone was linked into the computer functions of the Ebon Hawk. T3-M4 was tasked by Bastila to find help for Revan if something was to happen but T3 did not want to place Bastila or her family in danger so it decided to seek out Jedi. T3-M4 reactivated on a heavy damage ship and saw new additions had been made to the crew. T3-M4 learnt the ship was en-route to Peragus to dock but repairs had to be completed or the ship would crash into the docks. T3-M4 repaired the other utility droid that was now on the ship as while it was unknown where it came from T3 needed help to complete the repairs. T3-M4 successfully returned the Ebon Hawk into a state where it could dock at Peragus. T3-M4 also found that it had somehow been successful in its mission to locate a Jedi, but the Jedi was dying in the medical bay. T3-M4 stabilised the Jedi's condition but knew urgent medical care was needed. While on the way to the Peragus Docks T3-M4 returned more functions to the Ebon Hawk and managed to unlock the door in the main hull. T3-M4 was surprised to see HK-47 lying on the ground in a damage state and set to work to ensure the droid did not lose all functions by making minor repairs. While T3-M4 was making minor repairs to HK-47 a similar looking droid attacked knocking T3-M4 out of commission for a while.

T3-M4 reactivated on the Peragus mining facility to the sound of a voice. The voice wanted to leave the facility and needed systems to be unlocked. T3-M4 knew it had to get its passenger off Peragus, so it would have to unlock the systems anyway. T3-M4 navigated the Peragus mining facility and found a computer network which allowed for it to shut down systems which meant to the facility could be navigated. Once it finished its task it was struck by an ion cannon and once again knocked out of commission.

T3-M4 came to when some people stumbled across it. One of the people had the voice from earlier and T3-M4 recognised her as the Jedi it was transporting. T3-M4 joined the Exile and made for the Ebon Hawk and it began to prepare the Ebon Hawk for liftoff. The Sith attacked the Ebon Hawk so T3-M4 activated the defences of the Ebon Hawk which quickly cut the Sith down. A lot of the Ebon Hawk was still in the process of being repaired so T3-M4 devoted its time to complete the repairs. T3-M4 knew the Ebon Hawk would be vulnerable if the functionality was not restored.

On arrival at Telos T3-M4 remained on the Ebon Hawk but was knocked out when the Echani came onboard. T3-M4 awoke in a facility and found someone was trying to hack into its systems. T3-M4 had been programmed for this event and was able to prevent the hackers from acquiring any useful data. T3-M4 also sliced into its hacker's system and downloaded their files. T3-M4 overheard its captives talk about they were going to try more extreme measures and they were also having no luck accessing the systems on the Ebon Hawk. T3-M4 did not know how it would escape from its predicament. Fortune was on T3's side as the Exile came to the place T3 was held and secured the droids release. T3 was glad to be free and had information that would be useful in its quest.

T3-M4 had downloaded the last known locations of the surviving members of the Jedi High Council. T3 knew if they could be found they could call any remaining Jedi out of hiding making its task of finding Jedi to help Revan easier. The Exile agreed to locate the Jedi Masters and they journeyed across the galaxy.

While they searched across the galaxy T3 continued to make repairs to the Ebon Hawk and enjoyed it when the Exile gathered others who could help T3 in the repairs. T3-M4 ensured none of them discovered the secrets of the Ebon Hawk and it was only HK-47 who knew it was T3-M4 which kept all the secrets locked. T3-M4 was hesitant to trust Bao-Dur who wanted to check out T3 but after some encouragement T3 relented. The upgrades from Bao-Dur improved T3's functions and the droid became willing to trust Bao-Dur.

T3-M4 and the Exile bonded during their time together and T3 agreed to let the Exile do some work on its functions. The Exile's skills were impressive, and she further upgraded T3-M4 giving it greater aptitudes. T3 trusted the Exile and discovered that no matter where it went a little bit of the Exile was always with it. T3 trusted the Exile to the point where it showed the recording from Bastila revealing its true purpose. The Exile understood why T3 had done it and was not mad.

T3-M4 was beloved by most of the Exile's party as they knew without T3-M4 they wouldn't have gotten far in their quest. T3 proved this time and time again, especially on Nar Shaddaa when it infiltrated Vogga's warehouse. T3 grew to tolerate Atton as even though Atton constantly teased T3 they would get together to play Pazzak, which T3 would always win. T3 did not like GO-TO as the droid would constantly try to break into the Ebon Hawks systems which annoyed T3. Even though they occasionally had violent encounters T3-M4 enjoyed HK-47's company and was glad he was functional again. The Exile and the party never caught on that as more systems were restored to the Ebon Hawk the greater the capabilities of T3-M4 also grew.

T3-M4 had assumed it was the HK-50 that had pried into its system when it was damaged before Peragus but after Kreia attacked T3-M4 after it revealed its purpose to the Exile T3 knew it had been her. T3-M4 kept on eye on Kreia wanting to know if she was a threat to its mission.

T3-M4 was constantly annoyed when people would sneak onboard the Ebon Hawk and could have stolen the vessel. T3 was so fed up that it focused all its efforts on restoring the security systems of the Ebon Hawk so that no one without authorisation would be able to come onboard the Ebon Hawk or be able to fly it. T3 was successful in restoring the security systems which is why Kreia was incapable of stealing the Ebon Hawk as T3 had completely locked her out of the systems.

T3-M4 was in a panic on Malachor as it thought all its work would be for nothing as the Ebon Hawk became trapped in the rocky terrain. T3-M4 and Bao-Dur worked together to get the ship unstuck and T3 flew into a rage when Bao-Dur suggested they drop the Ebon Hawk into the ravine. T3 trusted Bao-Dur so went along with the plan but made sure it had all the engines primed so the ship would not fall to its destruction. The Ebon Hawk was freed and T3 piloted it to collect the rest of the Exile's party.

The quest for the Jedi was completed so T3-M4 informed the Exile of the location it must take them in order to aid Revan. The Exile refused to take her party as she wanted them to rebuild the Jedi Order, so she said only she was going. T3 was mad at this but could not argue against the Exile so it bid the party members farewell and prepared the Ebon Hawk for the next journey.

En-route to Dromund Kaas T3-M4 had an idea. The latest journey across the galaxy had placed T3 in several near-death experiences so T3 began to ponder if it could cheat death. With its systems connected to the Ebon Hawk T3 thought that it could download its core programming into the ship's computers and then upload them into another body if its current one was ever destroyed. That way to kill T3-M4 the ship and its body had to be destroyed. T3-M4 began to turn a section of the Ebon Hawk into a droid production facility where it could create replicas of its body and set its plan to cheat death into motion.

**Kreia**: The cold-hearted teacher of the Exile was Darth Traya the Lord of Betrayal the founder of the Sith Triumvirate. Darth Traya had been cast out by both the Jedi and the Sith and she sought to end the force across the galaxy believing it to be the cause of all life's woes.

Kreia had been a Jedi who dedicated her time to knowledge and unlocking the secrets of the galaxy. Kreia was a librarian at Ossus which housed the greatest collection of knowledge within the entire Jedi Order. Kreia had read the entire collection at least twice over and thanks to her knowledge she had developed a command of the force that few could hope to attain. Kreia had gained the ability to foresee the future and she strove to improve on her ability. Kreia was named a Jedi Master due to her knowledge and command of the force. Kreia was happy when she was made a master as it meant she now had access to texts which were not allowed to lower ranking Jedi. Kreia quickly immersed herself in the new knowledge. She developed the reputation as the old woman in the Ossus library who knew the answer to everything.

When the galaxy began to witness a strong re-emergence of the Dark Side Kreia knew it would not be long before new additions were made to Ossus collection, so she waited for their arrival. Kreia did not involve herself in galactic matters seeing them as trivial.

When Kreia learnt Exar Kun was recruiting Jedi to a new cause where they would be shown the knowledge the Jedi kept locked away, she was tempted to join him. Kreia instead sent her students and they were to report back on what knowledge Exar Kun taught them. Kreia's students quickly stopped reporting to her and Kreia became worried about what had happened to them. One day her students returned with Kreia berating them and demanding to know what they had learnt which they said they would show her. Kreia's students tried to kill her and had Kreia not to use a technique to daze them all allowing her to run she would have perished that day. Kreia learnt Exar Kun was the new Dark Lord of the Sith and her students had fallen to the Dark Side and remained part of the Brotherhood of Darkness for the rest of the war. Kreia was not punished as many masters had students which turned to Dark Side. Even with the rise of a new Dark Lord and the attempt on her life Kreia refused to get involved in the Great Sith War and would continue to wait for the confiscated knowledge of the Sith to come to Ossus.

During the war Kreia sensed an unnatural supernova and then she was devastated to learn that Ossus was to be evacuated. Kreia wasted no time in aiding the evacuation of the collection of Ossus but more bad news was on the way. Exar Kun and his apprentice Ulic Qel-Droma had come to Ossus at the head of an army with the intent to capture the knowledge of Ossus. Kreia quickly came into conflict with her fellow Jedi as she said the knowledge of the Jedi was more important than civilian life and it should top priority on the evacuation ships. The others did not listen to her and soon Sith warriors arrived to seize the data Kreia was guarding. Kreia called upon all her might in the battle and prevented any Sith from acquiring the knowledge she was guarding. Kreia finally got the data onto a ship and fled off-world. Kreia cried when she saw Ossus turned into a toxic wasteland. Kreia had another breakdown when she learnt the Sith had managed to acquire a third of the Ossus collection while another third had not made it off the world. Kreia vowed she would have her revenge against Exar Kun for what he had done at Ossus. Kreia also criticised the Jedi as due to their concern for the civilians that had allowed for the loss of their knowledge.

Kreia committed to the fight against the Sith and on the battlefield, she proved she was a deadly opponent. Her rank as a Jedi master meant she was entitled to command but Kreia said such things were nonsense. Kreia's command over the force was impressive but Kreia noticed the Sith warriors had techniques she had never heard of and were able to withstand some of her strongest attacks. In combat, Kreia would chide the Sith for their arrogance and ignorance for what they had done at Ossus and their policy towards knowledge. Kreia answered the call to Yavin and was satisfied to know she partook in the expelling of Exar Kun from existence.

With the war over Kreia could finally think about what she would do without Ossus. Kreia had hoped that the knowledge of the Sith would be transferred into Jedi but she was dismayed to learn the Jedi placed it under restricted access. Kreia detested the Coruscant Library as the rules it operated under were too restrictive and prevented her from doing what she wanted and other libraries did not measure up to Ossus. Kreia felt lost and travelled for a little bit across the galaxy until she heard of how the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine was beginning to form a collection of knowledge. Kreia immediately made for Dantooine and was impressed with the beauty of the Jedi Enclave and the growing library. Kreia built a study on the world and began to immerse herself in the knowledge Dantooine had to offer. Kreia was known as the old hermit of Dantooine.

Over the years Kreia honed her foresight ability and discovered she was able to sense the past and present. Kreia found these to be useful in gauging into the secrets of the force. Kreia also developed the ability to mask oneself from sight and sense. Kreia used her new abilities to gain access to the knowledge that was under restriction and journeyed to worlds that the Jedi had placed under quarantined such as Yavin. Kreia was impressed with the knowledge of the Sith and saw how they had a unique insight into the force. Kreia's abilities in the force continued to grow and it was because of the new knowledge she was able to find a way to see when her eyesight began to fail.

Kreia was only sought by the most determined students of the Jedi, who wished to learn from the old hermit Jedi Master who had abilities no other possessed. Most failed as Kreia tested her students with impossible challenges and questions. As the years progressed as Kreia studied Sith knowledge her teaching methods became unorthodox which caused students to leave her at a higher rate.

Kreia's life was forever changed when a young determined student sought her out and wanted to learn from her. Kreia could sense that the youth had an astonishing ability with the force as if the force had grown a body, but she thought he would be like the rest who tried. As the weeks past the youth known as Revan defeated any challenge Kreia threw at him and was able to answer her questions. Kreia was impressed as whenever she created an impossible scenario Revan would always find a way to overcome it. Kreia began to idolise the youth and saw he would have a profound effect on the galaxy. Kreia was prepared to teach him everything she knew but was crushed when Revan said he was done and wanted to move onto another teacher. Kreia believed none could offer the same teaching standard to Revan but she knew she could not stand in the path Revan had chosen.

After Revan left her Kreia became more vindictive and sometimes outright cruel to any other student that came to learn from her. No one else measured up to the standard of Revan and she thought as everyone else as lesser.

After some years Revan returned to Kreia to see if there was anything else, she could teach him. Kreia, however, saw that Revan had exceeded all her expectations and there was nothing more she could teach him. Kreia wanted to know where Revan's path lay but every time, she tried to see his future the force prevented her from seeing it, so she would have to wait and see.

When the Mandalorians began to ravage worlds across the galaxy Kreia saw how Revan argued for intervention. Kreia was impressed with Revan's charisma and how many Jedi flocked to join him defying the Jedi High Council. Kreia began to tell any student that sought her out that they should follow greatness and that Revan was that greatness. The Jedi High Council could not ignore Kreia recruiting for Revan and placed her on trial. Kreia chided the Council for being fools and not adapting to the changing environment forever doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past. The Council hearing of her unorthodox ways and her support for Revan chose to Exile Kreia from the Jedi Order. Kreia's workshop was seized along with all her work.

Kreia was speechless at her sentence of exile as the only life she ever knew was of the Jedi. She would never be able to visit her home on Dantooine or walked through the libraries. Kreia knew she could use her mask ability, but it meant she would always have to hide and that was no life she wanted. Kreia could not see how she would able to live without the Jedi Order and entered a depressed state. Kreia could not believe she had not foreseen this turn of events and she became angry at the force for concealing this future from her. Kreia also became distraught at the thought of when her mind started to go how would she be able to care for herself without the Order. Kreia became angrier at the force as she could not see a path which she should follow in order to live. Kreia still had some hope the force would provide for her and she began to wander the Outer Rim.

The years past and Kreia just barely managed to survive. Kreia anger had grown into hatred as the force still showed her nothing which could potentially free her from her horrible existence. While she hated the force, it was the thing she clung to in her exile and it became the only reason she had managed to survive. This further angered Kreia as she hated having to rely on something she despised.

One day Kreia felt something call out to her through the force and it was drawing her to a location in the galaxy. Kreia found a means of transport and travelled there hoping that finally, the force had answered her prays. The location was Malachor and seeing the utter destruction of the world Kreia thought the force had lied to her once again and was prepared to leave but she felt the calling grow louder as if it was urging her to land on the surface. Kreia landed on the world and followed the call surpassing all the dangers along the way. Kreia came upon an Academy buried in the surface of Malachor and Kreia knew it was an old Sith academy. Kreia went inside and saw Revan was waiting for her. Kreia was surprised but happy to see Revan again and was overjoyed that he had called out to her from across the galaxy. Revan presented a Sith Holocron and it opened immediately tearing into Kreia's mind. The Holocron housed the collective knowledge of the ancient Sith Empire and their insight into the force. Kreia felt her mind break under all the new information but she also felt her mind being repaired. Revan used the force to keep Kreia's mind intact as Revan said he needed Kreia for an important task. Kreia now saw Revan had embraced the Dark Side and was the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Kreia pledged herself to Darth Revan and said she would do anything that he wanted.

Revan wanted Kreia to serve as the Headmistress of the Malachor Academy and she would responsible for the training of Elite Sith operatives. Kreia was to use the new knowledge she had obtained and combine it with her old knowledge to train operatives with abilities unheard off such as using Kreia's masking ability now with the ability to wipe the memory, read minds and to feed off the force. Kreia immediately set to work and eagerly awaited the arrival of students.

Kreia developed a reputation as a strict, cold-hearten disciplinary who would torment her students in various ways. Kreia also despised weaknesses and was known to murder any student she sensed would fail Darth Revan. Kreia embraced the Dark Side and continued to grow her knowledge and abilities thanks to the knowledge kept on Malachor. Kreia's methods proved effective and the operatives out of Malachor never failed in their missions and proved deadly to the Jedi and the Republic. Kreia saw no future where Revan did not rule the galaxy.

Kreia was heartbroken when she learnt Revan had been killed and Darth Malak now ruled as Dark Lord of the Sith. Kreia could not tolerate Malak had betrayed Revan as she thought of Malak as a tiny worm compared to Revan. Kreia could not let this injustice go unpunished as Malak had denied the galaxy Revan's leadership. Kreia used her masking ability to get close to Darth Malak on Celanon but just before she could strike what she thought impossible happened. Malak had picked her with the force and flung her at some nearby rocks but not before flying her past him with his ignited lightsabre. Malak said he was flattered to finally meet the cruel mistress of Malachor and that her abilities were impressive. Kreia now knew Malak had been able to sense her the entire time and he was waiting for the right moment to pounce. For the first time in a long time, Kreia was terrified. Kreia tried to say something but she found her throat was being crushed through the force and then eventually she felt everything break inside her throat. Malak then lifted her body up and threw it into a nearby ravine then caused the ravine to collapse in on itself, laughing the entire time. Kreia would have died had she not known breathing and healing techniques. It still took weeks before Kreia could move. Kreia felt betrayed by the force as it did nothing to warn her about Malak which allowed for her to nearly die. She also felt betrayed by the Sith as they firmly followed Darth Malak and had forgotten about Revan.

After weeks of recovering Kreia had gained enough strength to return to Malachor hoping to find something useful. Kreia found the entire academy empty and all its content moved. Kreia reached out into the force to piece together what happened as she did not believe other Sith forces had managed to defeat her pupils. Kreia saw that the Dark Spectre of Malachor had breached the Academy and ended all life within it and weeks later Sith forces loyal to Malak had transferred everything of value to other worlds. Kreia grew angry which caused a violent storm to suddenly erupt on Malachor forcing Kreia to return to her ship. Kreia cursed the force as it had once again had not warned her about crucial events. Kreia came to see the force as her enemy as she believed the force prevented the galaxy from achieving its true prominence. Kreia was determined to find a way to end the force and she believed Revan had uncovered something in his travels which might lead her to the answers. Kreia began to trace Revan's steps hoping it would uncover something.

While Kreia was travelling the galaxy, she sensed through the force a being like Revan but Kreia thought it was more trickery. Kreia then heard rumours Revan was alive and leading a campaign against Darth Malak. Kreia could no longer ignore it and sought out the man people believed to be Revan. To her shock, Kreia saw that Revan was alive and once again making his mark on the galaxy. Kreia then sensed there was something wrong with Revan and reached into the force to figure it out. Kreia was furious when she learnt the Jedi High Council had stripped Revan of his memory and turned him into their pawn. Kreia was prepared to remedy this to return Revan back to his original self but she noticed something in Revan. Kreia saw that even with all their power the Jedi had not erased Revan and he was returning to his old self. Kreia knew Revan would walk his own path and no interference from the Jedi or the Sith would stop him. Kreia was glad Revan had returned but she knew the force would find a way to prevent Revan from reaching his potential, so it still had to be eliminated.

Across her travels, Kreia found clues that Malachor was the key to unlocking the secrets Kreia desired. Kreia returned to the core of the Malachor Academy and began to reach out into the force. Kreia found she was able to see the past of Malachor and all the secrets it held. Kreia remained on Malachor for years learning about all its dark secrets and further developed her abilities.

When Kreia found her answers and came back to the present she found the galaxy in a new state. Revan had rallied the Republic to defeat the Sith and had personally slain Darth Malak. The Sith were fractured and infighting. Those factions of the Sith that remained were feeble and could not be considered a power in the galaxy. To Kreia's shock, Revan had left known space, and no one knew where he was. Kreia knew Revan had gone to fight the True Sith, who she now knew existed thanks to peering into Malachor's past. The change of events did not worry Kreia as she had a plan to destroy the force which consequently would destroy the Jedi and the Sith. Central to Kreia's plans were wounds in the force such as the one that existed on Malachor. Kreia could sense there were walking wounds of the force in the galaxy and she called them to Malachor.

Two powerful entities came to the Malachor Academy and Kreia sensed individually they were powerful but together it was nothing she had ever experienced. Kreia was certain the two would engage in a duel but to her astonishment, they cooperated. Kreia appeared and introduced herself as Darth Traya the Lord of Betrayal and Dark Lord of the Sith. The two mocked her title saying she was just the latest pretender. Darth Traya showed she was no pretender and had both individuals on the ground screaming in pain. The two tried to fight back and even though they were exceptionally strong they could not overcome Darth Traya's abilities. Darth Traya placed them on their knees and told them she wanted to train both as her apprentices and together they would change the galaxy. The two agreed and Darth Traya set her plan in motion. Darth Traya dubbed her apprentices Sion and Nihilus and said this was the creation of the Sith Triumvirate.

For years Darth Traya trained her apprentices which allowed for them to further grow their abilities. Out of the two, Nihilus was the more powerful and Traya favoured him while she saw Sion as lacking the ability and began to scold him endlessly. Traya berated her apprentices when they would leave Malachor to bring the remnants of the Sith Empire under their control as Traya said they were fools for wasting their time on pathetic politics. Darth Traya believed it would not be long before her apprentices were strong enough so that she would be ready to destroy the force. However, her apprentices had grown tired of Kreia's teaching and planned to topple her. While Traya was in the central chamber meditating Sion and Nihilus cornered her and proceeded to use the force and their strength to defeat Kreia. Darth Traya was powerful, but her apprentices had grown since their first encounter and this time within minutes the two had Kreia lying on the ground conquered. Kreia was sure her apprentices would kill her, but they said they were going to give their master what she wanted. The two started to perform a ritual which broke Kreia's ability to use the force. Kreia howled out in pain and did not know how she would able to survive without the force. Her apprentices laughed at how Traya who was merciless was now crying and begging. In a last-ditch effort, Kreia reached out into the force to see if there was a way of destroying the force. Kreia pulled on the power tapped into her apprentices, who were too concerned with the ritual to notice, in order to maximise her force sight. The force presented a vision of a woman and Kreia knew immediately she would be the answer she sought. The ritual was completed and Kreia was in a state of complete shock, she no longer had any force ability which meant she no longer had her senses such as sight. Kreia felt someone lift her up and the next thing she knew she was thrown into a ship and sent off into space.

The ship drifted for weeks and Kreia did not move during the entire time remaining in her traumatized state. The ship eventually found its way into the orbit of a settled planet and was brought in to land. The people saw Kreia was in a traumatized state and looked as if she was close to death, so they sent her to the hospital. Kreia was ruled mentally impaired and placed within a mental ward. For near two years Kreia could not have lived without the aid of the medical staff and Kreia felt she was beyond worthless. Kreia longed for death as she hated her helpless state and cursed her apprentices for placing her in this scenario.

One day Kreia overheard the nurses talking about another abandoned ship that had been found drifting in space and the description was like the Ebon Hawk. Kreia seized one of the utility droids in the mental ward, which was programmed to follow her commands, to escape from the mental ward and used it to make her way to the Ebon Hawk. Kreia struggled to make her way to the docks and had she not taken the droid she would have walked in the wrong direction or into walls. Kreia made it to the docks where the Ebon Hawk was lightly guarded as no one knew its significance. Kreia overheard a group of ragtag criminals, who were aware of the Ebon Hawk's history as a smuggling ship, plotting to steal it. Kreia saw a chance and offered to help them but they told her to go away saying they don't need help from a feeble old woman. Kreia explained that without a droid they would not get far in getting the ship off the planet and with her command her droid would aid them. Knowing Kreia spoke the truth they agreed to let her tag along. The ragtag criminals dealt with the guards while Kreia and her droid made for the ship. The Ebon Hawk was badly damaged, so it was easy for Kreia's droid to find a way inside and bring some systems back to a functional state. When the ragtag band came onboard the Ebon Hawk broke for orbit. The criminals began to make plans about how they would become the best smuggling outfit in the galaxy while Kreia noticed a deactivated utility droid within the cargo hold. Kreia used her droid and some of the technical savvy street urchins to pry into the droid, Kreia convinced the urchins that perhaps the droid hid secrets of lost treasure. After some difficulties, Kreia's droid was able to find some information hidden within the droid. Kreia could not believe what the droid told her, the ship was looking for the woman Kreia had seen in her vision and her last sighting was boarding a Republic Naval cruiser called the Harbinger. Kreia could not believe her luck as finally, something was going her way after over a year of hopelessness. Kreia knew the ragtag group would not be convinced to search for a Republic cruiser so she devised another plan. Kreia knew the Republic would surely come to investigate the sighting of the Ebon Hawk so she had her droid send out a distress signal identifying the Ebon Hawk. Kreia knew the criminals would be too busy celebrating or too stupid to realise.

Unfortunately for Kreia, the first ship to arrive was a Sith frigate and it proceeded to engage in battle with the Ebon Hawk. The ragtag criminals were unprepared for space battle and were quickly overwhelmed in the battle. Kreia was also hurt during the space fight and her wounds looked critical which caused her to collapse. Thankfully Kreia had been right and the Harbinger appeared. When Republic soldiers boarded the Ebon Hawk, they found the entire crew dead and they thought Kreia was among them. Kreia was in a near-death state and she thought it was the end, but she continued to image the woman she had seen in her visions. Onboard the Harbinger she felt something awaken within her, Kreia felt the tingles of the force again but it was not her own abilities she was feeling but those of another. It was the woman on the Harbinger as somehow, she was connected to the force and through her, it was causing Kreia to feel the force again. Kreia quickly deduced that a bond was forming between the two, but it was of no matter as she could once again set her plans into actions. With the force returning to her Kreia used her old abilities to heal and return her senses and it was lucky she did. Kreia sensed the Sith were onboard and then she got a shiver as she sensed Sion was also onboard. Kreia knew she was not strong enough to face him and she needed the woman alive so quickly set to work. The systems on the Harbinger began to shut down and the Sith launched their attack from within. With her abilities returned Kreia could easily get through the Harbinger and found the location of the woman she sought. Kreia noticed the woman was the famed exiled general from the Mandalorian Wars. Kreia took the Exile to the Ebon Hawk and prepared to jump to hyperspace but she noticed the connection to the force was fading as the Exile was dying and with that, Kreia no longer had the strength to continue.

Kreia awoke in a morgue as the force began to return to her. Kreia reached out in the force and noticed as life was returning to the Exile her connection to the force also grew. Kreia knew they had to get back to the Ebon Hawk so called out to the Exile so that she would wake up. Kreia soon met the Exile in person and she saw that the Exile had the potential to be the thing she had always dreamed of. Kreia at first remained in the morgue where she would use the force to recover from her injuries and build her connection to the force but once she was recovered enough, she aided in the escape from Peragus. During the escape from Peragus Kreia confronted Sion and chided him for his foolishness as they had failed to sever her connection to the force. Sion sensed Kreia was weak and to prove it he cut off her hand. Sion berated Kreia saying she was still nothing and he would only let her live so that she could continue to live as nothing because the pain of her failing again would be irresistible to watch. During the intense pain of losing her hand, Kreia sensed the Exile was also in pain and Kreia began to see how strong the bond between them had grown. Kreia knew she could use this to her advantage.

Kreia returned to the Ebon Hawk where she and the Exile would converse some more. Kreia quickly assumed the mantle of the teacher to the Exile as she wanted the Exile to quickly grow her connection to the force. The whole time waiting for the opportunity to strike back at those that had wronged her and bring about her plans for the galaxy. Kreia once again used her force sight to peer across the galaxy and future in order to maximise the chance of her plan succeeded. Kreia quickly realised Nihilus had the ability to stop her and his presence prevented her from truly seeing the galaxy or the force.

Travelling with the Exile Kreia saw that she was a gifted individual who had the ability to quickly bond with others. It was through these bonds that gave the Exile a deeper connection to the force. Kreia realised the Exile fed on the connection of other people to the force in order to grow her own abilities. Kreia knew the Exile housed similar abilities to a walking wound in the force but whose abilities were far greater than both of her former apprentices. Kreia knew that the Exile was the key to destroy the force.

Kreia and the Exile grew closer during their travels across the galaxy. Kreia enjoyed that she could once again teach a student who was gifted and one that was able to heed her advice. Kreia was impressed that the Exile exceeded her expectations and was able to overcome her tests. Kreia would also reveal details of her past to the Exile but remained sly on certain issues in order to not provide too much information. It was thanks to Kreia that the Exile was able to further develop her connection to the force, learn new abilities and grow stronger in the force. Kreia was proud of her new apprentice but also envied her. Kreia could not fathom how she had survived without the force where Kreia proved incapable without it.

Kreia forced certain individuals across the galaxy to serve in the Exile's party as she saw they would be of aid in bringing her plans to fruition. As a result of this, her disrespect, machine prejudices and dishonesty other made Kreia disliked by the rest of the Exile's party. Kreia would only attend important meetings and ignored all the other members when the sought her out, except in some circumstances. The other party members especially hated it how since Kreia and the Exile were close Kreia effectively functioned as second in command. This meant when Kreia gave an order they had to follow it. They also noticed that whenever they questioned her Kreia pryed into their past and used secrets or she would cause some other pain in their head to make them fall back into line.

Kreia kept an eye on the organic members of the Exile's party and T3-M4 as she knew they housed secrets that could go on to change the galaxy. Her disdain for the other droids meant Kreia did not understand how droids could change the galaxy and learn things as she only thought a force user had that ability. Kreia cared little for the Exile's party seeing them only as tools at the disposal of the Exile and for that, she could tolerate them.

Across the galaxy, Kreia saw that there could be pawns that could serve her needs. Kreia revived Tobin to lure Nihilus into a confrontation with the Exile. Revived Hanharr so that he could continue to hunt Mira as Kreia detested her attitude and wanted to give her a final test. Kreia in her first visit to Atris's compound understood that Atris was falling to the dark side and all she needed was a push. Kreia knew it would easy to make Atris fall and that they would have another encounter where she wanted the Exile to face another test and if that failed a test for the new Jedi. Kreia used her masking abilities during most of these endeavours as did not want the Exile to catch onto what she was planning.

Kreia revealed her true intentions at the Jedi Enclave when the Jedi Council met. Kreia had listened in on what the masters had planned, and she could not believe they spat on a gifted horse who could let them see the secrets of the force. Kreia knew if the masters were successful in their plan to cut the Exile's connection to the force then all her plans would come crumbling down. Kreia revealed she was in attendance and began to chide the masters for failing to see the opportunity they were choosing to give up. Kreia showed she was a master of the force and held the Jedi masters back until she was ready for the finale. Kreia unleashed a force technique which ate all the force and life within the Jedi Masters leaving them in a state where they were alive but dead. Kreia gave a lecture to the Exile saying she was disappointed then made for Atris's minions who were nearby.

Kreia tried to take the Ebon Hawk but found it was locked so instead used the ship the Echani had arrived on. Kreia gave the push Atris needed before heading off to Malachor. On Malachor Kreia made her way to the Academy and dealt with anyone that tried to stop her. Kreia knew without Nihilus there was nothing that could stop her plan and Sion would not be strong enough to resist her. Kreia found Sion in the academy and forced him to accept her again chastising him the whole time for his failures. Kreia once again took up the mantle of Darth Traya and waited for the Exile to come to Malachor so that she could complete her dreams of destroying the force. Traya knew with the Exile at the heart of the wound of Malachor than she could unleash a technique which could break the force and cause it to wither and die.

Darth Traya had to deal with the Exile's party who in a futile attempt tried to kill her, but they underestimated Kreia's abilities. Kreia quickly dealt with the Exile's party and had Sion locked them up as she knew their presence would make the Exile stronger. Kreia knew the Sith at the Academy would be good food for the Exile as she understood they could not stop her. Traya was glad when the Exile managed to defeat Sion, as it removed a pathetic individual from the galaxy. Traya greeted the Exile and after some conversation, the two engaged in a duel. Traya showed she had great abilities and was a deadly opponent, but the Exile gave no ground and managed to defeat her. In a bout of anger, Traya caused 3 lightsabres to ignite and float which she then turned towards the Exile. The Exile did not yield and defeated this technique which caused Traya to feel exhausted. The bond between Kreia and the Exile had been broken. Darth Traya felt the life leaving her and she knew she did not have much time left. Traya was still proud of the Exile and used her force sight to answer the questions the Exile had. Once she had her answers the Exile bid Kreia farewell and Kreia quickly lost her connection to force and died of her wounds.

Darth Traya would be remembered in the history of the Sith as a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith who was known to use abilities few could dream of. Other Sith that followed would try to learn her abilities, but none would try to continue her work to destroy the force. In the history of the Jedi she was remembered for being a dangerous Sith and they used her as an example as to why Jedi teachers should be careful in how they teach as it can lead to the Dark Side.

**Other Individuals of the Galaxy**

**Vrook Lamar:** The old cranky Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council who was known to be fierce in battle and in debate. Vrook was known to be a strict follower of the rules and was known to speak out against deviations from the Jedi way which surprised many as Vrook was known to be something of a monster in combat. Vrook was named to the Jedi High Council a decade after the Great Sith War namely due to his significance within the traditionalist faction and outspoken nature about following the Jedi Code.

Vrook was an accomplished Jedi Knight, who had battle experience in some minor conflicts, with over half a century under his belt when the Great Sith War was beginning. Before the war Vrook had shown while he can settle matters through battle, he was also skilled at mediation and could end things peacefully. Vrook was on Deneba to debate the threat of the new Sith Cult the Krath when they launched their assault. Vrook proved he was a man one wishes to avoid on the battlefield. After the battle, it was clear the new Sith cult was a major threat and the Jedi agreed to interfere. Vrook was named a Sky-General and sent into the Expansion Region to prepare Republic defences in the region.

The Krath concentrated on the Expansion Region hoping to cut it in half and the Republic only had the Swell Fleet and the Emancipator Surface Group to defend the entire sector of space. Vrook at first was able to prevent the Krath invasion Zirulast but the rising of another Sith cult on Dica made the rear vulnerable so Vrook made the Swell Fleet fall back to Belasco. Belasco was on nexus of Trade routes and its loss would severely undermine the Republic in the Expansion Region. The Krath launched a massive invasion of Belasco but Vrook had organised the Republic into a strong defensive position while he took other Jedi and attacked the rear and supply lines of the Krath. Vrook ensured Belasco held out for weeks under continued heavy Krath assaults. Vrook vented his frustration when he was told that elements of his forces were being redirected to the Outer Rim as he said it would weaken his position and allow the Krath to move onto other systems but Vrook's frustrations were ignored. Vrook was correct and the Krath moved onto other systems in the Expansion Region and Belasco increasingly became cut off from the rest of the Republic. The Krath could now begin surface operations on Belasco. Even with fewer resources Vrook still ensured Belasco did not fall to the Krath showing his stubbornness by refusing to yield. Even when the Mandalorians and others sided with the Krath Vrook refused to give up Belasco and fought back every attempt to capture the system. When resources were freed up in the Outer Rim Vrook made sure they were directed towards the Expansion Region to strengthen his position.

Vrook was preparing a counter-attack when news broke of the Battle of Coruscant, but he followed Master Vandar's orders and prevented any rush to abandoned positions to defend the capital. The battle revealed Exar Kun was the new Dark Lord of the Sith and Sith forces entered the war including war beasts. Vrook was unprepared for the new events as he firmly believed Ulic Qel-Droma was the new Dark Lord, so he had to discard plans for a counter-attack and go back on the defensive. A few of Vrook's students tried to kill him shortly afterwards declaring they were loyal to Exar Kun. Vrook's padawans thought the new abilities taught by Exar Kun would be enough to defeat Vrook but Vrook had trained in techniques to defeat the Dark Side. Vrook's students were unsuccessful in their attempt and were slain by their former master. Vrook was sad his students had fallen to the Dark Side, but he said their fate was the destination of where the Dark Side leads.

The Sith began a new push and Belasco was high on their priority list. With Sith warriors and war beasts, the Republic defenders thought there was no hope to hold out but Vrook refused to surrender as he knew Belasco would give the Sith control of the Expansion Region theatre. The Sith launched an invasion that made the previous Krath assaults look tame and the Republic took heavy losses. Vrook and other Jedi attacked important locations in the Sith lines to open opportunities for the Republic or slow down the Sith reinforcements to the frontline battles. Vrook was known to take on Sith war-beasts singlehanded to prevent them from wreaking havoc in the Republic lines. Vrook's strategy worked again and the Sith were unable to take Belasco. The moral of the Swell Fleet and the Emancipator Surface Group was high, and they rallied behind Vrook. The Sith like the Krath continued to assault Belasco but were unable to seize the system.

Eventually, the Republic completed their first round of mass mobilisation and Vrook received reinforcements, including the new 2nd Fleet. Vrook prepared a counterattack to drive the Sith out of the Expansion Region. Vrook sent the Swell Fleet to the Circarpous system with orders to push for Cyrillia while he took the 2nd Fleet to the Ulda Frav system to push for the Nixor system. The Sith had spent their resources across the galaxy, especially in the Expansion Region, and could do little to hold the Republic counter-attack. The Republic finally had the advantage in the Expansion Region theatre.

Vrook answered the call to Yavin to end the threat of Exar Kun but he knew the conflict was not over with the Dark Lord's defeat. Vrook was one of the few Jedi who knew that the remnants of the Sith needed to be dealt with. Vrook was made a Master due to his actions in the Great Sith War and his devotion to the Order. Vrook continued to aid the Republic in dealing with the Sith cults across the galaxy, such as on Dica, as he wanted to quickly remove them before they could rise to become a problem again. While he was renown for being a combat general during the war in these clean up operations Vrook allowed for his skills as a diplomat to shine and ended numerous cults peacefully.

Vrook became a major voice for following the Code of the Jedi after the war saying that they did not defeat the Sith just to allow elements of their teaching into the Jedi. When Vrook was named to the Jedi High Council he continued to advocate with the traditional interpretation of the Jedi Code and that the Jedi should follow the rules. Vrook came into intense debates with others who had a more liberal view. Vrook was a leader within the conservative faction and over the years was elected to serve as Master of the Order.

Vrook was at the end of another term of being the Master of the Order when the Mandalorians began their campaign against the Republic and brought the matter up for debate within the Jedi High Council. Vrook agreed with the decision to not interfere with the war as the Jedi believed the Mandalorians were the vanguard of the true invasion. Vrook did not care about public perception or the political fallout the Jedi Council's decision would have as he said the Jedi are concerned with the stability of the force and not making the politicians happy. In part due to his stubbornness, it made the Jedi become hated across the Republic and a few within the Order began to question the decision of the Council. Vrook wanted to deal with those in their Order that were questioning the Council's decision harshly but the election of Vandar to the position of Master of the Order prevented Vrook. However, Vrook did confront Revan and Malak who were the leaders of this Jedi insurrection to lecture them on the importance of heeding the Council's advice, but it fell on deaf ears. Vrook watched with horror as countless Jedi joined Revan and Malak and fought the Mandalorians.

When the Mandalorian Wars were over Vrook wanted to punish the Jedi, who served Revan and Malak as an example but only one returned to face the judgment of the Council. A Council session was convened and Vrook agreed with the punishment of Exile. Though Vrook was renowned for being stubborn he saw that by not having all Council members in attendance it made things worse for trying to present a united front against the Revan faction. Vrook spoke in favour of preparing the Jedi for war as he saw conflict as the only future between the Council and the Revan faction.

Vrook was unprepared for the scale of defection across the galaxy when Revan and Malak returned as the new Dark Lords of the Sith igniting the Jedi Civil War. One of his fellow Council members had defected to Revan and Vrook said this was the result of when Jedi did not strictly follow the Code. Vrook distrusted the more liberal elements of the Council but knew infighting now would get them nowhere and agreed the Jedi had no choice but to meet the new threat.

The speed of the Sith advance worried the Jedi and they wanted to stop the spread of the Sith as the Republic needed to time to recuperate from the defections. Vrook, as a Sky-Marshall, was sent to take command of the 17th Surface Group and prevent the Sith from capturing the Ubrikkia system. Vrook was going to use the same strategy he used in the Great Sith War to bog the Sith down to by the Republic time. It was not long before Vrook was met by the Sith's 7th Surface Group and the battle commenced for control of the system. Vrook's strategy did not work as the Sith never overextended their lines and concentrated their attacks at weak points in the Republic lines. Vrook's attacks on rear positions of the Sith were met by heavy resistance. Vrook saw that he had failed to bog down the Sith and ordered a retreat. Vrook prepared to hold the Sith at Randon but the speed of the Sith advance prevented Vrook from setting up positions and he pulled back.

Vrook regrouped with the Republic 3rd Fleet at Apsolon and once again prepared to stop the Sith advance. The Sith 5th Fleet met them at Apsolon, and an intense battle took place with both sides sustaining high losses but the Sith gained the advantage forcing the Republic to withdraw. The 3rd Fleet returned to the Colonies to undergo a refit while Vrook decided to station the 17th Surface Group at Belasco. Vrook knew the terrain here and was hoping to use his knowledge to finally bog down the Sith advance. The Sith had no intention of meeting Vrook on his own terrain so the Sith 5th Fleet instead seized the Eraii and Celegia system. Vrook heard the Sith were making gains elsewhere in the Expansion Region and the wider galaxy that would mean they would never have to come to Belasco. Vrook contacted his fellow Council members and said they need a new method to defeat the Sith.

With the deaths or hospitalisation of fellow Jedi High Council members people were certain Vrook would be named the next Grand Sky-Marshall and Supreme Commander. However, Vrook had no intention of taking the title instead the Council chose to integrate the Jedi with Republic high command, govern by committee and transfer more responsibilities to front line commanders.

Vrook was informed of how Bastila had been able to use her Battle Meditation on a large scale to hold off the Sith. Vrook was concerned about using someone like Bastila to hold off the Sith as she was headstrong but knew something had to be done so agreed to make her their main asset. Vrook was recalled to Dantooine from Belasco as someone of his skills was wasted on a planet the Sith would never strike. Vrook now helped to oversee the entire Republic war effort and concentrated his time on ensuring supply lines stayed open.

Vrook saw that Bastila could not hold off the Sith advance for long and Darth Revan needed to be eliminated. Vrook helped to organise the trap for Darth Revan but Vrook ignored the call to include Darth Malak as Vrook believed Malak would be incapable of keeping the Sith together. Vrook was proven wrong and Darth Malak united the Sith with them continuing to advance across the galaxy. Though they needed something to prevent Malak's victory Vrook was staggered when Bastila brought Revan back in a near dead state and in a Council session to decide Revan's fate Vrook was adamant that Revan should be cut off from the force or turned over to the Republic to face trial. Vrook was outvoted and the Council decided to use Revan against the Sith but Vrook won out to have Revan's mind erased which should break his connection to the force. Vrook was concerned the Dark Lord would return and the Jedi missed their chance to end the threat. Vrook cautioned his fellow Council members that the chance of success for their secret mission was dim and they should investigate alternatives, but they reminded him that there were no other alternatives.

When Revan returned to Dantooine Vrook was concerned that the force had returned to Revan as he believed Revan would follow the same path and return as the Dark Lord of the Sith. Vrook could do nothing but help teach Revan what it means to be a Jedi and hope this time the man remained true to the cause. Vrook was given hope after seeing how Revan treated the people on Dantooine but knew it can be wrong to have faith in one man. Vrook saw the mission off and continued to support the Republic war effort.

Darth Malak and the Reckoning Fleet appeared over Dantooine and Vrook was given command of the defence. Vrook knew the Sith would concentrate their assault on the Jedi Enclave while trying to lure the Jedi out into the open so Vrook prevented any Jedi from rushing out without orders. Vrook had a large contingent of Jedi ready to defend Dantooine but some of them had to aid in the evacuation. Vrook had positioned the Jedi in key positions around Dantooine and used them to ambush the Sith lines. Vrook held off the Sith for over an hour but the Sith star-fighters got past the air-defences of Dantooine and they help tip the tide in favour of the Sith. Vrook ordered the Jedi to only fight near air-defences to minimise the chance of being caught by Sith star-fighters but this allowed for the Sith to finally land artillery on the surface. Vrook knew he had to buy time for the evacuation so organised teams of Jedi to perform hit and run raids on the Sith positions. Vrook showed he was still a monster on the battlefield and many Sith and Dark Jedi fell to his blade. While Vrook performed a raid on a Sith position an artillery bombardment came on the position and Vrook was caught in it. Vrook sustained life threating injuries and the Jedi around him told him to evacuate. Vrook refused, saying he could continue but he was losing too much blood and soon fell unconscious. Even in his unconscious state, Vrook called on the force to wake him up so that he could continue to fight. Vrook heard the Sith had breached the Jedi Enclave and Darth Malak was personally leading the assault. Vrook ordered the remaining Jedi defenders to make for the Enclave and evacuate. Vrook said he was going to stop Darth Malak, but the others said in his condition he wouldn't win. When Vrook arrived at the Enclave the last ships were taking off and Master Vandar ordered Vrook onto one of those ships. Vrook knew in his state he could not debate Vandar and was placed on a medical ship. Vrook escaped and was taken to the medical centre to recover from his injuries.

Vrook smiled when he heard Revan had defeated Darth Malak and the Republic landed a crippling blow against the Sith. Vrook wanted to aid in the Republic push back but was confined to his medical treatment. When Vrook did recover the Sith Empire had fragmented and was no longer a threat to the galaxy. Vrook turned his attention to the rebuilding of the Jedi Order.

Vrook accepted the Jedi were in a weakened state and harsh punishment for those returning from the Dark Side would not be in the interest of rebuilding. Vrook welcomed those that turned from the dark side back into the Order, but he was still a vocal voice in the traditional interpretation of the Jedi Code. Vrook increasingly became concerned by Revan as not only did he call for a change in the Jedi way, but he also involved himself in galactic affairs. Vrook worried that perhaps finally Darth Revan returned to the galaxy. Revan did eventually yield on his calls for reform within the Jedi but Vrook knew there were many in the Order who were calling for the same reform which worried Vrook that another split could happen. After Revan had disappeared Vrook hoped some peace could return but the calls within the Order were still there and growing. It appeared something sinister was reaching out across the galaxy which could mean more trouble was on its way, but the Jedi could not locate it.

Vrook agreed that a Conclave should be called to solve the disputes. Before he could leave for the Conclave of Katarr Vandar contacted Vrook saying he sensed something ominous would happen on Katarr and that Vrook should not attend. Vrook thought Vandar just wanted him away so he could not cause a problem but when Vrook sensed what happened on Katarr he collapsed with sadness. Vrook knew something had gone to Katarr and managed to kill all the Jedi in attendance. Vrook called a session of what remained of the Council and they agreed they should go into hiding until they could figure out what the new threat was. Vrook learnt something was attacking them through the force as Jedi who were not on Katarr were being hunted down and eliminated so they should hide on worlds which could mask their presence. Vrook chose Dantooine as the scars of battle would hide his presence and Vrook wanted to atone for his failure to protect Dantooine.

On Dantooine, Vrook introduced himself to Administrator Adare and they agreed that he would secretly aid the rebuilding of Dantooine. For over a year Vrook secretly dealt with hostile creatures, gave advice to settle disputes, advised on governance and defeated raider bands all of which aided in the development of Khoonda. Vrook knew the people on Dantooine were hostile to the Jedi and he did not blame, but it meant he had to ensure he kept out of sight. Vrook did not wish for the people to know it was him who secretly aided them as he said Jedi do not do things just to be popular but because it is the right thing to do.

Vrook meanwhile also searched the ruins of the Jedi Enclave hoping that something remained which could give him a clue of the new threat. One day while in the library a band of mercenaries ambushed him and though he managed to slay a few of them Vrook saw if he escaped it would mean the mercenaries would attack Khoonda, so he allowed himself to be captured. While he was in a cage Vrook began to devise a plan to escape while en-route to their destination as this would minimise the chance of the mercenaries attacking Khoonda. It could also turn the mercenaries against each other as they could think one of their own had doubled crossed them. Suddenly a group appeared in the caves and Vrook recognised that the Exile led them. The Exile's group slew the mercenaries and freed Vrook but Vrook chided her for failing to think things through. Vrook saw she had used the force in combat which shocked him as she was meant to be cut off from the force. Vrook knew the mercenaries had no choice but to attack Khoonda and he left to prepare a defence. In the Battle of Khoonda Vrook attacked the rear lines of mercenaries which caused panic and confusion. Vrook prevented many mercenaries from reaching the frontlines which helped to maintain the battle in the favour of Khoonda. Vrook participated in the final skirmish which ended the threat of the mercenaries. After Khoonda was safe Vrook conversed with the Exile and told her he knew the Sith had returned. During their talk, Vrook tried to pass on some wisdom to the Exile and taught her a technique in the force which he often used in combat.

Vrook returned to the Jedi Enclave where he helped to oversee the rebuilding of it. Vrook noticed the people's attitude towards the Jedi had changed, but he was cautious to involve himself further with the populace incase the Sith struck again. Vrook knew it was easy to turn public opinion so did not want to involve himself within a battle for the minds. Vrook used the information provided by the Exile to search for a solution for the threat the Sith presented. More of the Council arrived and Vrook consulted with them over the matter. Vrook was glad to see the Jedi Enclave rebuilt as he always admired the place. The Council came to a decision over what they would do to meet the new threat.

When the Exile returned to the Jedi Enclave Vrook explained that with or without her knowledge the new Sith threat was using her and her technique to feed on the force to grow stronger and that perhaps they could use her to destroy all life in the galaxy. Vrook placed her in stasis and the Council prepared to cut her connection to the force. Kreia appeared and Vrook recognised her immediately and was shocked that she still lived. Vrook tried to confront her but she cast him back and began to lecture them. Vrook prepared for battle as he saw that Kreia was a Sith Lord and was likely responsible for the danger to the galaxy. Vrook was unprepared for the technique Kreia used and all his life and force were drained out of his body but somehow still looked if he had some function. Vrook's body was taken to the medical ward at Khoonda where they were shocked at his condition as they had never seen anything like it. There was nothing they could do and soon there was no function in his body, and he was pronounced dead.

**Kavar**: The military-minded Jedi Master who had proven himself in command and was feared by the enemies of the Republic. Kavar was the main Jedi voice who would suggest warfare or violence as a solution to a problem within the galaxy. While more incline to fight Kavar tried to remain calm and soft-spoken but also had a plan to defeat any opponent. Kavar was named to the Jedi High Council several years before the Mandalorian Wars.

Kavar as a padawan had partaken in some minor conflicts across the galaxy but it was when he was in his 30s, he experienced the total war of the Great Sith War. Kavar had been a knight for a few years and often travelled the Outer Rim aiding those that he could. Kavar was travelling the Outer Rim when he heard the dangers of a new Sith cult rising in the galaxy. Kavar was concerned about the growing cult but he was dismantling a slave ring and could not attend the Conclave of Deneba. When he heard about the events of Deneba he quickly raced to aid the Jedi and the Republic to deal with the new threat.

Kavar was named a Sky-General and assigned to the Outer Fleet and External Surface Group within the Outer Rim. For a while, it looked as if the war would be focused on other sectors but a Sith Cult seized control of Mekem Te and was soon reinforced by a small Krath Fleet and their other allies like local pirate bands. The commanders of the Outer Fleet were unsure if they should attack or take up defensive positions. Kavar predicted that Desevro would be the next target and was instrumental in having the Outer Fleet deployed there. Kavar had been right and the Fellowship Fleet of the Krath and their allies arrived but he had ensured the Outer Fleet had taken strong positions. The Fellowship Fleet could not break the defences of the Outer Fleet and was forced to withdraw. Kavar spoke in favour of pursuit and the Outer Fleet chased them to Raxus. The Fellowship quickly landed on Raxus and Kavar prepared to meet them. Kavar heard that Ulic Qel-Droma, believed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith, was on the planet but Kavar did not give any thought to rushing into battle to defeat him. Kavar with other Jedi and a Regiment of the External Surface Group made steady progress but the Krath had deployed a superweapon. The weapon was the Dark Reaper which was capable of draining life and inflicted mass damage across a wide area. Sensing the danger Kavar ordered a retreat while others wanted to move to destroy the weapon but Kavar knew they had no chance of victory and had to fall back. Thanks to Kavar thousands of Republic soldiers were able to escape and the survivors of the attacks on the superweapon informed them that it was protected by some sort of force shielding. Kavar recommended the Outer Fleet to fall back to regroup in order to discuss what their next course of action should be, and it fell back.

Kavar recommended the Outer Fleet and External Surface Group break into smaller units as if they are grouped together the new superweapon of the Sith would cause devastation and the Republic will lose the Outer Rim. Kavar suggested they only perform light attacks against the Dark Reaper Fleet, former Fellowship Fleet, to prod for weaknesses. Kavar's suggestions were taken and Kavar took command of Task Unit that followed the Dark Reaper Fleet. Kavar watched as the Sith used the Dark Reaper on countless worlds and there was nothing he could do. Every light attack reported the same thing that there was no way to close enough to the Dark Reaper to destroy it. Kavar was increasingly seen as the highest-ranking commander in the Outer Rim.

The Dark Reaper caused mass fear in the Outer Rim and numerous systems were yielding to the Krath. Kavar knew something had to be done and lobbied for greater resources to be sent to the Outer Rim to stabilise the situation. Kavar was successful and the Republic shifted resources to the Outer Rim which stabilised the situation. As Kavar was following the Dark Reaper Fleet other Republic units could move to the worlds without fear of being destroyed. Kavar had the Outer Fleet reconvene at Sullust to prevent its fall to an attack from new allies of the Krath while he used the extra resources to prevent the fall of the Listehol system and reclaim the Handooine system which restricted the movement of the Dark Reaper Fleet. However, Kavar knew that if the Dark Reaper was not destroyed then the Krath would regain the advantage.

Luckily new information reached Kavar which was a technique to use the force to bypass the force barrier of the Dark Reaper which meant someone could get close enough to destroy it. Kavar was hesitant to trust the information as it supposedly came from Ulic Qel-Droma, but he trusted in the judgment of his fellow Jedi and prepared to end the threat of the Dark Reaper. Kavar had half of the External Surface Group form up on Thule knowing the Dark Reaper Fleet would move to intercept them. Kavar prepared his forces to rush the enemy as it was vital, they broke through the lines to open a path to the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper Fleet arrived and landed forces on Thule, but they quickly came under attack from the Republic. The Krath had no time to prepare a proper perimeter and the Republic broke through with Kavar leading the charge. Kavar and a team of Jedi reached the Dark Reaper and used the new technique to get close to it and proceeded to destroy it. The Krath were shocked at the loss of their weapon but Kavar saw an opening and ordered a full attack on the Krath. Kavar also ordered the Outer Fleet to Thule and it caught the Dark Reaper Fleet off guard inflicting heavy losses. The Republic scored a grand victory on Thule and removed the superweapon of the Krath thanks to Kavar. Kavar was one of the best Jedi Generals within the Republic and many officers followed any order he gave.

Kavar left a team to dispose of the Dark Reaper while he took the Outer Fleet to Dalchon. Kavar heard how the Krath Fleet had cut through Republic space and was making its way to the Outer Rim and wanted to intercept them. Kavar arrived first and positioned the Fleet in a strong position. When the Krath arrived, they were unable to break through the Republic defences and were forced to withdraw after sustaining high losses. Kavar had turned the tide of the war in the Outer Rim and freed up Republic resources which could be directed elsewhere. Kavar led the Outer Fleet into the Mid Rim to aid the Republic forces there.

Kavar made steady progress against the Krath in the Mid Rim. When Coruscant came under attack Kavar followed orders and continued to push against the Sith Cults in the Mid Rim. However, on Coruscant Exar Kun revealed he was the true Dark Lord of the Sith and he deployed his forces across the galaxy. Kavar in order to not be cut off by the newly emerged force withdraw from Thapes back to defensive lines at Argus. Kavar's quick action saved many Republic lives as other Republic forces were not as fortunate. Kavar orders Republic Fleets within the Mid Rim to halt any advance until they can properly analyse the new situation.

Kavar was devastated when he witnesses Jedi attack their masters as they revealed, they were in league with Exar Kun. Kavar rushed to the aid of his nearby brethren and was able to cut down the turned Jedi. Many were shocked at the battle prowess of Kavar as he effortless cut through the followers of Exar Kun. Thanks to Kavar actions Republic forces in the Mid Rim were not significantly damaged from defections to Exar Kun and they were able to maintain a strong defensive position.

While he maintained defensive positions Kavar learnt of the loss of Ossus. Kavar cried over the events and he blamed himself for the loss as he had positioned the Outer Fleet at Demos far away from Ossus. Kavar knew it was because of this it provided an opening for the Dark Lords to attack. Kavar was determined for Ossus to not be the death of the Jedi as he knew the Jedi were never tied to a specific world.

Kavar saw a chance to bring the war to its endgame and moved the Central Fleet to the Radnor system to stop the advance of the Massassi Fleet. Kavar's actions forced the Massassi Fleet to change direction as they were not prepared to fight a well-fortified Republic Fleet and it headed towards New Cov, away from the Outer Rim.

Intelligence soon reached Kavar that the Krath Fleet was undergoing a refit at Boonta and was vulnerable. However, the system was within Hutt Space and the Hutts were neutral in the conflict therefore a move against them would be an act of war. Another issue was if he moved away from the Radnor system it would allow the Massassi Fleet to move to the Outer Rim of the galaxy where they could prolong the war for years. Luckily for Kavar, the first round of mass mobilisation was completed, and the Republic had more resources to spare. Kavar left to take command of the newly commissioned Swift Fleet, which had been designed for speed which was perfect for Kavar's plan. Kavar informed them of the opportunity to destroy the Krath Fleet but they had to move quickly in order to catch it off guard to deal a crippling blow to their enemy. The officers agreed and they move towards the Boonta system. They arrive and the Krath have no defences as they never thought the Republic would attack a Hutt world and the speed of the Swift Fleet ensured no one knew the Republic was en-route to the world. Kavar had the Swift Fleet take attack positions and proceeded to destroy the shipyard and the entire Krath Fleet. However, the destruction from the Shipyard caused toxins to be released which caused an environmental disaster on Boonta. The attack on one of their shipyards and the loss of a shipyard world infuriated the Hutts so they began to act hostile towards the Republic and prepared for war. Kavar did not mind as they had struck a vital blow against the Sith.

With the Krath Fleet destroyed and the Massassi Fleet retreating to its secret shipyard after its defeat at New Cov Kavar knew it was only the Mandalorians who were left with the ability to strike at the Republic. Kavar predicted that Onderon would be the destination of the Mandalorians so ordered the Swift Fleet to move to Onderon. Kavar was right and they found Onderon under attack by the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians had scrambled Onderon's communications and were not expecting Republic reinforcements, as a result, they were caught unaware by Kavar. The Swift Fleet inflicted heavy losses on the Mandalorian Fleet, and they were forced to retreat. Kavar noticed the retreat is unorganised and ordered the Republic to give chase to the fleeing Mandalorians in order to prevent them from forming up again. Thanks to Kavar's actions the Mandalorians lost Mandalore the Indomitable in the retreat which caused the Mandalorians to scatter as they no longer had any central leadership. Kavar ensured Exar Kun had no ability to strike at the Republic to open another front and the Republic could focus on the offensive, but he knew the Dark Lord was rebuilding his strength, so swift action was needed. Luckily the secret location of the Sith's home base was revealed and Kavar answered the call to Yavin to end the threat of Exar Kun.

Kavar had hoped the defeat of Exar Kun would end the war but there were still hold-out Sith cults across the galaxy. One of the strongest of these cults was in the Tapani sector and they held considerable resources. Kavar was named the Commander of the campaign to eradicate the Sith Cult in what came to be known as the Cleansing of the Nine Houses. The campaign took years due to the wealth of the Sith cult but the Jedi under Kavar emerged victorious and the Sith cult was removed from the galaxy. Once the campaign was over in recognition for his loyalty to the Order, mastery of the force and his military accomplishments Kavar was named a Jedi Master.

Even though he was a master Kavar returned to wandering the galaxy and continued to involve himself in protecting the innocent from the raiders of the galaxy. Kavar worked to restore order and peace in the far regions of the galaxy as he believed everyone was entitled to safety. Kavar's actions helped to bring stability to the wider galaxy and prevented rouge organisations from gaining a foothold.

While travelling the galaxy Kavar became concerned with the growing threat of the Mandalorians who had reformed under their new leader Mandalore the Ultimate. Kavar spoke in favour of a build-up of the Outer Defences of the Republic to dissuade them from attacking and the Republic should plan an invasion of Mandalorian space in case they become too much of a problem.

Kavar was respected throughout the Jedi Order and students sought him out or they waited for him to return to a temple. Kavar did not mind and liked to impart some knowledge towards students as he wanted them to do their best. A young Jedi woman found Kavar on one of his journeys and Kavar was impressed as he had done his best to hide away from any distractions. Kavar taught the girl a few things and he became fond of her seeing her as a gifted student. Kavar knew the girl would also travel the galaxy and he said if their paths crossed again, he would always be willing to teach her something new. Their paths would often converge. Kavar counted the young girl as his padawan but he never formally initiated the process.

Kavar was named to the Jedi High Council as they believed the Jedi needed a military mind to help the Jedi be better accustomed to the situation of the galaxy. Kavar on the Council said they should investigate the Mandalorians and be prepared for an eventual attack. Kavar also began to plan which worlds should be fortified with Jedi in case of an assault. Kavar also stressed that the Jedi should put an order for special purpose vehicles as the Republic Military vehicles limited the Jedi abilities. Kavar helped to ensure the Jedi would have an arsenal if there was ever another conflict.

When the Mandalorians did invade the Republic, everyone was certain Kavar would push for war and he would be named the Grand Sky-Marshall, a rank designated to define the Supreme commander of the Jedi. However, Kavar believed the Mandalorians were in league with someone else as it did not make any sense for them to invade the Republic who had the military and resource advantage. Kavar agreed with the judgement of non-intervention until their true threat had been revealed. Countless in the Order said Kavar was a coward who was unwilling to stand up to the other voices on the Council. Kavar tried his best to explain that rushing into battle could place the Jedi in a worse position and while some listened to his words many others cursed him. Even as the Mandalorians advanced across the galaxy Kavar did not change his assessment and he believed the Republic had the means to defeat the Mandalorians without the aid of the Jedi.

Kavar was disappointed to see many in the Order join Revan and Malak who led a movement of Jedi to enter the war. Kavar knew that if the Jedi could be easily swayed to join a crusade it was an opening that their enemies would exploit. Kavar spoke in favour of meeting Revan and Malak with force so that they could be dealt with before they gained too much influence. Kavar's advice was not taken and he watched as more went to their side, including the woman whom he counted as his brightest student. Kavar turned his attention to preparing what remained of the Order to be prepared for a fight as Kavar saw conflict was the only outcome between those that joined Revan's crusade and those that remained loyal to the Council.

Kavar watched as Revan led the Republic to victory over the Mandalorians and saw how he became a hero throughout the galaxy. Kavar was certain Revan would change the galaxy and not for the greater. Kavar was sad that it was only the woman he thought as his padawan who returned from the war to face the consequence of her actions. Kavar understood the feeling of needing to help those in need but it could not be denied that she had broken her vows and had suffered as a result. Kavar chose exile as her punishment as there needed to be a penalty for defying the Council which could potentially place the Jedi in a precarious position. Kavar was sad that it seemed his favourite student had lost all her joy and potential. Kavar tried his best to make the Republic military see that there was a threat with Revan, but they refused to believe that Revan was a threat. Kavar's denouncement of Revan did not sit well with many in the Republic and Jedi and they believed Kavar was simply envious of Revan.

Kavar was proven right when Revan returned as the Dark Lord of the Sith and planned to replace the Republic with his own Sith Empire. The defection across the Jedi and Republic to Revan's side was unprecedented and severely limited the ability of the Republic to meet the new threat. Kavar did not gloat over being right and said the Jedi and Republic needed to move fast in order to defeat the new threat before it gained any more influence in the galaxy. The Jedi Civil War had begun.

Kavar was named the Grand Sky-Marshall and the Supreme Commander of the Republic. Kavar chose to split the responsibilities of the Supreme Commander as Revan's Sith Empire was advancing across different sections of the galaxy and Kavar knew it would be better to have certain individuals responsible for different sections. Kavar took the title of Supreme Commander of the Outer Defences, which was the senior of the two roles, while he named his comrade and fellow Council member Amaj Ak Supreme Commander of the Inner Defences.

Kavar took command of the Republic 18th Fleet and moved to the Sly Myrth system to prevent the fall of the key system in the Outer Rim while he ordered other Republic Fleets to take defensive positions at other key locations. Within a week Darth Revan appeared in the system with the Reckoning Fleet but Kavar was confident he could withstand the attack as he had a strong position. Kavar was unprepared for the tactics of Revan who used the cannons of the Sith battleships to cause gaps in the Republic left flank while using his light ships to harass the right flank which made his left flank appear weak. Kavar had sent his reserves to the right flank to break the Sith left flank but with the centre engaged there was no support for the Republic left flank and the Sith star-fighters and bombers poured in. The 18th Fleet began to panic and Revan's light-ships quickly seized the initiative to further caused destruction within the 18th Fleet. Kavar saw the tide of battle had turned so ordered a retreat but ensured the retreat was an orderly one. Kavar's defeat to Revan socked many as they had hoped the famed Jedi Master would be able to defeat Revan, Republic morale declined.

Kavar regrouped the 18th Fleet and assessed the situation. The Sith rapidly advanced across the Outer Rim and Kavar knew the Botajef system was another key system in the Outer Rim so moved to fortify the system. It did not take long for the Sith 4th Fleet to appear and once again Darth Revan was in command. Kavar placed the 18th Fleet into a wedge formation as this time he did not intend to be on the defensive. Kavar attacked hoping to take the 4th Fleet before it could form up, but he noticed something strange. The 4th Fleet was dividing into 2 with half going high while the other half went low and Kavar thought it was strange that Revan had divided his fleet but soon saw the sense of it. Kavar could not divide his Fleet to attack both formations otherwise the Sith star-fighters would break through and if he did nothing than Revan would catch him in a cross-fire. Kavar saw there was little chance of victory and broke off the attack and ordered a retreat from the system as Revan was sure to attack if he moved the fleet into a new position. Revan had defeated Kavar once again, this time not a single shot was fired which only further broke the faith in Kavar's ability to defeat Revan and only strengthened the faith in Revan. Kavar saw the Sith had made major gains across the galaxy, especially in the Outer Rim, and ordered the Republic to take up new positions. Kavar left the 18th Fleet and ordered it stationed at Ithor while he took command of the Republic 1st Fleet and moved to the Arkanis system.

Kavar had seen large sections of the Outer Rim fall to Revan's Sith Empire and wanted to prevent the second major push of the Sith into the Outer Rim. This annoyed many as the said Kavar was too concerned with the Outer Rim as the Mid Rim fell into his responsibility and the Sith had made advances across it. Kavar was certain the Republic 4th, 12th, 13th and 18th Fleets were equipped to handle the situation, but the loss of the Outer Rim would provide the Sith with the ground to attack the Republic for years. Many in the Republic said Kavar was ill-equipped for commanding an entire theatre as it took days for Kavar to issue orders to other Republic forces in the Outer and Mid Rim, which made it more difficult for them to organise a defence against the Sith. When Kavar did give orders it was usually to fall back into another defensive line, but the Sith always managed to break through or outwit his plan. This only furthered the disdain for Kavar as Revan showed he could command theatres of war simultaneously while he struggled to command a single front.

It was not long before the Sith 7th Fleet arrived in the system and once again Revan was in command. Kavar had positioned his Fleet in a new way in the hope to catch Revan off-guard but was unprepared for what Revan did. Revan arranged several of his squadrons into 2 parallel lines and they advanced against Kavar's lines. These vessel squadrons kept constant motion in a circular movement and once they were close enough, they fired on Kavar's ships. The attack was effective and ships within the 1st Fleet were being destroyed which caused holes to appear in the lines. Kavar managed to direct the 1st Fleet to deal with the circular attack but it was too late as the rest of the 7th had moved up in the confusion and quickly broke through. Kavar had no choice but to retreat. Revan had defeated Kavar 3 times in the battlefield and had eroded the image of Kavar as a military genius who could defeat any opponent. Countless across the Republic military thought Kavar was a fool and many mocked him or requested transfers to other units. Republic morale went to a low point and the faith in the Jedi was broken as if Kavar was the best the Jedi had there was little chance of victory against Revan.

Kavar was taken back by the new reputation he had gained but he did not let that, or the talk of his removal get to him as he wanted to focus on defeating the Sith advance. Kavar predicted that Rodia was the target of the Sith advance and he ordered the 1st Fleet to the system which reluctantly followed his order. Kavar was right and the 7th Fleet arrived but Revan was no longer in command. The battle against the 7th was difficult but the 1st Fleet emerged victorious which caused a massive morale boost to the Republic. Kavar ordered the 1st to pursue the 7th as the loss of a Sith Fleet would be a blow to the Sith Empire. Kavar chased the 7th to the Mon Gazza system where after a skirmish it further retreated but Kavar was not ready to give up and continued the pursuit. Kavar left the 18th Surface Group in this section of space to guard his rear. The Republic 1st Fleet was desperate for a victory and they were riding high on their win at Rodia, so they went along with Kavar's order. Kavar caught the 7th at the Lannik system and a battle followed. Kavar managed to group his flanks into a wedge formation and used them to attack the 7th. The tactic was effective and the 7th withdrew from the system. The 1st and wider Republic began to hope that perhaps Kavar would be able to turn the tide against the Sith. Kavar had no idea that since its loss at Rodia the Sith 7th Fleet was luring the Republic 1st Fleet into a trap designed by Darth Revan. The Republic 1st Fleet jumped into the Daalang system hoping to again catch the Sith 7th Fleet but this time the 7th had taken a strong position and was prepared to meet them. Kavar ordered the attack but the Republic attackers fell to the fire of the Sith Fleet which forced Kavar to change tactics. Kavar arranged several of his squadrons into 2 parallel lines and prepared to adopt the same tactic Revan had used. Before Kavar could arrange his ships the 7th pushed the advance and the bombing runs they performed proved effective against the 1st Fleet. Kavar ordered the retreat of the 1st Fleet but was given more bad news. The Sith had attacked his rear and destroyed the 18th Surface Group so the 1st Fleet was now cut off from the Republic. Even when Kavar managed to achieve victory Revan ensured it would become a crushing defeat and none in the Republic military wanted anything to do with Kavar. To make it worse Darth Revan had not been at Daalang and it was Admiral Haidrin Sun who had defeated Kavar, which showed Kavar was no equal to Darth Revan and any common commander could defeat Kavar. Any hope Kavar had of regaining his reputation or dignity within the Republic was broken.

Kavar was intensely disliked across the Republic and he had led the Republic to numerous crushing defeats, so he was removed as the Supreme Command of the Outer Defences and even the Jedi chose to remove him as Grand Sky-Marshall. Kavar was transferred from the Republic 1st Fleet and smuggled back into the heartland of the Republic which only further caused anger as he would not share the fate of the people he had caused to be entrapped.

Kavar was on Dantooine with some of his fellow Council members when they learnt of the death of Amaj Ak, who had been named Supreme Commander after Kavar was dismissed, at the hands of Revan. Kavar cried over this event and he vowed he would find a way to end the Sith and prevent the Jedi from falling. Kavar requested another assignment and since the war was going badly for the Republic, they needed everyone in the fight.

Kavar was dispatched to the Kinyen system in the Expansion Region to take command of the Republic 87th Army which was stationed there. The growing presence of the Sith in the Expansion Region was worrying to the Republic and the Kinyen system was a vital system for the Republic. Kavar heard of a Sith advance in the Expansion Region and prepared the 87th Army to meet the advance. Within a month the Sith 10th Fleet arrived in the system and it was under the command of Darth Malak. Kavar knew if he could defeat Darth Malak, the Shadow Hand of the Empire, it would be a blow to the Sith, but he would not risk an all-out assault on Malak. The battle commenced and the Sith could no break through the orbital defences of Kinyen, but a path opened to Malak's command ship. Kavar seized the chance and moved to board Malak's ship. Under heavy fire, Kavar's and some of his escort reached Malak's ship and Kavar boarded. Kavar led a strike team through the ship and expected that he had to fight towards the bridge but was amazed to find Malak in the next hanger bay. Malak laughed at him saying he had taken the bait perfectly and without Kavar there to command his forces the Sith were finding it easier to break through the orbital defences to gain a foothold on Kinyen. Kavar scolded Malak for being overconfident as he is not dead yet and could easily defeat Malak to turn the tide towards the Republic. Malak simply laughed at that suggestion and prepared for battle. Kavar was a master of the force and had defeated countless enemies in single-combat but he was unprepared for the skill of Malak. Malak quickly gained the upper hand and Kavar could do nothing to stop most of his attacks. Kavar collapsed in a critical state and Malak would have finished him off had not the Jedi who followed Kavar attacked Malak in a futile attempt. With Malak distracted Republic soldiers brought Kavar back to one of his ships and they retreated from the system.

Kavar's wounds were serious so he needed urgent medical attention otherwise he would die from his wounds. Kavar was taken to a nearby hospital where the medical staff were amazed that Kavar had managed to survive as the wounds would have killed anyone else. Kavar did not wake up as he had gone into a coma due to the wounds. Many across the Republic said it was a good thing Kavar was in a coma as it meant he can no longer lead the Republic to its defeat and many others thought he had died. Kavar was transferred to a hospital within the Core once he was in a more stable condition but remained within a coma.

Kavar remained in a comatose state for the rest of the Jedi Civil War so took no part in the major decisions that happened later in the war.

Kavar woke from his coma a little over a year after the Jedi Civil War had ended and he could not believe that the Council had captured Revan or Revan had brought an end to his own Sith Empire before leaving the known galaxy. Kavar knew strange things could happen but he never expected something like that to happen. Kavar saw that even though they were victorious the war had devastated the Republic and the Jedi. Kavar also saw that there was a growing voice within the Jedi to reform and he knew it was the last elements of Revan's influence. Kavar learnt there was also a dark presence striking out at the Jedi and he wondered if Revan had truly disappeared or merely relocated his base of operations.

Kavar tried to aid in the rebuilding of the Jedi Order but he still struggled to move and had to focus his attention on healing. Over the weeks Kavar gained back more movement but he was still in a brittle state which prevented his attendance to the Conclave of Katarr. Kavar sensed the mass extinction of Katarr and quickly realised their enemy has struck. Kavar was overcome with his senses that he almost did not realise there were assassins sneaking up on him. Kavar managed to strike first and even though he was not fully healed he was still a deadly opponent. However, in the fight, Kavar noticed his assassins were using force techniques that were unheard of and the more he called upon the force the stronger they seemed to get. Knowing this Kavar gathered his strength and made for an area where he could acquire a blaster. The assassins followed him, and he saw that they somehow knew where he was all the time and Kavar assumed they could track him through the force. Kavar found a blaster and used his skill as a marksman to finish off his attackers. Kavar made for the Jedi Temple after this turn of events.

Kavar learnt that a session of the Council had been called and he met with his fellow Council members where they discussed recent events. It was clear to Kavar something was attacking the Jedi and it was using the force to find them. Kavar said the Jedi should go into hiding until they could figure out the source of these attacks and they must use worlds to mask their presence. The Council agreed with Kavar and they went their separate ways pledging to reconvene when they had answers.

Kavar went to the Onderon system as he knew the planet had a history with the Dark Side of the force and had experienced major battles in previous galactic wars. Kavar also knew there was political tension on Onderon, and the loss of the system would be a major loss to the Republic. Kavar made himself known to Queen Talia and said he would be willing to serve as her advisor. Kavar knew Talia was loyal to the Republic and was a supporter of the Jedi so she happily accepted Kavar as an advisor. Kavar was meant to be a secret advisor to the Queen but many within the Palace caught him with the Queen so soon many people knew the Queen had a Jedi advising her. After this got out Kavar and the Queen would meet in the open seeing no point in trying to hide it any longer.

Kavar noticed the growing discontent with Onderon membership within the Republic and how powerful people across Onderon were using that to their advantage. Kavar saw that it was centralised under General Vakul and he knew sooner or later Vakul would attempt to seize the crown. Kavar began to plan for the coup and he knew that it was likely the Sith will be involved which would present an opportunity to strike back at them. Kavar ensured that only loyal soldiers were posted within the Royal Palace and he had the Queen post loyal and capable officers at key locations. Kavar gave ground on a few key areas, such as the Onderon Navy, but he did this to lull his enemy into a false sense of security, having learnt his lesson from Revan and Malak. However, there were times when Kavar was outmanoeuvred by Vakul, such as the blockade and his growing power within the political system. Kavar knew that if he can hold certain zones of Iziz, such as the Palace and Sky Wall, it would allow for them to hold out until Republic aid could arrive. Kavar knew if Republic soldiers crushed the rebellion on Onderon it would be a public relations disaster, but the Republic could not afford to lose the system. Kavar also hoped that with the Sith being involved it could minimise the damage of Republic soldiers on Onderon.

While Kavar was planning for the coup he also protected Queen Talia from numerous assassinations, designed to cause chaos across Onderon. Had Kavar not been there these assassins would have killed the Queen. The assassins would never let themselves be captured alive but Kavar knew it had been Vakul who had sent them.

Kavar sensed the day of the coup was approaching but he also sensed something else which he thought could tip the scale of the battle. Kavar was surprised that it was the Exile and she had come to Onderon to speak to him. Kavar could not speak for long as Colonel Tobin attempted to kill him while he was outside the Palace but said that he would answer everything he could the next time the Exile and him met.

Within weeks General Vakul began his coup and Kavar helped to rally the Queen's supporters to her side. Kavar plan had worked as key locations across Iziz remained loyal to the Queen and they had well-fortified positions which the Vakul soldiers could not break through. Kavar also saw the Sith had sent warships to the system and were helping Vakul seize the system. Kavar had planned for all of this but he was not prepared for what the Sith had planned. All the beasts within the city soon began to attack Talia's forces which helped for Vakul's soldiers to advance. Kavar realised he had underestimated the Sith, but he had one last card to play and sent word to the Exile.

While he waited for the Exile to arrive Kavar watched in horror as Vakul's forces advanced all the way to the Royal Palace and it seemed like there was nothing he could do. Kavar rallied the Royal guard and managed to repulse the assaults on the main palace gates but Vakul's forces had seized control of the Sky Ramp and were moving on the Palace. Kavar also saw that great beasts had been brought to breach the Palace's gates and it would not be long before they did. Kavar ordered the Royal guard to fall back into the Palace so fell back inside. The Palace was breached so Vakul and Sith forces poured in and all hope seemed lost. Kavar heard that a group of outsiders were making a push for the palace and he knew that it was the Exile, so he just needed to wait a little longer.

Kavar had hoped to use the palace systems to slow down the Vakul troops but the Royalist had been locked out of the network. Kavar and his company of Royal guards were forced back to the Northern Wing of the Palace where they were cut off from everyone else. Kavar held off Vakul and Sith assaults but he knew he could not last for long. Luckily the Exile arrived and linked Kavar company with more royalist forces. Kavar informed her that they needed to seize back control of the Palace network and after that, they'd make for the Queen. Kavar made the Royal guard ready for the final push while the Exile gained back control of the network. Once the route to the Throne room was open Kavar pushed in and showed why people feared to face him in combat. Kavar slew many Vakul soldiers and the battle ended in victory for Queen Talia. Kavar was impressed with how the Exile handled the situation once the battle was over and said they had time to talk.

Kavar and the Exile spoke at length over what had happened to them and the galaxy. Kavar also taught his student some final techniques and it brought back fonder memories of when she used to be his student. Kavar agreed that the Jedi Council should reconvene and said once things were more stable on Onderon he would join his fellow Council members.

Kavar gathered what remained of the Royalist and led them to bring calm to Onderon. The beasts, which had broken free of Sith control, were rampaging across the city causing many deaths. There was some holdout Vakul supporters, but the majority had given up once the battle of the Palace was completed. It took a few weeks but Kavar managed to bring calm to the Onderon system.

Kavar made his way to the Dantooine system where he saw that the Enclave had been rebuilt and that his fellow Council members were there. Kavar was sad that not more of them had lived but they needed to focus on the Sith threat to the galaxy. Kavar knew the new threat was extremely dangerous and it seemed it was a threat to all life in the galaxy. Kavar could not deny that the danger emulated from the Exile and she had the potential to cause mass carnage across the galaxy. While he was saddened with the decision, he agreed that she had to be cut from the force as they cannot jeopardise all life in the galaxy for one person. Kavar said that while they will cut her from the force, she was owed an explanation and the Council would deliver it.

When the Exile came to Dantooine to meet the Council Kavar set the Council's plan in motion and tried to explain to the Exile what the Council needed to do it. In the middle of their explanation, Kreia bursted into the assembly and Kavar realised at once that she was a Sith Lord and becamed shocked that the Exile travelled with her. Kavar began to doubt his student's faith to the Light Side but he needed to focus on Kreia. Kavar ignited his lightsabres to prepared for battle against Kreia and this time he would be prepared not unlike the time with Malak. Kavar never got his chance to see if he was prepared enough to face another Sith Lord as Kreia used a force technique to drain all the life and force from Kavar. Kavar laid on the ground of the Jedi Enclave in a comatose state neither dead or alive but the old wounds inflicted by war caught up with him and he passed away.

**Zez-Kai Ell: **The compassionate Jedi Master who was considered the most emotional of the entire Jedi High Council, though not always a good thing. Zez-Kai Ell had a reputation for being charitable and graceful. Zez-Kai Ell abhorred violence and warfare so would do whatever it was necessary to avoid taking such actions. Zez-Kai Ell was named to the Jedi High Council a few years before the Mandalorian Wars in recognition for his wisdom and questioning of violence.

At an early age, Zez-Kai Ell had grown a disgust for violence and whenever there was a conflict in the galaxy, he would do his best to either stay away or aid those who suffered the most from war. He did not like how war caused the lives of normal people to be affected when all they wanted was to live their lives in peace. Zez-Kai Ell was also known to make himself available to aid anyone with a problem, no matter how trivial, as he liked to aid people so that they could overcome their problems.

Zez-Kai Ell was an established Jedi Knight with a reputation for being caring but also with a strong command of the force when he heard of the Conclave of Deneba. He had no interest in attending as he knew the matter up for discussion was war. When he heard that the Krath had attacked Zez-Kai Ell knew there would be no more discussion and only war was the option. Zez-Kai Ell was distraught that war would happen, but he was certain it would be a quick affair. Nothing could have prepared Zez-Kai Ell for the carnage of the Great Sith War.

While the other Jedi went off the fight against the growing darkness Zez-Kai Ell refused the assume a rank and command instead he chose to give his time to the humanitarian efforts. As battles raged across the galaxy Zez-Kai Ell helped to evacuate civilians from conflict zones, ensured aid reached worlds ravaged by war and protected the refugee camps from raiders. Zez-Kai Ell would have to fight countless enemies during this time, including Sith war beasts and warriors, but he showed while he was known for being the compassionate Jedi, he was no less a warrior. Zez-Kai Ell came into conflict with other Jedi and Republic officials as they believed he was wasted on the humanitarian effort or the humanitarian effort was a waste of resources, but Zez-Kai Ell refused to give ground and fought hard for resources. Many refugees and civilians thanked Zez-Kai Ell for his efforts. Even though he had stayed away from battle throughout the Great Sith War Zez-Kai Ell answered the call to the Yavin system to end the threat of Exar Kun.

With the war over Zez-Kai Ell pushed for greater resources to the humanitarian sector as the Republic needed to aid those who had suffered through the war. Even though there were still some mop-up operations that needed to be completed Zez-Kai Ell refused to abandon the humanitarian sector. For years Zez-Kai Ell aided the Republic humanitarian efforts and he helped them improve the lives of countless people who had been negatively affected by the war.

Zez-Kai Ell returned from the humanitarian efforts with new-found wisdom and began to return to the life he knew before the Great Sith War. It did not take long for Zez-Kai Ell to attain the rank of Jedi Master. Zez-Kai Ell continued to speak out against violence and war saying that all options should be explored before war as people are too quick to battle without seeing if their actions will have consequences. Zez-Kai Ell would often say the Republic should try to find a way to come to an agreement with the Mandalorians so both sides could find a way to live together.

Zez-Kai Ell had no problem in helping others with their problems, but he found it difficult to teach his knowledge to students. He developed a reputation as a horrible teacher so next to no one sought him out to learn from him. However, one student sought out the Jedi Master and wanted to learn from him. Zez-Kai Ell warned them that it will be difficult to learn from him as he was not a good teacher, but the student was persistent. The student believed in the actions of Zez-Kai Ell while many others thought they were short-sighted, and they wanted to emulate them. The student would become Zez-Kai Ell's padawan and even when he was raised to the Jedi High Council their lessons did not end. Zez-Kai Ell was proud of his padawan and knew they would become a Jedi Knight within a few short years and one who would aid others in the galaxy to let them live a peaceful life.

When the Mandalorians invaded the Republic igniting the Mandalorian Wars Zez-Kai Ell was still against war believing it would offer no good outcome for the Jedi. Zez-Kai Ell was amazed that the rest of the Council also voted against war as they believed it was a trap set by their true enemy.

Zez-Kai Ell hoped that with the Council voting against war it would begin a movement of where the Jedi would not eagerly take to violence. However, all he saw was a movement towards war and he was incensed by how those who pushed for war would use any means to justify their intervention. Zez-Kai Ell would often debate those who wanted the Jedi to go to war and tried to get them to see that war is never the answer, but it was useless as the pro-intervention party would only listen to their leaders Revan and Malak. Many would invoke the Battle of Serroco or Cathar where the Mandalorians had enacted genocide, but Zez-Kai Ell always spoke about how causing death does not lead to less death as a cycle will form. Zez-Kai Ell was horrified when countless Jedi left when Revan and Malak led their group to intervene on the side of the Republic. Zez-Kai Ell was not prepared when his padawan informed him that they wanted to join with Revan and Malak to stop the Mandalorians. Zez-Kai Ell had thought his student would not be drawn to war, but the slaughter of innocents is hard to ignore. Zez-Kai Ell did not try to stop his student so bid them farewell saying they will pick up where they left off when they get back.

While the Jedi did not intervene in the Mandalorian Wars Zez-Kai Ell managed to secure Jedi support for the humanitarian programs so that they could aid people suffering from the war. Zez-Kai Ell noticed many refugees cursed the Jedi for their non-intervention and he knew there was no point in trying to explain the Jedi position as the people were too hurt to listen.

The Mandalorian Wars ended but Zez-Kai Ell noticed that none of the Jedi who followed Revan and Malak had returned, including his padawan. Zez-Kai Ell knew something was up and wanted to know what had happened. He thought there might be answers when the Exile returned to face the judgement of the Council. Zez-Kai Ell participated in the trial of the Exile and thought she had been brazened in rushing to join the fight than relishing in her command. While he did not condone her actions Zez-Kai Ell wanted to question her further so they could learn what had happened during the war and what was the reason she had joined. However, the rest of the Council wanted a quick trial to send a message and Zez-Kai Ell agreed with the penalty of Exile. Zez-Kai Ell thought they had judged her for acting brashly but they had also acted quickly in her trial. Zez-Kai Ell regretted that he did not try to prolong the trial in order to learn more.

When Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith with the intent of conquering the galaxy Zez-Kai Ell knew there was no option but war and agreed to aid the Republic. He was saddened that those who left in the Mandalorian Wars were now in league with the Sith and that there were others in the Order who were signing up with the Sith. Zez-Kai Ell believed the Council had made an error with the Exile as if they had further investigated, they could have found a flaw in their teachings which they could have corrected for and that way there would not be thousands joining Revan's side. Other Council members said it was no different to when others had joined Exar Kun and they had not changed but Zez-Kai Ell said the number going over to Revan made Exar Kun look insignificant. Still, the Council said they needed to focus on their enemy before they attempted to look for any flaw in their teachings.

Even though he was a member of the Jedi High Council Zez-Kai Ell refused to take any command and once again chose to remain in the humanitarian sector. Zez-Kai Ell knew the galaxy had not healed from the Mandalorian Wars and with this new conflict things were only going to get worse for the civilians across the galaxy. Zez-Kai Ell began to organise refugee centres across the Republic and worked hard to open refugee corridors so people could escape from conflict zones. Zez-Kai Ell had dealings with Sith commanders when trying to open refugee corridors and many found it strange that a member of the Jedi Council would meet with his enemies without engaging in conflict. Zez-Kai Ell was no fool and would only meet with the Sith if he was certain it was not a trap otherwise, he would send others in his stead.

Zez-Kai Ell was organising a relief fleet on Ansts within the Mid Rim to take refugees further away from the frontlines when it came under attack by Sith starfighters. Zez-Kai Ell knew they stood no chance against the Sith and ordered everyone to flee while he took a few with him to distract the Sith to by time. Zez-Kai Ell's plan was successful and the Sith focused on them giving time for the refugees to escape. Zez's group managed to bring some of the starfighters down forcing the others to land. What Zez-Kai Ell saw shocked him as his former Padawan was leading the Sith forces. He could not believe she had fallen to the Dark Side and would openly attack refugees. His former padawan mocked Zez's belief and said she had found new teaching which was vastly superior to anything he or the Jedi had. Zez did not want to fight his former padawan but she left him no choice, so a fight broke out. Soon only Zez-Kai Ell and his former padawan were the only ones left alive and they duelled each other. His former padawan had great skill in combat and constantly taunted her former teaching saying his compassion was a weakness. Though she was skilled and had developed new abilities she could not overcome Zez-Kai Ell so was slain. Zez Kai Ell cried over her body and said it was all his fault as he had failed her. Once he was done with grieving, he went back to his ship only to learn the Sith had captured most of his relief fleet and he knew that the Sith had used his padawan to distract him from their true mission.

Zez-Kai Ell agreed Revan needed to be eliminated if there was to be any chance of defeating the Sith. Zez-Kai Ell did not believe Malak had the ability to conquer the galaxy saying he was nothing but a brute to be used by Revan. He was wrong as after Revan was dealt with Malak showed he did have the ability. Zez-Kai Ell began to doubt himself as he clearly could not see what others were capable of.

When a comatose and badly injured Revan was brought before the Council Zez-Kai Ell said they should send him to face trial so that he could answer for all the death he had caused. The Council instead chose to spare Revan to use him against his Sith Empire but would wipe his memory. Zez-Kai Ell strongly protested this move as he said if the Council showed it was willing to wipe minds it would send more Jedi into the ranks of the Sith as it showed they were tyrants who alter minds of those that questioned them. Zez-Kai Ell also said it would do nothing as others had chosen to turn away from the dark side, but Revan had not which meant he was susceptible to temptation and the Dark Lord could arise again, his concerns were ignored. Zez-Kai Ell said the Council had made another mistake and he did not want to be part of a Council that refused to learn and acted selfishly. Zez-Kai Ell left the Council, but they said his seat would always remain open for him. Zez-Kai Ell returned to the humanitarian efforts and did his best to minimise the damage to the civilians. Many credited Zez-Kai Ell with helping to save countless lives during the war.

Zez-Kai Ell could not believe that Revan had ended the war in favour of the Republic, and he wondered if he had misjudged Revan. Zez-Kai Ell returned to the Council and resumed his duties as a member of the Jedi High Council. Zez Kai Ell was glad the Jedi Civil War was over with peace returning to the galaxy. Zez began to plan on how to best resettle the numerous refugees across the galaxy and to aid in the rebuilding of the worlds ravaged by war. Zez-Kai Ell was a strong supporter of the proposal to restore worlds which had been turned toxic by war.

Zez-Kai Ell's appreciation for Revan soon ended as he saw that he still engaged in galactic politics using any means and his influence was strong within the Order which called for reforms. Zez thought another schism would break out within the Jedi Order and the Jedi Civil War would simply begin again. However, Revan soon left the galaxy which managed to quiet some things down but there were still the calls for reform. Another problem was some darkness was reaching across the galaxy which only spelt more trouble. Zez-Kai Ell began to fear violence would be all the galaxy would know. Zez-Kai Ell believed something should be done before violence broke out and was in favour of dialogue.

Zez-Kai Ell was not at the Conclave of Katarr as he was meeting with the Hutts to discuss the refugee crisis. He could not believe what he had sensed and immediately made for the Council sessions. Zez-Kai Ell knew their enemy had struck and learnt they are hunting the Jedi through the force. He agreed they should hide across the galaxy in places which could mask their presence. Zez-Kai Ell chose Nar Shaddaa as it was the largest refugee centres in the galaxy meaning countless suffering had happened to them all and it was outside Republic space.

Zez-Kai Ell knew he had to hide but he did want to help the refugees and was torn on how he could do it. Zez-Kai Ell chose to remain in the shadows and would indirectly help those in need. Zez-Kai Ell saw how this method was ineffective and the lives of the refugees would only get worse and he was powerless to stop it. Seeing that he could do nothing without revealing himself Zez-Kai Ell began to enter a depressed state, especially since he thought he was a coward who cared more about his own life than the lives of the refugees.

Zez-Kai Ell learned that the Exile had returned to the galaxy as it was all over the news of Nar Shaddaa and he began to think she could have answers. Zez-Kai Ell sought out the bounty hunter Mira, knowing she refused to kill, and paid her to keep an eye on the Exile.

Zez-Kai Ell was surprised when the Exile came to Nar Shaddaa and could not believe that she would actively involve herself in the affairs of Nar Shaddaa. Zez-Kai Ell came to have no hope in himself when he saw how in a short time the Exile improved the lives of the refugees by acting while for years, he had done nothing. Zez-Kai Ell was ready for death and after he took the Exile to his safehouse he went off to aid Mira. While infiltrating the Exchange Compound Zez-Kai Ell was knocked out by something and when he came to, he noticed the bounty hunters were at war and a space battle had taken place. Zez-Kai Ell believed war had come to Nar Shaddaa and thought war would never leave the galaxy.

The Exile returned to Zez's safehouse and he believed she would kill him, so he was prepared to die. He was surprised when she instead wanted to talk and learn answers which astonished him as he wanted answers from her. The two would talk to each other and Zez-Kai Ell even chose to teach her a few things to aid her in her travels. Zez-Kai Ell agreed he would meet the other Council members when the call was given to convene but until then he would remain on Nar Shaddaa.

Zez-Kai Ell helped the refugees get accustomed to their new surroundings. Zez told everyone he was just a man wanting to help as he was still unsure if he should out himself as a Jedi given the number of bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa.

Zez-Kai Ell finally gained the nerve to meet with his fellow Council members and went to Dantooine. He was sad that it was only three of them who had survived. Zez-Kai Ell agreed that the new threat to the Jedi was a threat to all life and somehow the Exile was the centre of it. Zez knew a technique must have developed at Malachor and this new technique was a danger to everyone, and it had to be cut off. Zez-Kai Ell went along with the plan to cut the Exile off from the force. When the Exile arrived Zez-Kai Ell tried to explain how she was a danger to all life but before they could perform the ritual Kreia appeared. Kreia scolded them for their actions and said how they still refused to learn from their past mistakes. Those words rang in Zez-Kai Ell ears and he thought maybe the old woman was right and he had not thought things properly. Zez even though he had doubt still prepared to face Kreia in combat, but she unleashed a technique in the force which drained all the life and force from him. Zez-Kai Ell lay on the ground in a state of neither life nor death and after a few days he was found and taken to a hospital. Zez-Kai Ell remained in that state for months before finally he showed no responses and was declared dead.

**Lonna Vash:** Lonna Vash was known as the strict political Jedi as she spent most of her time engaging with politicians, journalists, bureaucrats, officers, judges or anyone within the elite of the Republic. While she was known as a political animal it did not take away that she was a capable Jedi Master with a reputation as a great educator who ensured only the best could become Jedi. Her reputation for excellence and a knack for the games of politics helped her to acquire a seat on the Jedi High Council within 20 years after the end of the Great Sith War.

Vash had been one of the top students during her youth and she strove to never stop reaching for her goal of becoming a master. Vash found the teaching methods to be flawed during her education as she saw how many Jedi were not driven to give it their best. Vash met with important Jedi of her day and befriended them as she saw it could only benefit her goal of advancement. Vash was humble and courteous and never stepped over the line in her goal to rise to the position of master. She had managed to become a Knight with ease and was well on her way to becoming a Jedi Master when the Great Sith War broke out.

Vash had attended the Conclave of Deneba as she wanted to see the stance of the Jedi Masters to know which side held the most sway and potentially get to know some other Jedi. When the Krath attacked Vash showed she had learnt her combat training and managed to defeat the attackers which aided the Jedi in repulsing the attack. Vash knew there was no choice, but war and she was one of the first to declare she would fight to defeat the Sith cults. Vash felt slighted when she was not included in a secret mission to destroy the Krath from within knowing if they succeeded those Jedi would be stars. However, the plan failed and Ulic Qel-Droma fell to the Dark Side and became a Sith Lord. Vash was glad the force had not let her join the mission as it surely would have negatively affected her future.

Vash was named a Sky-General and assigned to the Storm Army on Botor within the Core Surface Group. Their mission was to defend against any raid from the Deep Core where the Krath were located. Things at first seemed quiet as the battle raged in other regions of the galaxy but Vash had heard of political troubles on the world of Thomork. She knew taking an army there would end in disaster so used her leverage with the other commanders to get a leave of absence. While on Thomork Vash noticed several of the most powerful families were involved in a new religion which she quickly deduced was a Sith cult. Vash knew an attack on powerful families in the Core, who had influence across the Republic, was not in her interest so she instead chose to play the game of politics to remove the threat. Vash ensured members of the families involved were either given assignments elsewhere in the galaxy, a scandal broke which destroyed their reputation, received compensation for their loyalty or were married into another major family. Vash through her games removed the chances of a Sith cult rising on Thomork and the Jedi were impressed with how she was able to avoid conflict to end a threat. Vash returned from her leave when news broke that Ulic Qel-Droma had attacked Foerost and was moving towards the Kemplex system. Vash knew this did not make sense as the Krath had an opening within the Core so moving to the Outer Rim was not rational. Vash ensured the Storm Army remained within the Core using her connections to say they needed more time before they could move. Vash's actions proved helpful as Coruscant was where Ulic Qel-Droma's attacked. When they heard of the attack on Coruscant the Storm army used their transport ships, sent to relocate them to the Outer Rim, to move to Coruscant. The Strom's Army arrival helped to bolster the Republic defence at Coruscant and turned the tide towards the Republic. Vash once again showed her skills extended to the battlefield as she slew Krath and Mandalorian soldiers. Vash was honoured as a hero who had ensured the capital of the Republic did not fall to the Sith. Vash knew with this she would find it easier to mingle with the elite of the Republic.

While she was on Coruscant enjoying her new-found fame, she was contacted by some individuals who said a powerful being in the galaxy wanted to meet her. Vash never turned down the opportunity so she agreed to meet with the man on Coruscant. The man turned out to be Exar Kun whom Vash had heard of and he tried to convince Vash to join his new Brotherhood saying she would make an excellent contribution as her skills were beyond impressive. Vash said she was honoured he had asked her to join but she said her loyalties lay with the Jedi. Exar Kun said in truth she did not have a choice and he tried to dominate her mind but Vash was strong will and could not be controlled by Exar Kun. Vash seeing she was at a disadvantage chose to flee before Exar Kun could attack her again. It was soon learned that Exar Kun was the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Jedi were further impressed that Vash had refused him.

Vash remained with the Storm Army within the Core to defend against any other potential attacks but none came. Vash answered the call to the Yavin system to end the threat of Exar Kun and was glad that she had played a part in ending his threat to the galaxy.

Vash saw that the Sith war beasts were causing problems across the galaxy and she saw how there was a faction within the Jedi and the Republic which wanted to destroy them. Vash threw her lot in with them and said a hunt was needed. When one was called, she volunteered to partake to prove she was a woman of her word. In the Great Hunt Vash was known to have taken down rampaging monsters.

Once the Great Hunt was declared over Vash acquired a teaching position at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Vash applied her own teaching method designed to ensure all her students tried their best. Vash's method was strict where every student had to follow certain instructions, maintain proper appearance, follow a time regiment and study endlessly. Those that did not were punished with liberties taken away from them. Vash earned a reputation as a harsh teacher but her students soon topped all the exams which showed it was effective. Within a few years of being a teacher, Vash was named a Jedi Master. Vash had achieved her goal of becoming a Jedi Master and soon set other goals for herself. While she was teaching Vash never missed the opportunity to become involved in political events and being on Coruscant made it easier to engage with those within the proper circles. Vash was often seen at events or parties where the elite would mingle.

Within several years of becoming a Jedi Master Vash was named the new Headmistress of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant as it could not be denied her students were some of the best within the Jedi Order. Vash implemented her educational policies across the Jedi Temple and many liberties were removed. Vash policies were considered restrictive with no exceptions to her rule and punishment was dealt quick and effectively. Many Jedi preferred to be located at other facilities to train but it could not be denied that with Vash as the headmistress the Jedi Temple began to produce highly capable Jedi.

As the Headmistress of the Jedi Temple, she was invited to more of the political events across Coruscant and she was often sought out by many within the elite participating in many meetings. Vash knew with her position she would find it easier to meet and greet with the Elite and grew her social circles. Vash was known to give interviews to journalists but she was careful to choose her words and did not give a say on every issue.

Within 5 years of becoming the headmistress, Lonna Vash was named to the Jedi High Council due to her achievements with education. Vash had risen to the top of the Jedi and knew with being a member of the Jedi High Council it would give her access to the inner workings of the Republic and could gain position on committees. Vash pushed to implement her education policies across the Jedi Order and she was successful in getting some her policy implemented. Vash set her mind on becoming the Master of the Order which was considered one of the most influential beings in the galaxy.

Vash was on her way to becoming the next Master of the Order and it seemed like a sure thing until the Mandalorians invaded the Republic. Vash agreed with her fellow Council members that the Mandalorians were likely not the true invasion and entering the war would lead the Jedi into a trap. Vash spoke about how their non-intervention would be seen throughout the Republic but she believed she could minimise the impact. Vash quickly saw how the non-intervention was seen across the Republic and her damage control proved ineffective. Countless officials across the Republic cursed the Jedi and the media turned against them and whenever Vash tried to do an interview it turned into nothing but a shouting session. Vash noticed she was no longer invited to events, parties or could participate in hearings. The backlash towards the Jedi ruined Vash's chance of being elected the next Master of the Order and Master Vandar was elected.

Vash also noticed that many Jedi were eager to intervene and were grouping around Revan and Malak. Vash said this was the result of improper teaching as Jedi should know to trust their master's judgement. Vash said the rebellious Jedi needed to be punished in order to settle things down and to make them learn the importance of the Jedi Code. Vash's words were given weight as well over 75% of the students from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant remained loyal to the Jedi Council. When the rebellious Jedi left to join the war Vash said the Council should excommunicate them, but the rest of the Council did not agree.

Vash saw her influence across the political spectrum and within the elite diminish as they turned to support Revan. Vash watched how her influence she had built up over decades was eroded within weeks by Revan. She saw Revan as an upstart who could not maintain the support as once his crusade was over, he would be cast out by the elite.

When the Mandalorian Wars ended in victory for the Republic Revan and Malak were heroes and Vash knew the Jedi must tread carefully in order to not fully ruin their reputation within the Republic. Vash tried to regain her influence across the elite but it was near impossible to overcome the love for Revan, but Vash was persistent.

When the Exile returned to face the judgement of the Council Vash was annoyed only one returned to answer for their disobedience. Vash knew the matter was clear in that the Exile had disobeyed the Council and for that, she needed to be punished. Vash agreed with the crime of exile and they cast her out from the Jedi Order.

Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lords of the Sith and began a campaign to conquer the Republic declaring it illegitimate. Vash watched as numerous people across the political spectrum and the elite defect to Revan's side. She understood that this was a massive blow to the Republic and gave credence to Revan's call the Republic was illegitimate. Vash knew the Jedi had no choice but to go to war.

Vash was accustomed to dealing with politicians and the media so she was made the Jedi representative on Coruscant, as the Jedi moved to Dantooine, and met with officials to coordinate efforts or advice on policy. She also had to answer the questions from the media who were panicking at the pace of the Sith advance. Vash saw many of her old contacts came flooding back to gain her favour and she now had an endless list of invitations to events and hearings. Vash did not let this get to her head and she remained humble and forgiving but she was glad her influence had returned.

Vash was mortified when she heard that countless of her students were either being corrupted to the Dark Side or were being killed in combat. She believed it to be a great loss to the Jedi but also it showed that there was a flaw in her educational practices.

Vash watched in horror as there were politicians who remained in the Republic but clearly, their loyalties lay with the Sith and she knew they would try to undermine the Republic. Vash used her skill in playing the game to try to remove their influence or minimise the damage they could do to the Republic. Vash was not fond of how Republic Intelligence dealt with the matter as she said it only gave rise to fear which only benefited to Sith. Vash was horrified when Supreme Chancellor Cassander was assassinated in a Senate hearing as the Senate Chamber was meant to be the most secure place in the Republic. Vash saw panic take hold and the Senate refused to meet which caused political deadlock within the Republic. Vash used her influence to pass communications between the senators which allowed for some political progress and ensured there was some form of stable government for the Republic, but it was a snail's pace.

Vash knew if something was done the Sith would be victorious and she agreed with the proposal to trap Darth Revan to remove him from the galaxy. Vash believed Malak to be nothing more than the bodyguard to Revan and lacked the skill needed to conquer the Republic. When the badly injured and unconscious Revan was brought before the Council Vash was taken aback at the suggestion of using Revan to defeat the Sith. Vash did not believe such a thing would be possible but when the idea of a mind wipe was raised, she agreed with the idea to remove Revan's memory and turn him against the Sith. Vash knew an amnestic Revan would not be able to use his influence across the galaxy which minimised the chances of him being able to regain his lost strength.

Vash organised a meeting of the Defence Committee, a group of Senators and Judges elected by the Chamber to oversee the War effort, as she hoped with Darth Revan removed the government of the Republic would be able to meet and stop the deadlock. However, an explosion occurred inside the building and all the members of the Defence Committee lay dead. Vash had been delayed or she would have also perished. The bombing showed that it was dangerous to meet under the reign of Darth Malak and Vash saw that Malak understood what political deadlock would mean for the Republic. Vash placed all in hope in the secret mission of the Jedi as she knew there was no other way to defeat the Sith.

Vash's hope came true and Revan was able to turn the tide against the Sith and kill Darth Malak. The Jedi Civil War ended in victory for the Republic which allowed for the political deadlock to end. The Jedi were seen by the elite as the heroes who had defeated the Sith but to Vash's horror, they toasted Revan as they knew he had been the one to defeat the Sith. Vash was able to get the Senators to meet again and while usually, the Vice-Chair took the responsibilities of the Supreme Chancellor, they disappeared without a trace which ensured the election of interim Supreme Chancellor Zaltana till the end of the term. Vash knew Zaltana but she also knew she praised Revan which worried Vash. Vash continued to mingle with Republic officials and they discussed which was the best way to rebuild from the war. Vash also turned her attention to rebuilding the Jedi Order and was annoyed that many called for a change in the teachings and removal of Vash's policy. Vash openly opposed this saying her teaching were within the Code and made students into capable Jedi who did not act rashly. Vash saw how this group of Jedi centred around Revan.

Vash also became concerned as there was a wave of assassination and disappearances across the elite of the Republic and there was a rise of increase loyalty to Revan. Vash believed Darth Revan had returned and he once again was going to try to seize control of the galaxy. Vash knew the Jedi did not have the strength to stop him. Luckily Revan left the galaxy so she was relieved he had gone and believed she could fill the void he had left. However, the assassination and disappearances did not stop, and she believed Revan had formed a base somewhere in the galaxy and was preparing for his final strike.

Vash agreed that there should be a Conclave to discuss the growing concerns within the Order and the danger in the galaxy. When the Conclave of Katarr was called Vash was annoyed as she had Senate Hearing which she could not miss which would make her miss over half of the Conclave. The Senate Hearing ended up saving her life and she collapsed in the hearing when she sensed the destruction of Katarr. When she regained consciousness, she noticed she had been taken to an office by her attendants, but they recently had been killed by cloaked figures who moved towards Vash. Vash quickly regained her senses and managed to fight her attackers off, as they were not prepared that she recovered so quickly. Vash made for the Jedi Temple where she met with what remained of the Jedi Council. They agreed the Sith had struck them and she learnt the Sith were hunting them through the force. Vash agreed they should go into hiding on worlds to mask their presence until an opportunity presented itself to strike back. Vash knew if she tried to maintain her influence within the elite of the Republic this could be used to track her, so she gave it all up.

Vash chose to go to the worlds of the Ancient Sith Empire as they were imbued with the Dark Side and could maybe hold the answers to locate their enemy or learn their techniques. Vash based herself on Korriban as its Academy was still mostly intact compared to the others.

Vash wandered the worlds of the ancient Sith Empire searching through their databanks hoping to find a clue. Vash scoffed at the teaching materials and methods of the Sith as she found them to be idiotic. She could not believe that with such methods they had managed to nearly win against the Jedi.

While searching the world of Athiss Vash came across a Sith party collecting resources. Vash saw an opportunity had presented itself and snuck into their base to learn where their destination was. She learnt that they were to rendezvous with another ship somewhere in space but that their Dark Lord would soon arrive on Korriban. Vash knew she was right to venture to the worlds of the Ancient Sith Empire as they always came back to these worlds. Vash made for Korriban to meet the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Lonna Vash knew they would venture into the Korriban Academy, so she began to formulate a plan to trap them while preparing an escape route in case anything went wrong. Vash did not notice the Sith were already inside the academy and had laid a trap for her. Vash prepared to get into her position to ambush the Dark Lord when she fell into their trap.

When Vash woke up she was inside a cage and a corpse was talking to her. Vash was certain she was dreaming but the corpse informed her that this was the reality. The corpse introduced himself as Darth Sion the Lord of Pain and he wanted to induct Vash into his domain. Vash clearly saw this man was the Dark Lord she was meant to ambush, and she could not believe what she witnessed, as the force emulating from Sion was nothing like she had ever read about or seen. Sion endlessly tortured Vash demanding to know where the rest of the Jedi were but Vash never gave in. Vash came to see Sion as a brute and she hoped she could turn the tables and gain information from him before she would escape. Vash never got the chance to try as when Sion reappeared, he said Vash had done her purpose and other Jedi had come to Korriban. Vash was shocked as she knew these words to be true but before she could say anything Sion cut open her gut. Vash soon lay dead in a pool of blood within the torture chamber.

**Atris**: The righteous historian of the Jedi Order was known to see the galaxy in a light or dark perspective. Atris was known to be dedicated to the Jedi Order above all else and she was not above risking everything if it meant to Order could persevere. Atris hoarded knowledge saying that in the wrong hands it was dangerous, and she believed it was a righteous duty to ensure knowledge could not be misused. Atris became known as a knowledgeable and dedicated Jedi Master and a quarter of a century after the Great Sith War she was raised to the Jedi High Council.

Atris was a padawan training to enter the Coruscant library when the Great Sith War broke out. As she was only a padawan she had not been at the Conclave of Deneba but hearing of Krath assault on the Jedi she knew them to be evil. Atris pledged she would help to eradicate the evil from the galaxy and was named a Sky-Brigadier. As Atris had been studying to enter the library she was assigned to research division of the war effort where she was to analyse the enemy's movement and examine any artefacts they captured. Atris quickly saw that Sith cults sprang up all over the galaxy and she quickly deduced that some dark power was behind it all. The Jedi believed it had been the spirit of Freedon Nadd, but the records showed his spirit had been contained. Atris knew it was not Ulic Qel-Droma, as he had been corrupted by the Krath into assuming the title of Sith Lord, and that there must be another Sith Lord in the galaxy. Atris's concerns of another Sith Lord were not taken seriously.

Atris by examining Krath artefacts learnt that the Krath had unlocked the power of illusion which they were using to advance across the galaxy by making their fleets and armies appear larger than what they were. Her discovery of the illusion of the Krath helped for the Republic to prepare for future Krath attacks. When the Dark Reaper emerged in the galaxy Atris found she was researching old Sith texts in the hope to find a clue about a potential weakness. Atris never questioned the restriction of other Sith tomes as she knew the Jedi had restricted them for a reason as people can be easily corrupted. Atris also turned her attention to the other artefacts or texts recovered from the other Sith Cults hoping to find something that bound all of them together so she could solve who the mysterious Dark Lord was.

Atris heard about how an energic Jedi was gathering people to him saying he had solved a secret of the force and he wanted to share it. Atris was quick to call him out saying he was a disciple of the Dark Side, but the Council did not move against him. Luckily, not many took the opportunity to learn from the energic Jedi but Atris had been right and those that did were all corrupted to the Dark Side. The energic Jedi was Exar Kun who later revealed himself as the Dark Lord of the Sith proving Atris's theory of a Sith Lord behind the Sith cults was correct.

The only combat Atris saw during the Great Sith War was when Ulic Qel-Droma attacked Coruscant and she was forced to fight. Combat never suited Atris, but she was a Jedi and had been trained for such things. Atris helped to hold off Krath assaults on the Jedi Temple and she could not believe they had been so foolish to attack a major facility of the Jedi Order. The Jedi Temple was not damaged during the Battle of Coruscant. Atris thought the war was beneath the Jedi as they had more important matters to deal with.

When the disciples of Exar Kun attacked their masters slaughtering many teachers across the Jedi Order Atris said this was the fault of the teaching methods of the Order and a return to the old ways was needed. Atris knew the attacks were designed to cripple the Jedi's abilities to teach new generations but she said it was foolish as it was the knowledge of the Order that would allow for new generations, as people can always learn from texts. Atris came to regret those words when the Sith destroyed Ossus which housed the largest collection of knowledge within the Jedi Order. Atris knew the Sith to be pure evil and she took no heart in knowing that some of the collection of Ossus was saved.

Atris continued to analyse text, tomes and artefacts throughout the war hoping to find a location of Exar Kun's secret capital. However, it was discovered when Ulic Qel-Droma turned away from Exar Kun and Atris answered the call to Yavin to end the threat of Exar Kun.

With the war over, aside for some mop up operations, Atris was glad that evil had been cast out of the galaxy. Atris was assigned to the team to recover and analyse the collection of artefacts and texts held in the Yavin, Empress Teta and other worlds which housed Sith cults. Atris was signalled out by the Council as throughout the war she had shown she was committed to the Light Side, would follow procedure and was not swayed to the Dark Side for lust for knowledge. Atris was soon knighted and was given a place within the Jedi Temple library. Atris was on the path towards becoming a Chronicler of the Order.

Atris became outspoken on the importance of returning the Jedi to their old ways as the Great Sith War had shown their current method was flawed. Atris wanted a return to the old teaching method of where there are one master and one padawan instead of students with many masters. Others in the Jedi Order believed such a method would restrict the growth of the Order and they needed to rebuild from their losses in the Great Sith War. Atris always wanted the proper procedure to be followed as she said things had become too lenient which gave rise to Exar Kun. One thing that especially annoyed Atris was some Jedi had broken the vows of celibacy. Atris believed a flawed Jedi Order with numerous members was worse than no Order at all. Atris came to be well-known in the orthodox sections of the Jedi Order.

Atris's knowledge and command of the force grew exponentially in the years after the Great Sith War and within fifteen years she had acquired the rank of Jedi Master. Within two years she was named a Chronicler of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant which made her the head of the library and part of the Temple Council. Atris implemented her policies in the Temple library which earned her a reputation for strictness. Sections of the library were cordon off and only those with the proper clearance could access a section. Most of the knowledge of the Temple was restricted to knights and even they had problems in acquiring any of the higher learning materials. Some sections were completely blocked unless the Jedi High Council gave permission. Atris did all of this as she said knowledge can be dangerous and it must be kept out of the hands of people who could misuse it and until they show discipline and adherence to the Order it would be out of their reach. Atris was harsh to anyone who broke the rules of the library and was known to ban people from using the library ever again. Atris quarantined anything that could be considered Sith teachings, but she did not destroy them.

After 10 years of managing the Temple Library Atris was named to the Jedi High Council. On the Council, Atris ran into opposition to her knowledge practices but she did get the Council to agree that anything Sith should be quarantined and housed properly. Atris took it upon herself to look after the Sith collection of the Jedi Order and the other Councillors agreed as Atris had shown she could resist the lure of the Dark Side. Atris knew it would be better to destroy the Sith collection, but the Jedi could not risk losing its knowledge which could help to defeat the Sith if they were ever to return. Atris was known as the least forgiving member of the Council and many Jedi steered clear of her. Atris continued to lobby for a return to the old ways of the Jedi Order and many believed with her on the Council she could succeed.

When the Mandalorians were becoming a growing threat to the Republic Atris was one of the first to call for no Jedi intervention. Atris said it was not the job of the Jedi to defend the Republic from any threat but rather to defend the galaxy from the rise of evil. Atris said the wars of the Republic for territory were not a concern for the Jedi Order. When the Mandalorians invaded the Republic and the Republic requested aid Atris was the first to vote no. Atris did not see the Mandalorians as an evil of the galaxy and the Republic should be equipped to deal with these threats.

The non-intervention of the Jedi did not sit well with many across the Jedi Order and many began to call for an intervention. This would defy the will of the Jedi Council and Atris was quick to condemn those calling for intervention as disciples of the Dark Side. Atris urged the Council to cast out all the Jedi who called for intervention and to try their leaders Revan and Malak for corrupting the Jedi to the Dark Side. The Council did not move and Atris said the Dark Side will thank them for their inaction.

When Revan and Malak led their supporters to war on the side of the Republic Atris was shocked. Frist Atris could not believe so many Jedi were suspectable to the lure of the Dark Side which suggestion her talk of a flawed Order were true. Secondly, Atris could not believe it when the one Jedi she had to admire and wished to take as a protégé had joined with Revan and Malak. Atris had only spoken to the female knight a few times but she had watched from afar and was inspired by the deeds and words of the knight. It had been the only time in her life Atris had seen someone worthy of imparting her knowledge to. Atris disliked how her hope and dreams had been crushed by the one person she believed in.

As the Mandalorian Wars progressed Atris urged the Council to adopt a review of the Order so they could find the flaws. She said it was unacceptable that the Jedi trained so many Sith and it was a threat to all the light in the galaxy. Again, the Council did not move quickly enough for her.

When the Mandalorian Wars ended in victory for the Republic Atris was calling for the Jedi to launch an assault on Revan and Malak and their followers saying they were Sith. Atris said they should attack the Republic if needed, as the only thing that mattered was removing the Dark Side influence from the galaxy. Atris's suggestions were not taken up and caused a stir in the Order and the Republic.

The female knight was the only one to return to face the judgement of the Jedi High Council and Atris could not believe she had come back. Atris wondered where the rest of her brethren were and why she had fallen to the Dark Side. Though she had questions Atris was quick to condemn the knight and cast her out of the Jedi Order. Atris thought the punishment was mild as Jedi should not be so kind to those that fall to the Dark Side and thought the other Councillors fools for being kind to those who touched the Dark Side. Atris took the lightsabre of the Exile as she wanted a reminder of what had happened.

Revan and Malak returned as Dark Lord of the Sith and ignited the Jedi Civil not long after the trial of the Exile. Atris quickly scolded her fellow Council members saying she had been right and now they had lost the ability to strike first against the Sith. Atris was aghast at the number of Jedi who had remained loyal to the Order in the Mandalorian Wars but now flocked to join the Sith. Atris knew the Jedi Order was flawed and she vowed that she would preserve its knowledge so that a purer Order could take its place.

While she was a member of the Jedi High Council Atris did not take up a rank during the Jedi Civil War and said she would confine her time to ensuring the Jedi Order would preserve to the next age. Atris said if the Jedi could return in the next age than the outcome of the war was irrelevant. Atris remained in the Jedi Temple of Coruscant ensuring its collection would not be destroyed. Atris also searched the Sith collection of the Jedi to see if there was any clue to defeating their new enemy but there was nothing. Even when the Jedi were lucky enough to acquire a text from Revan's Sith Empire it proved to house no secrets to defeating the Sith. As Atris remained in the Jedi Temple or in the secret location of the Sith collection she was used by Sith propaganda as an example of a Jedi Master who cares for nothing of the struggles within the galaxy.

When the idea was presented to trap Darth Revan Atris was in full support saying the sooner the kill him the better it would be for the galaxy. Atris laughed at the idea of Malak being capable to continue the war saying it would be foolish to consider it. When Darth Malak showed he could continue the war Atris was not bothered as she had already planned for a Sith victory.

Atris was shocked when Bastila brought a near dead Revan before the Council and she questioned if Bastila had fallen to the Dark Side by sparing Revan. Atris was disgusted when the idea of using Revan against Darth Malak was raised saying only a fool would let their enemy escape their hands. Atris said they should cut Revan from the force, judge him then let the Republic judge him. Atris was outvoted and she said the Council would come to regret their decision to spare Revan.

Even after Revan defeated Malak leading to the Republic victory in the Jedi Civil War Atris refused to recognise Revan as a Jedi saying he was still a Sith. When Revan was calling for reform within the Jedi Order Atris was quick to call him and his supporters Sith. Atris saw the need for her plan even more as she said the war was not over and Revan had just led it into its next stage. Atris often mocked Revan openly in the hope that he would reveal his true colours so everyone could see he was still the Dark Lord. When Revan left Atris gave a speech about condemning Revan's memory and that his supporters still had time to turn away from the Dark Side. Atris's speech did not go over well with the Jedi or the Republic.

After the end of the Jedi, Civil War Atris did not aid in the rebuilding of the Jedi Order as she concerned herself with all the texts that were coming from Revan's Sith Empire. This annoyed her fellow Jedi as the Jedi Temple collection was intact but without Atris's permission, it was hard to access to the volumes there. Atris wanted to pour over the knowledge of Revan's Sith Empire as she wanted to know how it had been able to discover the history of the galaxy knew of the Rakata and unlock techniques and technology that no one had ever heard or dreamt of. She knew a secret was somewhere and she just had to find it. Atris would spend weeks inside the Sith collection listening to what it had to say.

A dark presence in the galaxy was lashing out at the Jedi and Atris was fearful that it could spell the end of the Jedi Order. Atris could sense that this new threat did not concern itself with empires and it threatened the future of the force. Atris decided that she would use the calls for a conclave to lure out their enemy. The Conclave of Katarr was called but Atris leaked the location in the hope their enemy would come. Atris hoped that they could defeat their enemy or at least learn who they were so they could prepare to fight them. Atris waited in a ship outside the system for the call that Katarr was under attack but nothing came. However, Atris sensed the destruction of Katarr and made for the system. All she saw was a world which had been devoured of all life and where once there was life now there was nothing, not even the sense of death just nothing. Atris was scared and knew she had been the one to cause such an event. Atris made for the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Inside the Temple, Atris learnt that her fellow Council members had a meeting and she learnt something was hunting them through the force. She agreed with their findings and chose to make for Telos to hide her own presence. Atris locked down the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and she relied on her servants the Echani clan known as the Handmaidens to serve her needs. Atris made them relocate the Sith collection to Telos as she still needed to search it for information on their new enemy.

Atris knew the Jedi once had a facility on Telos located in the polar regions and she said this would be the birthplace of the new Jedi Order. Atris used the Telosian Restoration Project to make the area suitable for transport and life. Atris knew the location of the other Council members but she did not want to contact them as she believed they could give rise to a flawed Order and she wanted to create a pure Jedi Order. Telos had been destroyed during the Jedi Civil War and even though it was a dead world Atris could still sense the force on Telos while at Katarr there was nothing.

Atris remained within the Irrigation system in the polar regions of Telos declaring it the new Temple of the Jedi Order. Atris spent her days inside her meditation chamber which housed the Sith collection searching through all its knowledge. Atris sent the handmaidens to acquire other Sith artefacts or tomes as she wanted more to her collection. Atris never found the answers she was looking for but as time went on, she became less interested in finding a method to defeat the Sith but rather to grow her collection.

One day Atris was informed that the Ebon Hawk had been spotted on Telos and she immediately order her handmaidens to capture it. Atris knew that the ship could house secrets on Revan, and she wished to learn them. When the ship was brought to her, she ordered all data to be seized including from the droid they had captured. Atris was furious when the process was slow, and they acquire no meaningful information.

Atris was shocked when the Exile came to her Jedi Temple in search of the Ebon Hawk. The two talked but Atris continued to say the Exile had no connection to the force which was a good thing as she was a follower of the Dark Side. Atris was overcome with emotions during their conversation and ignited the Exile's lightsabre. Atris justified her actions then sent the Exile on her way with the Ebon Hawk saying she no longer wanted to see them. Atris could not understand how quickly she had been to emotion and proceeded to meditate. After hours of meditation, she ordered the handmaidens to keep their eyes and ears open for any talk on the Exile and to follow if necessary. Atris returned to the Sith collection.

When Atris learnt the Jedi, Council was to meet she dispatched the handmaiden to monitor the session. Atris was surprised when they brought back an old woman and could not understand their reasoning. The old woman talked to Atris and through their conversation, she showed Atris the truth. For years she had been locked away with Sith holocrons and other items and for years they had been slowly influencing her. She said a fall does not happen and it can take years. Atris saw she was right, and the old woman gave the final bit of motivation with the idea the galaxy needs a Darth Traya. Atris liked the idea and took the mantle. Atris began to plan for the return of a pure Order to the galaxy one which eradicated all chaos.

The Exile returned to Telos and confronted Atris as she wanted information on Kreia. Atris scolded and scoffed at the Exile and when the Exile said she had fallen to the Dark Side Atris had enough. Atris ignited her lightsabre and duelled the Exile but she was no match for the mastery of the Exile. On the floor defeated Atris realised she had been a pawn in Kreia's game and that she was the true Darth Traya. Atris realised she had been a fool this entire time and gave the Exile all the information she wanted. Atris was certain the Exile will kill her as she still thought she was corrupted by the Dark Side, but the Exile showed she was a Jedi so showed mercy. Atris could not believe that even after all that time the Exile was still a Jedi and had proved Atris wrong.

After the Exile left the Sith collection spoke to her while she was weakened, and it was a secret she had longed to hear. Atris learnt that Malachor was a beacon which would allow for something waiting in the unknown regions to find its way back. Atris also learnt there were other beacons and the Exile was also a beacon. Atris was horrified at this revelation as it meant there was something else waiting for the perfect time to attack the Jedi and the Jedi had no way of finding them. Atris could not handle this information and screamed in pain. The Sith collection began to laugh and began to launch intense pain into Atris's head. Atris was weak from the fight with the Exile and at learning the truth that she had been wrong she did not have the strength to resist. Atris still struggled, hoping to remove the thoughts which were clouding her mind, but it was a constant intense thudding in her head and it only got worse the more she struggled. Atris wanted it all to end and did not want to become a pawn of the Sith again so she made for the walkway from her meditation chamber to the central chamber. Atris saw her handmaidens and she smiled at them before she jumped and fell to her death. Later, members of the Exile's party came looking to arrest Atris and were shocked to learn she had taken her life. The Sith collection was broken up to diminish its danger and no one learnt of the beacons in the galaxy until it was too late.

**Brianna: **Brianna was known as the last of the Handmaidens as she was youngest of the Handmaiden clan and as the male line died out it meant there would be no more. The Handmaidens were from an established clan and were the children of Yusanis, a renowned figure in the Echani who had risen to become the General of the Echani army then later Senator. It was during his period as a Senator that Brianna was created. Yusanis and the Jedi Master Arren Kae had met and proceeded to fall in love. It was taboo for both as Jedi were forbidden to form relationships and Yusanis was already married to woman from another prestigious Echani clan. After Brianna was born the Jedi Atris discovered the affair and confronted them. Atris wished to try Kae for breaking her vows but Yusanis convinced Atris to let them go on the condition they leave Republic space and everything behind, including their new daughter. Atris agreed to the terms and the Handmaiden clan was pledged to Atris while Yusanis and Kae left for the Outer Regions of the galaxy. Yusanis departure caused a scandal within the Echani as he left everything, including his family, for the love he held for Kae. Brianna never knew her parents and was instead turned over to the remaining Handmaiden clan who were tasked by Atris with raising her. Brianna's sisters and step-mother were vindictive towards her as they blamed her for bringing shame and ruin to their name. When her step-mother died it did not stop as Brianna's sister maintained their malicious behaviour.

Brianna would never see her parents even though they did return to known space. Echani colonies in the Outer Rim were destroyed by the Mandalorians and their homeworld Eshan had been bombed and raided by the Mandalorian Beast Fleet at the early stages of the Mandalorian War. Echani were a warrior species and to lose to the Mandalorians caused great shame as it proved the Mandalorians were the superior warriors. Yusanis returned from his Exile and reorganised the Echani army while Arren Kae joined her former student Revan's crusade becoming one of the few Sky-Generals. Thanks to Yusanis the Echani army became renown as a shock army which was deployed to battles in order to cause a breakthrough which brought pride back to Echani society. Arren Kae died at the Battle of Malachor and Yusanis became a broken man afterwards. Even though he was a broken man Yusanis was named the new Praetor of Eshan, making him the head of government, but even with his new authority he never sought out his family. Yusanis would later die in the Jedi Civil War as he challenged Darth Revan to a duel as Revan had been responsible for the assassination of the Echani senator. Yusanis was a famed duellist but he could not best Revan's skill and was slain. The death of Yusanis fractured the Echani political system and they quickly fell under the control of Revan's Sith Empire, which was what Revan had planned for. The loss of the Echani systems to Revan's Sith Empire without a battle shocked everyone.

Luckily for Brianna, the Handmaidens had already been called to Coruscant to assist Atris in her work. For the duration of the Jedi Civil War Brianna was tasked with cataloguing the contents of all new pieces that came to the Jedi Temple library and to send any interesting pieces to the secret collection. Brianna questioned why the Jedi were not doing this but Atris explained that the Jedi were needed for the war and by doing these tasks Brianna was helping the Jedi. Brianna hoped that Atris would find something in all the works which would allow for the Republic to emerge victorious.

Brianna trained in the Echani arts like her sisters, but she noticed she could see and do things her sisters could not. They scolded her for being different as it was important to master the techniques not add things which they called dance moves. Brianna applied herself to mastering the Echani arts and was able to become an effective fighter. However, her sisters considered her the weakest and refused to use her when they attacked as a unit saying the weakest would only diminish their ability. Brianna felt insulted that her sisters would not include her and vowed to master her combat training to prove she was a skilled warrior. During these training sessions, Brianna noticed she had an ability to sense what her opponent was going to do, and she honed this skill. Brianna knew if a warrior could anticipate their opponent then the chances of success were higher.

Brianna had learnt about her mother and how she had been a Jedi master. Brianna tried to believe her mothershould not be honoured but a part of her wanted to live up to her memory. Brianna managed to come across some of her mother's belongings during her time on Coruscant and she took them. Brianna felt ashamed of herself as she did not have the strength to let go of her mother and fully embrace the Echani lifestyle.

One day Atris ordered the Handmaidens to move the Jedi collections to Telos and Brianna could see in her walk something was troubling her. When questioned Atris dismissed them and said she would answer once they were on Telos. Brianna knew Telos had been destroyed and the Telosian Restoration Project was in progress which meant the world was still unsafe, but she trusted in Atris's judgement. Atris sent them to a facility within the polar region and it was here she declared the Jedi Order would be rebuilt. They were told all the other Jedi had died which sadden them, but they believed in Atris. Brianna with her sisters began to renovate the facility to turn it into a Jedi Academy. While they were renovating the facility Atris would also send the handmaidens across the galaxy to acquire items she required. Brianna noticed when she was handling some of the items, she could feel something and when she mentioned it to her sisters, they said she was crazy as they felt nothing.

Brianna was also tasked with monitoring the Telosian Restoration Project as Atris wanted to ensure the project went ahead, but when Brianna started to report on corruption and slow progress Atris showed indifference. Brianna did not understand her master's disinterest, but she obeyed and continued to just watch and observe.

After years of being isolated, Brianna was ordered to seize a ship that had just landed on Citadel Station. Brianna had the codes to get past the Telos Security Force and the ship's defences were down according to protocol, but she ran into T3-M4 on board the Ebon Hawk. Brianna rushed the droid and stuck her staff into its body causing it to shut-down and before it could sound the alarm. With all threats dealt with Brianna brought the Ebon Hawk to Atris. Later an individual whom they had only heard about came looking for the ship. That person was the Exile whom Atris had warned had fallen to the Dark Side and knew nothing but war. The latter part intrigued Brianna as the Echani treated war differently to others.

While the Exile was within the secret academy Brianna watched her and became interested in her movements. The movements were of a warrior but not of one who enjoyed battle which suggested Atris's warnings were wrong. Brianna also watched as the Exile sparred with her sisters and bested them in all their trials which showed she was highly skilled, but during these matches, Brianna also saw the honour and compassion within the Exile. The two also spoke during the Exile's time there and Brianna told her about how she catalogues many artefacts that came to the academy. The Exile was interested in the artefacts but upon learning more about them she warned Brianna that some of them were holocrons which can be highly dangerous and might even belong to the Sith. Brianna did not believe it at first instead trusted Atris but before the Exile left, she said that it was best if Brianna did not place her trust in Atris and questioned somethings. Brianna saw there was truth to those words, and she left to practice combat to dwell on her thoughts. Brianna was also concerned as the way the Exile acted around her suggested there was a bond between them as if they were comrades, something she had never experienced around her sisters.

Thoughts of honouring her mother began to dominate her mind once again as maybe she was more at home with the Jedi. Brianna looked at her mother's possessions again hoping for some clue and she just sat alone with them for a while. During this time, she swore she could hear things around including the voice of her mother even though she had never heard before. Before she could think through these thoughts one her sisters came and said it was her turn to watch the Exile, as Atris wanted her watched.

Brianna left for the wider galaxy and was surprised at what she witnessed. She saw how the Exile acted and aided those around her which inspired something in her. Her master waited inside while the galaxy crumbled around but the Exile tried to address these concerns and the stance of the Exile was not of a rampaging beast but of a reserved warrior. Brianna began to further doubt her master Atris and believed the Exile had been right.

When her watch was over Brianna went back to her mother's possessions in her room and she felt a new drive to become like her mother. Atris snuck into Atris's collection and stole a manuscript which wrote a way to tap into the force. Brianna spent days in her room trying to apply what she had read into action, but she was finally able to use the force to move something. Brianna was ecstatic and yelled with joy, but quickly realised that would attract attention and quickly hid everything before her sisters came. Brianna managed to convince her sisters it was related to combat training and they left her alone. Brianna had never used the name Brianna as it had been chosen by her mother, but now she wanted to be known by Brianna and embrace the life of her mother. Before she could continue to read other texts and try to learn more about force, she was sent to Dantooine to observe the meeting of the Council.

On Dantooine, Brianna saw how the actions of the Exile had turned the world into the better and how she had been successful in reuniting the Council which was believed dead. Brianna was convinced the Exile was the path she wanted to take, and it would honour her mother. Brianna saw how the Council tried to punish the Exile and how Kreia had killed them all than leaving the Exile on the ground. Brianna was shocked as she thought the Exile was dead and moved to intercept Kreia knowing she was likely a Sith. Kreia put up no fight and agreed to be taken by Brianna but she needed something from the Ebon Hawk first. Together the two boarded the Ebon Hawk and subdued Atton but could not seize the Ebon Hawk so Brianna said they would instead take the ship she had arrived on. On the way to Atris Kreia peered into Brianna's mind and mocked her for her belief she could be Jedi, her hope in the Exile which was unfounded and the drive to be like her mother. Brianna became angry and wanted to strike Kreia but reigned in her feelings and said Atris would deal with her. Brianna watched in horror when Kreia left the Telos academy given leave by Atris.

Atris summoned the Handmaidens and told them of how she was about to create a pure Order and end the chaos in the galaxy and Brianna saw that her master had fallen to the Dark Side. Brianna tried to convince her sisters that Atris had fallen but they did not believe her and said she was a threat to their master's plan. Her sisters attacked which frightened Brianna as she had never been as skilled as her sisters. Brianna would have been overwhelmed, but she calmed herself and called upon the thoughts of her mother and the Exile which allowed for her to use the force. Brianna applied the force to her technique and was able to push back against her sisters. After a long and hard fight, Brianna was able to defeat her sisters, but she did not kill them as she knew they were not evil. Brianna saw as the Exile arrived and she was overcome with happiness to see she had not died and told her the way to Atris, saying not to worry about the Handmaidens as she would deal with them.

After the Exile defeated Atris she spoke with Brianna and said she knew there was something special about her the first time they spoke, and she was glad she had taken the steps to become a Jedi. Brianna was glad to hear those words and said she wanted to learn from the Exile, but the exile said events were in place now and she did not have the time but maybe once everything was over, she would. Brianna said she would wait and bid the Exile farewell.

Brianna was helping her sisters recover and explained to them the event that had taken place and how their master Atris had fallen to the Dark Side when Atris came out of her meditation chamber troubled. Brianna was the first to move towards Atris asking what was wrong when she jumped to her death. Brianna and her sisters were shocked at what happened and did not know what to do for a while, finally, Brianna said they should collect Atris's body and prepare it for burial.

A little while after the funeral for Atris the companions of the Exile came back to the Telos academy. They explained the Exile had left to fight another battle but before she left, she had asked them to find Brianna and train her to become a Jedi. Brianna was sad the Exile had left but knew she must have her reasons and agreed to be trained by the Exile's companions. Brianna said her farewells to her sisters saying it was likely they would never see each other again and left for Dantooine.

Brianna was trained to be a Jedi and became quite skilled in combat with many saying it was impossible to defeat her. Brianna applied elements of Echani training into her combat and was able to develop new forms for the Jedi Order. Brianna had not forgotten what Atris had taught her and unlocked the contents of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant which allowed for the Jedi to have access to a trove of knowledge.

While she was known to be exceptional at combat Brianna rose to become a Chronicler of the Order in charge of the library at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Brianna had learnt well from Atris and was quite skilled at running the library but unlike Atris she was not as restrictive in who could access the knowledge. Some sections were still restricted, but Brianna believed it was necessary to allow knowledge to be available as it is only through challenges does one grow. Brianna would rise to sit on the Jedi High Council one day. Brianna placed rules on how to deal with Sith artefacts as she had seen how Atris had fallen and the most important of the changes was it restricted the amount of time one was allowed near them. Brianna became remembered as a Jedi who was knowledgeable and who asked questions in order to come to the truth. Later Jedi who specialised in knowledge looked fondly on Brianna as she was a Chronicler who was undefeated in battle which showed they were more than simple bookworms.

**Darth Sion: **The walking corpse which caused pain where ever he went rose to become one of the Dark Lords that comprised the Sith Triumvirate which had seized control of the remnants of Revan's Sith Empire. Sion hated the Jedi so was brutal in his campaign against them and he almost succeeded in wiping them out during the Dark Wars which made him happy as it caused the galaxy pain. Sion had developed a means to cheat death but, in the process, had become a walking wound in the force.

Before he was Sion, he was from Nabil a backwater agricultural world within Republic space in the Mid Rim and had worked as a farm labourer since childhood. When he was a teenager some people found him and said he had great potential so asked him to join them. The teen happily agreed as people on Nabil were only ever farmers or labourers and he soon found himself on Yavin in front of Exar Kun. Kun explained that he had the potential to use the force and he was going to show him how to use it and with it, he could become anything he wanted. The man agreed and pledge himself to Exar Kun and began his training. During his training, he showed he had the capacity to be savage towards others and a raw strength which earned him the moniker The Beast. Once his training was complete the Beast found himself a Sith marauder within Exar Kun's army which he planned to unleash on the galaxy.

When Exar Kun deployed his Massassi Fleet upon the galaxy it was hoped the galaxy was already broken by months of war which would allow for easy victory. The Beast hoped for the opposite as he wanted to enjoy war and to kill many. The first battle the Beast experienced was at Jeyell whose only defence was a Republic Regiment with no Jedi. The Republic never stood a chance and Kun's army overwhelmed them with the Beast slaughtering hundreds of soldiers and civilians. The Beast enjoyed killing but he longed to fight a Jedi as he saw the Republic soldiers as nothing but annoying insects. The Massassi Fleet moved onward to pillage more of the Mid Rim.

It was at Uyter where the Beast came to face Jedi who were in command of another Republic Regiment. The Beast was one of the first to break through the orbital defences and he slew countless soldiers in his path to confront the Jedi. The Beast did not notice it had been separated from the rest of Kun's forces, but he came across some Jedi. The Beast was alone but fought like a fierce creature and the Jedi were slain. The death of the Jedi demoralised the Republic soldiers and they fled for lives but some of the other Jedi tried to rush the Beast to rally the Republic soldiers. However, the Beast slew all the Jedi it found on Uyter which caused a mass panic in the Republic lines. The Beast thought the Jedi as weak and vowed to crush every one of them. The Beast was relentless as the Massassi Fleet advanced across the galaxy leaving a graveyard of bodies behind him.

The Beast was part of the Vanguard of the Massassi Fleet which meant he was always in the thick of the fighting which suited him. The Vanguard was sent to the Gamor system to attack the Republic lines and to make a breakthrough if it could as in every previous battle the Vanguard had always made a breakthrough with many crediting the Beast as the reason. On Gamor the Beast found the newly commissioned 1st Surface Group had set up a well-fortified position, but he was confident they would be able to break through. The Beast pounced into the Republic lines slaughtering soldiers along the way with many others running. The Beast looked for Jedi and did not realise the running soldiers had led him into a trap and explosions were set off. The Beast would have died had he not sensed the trapped and jumped away but quickly found himself under attack by Jedi. Caught off-guard they managed to gain the upper hand, but it was not the first time the Beast was in this predicament. Within minutes the Beast had turned the duel around and slew the Jedi attacking him. The Beast's triumph did not last long as a quick look at the battlefield showed the Vanguard was in retreat. The Beast made for a communication point to figure out why and he learnt the remainder of the Massassi Fleet had been defeated at New Cov and they were cut off. The order from Exar Kun was to fight to the last man and many were happy to obey the order. Those around the Beast were fearful he would slaughter them as they wanted to run away from a mindless battle, but the Beast said he was only going to kill them because they were cowards who had lost the will to fight. After dealing with the cowards the Beast found a spot to hide as he had no intentions of dying as it did not serve his purpose to kill Jedi. The Beast was shocked at how the Jedi had turned the tide and pushed back against the Sith.

After things quieted down on Gamor the Beast found a way off the world and learnt that Exar Kun had been defeated at Yavin. Knowing the Jedi had been victorious caused rage within the Beast as he could not understand how something as weak as the Jedi had been victorious. The Beast vowed he would find a way to eliminate the Jedi, but he saw no reason to continue the fight within the remaining Sith cults as they were nothing but weak in the Beast's eyes. The Beast left for the Outer Regions where he made a living from raiding.

Decades past and the Beast found no purpose in raiding as he rarely came across a Jedi, but rumours started to emerge that a new Sith Empire had emerged and the Beast was intrigued. The Beast discovered the new Dark Lords were Revan, as the master, and Malak, as the apprentice, and he decided to see if they had what it took to destroy the Jedi. The Beast found some of their Sith soldiers and said he wanted to join and was taken to a facility. Upon learning he was a former Sith marauder within Exar Kun's army he was accepted into Revan's Sith Empire and made a Captain within the 2nd Surface Group. His first assignment was to help in the seizure of the Gamorr system on the outskirts of the galaxy. The world was the home-world of Gamorreans a famed mercenary species and the planet was renowned for its iron mines and steel production. The Gamorreans were strong and bitter fighters but the Beast slew many in his path which allowed for his company to breach countless positions. The Beast superiors noticed his skill within the force and how he had led the charged against the Gamorreans, so they wanted to test his abilities on other fronts in the Outer Rim advance. The Beast was sent to the Gorno front which was defended by a Republic Division with a detachment of Jedi. The Beast finally had a chance to battle Jedi again and was overcome with emotions. The Beast rushed the Jedi, and everyone thought he was a fool as he was leaving himself exposed. The Beast had only grown stronger and more savage during his time raiding and while Jedi were trained for most things they were not prepared for the onslaught of the Beast. One after the other the Jedi fell to the Beast which demoralised the Republic defenders and turned the tide in favour of the Sith. The Beast's superiors noticed his ability with the force but cautioned him about leaving his command even, so he was still promoted to Major.

The Beast continued to excel on the battlefield during the Sith advance, but he did take his superiors warning and began to focus on his command rather than rushing the Jedi. In the seizure of Ryloth, the Beast took his company to raze the outlying villages of the capital as they would have been troublesome during the siege on the capital. He also disguised his company as a supply train from one of the villages to infiltrate the capital and opened the capital to the rest of the Sith forces. The loss of the capital allowed for the surrender of Ryloth. His superiors noticed how he had taken their words to heart and the Beast was now becoming feared for his command and not just his fighting ability.

The Beast tolerated Revan's Sith Empire whose rules were very different from Exar Kun's and he only stuck around as it meant he could fight the Jedi as Sith continued to advance across the galaxy. It was at Arrgaw, in the Expansion Region, where he placed his full faith in Revan's ability to change the galaxy into something better. By this time the Beast had become a colonel and his Cohort was sent to seize the vital system. The system's defence was commanded by the Supreme Commander of the Republic Amaj Ak, a member of the Jedi High Council, with the 1st Surface Group of the Republic. Darth Revan was personally in command of the battle and when seeing him the Beast instantly recognised, he was a man of extraordinary ability who likely could make the force and life do his bidding. The Beast would be part of the push to seize the fuel refineries in the Southern zones. The Beast did not understand why priority was given to locations on the pipe network when compared to other military targets, but he knew better than to question an order from the Dark Lord. The fuel refineries were moderately defended, and the Beast's cohort quickly got past the defenders and started to slaughter the defenders. The Beast noticed the Republic defenders had run into the pipes of the refineries and had explosives charged which annoyed the Beast as he had direct orders from Revan to leave the infrastructure intact. The Beast order his soldiers to pump highly toxic gas into the pipes knowing if liquids were used the Republic soldiers would detonate the explosives. The Beast's plan worked with the Republic soldiers quickly dying, and he ordered his men to disarm the explosives, but soon had orders from Revan. Revan wanted him to pump fuel until the pipe network connected to the refineries were full and the Beast smiled at the thought of Arrgaw in flames. However, Revan had other ideas and used the threat of complete annihilation to force the surrender of the 1st Surface Group. The Beast saw how Revan managed to destroy well-fortified Republic armies without a massive battle and was impressed as he did not think such a feat was capable. The Beast had also heard how Darth Revan killed Amaj Ak in a duel within one of the pumping stations on the Western zone. The Beast placed all his faith in Revan as he could clearly see he was a man of ability who could remove weakness from the galaxy and create something stronger. The Beast was decorated for his actions on Arrgaw as his quick thinking had allowed for a vital point of the pipe network in the Southern zone to be seized undamaged. The Beast's cohort was assigned to other campaigns in the Expansion Region.

The Beast found himself under the command of Malak, when Malak moved to attack the Dorin system. Dorin was an important member of the Republic within the Expansion Region and lay at the focal point of trade routes which would give the Sith greater control over the Expansion Region. The world also housed a Jedi Academy which could continue to train Jedi for the fight against the Sith. The Republic stationed the 906th Army on the world and with the local Jedi Academy it was thought impossible to capture. Malak brought 3 Legions, the 303rd, 411th and the745th, with a naval Task unit plus transport ships to capture Dorin, which meant he was significantly out numbered. The Beast thought Malak's plan of landing troops behind enemy lines with escape pods who would than capture positions to be foolish as it was likely they would be gunned down before they could even move. The Beast's cohort was one of the cohorts which were to partake in the air troop mission. Malak sacrificed several of his ships to the orbital defences of Dorin as he wanted it to appear the escape pods were just fleeing Sith soldiers. To the surprise of the Beast the escape pods rushed past the air defences of the Republic. The Beast formed up his cohort and it was mostly intact, so he moved forward with the plan. The Beast's cohort seized vital tracks which prevented the 906th Army sending reinforcements to other sectors of Dorin. They even managed to ambush a few Republic convoys who still thought the tracks were in their control. With Sith forces in control of key positions on the surface the 906th Army was divided which prevented them from coordinating a defence against the Sith. The rest of the Legions landed and the Sith made quick work of the divided 906th Army. Once it was clear they held the advantage Malak attacked the Jedi Academy and he defeated their leadership council in single combat. Malak allowed any Jedi who wished to join the Sith to live while he had the rest executed or imprisoned. The Jedi Academy was quickly transformed into a Sith one. The Beast was disappointed he did not get to participate in the slaughter of the Jedi academy, but he still managed to kill a few Jedi on Dorin. Malak captured Dorin while significantly outnumbered and gave the Sith greater control of the Expansion Region. The Beast saw that Malak had remarkable skill and he possessed the ability to change the galaxy.

When Darth Revan was pronounced dead, the Beast could not believe that the Jedi had removed greatness from the galaxy. The Beast vowed the Jedi would face his wrath for what they had done. The Beast had faith in Darth Malak, and knew he was also a man of exceptional skill who could easily replace Revan. By this point, the Beast had been named a Sith Lord and was a Major General reassigned to the Sith's 10th Surface Group.

The 10th Surface Group was to take part in the next major Sith advance and the Beast's division was assigned to the Zeltros front. The Republic was unprepared for the Sith attack and Zeltros fell within days. The Beast even managed to kill a few Jedi on Zeltros, and he knew it would not be long until they had been eradicated from the galaxy. The Beast remained stationed on Zeltros where he maintained discipline as to not let the festive nature of Zeltros infect the Sith soldiers, as people knew better than the anger the Beast. Thanks to the Beast maintaining discipline any rebel groups were quickly dealt with and any attack from the Republic 19th Fleet was repulsed ensuring Zeltros was firmly within the Sith's hands.

The Beast waited for new orders for the next advancement and was annoyed he did not get to partake in other Sith campaigns around the galaxy. He frequently requested reassignment to another front so he could be where the action was, and he cried out in anguish when he learnt Darth Malak had assaulted Dantooine as he did not get to partake in the attack on the Jedi headquarters. The Beast soon had new orders, but they were not what he expected. The Beast was to take his division and bring calm to Korriban the capital of the Sith Empire. The Beast learnt there had been an incident at the Academy and now chaos reigned over Korriban, so he had been chosen to bring order. The Beast had heard about some recent setbacks for the Sith, such as Darth Bandon and Saul Karath's deaths, but he did not expect the Capital to be in unrest. The Beast moved quickly as he did not want anything to undermine the Sith as they were so close to their goal of strengthening the galaxy.

On Korriban, the Beast quickly seized control of the Sith's spaceports in the Northern zone and from here he could quickly gain control of the utility systems, but the Beast knew so long as the Academy was in chaos there would be no calm on Korriban. The Beast quickly arrived at the academy and saw how those who were still alive were infighting, so he drew on his rage and charged them. Few could resist the Beast enraged and it looked as if he would bring order back to Korriban. The Beast soon sensed something that shocked him. Darth Malak was dead, and he could not believe another person he found capable of changing the galaxy had been killed. It did not take long for others to sense the death of Darth Malak, but confusion did not grip the Beast's officers rather an opportunity. The Beast was fired upon and cut down by his own officers and soldiers and he lay dying on the Academy floor.

As he lay on the ground dying the Beast was full of rage as he knew the Sith had failed again this time so close to their goal of wiping out the Jedi. Weakness would now rule the galaxy and only weaklings would rise in the place were once great men such as Revan and Malak once stood. He used the force called upon all the rage, despair and most importantly pain around him, of which there was a lot of on Korriban, for the opportunity to continue the fight against weakness. The force itself quaked around him and he noticed something tried to pull him back, but the Beast pushed forward breaking through everything that tried to stop him. The Beast rose from the dead which horrified those around him, and they quickly attacked again. However, the Beast would not stay dead and he lunged at his attackers like a ferocious monster. He showed no mercy to his former comrades and brutally murdered everyone he came across, rising each time someone struck a mortal blow. Once everything was calm and there was no one left to kill the Beast released how much pain he was in and collapsed. When he regained consciousness the pain quickly returned, and a lesser man would have been overcome by it, but the Beast found a way to steady himself. He found the force felt different around him, but it did not worry him as he knew he had the strength to push forward.

After finding a way where he could function with the pain, he heard voices from inside the Academy, saying how from there they will begin their own Dark reign which enraged him as how could they claim they had the power to change the galaxy. The Beast slew them all each time rising from any deathblow. The Beast did this to anyone who came to the academy and soon people learnt to leave it alone. Upon examining himself in a mirror the Beast noticed that while he managed to come back from the dead his body did not. His body was horrifically scarred and was beginning to rot making him into a walking corpse. This did not worry him as it was his will that was his strength not his body and the body would function provided, he had the will to continue. He soon found he could only steady himself for a few hours before he was overcome with pain which crippled his ability to function. Knowing the Republic would come to Korriban and in this condition, he could not fight he decided to leave. The corpse made for the Dreshdae spaceport killing anything in his path and burning the settlement to the ground. The corpsed cried out in pain during its escape from Korriban and was easy to kill during these moments and it realised this was a weakness it needed to fix. The corpse left for the outskirts of the galaxy again.

On the outskirts of the galaxy, the corpse would brutally murder anyone it came across, but it found the pain got worse. The corpse could think of no way to end the pain as even inflicting it onto others did not damper it. The pain would only enrage the corpse which only made it act more violently. As time passed the corpse got used to pain and began to call it his friends which allowed for longer periods he could function until he became overwhelmed again. This continued for a while until one day he heard something in the force calling to him. He was hesitant to trust in such things, but the calling made it sound like there was an answer to his problem.

The corpse followed the calling to its source on a broken and chaotic world and he knew the calling was coming from the core. He braved the dangers of the world and died a few times on his way to the core, but he was determined to reach it. When he came upon the core there was an academy there, but there was another cloaked figure at the entrance. For the first time in a while, the corpse felt no need to lash out violently or attack the figure instead choosing to ask who it was. The figure spoke in a strange tongue and the corpse said he did not understand. The next moment the corpse felt something rip into his mind and implant something now when the figure spoke, he understood everything. He learnt something had called them both and this world was known as Malachor, so they wondered what drew them there. An old woman suddenly appeared from inside the Academy and says she summoned them there to serve her. The corpse found this to be insulting as to think he would offer his service to someone who merely calls so prepared to fight. The other figure also prepared to fight and together they attacked the old woman. The corpse did not know how but somehow, he and the cloaked figure attacked as a pair. Even though they fought together the old woman overpowered them and she killed the corpse many times with each time the pain got worse. The corpse lay on his knees in great pain as the old woman explained she had brought them to Malachor to train them as her apprentices. The corpse agreed to the proposal and she dubbed him Darth Sion the Lord of Pain, one of the Dark Lords of the Sith Triumvirate.

Darth Traya taught Sion a technique to embrace the pain which ensured he would no longer be overcome by it. However, she could also inflict it upon him whenever she desired. Traya also taught Sion how he could feel the pain of the galaxy and use it to strengthen himself. Sion found with these techniques he grew extraordinarily powerful and now with no longer being in pain, it meant he could further improve his other skills. Traya said he should be able to sense all pain throughout the galaxy and follow it to its source, but Sion could never master it much to the chagrin of his master. Though, he did master the skill to sense those strong in the force, but his radius left much to be desired. Even though Sion grew powerful he showed a lack of willingness to learn and would rather use his power to kill which angered Traya. She would often inflict great pain, torment or even death upon Sion scolding him as a failure. Sion grew to hate his master Traya and said one day he will show how she is wrong to underestimate him.

During his training Sion, like his fellow apprentice Nihilus, would often sneak away to bring factions within the remnants of Revan's Sith Empire under his control. During these excursions, he is often killed but continued to rise from the dead which terrifies his enemies, but it ensured the loyalty of those who swore allegiance to him. Numerous factions fell under Sion's influence and soon there were none left to convert. Sion explained they are not to bother with government functions as their only concern is the destruction of the Jedi Order and he trains them within the new techniques of Malachor. Sion had the Sith abandon positions and instead operated in the shadows. Sion is brutal in his teachings, but he ensures only the most capable survive his training. His master Traya berated him for engaging in politics saying it was a trivial matter that only children play with and she tortures Sion for having the audacity to think he could be a teacher to others.

Sion learnt the truth of what happened to Revan and he could not understand why Revan had prevented the galaxy from achieving greatness which allowed for weakness to rule it. Sion knew even though he turned away from the Sith Revan still possessed the ability to change the galaxy but again Revan had turned away from it. Sion thought Revan a fool and vowed he would not make the same mistake as he would not turn away from his ability to change the galaxy. Traya berated him for his views on Revan saying he could not even begin to comprehend Revan's reasons.

Sion's hatred of Traya and his increasing distrust in her teachings led him to agree to conspire with Nihilus to overthrow her. As much as he did not want to admit it Sion knew he stood no chance against Traya but with Nihilus there was a chance to overthrow her. The two corner her in the core of the academy and after Nihilus knocked down her force barriers Sion brutally beat her into submission. Sion enjoyed beating Traya as nothing had ever felt as good. Once she was on the ground broken Sion joined with Nihilus in the ritual to cut her off from the force. Sion smiled and laughed as Traya beg for mercy and howled in pain as he said this was the day, he proved her wrong. Once the ritual to cut her connection to force was completed Traya was on the ground in tears and could not move and Sion said there never such a beautiful sight in the galaxy. He hauled her to a cargo ship and sent her off into space knowing without the force she would experience a fate worse than death.

With Darth Traya out of the way, Sion and Nihilus agree on a new plan to confront their enemies. They agree they would stay out of each others way, but they would occasionally meet to discuss matters of importance. Sion based himself on Malachor and ordered his assassins to pour into the Republic to begin a campaign of mass assassination of important figures. During this campaign, he undermined the Republic leadership and spreads fear throughout the galaxy. Some of the actions Sion caused was the ceasefire in the Kanz sector brokered after the Jedi Civil War broke down which meant the Republic had to defend its borders. Sion also personally dealt with the force-sensitive Selkath youth on Manaan as they were in talks to join the Jedi and he ensured Manaan remained outside the Republic. Sion also destroyed the Dorin Academy killing any in his path as it annoyed him the Jedi thought they could reclaim this academy. His assassins would also hunt down lone Jedi with Sion participating in many of these attacks. Sion loved to watch as a Jedi would give everything to defeat him only for him to rise time and time again. Sion also enjoyed it when they ran away in terror at the sight of him as they could not believe such a being existed.

Sion heard the Jedi were to have a Conclave on Katarr, but he did not bother to gather his forces for an attack as it was certain Nihilus already knew and was moving towards the system. Sion instead orders his assassins to hunt for any Jedi that could not make the meeting. Darth Sion tracked down Master Quatra to Ryloth and he cruelly tormented her before finally ending her life. Sion could sense something had changed in the galaxy and made for the Katarr system and was gleeful at the sight he saw. All the Jedi on Katarr were dead meaning they had landed a crippling blow against the Jedi Order one which was near-impossible to come back from. Sion learnt that some of his assassins had failed to eliminate their targets which meant members of the Jedi High Council were alive. The Jedi had gone underground but it did not worry Sion as he knew they would hunt them down like the rats they were.

Sion was surprised when Nihilus presented a young Miraluka woman as his apprentice and proposed her as the third member of the Sith Triumvirate. Sion thought such things were beyond Nihilus, but he did not question the proposal and agreed to the idea. Sion knew she would very much be a junior in the relationship, and it would remain him and Nihilus as the leaders. Sion began to have thoughts that he is greater than Nihilus, but at the next meeting, Nihilus showed he was more powerful than Sion saying he could read his thoughts and had learnt the technique to inflict pain within him. Sion was on the ground screaming in agony and it felt like an eternity he suffered, but eventually, Nihilus let him go. Sion was angry that Nihilus showed how he still was the more powerful one and Sion confined himself to focusing on other matters such as hunting the Jedi down. While with Traya he had grown to hate her with Nihilus Sion feared him as he could sense that Nihilus had a method which could break his will to ensure Sion stayed dead. The fact Nihilus did not use it on him or lord it above to force his servitude worried Sion as he wondered why Nihilus kept him around.

Sion laughed when the Exchange placed a bounty on the Jedi and the Sith as it was unlikely bounty hunters had the skill to overcome them. However, Sion sensed opportunity and used the bounty hunters to aid in the search for the Jedi as it did not matter if they did all the work so long as the Jedi was killed. Some bounty hunters tried to capture Sith agents but after dispatching the hunters and those close to them they learnt to focus on the Jedi.

For a while, it appeared the Jedi had completely disappeared from the galaxy which made Sion happy knowing that their weakness would no longer infect the galaxy. Sion learnt the Republic had found a Jedi, known as the Jedi Exile, and he moved to intercept wanting the pleasure of killing the last known Jedi. On the way to find the Exile, his Sith frigate picked up the distress signal of the Ebon Hawk. Sion would not allow an opportunity to slip past and capture Revan's former ship which could lead to location of Revan or others. Ordered his frigate to engage the Ebon Hawk and quickly overcame its futile attempt to defend itself. Sion did not believe there were Jedi onboard the Ebon Hawk as it had been too easy to cripple it. He was informed that the Republic cruiser the Harbinger is about to be on them. Sion ordered his assassins to cloak and board the Ebon Hawk while he left behind a few soldiers to make it look as if the Sith try to defend their ship. Sion placed himself among the dead on the Ebon Hawk knowing he would likely be considered one of the injured or dead. His plan worked with the Harbinger seizing the Ebon Hawk after destroying the Sith frigate which allowed for his assassins to infiltrate every part of the ship and Sion was taken to sick-bay. Sion knew this was the vessel the Exile was on and waited for the opportunity to strike.

When a mass failure occurred across the Harbinger Sion knew something was up so broke out of his medical tube. Sion attacked the medical staff slaughtering them while he has his assassins murder the rest of the crew. Sion cuts a path through the Harbinger looking for the Exile, but she was nowhere to be found. He is enraged when he learned the Ebon Hawk had taken off as it was likely the Exile was onboard. Sion ordered the Harbinger to give chase but the mass failure across its systems prevented it from giving pursuit. Sion ordered repairs to be carried out immediately as he refused to let the Exile slip through his hands.

Once the repairs were completed Sion ordered the Harbinger to the Peragus system as it was the closest spaceport where the Ebon Hawk could undergo repairs. When they arrived on Peragus Sion sensed death throughout the station and knew something else was hunting the Exile. Ordered the assassins to pour into the station to find the Exile with Sion joining them. Sion soon learnt that the Exile had ventured into the Harbinger, so he moved to intercept. Sion found her on the Engine deck but was surprised to see Traya with the Exile. Traya confronted him and he can see that she has some force potential in her, but it was a weak unnatural connection. It did not matter to Sion as his former master was weak and she showed it as she protected another. In a short duel, Sion disarmed her and says he will allow her to live only that she could watch as her latest plan fail as with all her previous plans, but not before he inflicted some pain onto her. Sion cut off her hand and laughed as Traya screamed in pain, as it was still one the greatest sights he had ever seen. As she lay on the ground crying Sion kicked her a few times saying he cannot wait for the pain it will cause her when he slays the Exile. Sion left for the bridge of the Harbinger. The Exile was on the Ebon Hawk and the team Sion sent to capture it had failed. Sion prepared the Harbinger to pursue and armed the weapon systems. On the Ebon Hawks escape from the asteroid belt around Peragus one of the lasers caused a mass explosion to occur and the Harbinger was torn apart. Sion used his ability to remain alive and waited for rescue, constantly reviving himself as he lay in the vacuum of space. Eventually, rescue ships arrived in the Peragus system to check for any survivors and Sion waited for one to take his body inside. Once inside Sion murdered the crew and made for a nearby Sith outpost, on Hyclolampus, to assess the situation.

Sion ordered his assassins to keep their eyes and ears open for any potential sightings of the Exile, while he returned to his normal duties. Sion could not get the fact that Traya had protected the Exile out of his mind. Sion had never seen his former master show kindness to someone, and he grew envious of the Exile, wondering what she had that he did not. Traya's voice began to dominate his mind and he could not get it to leave.

His soldiers reported of a possible Jedi sighting in ancient Sith space, so Sion moved to set a trap. Sion sensed the master was likely aware of his intended arrival on Korriban, so he began to plan his own ambush. Sion felt an attachment to Korriban as it was, he here he managed to reborn. Sion sent his assassins into the ruins of the academy, knowing the worlds strong connection to force would keep them hidden from the Jedi, to plant poisonous minds along a corridor. The Jedi fell into the trap and was taken to a cage in the torture chamber. Sion grew angry that it was not the Exile but recognised the woman as one of the members of the Jedi High Council. Sion demanded to know where the other Jedi were, but the master refused to talk. This did not worry Sion as he much preferred to do things the fun way. For hours he tortured her relishing in her pain. Sion began to not care about finding the other Jedi as he was enjoying all the pain, he inflicted upon what was considered one of the most powerful Jedi. Sion was preparing another round when one of his soldiers came and spoke to him. The soldier informed him that ship had been detected moving towards the system. Sion knew the Exile had come and ordered his men to prepare for her arrival. Sion went back to the Jedi Master, saying she hoped she enjoyed her time with his friend pain, but playtime was over. Sion sliced her across the belly and left her to die on the Academy floor.

Sion meditated until the Exile arrived while his troops set a trap for the Exile. When the Exile entered the Academy, Sion locked it down ensuring she was trapped with him. However, Sion did not want to attack straight away as he wanted to observe the Exile to maybe learn why Traya favoured her. He did have his assassins attack her as he wanted to test her combat abilities. Sion became impressed with the Exile's abilities as he could see she was a gifted individual who was a master of the force and combat, but also of other things. Sion became enraged when thoughts of liking the Exile came into his mind as such a thought of liking a Jedi disgusted him. Sion had enough and moved to kill the Exile to end all the thoughts at once. The fight with the Exile was not easy as she proved she was skilled with a blade, she even managed to land a fatal blow on Sion. Sion merely regained his life and prepared to finish the fight when he sensed Traya telepathically contact the Exile. Traya recommended the Exile flee which she promptly did. Sion had no wish to pursue instead sending some assassins but order most back to their ships. Sion could not grasp why Traya had saved the Exile as this act of compassion was something, she was never capable of.

The thoughts of the Exile began to dominate his mind. The thoughts were not of hatred, anger or pain rather of kindness, compassion and heart. Sion did not understand why such thoughts were in his mind and he was at a loss of what to do. Everything he thought was falling apart and he began to doubt his place in the galaxy. Not knowing what to do he returned to Malachor to meditate in the hope he could find a solution to remove all these thoughts from his mind.

While on Malachor Sion senses the death of Darth Nihilus which shocked him as he did not think anyone could destroy him. The Sith around Sion begged for guidance as they were also at a loss at what to do. Sion ignored them instead choosing to remain within the Academy's core meditating. Sion soon felt the return of familiar presence and it frightened him. Darth Traya had returned. Sion knew with his current doubt and without Nihilus he did not have the strength to resist her. Sion at first tried to stand against Traya, but she caused mass pain inside Sion and she read his thoughts. Knowing his thoughts Traya began to torment him for holding these thoughts mocking him for how far he had fallen. Traya said he was still a beast and nothing more and nothing he did would ever amount to anything. Sion had no strength to challenge her and pledged his servitude to Darth Traya once again.

Traya informed Sion that the Exile would be arriving on Malachor and he was to prepare a proper reception for her. Sion saw how Traya favoured the Exile and he grew more envious of her. Sion vied to show he was the greatest of all the apprentices Traya had ever had. Sion allowed the Exile's party to reach the Academy core, per Traya's orders and he waited at the entrance of the elevator to see the outcome. Sion saw Atton had run and he thought he would have an easy time killing him declaring him a fool. In their duel, Sion's mind was dominated by the thought of what would the Exile think if he killed someone close to her. In his doubt, Atton managed to land a fatal blow which surprised Sion. Sion was slow to regain life which allowed for Atton to slip away. Sion was in a state of disbelief as he had no idea what had happened and worried what it will mean for him. Traya soon appeared and began to mock his thoughts of goodwill to the Exile saying no matter how much he tried she would never accept him. Sion felt sad when Traya said these words which frightened him as he had not felt sad in a long time.

The Exile eventually found her way into the Academy and made for the elevator to the core where Sion was waiting. Sion told her that she was all he could think about and he pleaded with her to leave. Sion did not wish to harm her and even if she got past him, he did not want Traya to torture her. Sion also says if she leaves Traya will have no choice to accept him as her greatest student. When the Exile asked why he was trying to be kind to her all Sion could say was he was in love as he loved how the Exile dominated his mind and while he hated how she dominated his mind it was not torture but pleasure he felt. The Exile said she could not leave, so Sion begrudgingly prepared to fight.

The duel with the Exile was fierce as it had been a long time that Sion had fought someone as skilled as the Exile. Sion could not gain the upper hand and the Exile cut him down numerous times. In the moments where Sion regained his composure, he and the Exile would converse. In these conversations the Exile spoke the truth to Sion, so he began to doubt his place in the galaxy and the path he had chosen. Sion hated the Exile for speaking the truth growing angrier, but he could defeat her with her landed fatal blow after another. Finally, the Exile spoke the ultimate truth to Sion that he could never please Traya as Traya respected those who cast off the force while Sion clung to it. It was only by letting go of the force could Sion truly be free of everything. Sion hated the Exile for speaking the truth as upon learning it he saw how right she was. Sion had clung to the force in the hope to change the galaxy but all he did was cause pain and that was all he can do. Sion did not possess the ability he desired to change the galaxy. While he hated the Exile, he saw that she was the only one who had ever shown any care for him as she had given him the truth, he had for so long ignored. Sion gave the Exile a final warning about Traya saying he hoped she does fail before bidding her farewell. Sion let go of the force abandoning his will and he quickly died ending the walking wound in the force. Sion's body fell apart as without his will there was nothing that kept it all together. All that was left of Sion was a rotted disconnected carcass.

Darth Sion was remembered within the Jedi Order as a very dangerous Dark Lord who possessed unnatural abilities that none should dare try to achieve. Sion's abilities to cheat death caused a wound to form within the force and where ever Sion travelled, he brought that wound which inflicted pain to those around which cause a great disturbance into the balance. Jedi scholars used Sion as an example as to why such techniques are dangerous as all they did was bring suffering to the galaxy. Sion was also remembered for being one of the Dark Lords which almost purged the Jedi from the galaxy. Darth Sion became a legend within the Sith for his actions against the Jedi Order and for his ability to cheat death. The Sith were also mindful of creating wounds knowing the dangers they caused but they could no deny the ability to cheat death was something they all desired. Countless Dark prospects would try to replicate Sion's ability to regain life, but none managed to achieve it.

**Darth Nihilus:** The cloaked phantom who wandered the galaxy leaving nothing but death behind him as he devoured everything in his path. Nihilus was one of the members of the Sith Triumvirate which came to rule the remnants of Revan's Sith Empire and he rose to become the most powerful of its members. Nihilus's power was so great that on his own he caused the greatest blow to the Jedi Order and almost brought the galaxy to the end. Nihilus had been created at Malachor becoming a wound in the force allowing him to fight the force itself.

Nihilus had been a normal child born to a family of small business owners on the Core world Talravin. The boy was named Damon Knott and at an early age, he was noticed for having force sensitivity so was taken by the Jedi Order to be trained. Damon was adept at using the force and was able to perform well in all his classes and tests, but he was never an outstanding student so was never signalled out. His teachers noticed Damon was able to make friends easily and he quickly amassed a sizeable sociable circle. Damon devoted his time to his Jedi training and by his late 20s, he was a Knight within the Jedi Order.

Damon was concerned about the growing Mandalorian threat within the galaxy as he saw they were an expanding military power. Damon was unsure if the Republic strategy of building up a strong defence to deter an attack was the best course of action as they were allowing the Mandalorians to seize the independent systems and grow their resources. When the Mandalorians invaded the Republic Damon was amazed at how quickly they managed to bypass the Republic defences. He was certain the Jedi Council would vote to intervene on behalf of the Republic and was horrified when he learnt they chose non-intervention. Damon could not believe that the Council would allow the Mandalorians to go unchecked as they continued their crusade against the Republic laying waste to billions in their path. Damon heard of how Revan and Malak were gathering Jedi to intervene on behalf of the Republic, so he decided to join them. Before leaving Damon spoke with his friends and after a discussion, most of them chose to join him in signing up with Revan and Malak.

Damon was deployed to the Corellia system within the Core where the Republic hoped to finally stop the Mandalorian Triumph Fleet. Damon was certain that with Jedi now in the field there would be an easy victory against the Mandalorians. Damon was part of the surface defence army and was to repulse Mandalorian ground assaults so the orbital defences could aid the Republic Fleets. When the Battle of Corellia began the Mandalorian landing ships swept past the defences and landed on the surface and quickly overran the Republic soldiers. Damon and his fellow Jedi quickly rushed to the battlefield to turn the tide but found their presence energised the Mandalorians. In combat against the Mandalorians, Damon was amazed at their skilled and was horrified to see that some of his fellow Jedi were slain by the Mandalorians. Damon did not give in to any of his emotions maintaining his composure which allowed him to defeat any Mandalorian that tried to take his life. Damon was able to defend his AA unit as others across the planet fell to the Mandalorians. The battle was hard fought but thanks to the leadership and strategy of Revan and Malak the Republic was victorious. Damon quickly realised that any chance of a quick victory was foolish as the Mandalorians would not be defeated easily.

Damon was named a Lt-Sky General, a new rank created by Revan as he believed the old system was ineffective, within the Republic Military and was assigned to the 9th Surface Group. Damon quickly became friends with not only the officers but also with the common soldiers, a trait that would continue until the end of the Mandalorian Wars.

The 9th Surface Group was sent to the Commenor system to remove the Mandalorian foothold within the Colonies and prevent further attacks on the heartland of the Republic. Damon was to lead the 154th Corp in the assault upon the anti-air defences of the Mandalorians to allow the rest of the army to land. Damon prepared his soldiers for a tough fight. Many of the 154th Corp did not make it to the surface, but Damon and a detachment managed to get past the air defences and formed up. Damon led the charged against an AA position and destroyed it before moving onto the next AA position. Damon fought bravely and defeated many Mandalorians while taking minimum losses. Damon soon created an opening for the Republic to land soldiers and they poured in. Damon continued to lead the 154th Corp against the air defences so there were other openings for the Republic which would allow them to get behind the Mandalorian lines. On Commenor Damon saw a fellow Lt-Sky General rally a division to seize a vital crossing which would lead to the crumbling of the Mandalorian lines. Damon was impressed with her skill and demeanour and chose to strike up a conversation with her once Commenor had been liberated by the Republic.

The two found they had a lot in common, though with some differences, and quickly became friends. Other Jedi and soldiers watched in confusion at how quickly Damon and the woman became friends, but they found their joyfulness to be uplifting and the laughter they caused one another to be infectious. The two compared their statistics from the previous battle and began a friendly rivalry to see who would perform the best in battle. The woman Lt-Sky General whom Damon befriended would later be known as the Jedi Exile.

The Mandalorians were not content to lose their foothold in the Colonies so had sent the Beast Fleet to retake the world. Damon organised Republic corps from the 9th Surface Group to meet any Mandalorian landing parties as to bog them down and prevent the Mandalorians from breaking out. Damon personally led one of the Corps in dealing with Mandalorian landing parties. The Mandalorians could not break out on the surface and with no progress elsewhere the Beast Fleet was forced to withdraw. To Damon's surprise, the Exile managed to win their contest as she had been a gunner in the fight for control of the skies. Damon congratulated her but said the next time she would not be so lucky before the two went to get a meal from the mess hall.

Damon and the Exile were surprised to learn that both were being transferred to the 6th Fleet under the command of Sky-Marshall Malak. They found it odd that both had been transferred but they were not unhappy about it as they enjoyed each other's company and it meant their friendly rivalry could continue. Both did not like Malak finding him to be pompous and they enjoyed mocking him, though never to his face. The Exile would always laugh when Damon did his Malak impersonation. The two noticed others were not amused by their mocking of Malak, but they did not care as they were having fun with each other. The 6th Fleet caught the remains of the Mandalorian Honour Fleet at Celegia off-guard and destroyed it. Damon won the contest with the Exile at Celegia and she vowed that the next time she would reclaim the title, but Damon said she should get used to him as the victor.

Both were surprised again to learn they were to be transferred to the 10th Fleet which was tasked with seizing the Contruum system. They two joked that the force did not wish their contest to end. The Mandalorians had a strong defensive position at Contruum and for days they repulsed every attack. Damon tried to penetrate the orbital defences but everything he tried was met with stiff resistance. Even when some Republic soldiers managed to reach the surface within hours the Mandalorians had destroyed them. Things were looking bad for the Republic and the soldiers had lost faith in their leaders. Luckily, the Exile managed to rally the 10th Fleet and prepared them for one final push. Damon prepared for another push to get past the orbital defences and had prepared his ships to travel faster than ever before. In the push, the faster landing ships worked, and Damon and his detachment got past the defences making a bridgehead. The Exile quickly followed behind and she expanded upon the breakthrough. Damon moved to secure the landing zone while the Exile seized the chance to break the Mandalorian lines. With more Republic forces able to land the Mandalorians were defeated at Contruum. The Exile had clearly won the contest this time, but this time neither one spoke instead they just hugged and yelled with joy as they enjoyed their victory. That night they gathered their friends and threw a celebration to celebrate their hard-fought victory.

Damon celebrated into the night and when he awoke, he found the Exile had gone. Damon thought she had just gone back to her room and continued his day. That night the Exile met him for dinner as they always had, and she told him that she had massive news. Revan had heard how she was instrumental in the victory at Contruum and this was not her only exploit so he promoted her to Sky- General. The Exile would now be one of the 13 Sky-Generals within the Republic military and would report directly to Revan. Damon could not believe what he heard and thought she was joking but her look told him she was serious. Damon congratulated and was overjoyed to hear the good fortune his friend was experiencing. The Exile said she was not finished as she had one condition for accepting the promotion, that Damon is assigned as her second in command. Damon choked upon hearing that as not only was she asking for him, but she had demanded from Revan. She smiled and said Revan agreed meaning Damon could continue to lose their contest which would make the Exile happy. Damon was pleased to hear the news and hugged the Exile, but counter saying it would be tough for a superior to be outdone by their subordinate. The Exile said Damon should have seen the look on Revan's face when she said her demand and proceeded to try to replicate it. The two laughed into the night.

Damon was transferred to aid the Reclamation Fleet in the capture of the Lianna system. This placed Damon in direct proximity to Revan who was the overall commander of the campaign. Damon tried to engage in playful mocking of Revan, believing him to be arrogant, towards the Exile, but he found she was hesitant to play along. Damon tried to convince her that Revan was no different from any other Jedi and she should not be fearful to mock him. The Exile never engaged in the mocking of Revan, but she would smile or giggle whenever Damon did it. Damon found he made few friends in the 12th Surface Group due to his attitude towards Revan.

In the Liberation of Lianna Damon was tasked by the Exile with seizing a large Mandalorian airport which housed their Basilisk droids. Basilisk droids could destroy an army and if the airport could be knocked out it would prevent the Mandalorians from resupplying their Basilisks. Damon saw the best chance of breaching the facility was to attack from the East so prepared several divisions for the push. Damon led the charge but the Mandalorians gave no ground inflicting mass casualties on the Republic, but Damon did not give up. The Mandalorians were aided by their Basilisk droids which decimated the Republic soldiers, but Damon was able to bring a few down by himself which helped to rally the troops. Damon managed to force an opening on the Eastern perimeter which allowed for the Republic soldiers to pour into the airport. However, the fighting only got worse as the Mandalorians fought for every inch of ground inside the airport. After hours of intense battle, the Republic managed to seize the airport which removed the Basilisk threat from Lianna. The Exile arrived no long after the victory at the airport and was overjoyed to see that Damon had survived and rushed to hug him on the runway. Damon said that he had won the contest this time which caused both to smile. Mandalorian resistance on Lianna ended a few days after the victory at the airport and the Exile credited Damon with making it all possible.

Revan was impressed by the command of the Exile, so he tasked her with dealing with the Beast Fleet in the Inner Rim. The Beast Fleet allowed the Mandalorians to harass the Republic on multiple fronts and threatened their rear as they moved onward to the Mandalorian heartland. Damon saw that by giving the Exile the command Revan was showing he trusted her immensely, as the only other commander to be trusted with a overall front command was Malak. Damon teased the Exile about how she was becoming a favourite of Revan and she should watch out as Malak could get jealous. The Exile retorted it sounded like Damon was worried Revan was getting too close to her which caused him to become confused.

The campaign against the Beast Fleet was hard and time-consuming. No great blow could be landed against them and they managed to bog down all attempts of the Republic moving towards Onderon. Damon would make the Exile feel better whenever the stress of command was overburdening her, and he reminded her that she was not a failure when she thought she was.

After the Mandalorian victory at Hapes, the Exile was severely reprimanded by Revan as her failure to defend Hapes meant there was a chance the Beast Fleet could link up with the Mandalorian 1st Fleet. Revan was so angry at the Exile that he threatened to replace her with Malak or another Sky-General who was capable as she showed she was clearly incapable. The Exile was so downhearted from Revan berating her that she confined herself to her room and cried. Damon was quick to rush to her and asked if there was anything, he could do but she ordered him to go away but before he did go away, he said he was there for her. There could have been a panic among the Republic soldiers at hearing their commander was crying in her room, but Damon kept the calm and maintained order across the front. Damon would also take food to the Exile's room or he would just sit outside and chat. The Exile came out after two days and she thanked Damon for everything he did as without him things could have gotten worse. The Exile resumed command and found there were no issues with her absence. That night to thank Damon she prepared a dinner for him. During the dinner they two could no longer ignore their feelings for each other and they embraced spending the night together.

In the morning they were fearful of what they had done as it was forbidden for Jedi to engage in such acts, but they did not want to stop what they had begun. They thought how could something that felt so right be something they should fear. The two continued their relationship and grew closer to each other, but they were careful to hide their relationship from their fellow Jedi.

The Exile credited Damon with giving her the strength and confidence she needed when the Republic forced the Beast Fleet to retreat from Hapes at the Second Battle of Hapes. Though she smirked as she told Damon that given all that she still won their contest. Damon kissed her while smiling. Though the Beast Fleet was contained again it was still a time-consuming affair, but Damon did not mind as it meant more time with the Exile. However, there were a few times Damon and the Exile would argue with each other. It was no secret Damon was no fan of Revan and Malak and he openly questioned the blind loyalty others showed to them. Damon was annoyed at the increasingly blind loyalty the Exile showed towards Revan and Malak as he did not want the Exile to be a blind follower but her own person. While they would fight over this issue it was never enough to tear them apart.

After a while, it was decided it was finally time to take Dxun the forward base of operations for the Mandalorians and end the threat of the Beast Fleet. Damon was to be sent to the Porus Vida system where elements of the 3rd, 6th and 9th Fleets were to form up. The truth was Revan planned to lure the Beast Fleet away from the Onderon system and the true strength of the 3rd, 6th and 9th would move into the system. Damon objected to the strategy as it would mean certain death for those at Porus Vida which shocked many as none questioned Revan to his face. During his objection Damon let it know that he did not believe Revan was the saviour of the Republic and there was nothing special about him. The Exile was quick to defend Damon trying to defuse the situation. Revan showed no emotion to Damon's objection and said the plan would not be altered. When asked why he had to go, Porus Vida, the Exile explained that Revan had personally seen to his posting. Damon's view of Revan only diminished from this turn of events.

The plan worked and the Beast Fleet was lured to Porus Vida. The battle was a slaughter for the Republic as Damon was right, they stood no chance against the Mandalorians. While the battle was against them Damon did not give up and continued to hold out against the Beast Fleet. Damon knew the Exile needed time to reach Dxun and he was prepared to make sure that happened. Damon watched as many people he knew where killed during the battle and he knew it would not be long before the Mandalorians overwhelmed them. Luckily a message soon arrived that the Exile had made it to Dxun, so Damon ordered the Republic to retreat from the Porus Vida system. When Damon reached the Onderon system he was fuming with rage at Revan because of the events at Porus Vida and it took hours for the Exile to calm him down. When he calmed down the Exile said she was grateful he survived as she wouldn't know what to do if she lost him.

The Battle of Dxun was long and hard fought as the Mandalorian refused to give any ground and the world was hostile to anyone. Damon was on the surface trying to push the advance towards the Mandalorian complex, but he constantly had to deal with Mandalorian traps, resistance or the beasts of the jungle. Weeks past and the Exile began to stress over the slow progress and was fearful of Revan would think. Damon explained that it did not matter what Revan thought and the Exile should be proud as for weeks that had made steady progress against the Mandalorians.

As the battle took weeks the 3rd, 6th and 9th Fleets were deployed elsewhere in the galaxy which allowed for the Beast Fleet to return and began an evacuation of Dxun. During this time the Exile almost had a complete breakdown as she was certain the Beast Fleet would undo all her progress. Damon calmed the Exile saying the Mandalorians would not keep a fleet in the system which can be attacked from the planet and from space. Damon also joked that with the Mandalorians retreating it would be easier to capture Dxun. The Exile knew Damon was right and organised orbital attacks to harass the Beast Fleet, knowing it couldn't bombard the surface or it risked killing their fellow Mandalorians.

Revan would come personally for the final push on Dxun and Damon thought he had come to steal all the credit for the victory on Dxun that the Exile had fought so hard to create. Damon played nice with Revan as the Exile had asked him to but when he was in private, he showed his disgust towards Revan. However, Damon would question Revan and made his time on Dxun difficult. Damon especially wanted answers for the deaths at Porus Vida which made Revan uncomfortable.

Damon learnt he would not take part in the final push on Dxun instead he would be sent with Republic soldiers to the surface of Onderon to finally aid the Onderon military in their liberation. Damon did not mind as he had wanted to aid the Onderonians for weeks, but the strategy was to focus on Dxun. In the Battle of Onderon Damon was able to capture the walls of Iziz which led to the collapse of the Mandalorian occupation of Onderon. The Republic was also victorious on Dxun which meant a great blow had been landed against the Mandalorians. Damon and the Exile celebrated their well-earned victory and spent the night together.

A few days after the Battle of Dxun Damon and the Exile were horrified to learn they would be separated. Damon was to be sent to the 15th Fleet at Mandalorian heartland front while the Exile was to be transferred to a classified project. The two could not believe it and were scared to be apart from each other, but they knew they cannot refuse the order. Both knew there was no chance of running away as both could not live with themselves if they left the war effort. They spent whatever time they can with each other before they shipped out.

When he was at the front Damon noticed the communications from the Exile were highly censored and it annoyed him. However, Damon noticed when he reached out in the force for the Exile, he could feel her and likewise, he felt something reaching out to him knowing it was the Exile. This meant no matter where they were, they would always be together. The connection to the Exile helped to keep Damon steady as he found he was an outsider within the 15th Fleet due to his thoughts towards Revan. Damon was constantly scolded by Sky-General Nisotsa and she did whatever she could to make his life miserable. Damon realised something had changed in the Jedi and he worried about the future.

Sky-General Nisotsa blamed Damon for the defeat of the 15th Fleet to the Mandalorian Guard Fleet at the Lucazec system, even though he was on the left flank and the Mandalorians had broken through the right. Damon stood up to her saying that the failure was hers. Damon was disciplined harshly for talking back to his superior, but all requests for a transfer were denied. Damon had to remain within the 15th Fleet which remained stationed at the Vorzyd system to prevent a potential breakout of the Mandalorians. In this troubled time Damon never changed his attitude towards Revan and Malak no matter how many others tried to convince otherwise.

Damon was soon transferred to the Malachor system where a massive Republic operation was underway. Damon was happy to finally be away from the 15th Fleet and he noticed that many of his friends were also at Malachor. Damon was glad to be around friends once more and spent hours catching up with all of them. While he was chatting with friends a familiar voice ordered him to stand at attention. Damon was overjoyed to see the Exile again and they hugged in front of everyone. The two quickly found a quiet place where they spent the night catching up. In the morning the Exile explained the Mass Shadow Generator weapon which had been deployed to Malachor. Damon was shocked as never believed such a weapon to be possible and was worried about the destruction it could cause. However, he trusted in the Exile's judgement knowing she would only use it as a last resort, and he would do whatever is necessary to prevent the use of such a weapon. Damon and the Exile had days to spend together as the Republic prepared for the operation.

The Mandalorians brought their remaining strength to Malachor igniting the Battle of Malachor. Damon was part of the unit that was to guard the central computer of the Mass Shadow Generator and he knew the Mandalorians would come in force to seize the facility. Damon found it odd how Revan was conveniently delayed outside the system. The Mandalorians did not know what the facility held but they knew it was a vital point of the Republic operation on Malachor. For hours Damon struggled to keep the Mandalorians out of the facility but for every slain Mandalorian two more seem to take their place. Damon knew the Republic was suffering heavy losses and would soon be defeated. During another skirmish with Mandalorian warriors, Damon senses the Exile reach out to him. The Exile told him she loved him and says goodbye. Damon immediately knew she planned to activate the weapon so tried to reach her, reaching out to her in the force he said to wait as he would soon be there. However, the Mass Shadow Generator activated, and Damon felt everything around him being to be torn apart and the screaming began. Even with all the death around him Damon did not give up and continued to move towards the Exile. Damon tried to reach out to the Exile the whole time but with the chaos around him, it was difficult. Damon was soon hit by a falling ship which trapped him. Damon at this moment chose to sense everything around Malachor in the attempt to find the Exile and tell her that he loved her too. The chaotic energy would have consumed anyone else, but Damon was determined to locate the Exile. Damon eventually passed out from the strain, but he had not shut the opening he had created, so his mind and body continued to consume everything that was happening on Malachor. continued to consume everything that was happening on Malachor. By inadvertently feeding on the death and chaos of Malachor to locate the Exile Damon transformed himself into a wound in the force, one which was only concerned with death.

When Damon regained consciousness, he saw he was no longer trapped and the terrain of Malachor had changed. Damon saw he was within a mass graveyard, but that did not bother him as he only cared about the Exile. Damon reached out into the force to feel the Exile, but to his horror, he could not locate her in the force. Damon cried out in anguish, but he was still not willing to let her go so he began to crawl through the bodies in the hope he could find her. As he was crawling through the bodies Damon realised, he cannot sense any of his friends on Malachor and he realised he is alone. Damon slowly began to come to terms with the fact the Exile was likely dead but a part of him urged him to continue to search through the bodies. While he was searching through the bodies, he came across another survivor who was happy to see someone else is alive. However, Damon felt no joy finding someone alive and something inside of him urged him to consume the survivor. The feeling is so strong it is as if he did not, he would die. Damon used the force to drain the life from the survivor, a technique he didn't know he knew, and afterwards, he found he had the strength to move around with ease. Damon was horrified at what he had done and was unsure what he should do except continue to search the bodies in the hope he found the Exile's among them.

As he walked the surface of Malachor he was surprised at how he managed to survive all the carnage but knew something inside has changed. Hunger returned to him and it felt as if something was eating him from the inside out. He cried out in pain and did not know what he should do. Normal food did nothing to stop the hunger and believed he will die but he sensed a flicker of life nearby so moved towards it. He came across another survivor who was trying to free herself from the rubble. Before the woman could say anything, he fed on her taking all the life, force and energy she had. He began to feel better and found more of his strength returning but knew he had to find more food before it got worse. He found he has access to techniques that he didn't even know that existed. He began to sense other survivors across Malachor which meant he could have food for when he needed it so he could continue his search for the Exile's body.

As he walked Malachor he noticed the fauna of Malachor was significantly altered and mutated creatures appeared. These creatures offered little substance but in large quantities, they could provide a meal. He noticed memories of his past vanishing and this terrified him as he did not want to forget the time he had with the Exile, but it seemed there was nothing he could do. As the days went on more memories vanished and eventually, the only memory of the Exile was one of a strong attachment to something, but that was only a faint one. It got to a point where he couldn't remember his own name. He also realised that his own body was being consumed as entire body parts were disappearing. He noticed the decay would quicken when he was hungry which made it important to have a food source. He did not want to die and tried to find a way to cure the decay but all he could think of was to continue to feed to delay it. He wanted to get off Malachor as he thought perhaps it was something in the atmosphere but there was no way off the world, but as the weeks went on even this thought of leaving began to fade.

A long time past, and he quickly realised there were no more survivors on Malachor, and the beasts were not be enough to sustain him which meant he would starve. Luckily one day he sensed a collection of people gathered together at the centre of the world. He saw there was an academy at the centre, and it began to be filled by students. However, something in the force told him that there was danger within the academy, so he did not attack. He remained on the outskirts of the academy and fed upon any unfortunate soul who ventured too far out. He gained the moniker the Dark Spectre of Malachor and students began to fear that one day he will feed on them. There was the odd one or few who tried to slay the Dark Spectre, but they only served themselves on a platter. The Dark Spectre enjoyed the students from the academy as they were strong in the force and had potential that few others had which made them an excellent meal.

One day the Spectre sensed the danger inside the academy disappear and his hunger compelled him to enter the academy. The Spectre quickly breached the Academy and all the students and guards were powerless to stop him. Within hours everything alive inside the Academy had been consumed by the Dark Spectre and he felt content as he had never had such a meal. Inside the academy, the Spectre began to read the material and found new insight into the force. The Spectre spent days researching the texts inside the academy and came to learn new techniques. Upon looking at himself in a mirror the Spectre saw that his face had decayed as if it was eating itself from the inside out. The Spectre gathered together some resources and forged a mask to hide his appearance. The Spectre also spent the time to improve its appearance by making robes and construction of another lightsabre as his was beginning to wane.

The Spectre felt power he had never dreamed of and when he looked to the sky a distant memory compelled him to leave. The Spectre saw the ships within the gravity field of Malachor and he decided upon one of the dreadnaughts. The Spectre pulled the dreadnaught from the gravity field, a feat only thought possible with heavy machinery, and brought it to the surface. The dreadnaught was significantly damaged and was unspaceworthy, but the Dark Spectre used his power to keep everything together and forced the mechanics to work. The dreadnaught was dubbed the Ravager and the Dark Spectre took it out into the wider galaxy.

The Jedi Civil War was raging across the galaxy which meant there were plenty of force users across the galaxy. The Dark Spectre was pleased as it meant there would be plenty of food, but it was difficult to locate them as the Spectre had to be close to sense a force user. Did not know why but when the Spectre learnt the Sith Empire was founded by Revan and Malak, he felt rage towards it. The Spectre began to hunt down any Jedi or Dark Jedi or someone gifted with the force across the galaxy, but the Spectre is careful to never attack in the open and only strikes when the opportunity is perfect. Stories across the Republic and Sith Empire began to be created about a ghost which was hunting down force users, but many thought it was just war fables.

The Spectre allowed certain non-forcers to live as he added them to his crew. These individuals quickly realised they were slowly being consumed by the Dark Spectre and they slowly turned into mindless slaves. Those that tried to run away found they crumbled into dust as the Spectre would complete his feeding as he could sense them anywhere, as the feeding provided a link between them. The others accepted their fate and served the Dark Spectre. Some saw the deterioration was not the same across the board as clearly the Spectre saw some as more useful than others so would allow some to maintain their free thought. The crew the Spectre formed allowed the Ravager to be manned which freed up a lot of time for the Spectre to focus on other things and allowed for the Spectre to attack larger targets.

One day the Spectre sensed great force potential and moved the Ravager to intercept. They found a lone Sith cruiser and a space battle followed. Attacks which should have crippled the Ravager did nothing as it shrugged off everything that was thrown at her. The Spectre had the Ravager pull alongside the Cruiser and prepared to board it. The Ravager crew boarded and made an opening which allowed for the Spectre to come aboard. The Sith crew were helpless as the Dark Spectre fed upon them. When the Dark Spectre reached the officer quarters, he came across Dark Master Nisotsa and it felt a burning rage. Her death was not quick or painless and the Dark Spectre enjoyed every moment of it. When she was on the edge of her life the Dark Spectre consumed her than fed upon the rest of her crew.

Roaming across the galaxy the Spectre noticed that its body was still disintegrating and now even eating wouldn't slow it done. The Dark Spectre decided to use a force technique none had ever heard of to create a shell out of its robes and mask which its spirit would inhabit. Now it did not matter if its body crumbled as the Dark Spectre would continue to exist. The Dark Spectre could no longer speak in a normal tongue and used a strange one to communicate. This was no trouble as the Dark Spectre could impart his will into the minds of its crew so did not need to communicate in a known tongue.

The Jedi Civil War ended in a Republic victory which caused the Sith Empire to fragment. The fragmented of the Sith Empire provided a perfect opportunity for the Dark Spectre as the remnants of the Sith were easy prey. Entire breakaway factions of the Sith Empire soon disappeared without anyone knowing what happened. When the Spectre heard people sing praise of Revan for saving the Republic there was no emotion inside the Spectre as the name meant nothing to him.

While he hunted the remnants of the Sith Empire the Spectre improved upon his technique to slow his feeding of his crew. Now he would add force users to his crew seeing that they could be valuable to hunt down others. When he tired of these force-users he would simply consume them. The Spectre added more and more people and equipment and he soon found he had amassed a little flotilla. There were entire worlds which fell under the influence of the Dark Spectre, but he had no interest in building an empire. However, the Spectre kept these worlds as storage as they could provide nourishment when he struggled to find something. The flotilla was constantly broken up in order to avoid detection and the Republic and other Sith factions had no idea about the growing power of the Dark Spectre. The Spectre could command its flotilla by thrusting its thought into the minds of its troops so whenever he wanted, he could call the armada together.

The Republic did not escape the hunt of the Dark Spectre such as when a Republic Naval Task Unit on the Outer Rim world of Gamorr was destroyed by his armada. The Dark Spectre fed upon all the Republic soldiers and Jedi before destroying all trace of their ships. The Dark Spectre left Gamorr alone choosing to focus on other prey. The Republic assumed one of the Sith factions had been responsible which meant the system of space was dangerous. The Dark Spectre's actions caused the world of Gamorr to fall under the influence of the Hutts.

While venturing the galaxy the Dark Spectre felt something calling to him and urging him to a location. The call was something the Spectre could not ignore so he broke up his flotilla and ordered everyone off the Ravager. The Dark Spectre alone took the Ravager to the source of the calling and was surprised to see it came from Malachor. Immediately he understood that the call would be coming from the academy so ventured forth. On the way to the academy, the Spectre slew anything in his path.

At the entrance, the Spectre was hesitant to enter as something inside him was telling to wait. After a while, another figure came to the entrance. The Spectre sensed nothing but pain from the other induvial and he looked like a walking corpse. For the first time in a long time, the Dark Spectre had no interest in feeding upon the walking corpse even though he could sense great force potential. The walking corpse asks who he was so the Spectre answered, but the corpse could not understand him. The Spectre chose to use the force to open the mind of the walking corpse and implanted the knowledge of his language. Now the two could communicate and they learnt that something had called both to this location. The Spectre was thinking about what could call both to this location when an old woman appeared. The woman introduced herself as Darth Traya and said she called them so they could serve her. The Spectre found this to be hilarious as how could someone think they could make him serve. The Dark Spectre prepared for battle and could sense the walking corpse had the same idea. The Spectre and the corpse worked as a team to defeat the old woman, but they could not land any blow against her. The Spectre would implant attack maneuverers into the corpse and the together they executed the move, but still to no effect. The old woman unleashed a technique which froze the Dark Spectre in place and the Spectre quickly realised she was the danger he sensed long ago on Malachor. The Spectre realised the old woman was causing him to become hungrier than ever before which caused him immense pain. The woman forced the Spectre to his knees and asked again if they would serve her. The Dark Spectre agreed, and the old woman said he would now be her apprentice. The Spectre was dubbed Darth Nihilus, Dark Lord of the Sith and the Lord of Hunger.

Darth Nihilus was now one of the 3 Dark Lords of the Sith which made the Sith Triumvirate. Under the tutelage of Darth Traya Nihilus grew his abilities within the force, master numerous ones and became more powerful. Unlike her other apprentice, Sion Traya appreciated the thirst for knowledge Nihilus exhibited and praised him for taking the time to learn when he first came to the academy when he consumed all her previous students. Some of the techniques Traya taught Nihilus was the ability to peer into the past and future of the galaxy and grew his senses to reach any point within the galaxy. Traya also taught Nihilus to transform his hunger into something greater where he could consume entire worlds or systems. Nihilus learnt from Traya that he had become a walking wound in the force due to him absorbing all the death and destruction of Malachor, she explained this was something no one should have survived but he had found a way. Traya only knew he had survived Malachor and never knew who he truly was. Of her apprentices, Nihilus was the more capable and powerful one.

Nihilus was not just content to learn techniques from Traya as he wanted to expand upon them. Nihilus formed a technique to unlock and grow the force potential of those around him. Nihilus practise on the beasts of Malachor and granted them the ability to use the force before feeding upon them. Nihilus also learnt to dominate the minds of anything touched by the force making anything into his willing slave. Upon seeing how Nihilus was growing his abilities and became more powerful than she ever dreamed of Traya was awestruck, but it also terrified her. Nihilus with his growing abilities begins to formulate his own future for the galaxy.

Nihilus, like Sion, would often sneak away to bring the remnant of the Sith Empire under the control of the Sith Triumvirate. Nihilus would bring together his flotilla and took on the larger factions which were quickly overwhelmed by Nihilus. Nihilus fed on numerous people during these campaigns but he added a large number to his faction. The remains of the Sith Empire quickly fell under the control of the Sith Triumvirate with Nihilus being the dominant and largest faction. Nihilus said the Sith would adopt a new strategy and abandoned their remaining worlds instead choosing to station key locations where they could collect resources. Nihilus amassed his flotilla within Dark space where it would wait until he gave the order to move out. Nihilus would teach his follows the new techniques he learnt on Malachor so they could better serve him. Darth Traya would scold Nihilus for his interest in trivial political matters, but Nihilus remained emotionless as he saw that his master would stand against his vision.

Nihilus knew of Sion's hatred for Traya so he began to turn him against Traya. Sion was worried that Traya would discover their plot as she could read their minds, but Nihilus told him that he had developed a technique to block Traya's mind-reading ability. Nihilus proved to Sion he was not lying when he used it the next time Sion and Traya spoke. Sion was convinced that Nihilus had the ability to overcome Traya so agreed to overthrow her and they began to plot. The next time Traya meditated in the central chamber Nihilus and Sion cornered her. Traya was not scared as she was confident in her abilities but Nihilus in a second broke down all her force barriers and blocked any technique she tried to use. Traya saw that Nihilus had surpassed her in the command of the force. Nihilus watched as Sion brutally beat Traya into submission. Once she was on the ground in a near dead state Nihilus, joined by Sion, began to perform a ritual to cut Traya off from the force. Nihilus did not wish to kill his former master as he wanted her to witness his plan for the galaxy. Nihilus mustered a laugh when Traya pleaded for mercy which terrified her as Nihilus never showed emotion. During the ritual, Nihilus felt something reach out and into him but thought it was just a side effect from the ritual. Once everything was completed Nihilus left Traya to Sion.

Nihilus and Sion agree to maintain the Sith Triumvirate without a third member since most were unaware of the third member anyway, but they agreed to stay mostly out of each other's way. While they were supposed to be equals it was clear Darth Nihilus was the greater of the two and many within the Sith considered him the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith. Nihilus based himself on the Ravager and ventured out into space once again.

Nihilus agreed with his former master Traya that the force was the enemy and needed to be defeated, but he had another method in reaching the goal. Nihilus knew the force would never allow itself to die and would fight back by any means, as the force always found a way to balance, so another method was needed. Nihilus wished to create a section of space free from the force and from here something would evolve free from the shackles of the force. Nihilus thought if something was completely free from the force it would be immune to any force counter attack and would be able to defeat the force. If the force was defeated and not, simply murdered it would end any hope of someone trying to revitalise it. Nihilus targeted key positions across the galaxy to maximise the chances of his plan succeeding. Nihilus also understood that the Republic and the Jedi had a unique connection to the force which meant they provided the biggest obstacle to his plan, so he targeted key worlds knowing if they fell it would cause the Republic and by extension the Jedi to collapse.

Nihilus travelled the galaxy setting his plan into motion. Dozens to hundreds of worlds and system were devoured by Nihilus and entire sections of space went dark. Nihilus would unlock all the force potential of a world before devouring it and sent agents to prepare systems for his arrival. As Nihilus was able to see into the future he looked for worlds which would one day gain an immersed connection to the force or change the galaxy so he devoured them before they could. Nihilus also investigated the past to see worlds which housed lost force potential which could be a threat to his plan and promptly consumed it. The flotilla Nihilus amasses proved useful as it meant Nihilus could defeat any resistance to his plan, as some worlds tried to fight, but it could also be used to lure the Republic away from key systems or routes. Nihilus's followers did not understand the plan but they knew better than to question their master. His followers were in awe of where Nihilus managed to reach such as when Nihilus managed to slip into the Colonies to consume the industrial world of Chinnok. To get deep inside Republic space, unlock the force potential of the world than slip back out without anyone noticed was something no one thought possible. The galaxy was unprepared for Nihilus and even the Jedi could not locate him.

Nihilus remained unchecked for a long time and one day he sensed the Jedi were to gather on Katarr. Nihilus moved towards the Katarr system with just the Ravager as he knew the removal of the Jedi would suit his plan and they would provide an excellent meal for him. When Nihilus's spies brought him word of the Conclave he was angered as they doubted their master would be aware of such events so fed on them. Some of his followers were concerned that Nihilus was not amassing the armada as they were about to take on the entire Jedi Order.

On the way to Katarr Nihilus felt something reaching out to him and successfully managed to see him. Nihilus was impressed as nothing had been able to locate him and reached back to see who it was. Nihilus saw it was a young Miraluka girl and a powerful memory of a strong connection to a woman came flooding back into his mind. The memory was intense and provided a powerful feeling inside Nihilus that he began to see the young Miraluka girl as the means to acquire that feeling. Nihilus continued to reach out to the girl and tried to communicate with her, but he only learnt her name Visas.

The Ravager appeared in the Orbit of Katarr and Nihilus could hear some of the Jedi mocking the state of his ship. Nihilus did not care and located the young Miraluka girl on the surface before uttering a word. That one word caused all the life and energy to be consumed from Katarr and it provided substance Nihilus had never felt before. Within seconds all the Jedi, including powerful masters, and life on Katarr was devoured. While he was feeding on Katarr Nihilus saw the life being drained from the young Miraluka girl so he chose to give her some of his essence so she would not be consumed. This action forever bonded Nihilus to the girl.

Once the feeding was over Nihilus prepared to walk the surface of Katarr. This shocked his crew as Nihilus had never stepped foot on a world he had consumed. On the surface, Nihilus moved to locate the young Miraluka girl. When he found Visas, he took her to the Ravager, which again shocked his crew as Nihilus never showed cared for anyone. Nihilus wished for Visas to be at his side as he prepared the galaxy for his vision, but in order to do so, he needed to make her see and understand. Nihilus removed the skin were eyes on a human were as he wanted her to see the truth of the galaxy. Nihilus also implanted in her mind the knowledge of the force and the ability to understand him. Once the procedure was completed, he left for the bridge. When Visas woke up, he called her to him and after a brief scuffle which annoyed Nihilus, he made her see the truth. Nihilus asks her to join him on his mission but not as his minion but as his apprentice. Nihilus dubbed her Darth Visas the Mistress of Sight and the third member of the Sith Triumvirate.

Nihilus did not care if Sion agreed to his raising of Visas as he had already developed techniques to remove Sion if he ever became too troublesome. However, Sion did not care about their new third member. There was only one-time Nihilus had to show to Sion that he was the greater of the pair, as Sion foolishly believed he could defeat Nihilus and take complete control. Nihilus kept Sion around as he found him to be useful.

Nihilus tried to create a home for Visas on the Ravager by giving her a room and allowing her to have most things she desired. Nihilus trained her in his way of the force and she became a proficient Sith Lord. Nihilus had high hopes that she would aid in his plan for the galaxy. As time went on Nihilus grew cold and harsh towards Visas and began to torture her at some points. Nihilus had come to realise the attachment to Visas felt nothing like the faint memory of a strong attachment and it offered him nothing useful. Nihilus despised Visas as he believed she had lied to him. Nihilus began to send Visas on dangerous assignments and was always disappointed when she came back alive as he hoped something would remove her from his side. Nihilus came to see any attachment as foolish and forgot about them completely. The last memory of his time with the Exile vanished from his mind.

Some of Nihilus's followers came to him one day and said former contacts on Onderon were requesting an alliance. Nihilus knew the fall of the Onderon system would break the Republic influence in the Inner Rim and Expansion Region which would hasten its collapse. The Onderon system was resource-rich and imbued with the force which would provide an excellent meal for him. Onderon would also become a key system within the Republic in the future so if it went dark than Nihilus's plan had a greater chance of success. Nihilus agreed to the alliance and sent a detachment of his flotilla to prepare Onderon for his arrival while he took the Ravager to the Deep Core system of Ohkish which quickly fell dark.

One day his apprentice Darth Visas brought news of a growing presence within the force and she believed it posed a threat to her master's vision. Nihilus was angry at her for her doubt and sent her to deal with this threat. Nihilus did not care if she succeeded or failed as he could see this growing threat would lead to climatic events where the force potential was unrivalled. Without knowing it this faint thing in the force would prepare worlds for Darth Nihilus and grow to a point where it would be one of the finest meals, he ever had the pleasure of devouring.

After Nihilus had consumed the Mid Rim system of Ak-Bura his crew brought Colonel Tobin of the Onderon military before him. Tobin informed Nihilus of the events on Onderon and that there are Jedi on Telos. Nihilus is unfazed by the events and adds Tobin to his crew, which meant he had slowly begun to digest Tobin, as a reward for this information. Nihilus consumed any of his followers who had been on Onderon for their failure, but he could sense the force potential on Onderon had still been unlocked but a little different than what he intended. Onderon would still be consumed but Telos had to be dealt with first.

Nihilus sensed that Telos was a dead world, but something had started a process which would bring life back to it. Nihilus could have used this flicker of life to bring back all the force and energy to Telos, so the planet itself would make a meal. This little bit of life convinced Nihilus that the Jedi had been on Telos as only they could have done something like this. Nihilus peered into the future and saw that if he attacked Telos it would bring great force potential to the world, which was something he could not ignore. Nihilus gathered together his entire armada and moved to attack Telos.

When Nihilus's flotilla arrived within the Telos system he could see that other worlds had sent aid which increased the force potential of Telos, but he knew there was still more to come. Nihilus ordered his forces to make the battle look conventional as to not let the Republic know his true purpose. The Sith were to seize vital points across Citadel Station and commence bombing raids on the surface to destroy the shield pylons. As the battle raged Nihilus could sense Jedi on the world, including a few masters especially in the polar regions, but he knew there was more to come. When a Republic Fleet arrived, and he was informed of the arrival of Mandalorians Nihilus still chose to wait as not all potential had come. The arrival of the Republic and Mandalorians initially pushed the Sith back but it was no long before they had regained the advantage. Finally, the thing Nihilus had been waiting for happened, a strong battle meditation had begun to be performed on the allied forces of Telos and Nihilus knew all potential was now on Telos so prepared to devour the world.

Before he could consume Telos, he sensed Visas was on the bridge of the Ravager. Visas had brought with her Mandalore and the woman known as the Exile. Even though she was right in front of him Nihilus had no idea of whom the Exile was instead seeing only a powerful force user who would make an excellent dish. Likewise, the Exile had no idea Nihilus had been Damon. Nihilus was annoyed at their presence and for delaying his feeding so used the force to place all three within a stasis state. Nihilus began to inflict pain on Visas for her betrayal when the Exile pleaded with him to stop and took the blame for Visas disobedience. Nihilus was amused that this woman was prepared to stand up for Visas and scolded Visas for being foolish enough to think she could find another master. Nihilus wished to show Visas her stupidity by devouring the Exile before making her watch as he devoured all of Telos. When Nihilus tried to consume the Exile, he fed upon himself as the bond between Damon and the Exile was as strong as ever. Nihilus severely weakened himself by accidentally feeding on himself and he had no idea what had happened. Nihilus was in so much pain because of it he almost lost control of his shell. The three intruders were also freed from their stasis state and prepared for battle. Nihilus was still a capable fighter and the fight between the 3 and him was a gruelling one with neither side gaining the upper hand. However, every time Nihilus attacked the Exile it caused him pain which only furthered weaken him. The same in reverse would have been true for the Exile had she not gone on to form friendship and bonds with others in the galaxy. After an intense fight, the Exile's party managed to slay Darth Nihilus. Without his will to maintain the shell Nihilus's body exploded which nearly killed his murderers. The dangerous walking wound in the force which wanted to bring death to the galaxy was no more.

The only thing that survived from Nihilus was his mask which his former apprentice took. Visas would come to learn about the past of Darth Nihilus, but she chose to keep it a secret.

Without Darth Nihilus there was nothing which kept the Ravager together and it quickly began to break apart, aided by bombs. Had Nihilus been alive even the explosions would not have been enough to destroy the dreadnaught. Nihilus's minions all dropped dead once Nihilus was gone as he had been the only thing which had allowed them to remain alive for so long as his feeding had that effect. Most of his forces were walking husks at that point anyway so even if they could have survived Nihilus's death they would be nothing but a mindless body. The mass death across the Sith forces allowed for the Republic to gain an easy victory and Nihilus's flotilla was destroyed.

Nihilus's death also provided the opportunity for Darth Traya to return as she knew Nihilus had the ability to stop her. The destruction of Nihilus's armada also signalled to the galaxy that the threat of the Sith was finally ended, while the Sith were still a threat the Exile dealt with Nihilus had been the largest and dominant faction of the Sith Triumvirate and the pressing threat. The Sith no longer possessed the means to attack the Republic in large scale battles or destroy entire systems which meant the Republic could finally get some peace.

Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger was remembered throughout the galaxy as a terrifying bogey man who could slaughter millions in seconds. Only through a miracle was Nihilus able to be stopped as even the combined might of the Jedi Order were consumed. Nihilus was used by the Jedi as an example as to why wounds in the force are so dangerous. The worlds and systems Nihilus had devoured were lost to the galaxy as all knew there was no hope in returning life to these worlds. The galaxy prayed that a being like Nihilus never came again.

While in the Sith Nihilus was a legend. Nihilus had amassed power never seen before which allowed for him to wipe out entire worlds and civilisations. Nihilus had also found a way to cheat death so that even when his body disintegrated, he could still walk across the galaxy, a feat many in the Sith had longed for. All Sith knew that Nihilus had almost wiped the Jedi from the galaxy with just a word and they knew it was something they could never hope to replicate, as they would have to meticulous plot the destruction of the Jedi Order or do it through battle. Countless Sith tried to amass the power of Darth Nihilus but none ever came close.

Nihilus's plan for the galaxy continued after his death as he had already laid the groundwork. It remains to be seen if his vision for the galaxy will come true.


End file.
